Dulce Pecado
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Desde los 16, James y Lily salen a escondidas como amantes. Nadie lo sabe sólo sus amigos, todo era un juego, pero de un momento a otro los sentimientos cambian. Por amor somos capaces de dejar este irse para no arriesgar su vida...
1. Junta en el café

**bueno aquí empieza una de mis locuras... como saben no todos los personajes me pertenecen, le doy gracias a Jk por prestarme algunos...**

* * *

**1**

**Junta en el café**

Desde que salieron de la escuela, para ser más exactos hace ya nueve años. Era sagrado para un grupo de amigas juntarse el último fin de semana del mes, para comentar lo que hacían en el resto de este en sus trabajos, vida social y como toda mujer también platicar sobre su vida amorosa-sexual. Siempre quedaban en el mismo café para luego ir al departamento de alguna y seguir con el cotilleo ahí. En ese momento se encontraban ya reunidas tres de las cuatro. La que más cerca estaba del pasillo era rubia de cabello largo y muy liso, alta, de ojos celeste claro, tez blanca como la porcelana, labios rosados y finos todo mago que la veía la confundía con una veela, por su belleza enigmática. Su nombre era Carey Martinz, la chica que se encontraba a su derecha era morena, ojitos almendrados y castaños, de labios gruesos y cabello negro y muy corto lo llevaba todo desordenado con dos pinzas delante del flequillo su nombre era Alice Longbottom, también era la única de sus amigas que estaba casada, al lado izquierdo de Carey se encontraba una pelirroja llamada Lilian Evans, de hermosos ojos verdes, delgada, de piel nívea y con unas tierna pequitas que la hacían lucir infantil para sus veinticinco años. En ese momento el trío se encontraba hablando de lo que le había pasado a Carey en el trabajo.

--Pero, cariño, ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? -preguntaba una desconcertada Alice

--Yo tampoco lo se, el siempre había sido muy amable conmigo-respondió Carey aun conmocionada por lo sucedido.

--¿Nunca te diste cuenta de nada?-inquirió ceñuda Lily

--No -negó simplemente la aludida

En ese momento llego la última integrante de este grupo, esta era castaña de piel blanca, ojos almendrados y pardos a pesar de no ser tan alta como sus amigas, era esbelta y proporcionada. La castaña que aun no era vista por sus amigas se acerco a la mesa donde se ubicaban sus ex compañeras de colegio y amigas, cuando ya casi llegaba Alice se percato de su presencia, la morena se puso de pie y abrazo a la recién llegada con efusividad y dos besos en las mejillas

--¡Hola, cariño! -Saludó Alice feliz de ver a la castaña. Carey y Lily también apoyaron el saludo con grandes sonrisa, y después de que Alice se separara de la recién llegada le proporcionaron un fuerte abrazo cada una.

--Hola, Samy -saludó afectuosamente la rubia.

--Hola -saludó cariñosamente Samantha Proxy a sus amigas --¿Cómo han estado, chicas?-pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora

--Bien -contestaron las demás al unísono

--Porque no nos sentamos para que sigamos conversando -propuso Lily. Después de sentarse Carey llamo al mesero para que trajera algo de beber a la recién llegada. Un chico guapo se acerco con el típico trajecito de mesero.

--¿Qué te puedo servir? - preguntó el chico un poco cortado por la presencia de cuatro chicas. La castaña lo miro de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa pícara y después de examinar al pobre chico que tiritaba de los nervios dijo.

--Tú

El chico aun más cohibido contesto.

--Lo siento yo, yo no estoy en el menú

--Oh, que pena -lamentó Samy tratando --entonces quiero un moka -agrego. El chico se retiro para traer el pedido, bueno realmente el no quería volver a esa mesa, ya que pensaba que la castaña se lo comería vivo, así que prefirió que otro se los llevara, pero ninguno quiso ir, por lo que se vio obligado ser él quien llevara el moka a la mesa, el proceso fue rápido llego, deposito el vaso y se largo de ahí.

Carey se reía de la cara del pobre chico junto con Alice, mientras que Lily la miraba desaprobando la actitud

--No se cuando te volviste tan, tan…-trataba de decir Lily molesta con su amiga --zorra -término en un susurro. Las chicas solo ampliaron sus sonrisas.

--Ya, Lily, ¿Quién me viene hablar de moral?, la que esta apunto de casarse y que tiene un amante desde los dieciséis años -contraataco mordazmente la castaña.

Ante las palabras de Samy Carey y Alice se callaron, Lily se puso roja, y luego de unos segundos un poco tensos Carey, Alice y Samantha largaron grandes carcajadas, la pobre pelirroja estaba totalmente avergonzada, pero no se dejo amedrentar por su amiga, así que se dispuso a contestarle.

--Hmmm…. Ya lo recuerdo te volviste una suelta cuando Sirius te dijo que eras muy inocente para él –comentó maliciosamente Lily.

Golpe bajo para la castaña. Esto provoco un nuevo silencio en la mesa y esta vez la que estaba roja era Samantha, pero al igual que la primera vez luego de unos momentos reían como si se le fuera la vida en ello, el resto del café las miraba un poco alarmados, esto no pareció molestar a las chicas que en ese momento ya estaban más calmadas.

--¿Y de que hablaban? -preguntó Samantha.

--De lo que le paso a Carey hoy en trabajo -contestó Alice.

--¿De que se trata? -escudriño Samantha esta vez mirando a la rubia.

--Es que mi jefe… -titubeó la rubia

Pero la pelirroja viendo lo que le costaba hablar a su amiga prefirió contarle ella lo que paso para que la rubia no se atormentara de nuevo con la historia.

--Lo que pasa es que el jefe de Carey le ha sugerido de forma muy sutil, que se acostara con él. -contó la pelirroja molesta por el atrevimiento del imbécil.

--Pero ¿Cómo? -preguntó con incredulidad la castaña.

--Espera, aun no acabo-se adelantó a decir Lily, pero fue interrumpida por Carey.

--No te preocupes yo se lo cuento --cerró los ojos para relajarse y las imágenes de lo que había vivido pasaron como flash en su mente…

**--Carey, te llaman –le aviso una chica de cabello azul eléctrico y bajita --dijo que era urgente -agrego, para luego dar la vuelta y cerrar la puerta de la oficina de la rubia. Carey un poco extrañada por la llamada de su jefe decidió que lo mejor era no hacerle esperar, se encamino hasta la oficina de este, al entrar encontró Aliert Gasitua, su jefe, parado con un vaso de güisqui en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un cigarrillo a medio fumar. Se encontraba mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina.**

**--¿Me mando a llamar, Sr. Gasitua? -consultó Carey antes de entrar totalmente a la oficina.**

**El hombre se giro y al verla le dedico una sonrisa, dejo su vaso en su escritorio y apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero.**

**--Acérquese, por favor señorita, Martinz –pidió el hombre indicándole la silla frente a su escritorio, él se recargo en la punta de este.**

**La rubia obedeció y se acerco un poco más, pero aun así guardo cierta distancia, ya que sabía que se jefe tenía fama de desvergonzado, aunque nunca creyó que fuera cierto. Él se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba un poco incomoda y eso lo excito aun más. En sus labios se formo una sonrisa lujuriosa, Aliert sabía que Martinz era una mujer competitiva, hasta un poco frívola en cuanto a trabajo se tratase, sabía también que quería llegar muy lejos en las oficinas del ministerio, esto lo incitaba más a seguir con lo pensado.**

**--Vera señorita, Martinz, el ministerio quiere una persona que se haga cargo de la documentación de estado mágico e indudablemente las personas más capacitadas son la de esta sección, -la rubia con cada palabra que le decía su jefe ampliaba más su sonrisa, ya que quizás por eso la había mandado a llamar para que ella se hiciera cargo de todo. Gasitua veía como la rubia se hacia la idea de que ella era la que se iba a hacer cargo del trabajo, pero lo que esta no percibía era lo que tenía que hacer para obtener aquel trabajo anhelado. --y la persona mas capacitada para aquel trabajo es usted –lo último se lo dijo a poco centímetros de la cara --pero se tendría que ganar aquel puesto tan importante –añadió con una sonrisa morbosa, ante aquella sonrisa la rubia se puso nerviosa.**

**_"Odio los pero… Siempre traen algo malo"_ se dijo con impaciencia.**

**--Haré todo lo que este en mis manos –dijo con la cabeza en alto y con el orgullo aflorando por sus poros. Gasitua sonrió. **

**--¿Hará lo que yo le pida? –preguntó de forma maliciosa.**

**Martinz nunca pensó lo que le podría pasar si aceptaba, siempre se sintió admirada por su jefe, y nunca creyó lo que decían de él, para ella era un hombre intachable, un poco viejo verde, pero sin salir de las casillas solo por eso se arriesgo.**

**--Lo que usted me pida –respondió simplemente**

**Al escuchar la respuesta se abalanzo sobre ella besándola con fiereza, la pobre quedo congelada, nunca se espero que su jefe le pidiera sexo a cambio de su trabajo. Trato de arrancar de sus brazos, pero le fue imposible el hombre tenía más fuerza que ella. Se vio a corralada por las manos de él que la recorrían de forma violenta bajo la falda, sintió como el la tomaba y la tiraba sobre el escritorio y se posesionaba sobre ella, la mano de él se metió entre el entre pierna, al sentirlas ahí la chica sollozo, no sabía como escapar. Gasitua comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón para pasar a mayores, pero para hacer esto la soltó un poco, ella se aprovecho y le propino una fuerte patada en su carne de hombre. Él gruño de dolor y cuando la rubia iba a salir corriendo la tomo del brazo y la bofeteo haciendo que con la fuerza del golpe cayera.**

**--¡Perra! –Le gritó enojado. Ella lo miro ofendida y con temor.--¡¿Qué te crees puta de mierda?! –Volvió a insultarla Gasitua –ni creas que vas a seguir trabajando aquí.**

**Ella lo miro y se levanto, se arreglo la falda y la blusa.**

**--¡Como si quisiera seguir trabajando para un pervertido! –gritó ella también molesta, comenzó la marcha para salir lo rápido de la oficina, al salir azoto con fuerza la puerta. Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, fue a su oficina y con un movimiento de varita guardo todas sus cosas en una caja y la achico para guardarlas en su bolsillo, luego de eso salio del lujoso edificio para juntarse con sus amigas unas horas más tardes…**

--Y eso es lo que me paso –término de contar Carey

--Viejo de mierda, maldito, mal nacido, hijo de la gran pu….-lanzaba insultos Sam, pero no pudo terminar por que Lily la interrumpió con una mirada de advertencia.

Todas sonrieron. Lily era la que siempre ponía el freno a todo, antes era Samantha, pero desde que uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio le dijo que no quería salir con ella por que era "inocente" y muy poco atractiva para él, se olvido de sus años de niña para transformase en una mujer ardiente y exitosa, pero esto no lo alcanzo a ver su "amor" por que su transformación fue cuando se fue por un año a Italia a estudia para ser auror, ahora trabaja en uno de los escuadrones mejor pagado y mas exitosos, el cual era representado por puras féminas.

--¿Y a que departamento vamos hoy chicas? –preguntó Alice.

--Que tal si vamos al mió, nunca han ido a mi departamento nuevo -propuso Lily --hoy no estará Paolo en casa, así que pueden quedarse ahí, conmigo.

Las cuatro chicas tomaron sus bolsos, dejaron el dinero de lo consumido y se dirigieron a la calle. Caminaron una cuadra hasta llegar al auto de la castaña.

--¿Les gusta? –preguntó Sam a sus amigas. Las chicas estaban impresionadas con el hermoso deportivo.

--Esta, hermoso –respondió Lily --¿hace cuanto que lo tienes?

--Hace unos 15 días -respondió la castaña quitando la alarma del hermoso auto negro, las cuatro chicas se subieron de la siguiente manera: atrás iban Carey y Alice y delante manejando Samy y de copiloto Lilian. La pelirroja le dio la dirección del departamento. Llegaron en unos veinte minutos al hermoso edificio de veinticuatro pisos de color escarlata. Se bajaron del deportivo y cruzaron la calle para quedar frente al edificio, entraron, subieron al elevador y se bajaron en el piso decimoprimero, luego caminaron por un pasillo iluminado por pequeñas lámparas doradas y se detuvieron en la puerta que tenía el numero "413", entraron y las tres amigas de la pelirroja quedaron asombradas con lo lindo que era. No era muy grande, pero si era cómodo para unas cuatro personas, la sala era de paredes rojas, las cortinas eran doradas y los sillones eran a juego con las cortinas. En el medio había una mesa de centro de madera (roble oscuro), por el lado izquierdo había una escalera de caracol, y una puerta que daba a la cocina y por el lado derecho dos puertas que eran la biblioteca y el baño. Las cuatro entraron y se acomodaron en los sillones, Lily fue a la cocina por algo para comer y beber, Samy la acompaño para ayudarla con las cosas, cuando volvieron la radio estaba encendida y se escuchaba a Coldpley, bien bajito para solo dar ambiente, la pelirroja y la castaña venían con unos vasos y tres botellas de vodka y una de jugo de naranja.

--¿No creen que es mucho? –preguntó un poco temerosa Carey

--Ya, cariño, no seas tímida, ¡disfrutemos! –exclamó Samy. Comenzaron a recordar cosas que en el colegio les habían pasado.

--Recuerdan a Samy en quinto, cuando salio con las pantuflas a clases porque por primera vez se había quedado dormida –comentó Alice con una sonrisa, la aludida estaba roja, ya que las cosas más vergonzosas le habían ocurrido a ella.

--Y tú cuando confundiste a Frank con el chico de Ravenclaw, y el pobre estaba besándose con una chica y le hiciste el denso escándalo –contraataco mordazmente Samy, ya que estaba picada con los recuerdos.

Las cuatro reían por los recuerdos de su adolescencia. Les encantaba recordar aquel precioso pasado, ya que en esos momentos no existían preocupaciones, ni nada. Las horas pasaron y ya eran las tres de la mañana y nuestras chicas estaban un poquito mareadas, bueno les digo la verdad estaba casi tiradas de lo borrachas que estaban y la radio estaba un poco fuerte. El timbre de la puerta sonó Samantha que era la que más sobria estaba se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien era, miro por el ojillo de la puerta y vio que era un hombre y bastante guapo, se separo de la puerta y se saco el suéter quedando con una camisa transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación, se arreglo un poco el cabello y tomo el pomo para abrir, la abrió lentamente, una sonrisa coqueta se poso en sus labios cuando vio que el ojillo no mentía, ya que si era un hombre y muy guapo además. El sujeto era de cabello negro y un poco largo, de ojos azul grisáceo, alto y de una contextura física perfecta, aparte sus dientes blancos fueron mostrados cuando vio la despampanante castaña que tenía de vecina.

--Hola –saludó con voz profunda.--te quería pedir un favor -pidió el sexy morocho

--Lo que tú quieras… -contestó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara

Él sonrió al ver que la castaña se le insinuaba de esa forma, pero había algo en ella que se le hacia vagamente familiar, sus ojos eran los mismo que los de la chica que tuvo miedo de tener algo, porque un Black nunca se enamora, pero salio de sus pensamientos, no era momento de recordar, ya que estos dolían aun. Porque el amor nunca pasa solo se esconde en lo profundo de nuestro corazón (palabras que le había dicho una vez James cuando recién había terminado con Lily).

--Podrías baja un poco la radio, porque estoy estudiando con unos amigos y con la música nos perdemos un poco –pidió Sirius, si ahí estaba el chico que años atrás le había dicho a Samy que era muy inocente, pero ella no lo había reconocido, si hubiera estado en mejor estado quizás si lo hubiera hecho.

--No te preocupes, ya le bajo… -contestó la castaña

En el pasillo se escucho un grito del departamento de al lado, la voz era masculina.

--¡Apúrate Canuto!…-el dueño de esta voz era un hombre de cabello negro azabache desordenado y con anteojos redondos.

--Ya voy –le contesto a su amigo Sirius -- nos vemos luego y gracias…. –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la castaña.

--Adiós –se despidió simplemente ella y cerró. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la despertó de la borrachera y recordó que al mal nacido de Back le decían Canuto, pero no podía ser, ¿Cómo era que Lily viviese ahí?, junto a Sirius… imposible.

_"No, no y no, esto no puede ser"_ se decía la castaña, la voz de Lily la hizo aterrizar.

--¿Cariño, quien buscaba, que te dejo así? –Preguntó la pelirroja --dime era Sirius que quedaste tan aturdida –agrego burlándose la pelirroja con la voz aguada por la borrachera.

--¿Entonces, sabías que el vivía aquí? –preguntó Samy desconcertada y un poco temerosa por la respuesta de su amiga. Las otras pararon en seco de reír, ¿Cómo era eso de que Lily era vecina de Black?

--¿Cómo, Lily, que eres vecina de Back? no, nos habías dicho –preguntó Carey un poco extrañada

--No lo sabía, saben que me vine a vivir aquí hace solo una semana solo conozco a la pareja que vive en el 412 y a nadie más, no tenía idea que Black viviera aquí y que más encima, junto a mí –explicó con temor, pues sabía que si Sirius estaba ahí Potter también y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa y ansiosa.

--Entonces si esta Black esta Potter –comentó Carey

--Oh no, esto no me puede estar pasándome -dijo Lily tirándose sobre el sillón y tapándose la cabeza con uno de los cojines.

--Esto se va poner muy negro –comentó Alice --y más aún, no lo quiero ni imaginar.

--Si, lo se, pero justo cuando con Paolo estamos tan bien –respondió Lily angustiada

--¿Hace cuanto fue que terminaste con Potter? –preguntó Samy.

--Hace unos ocho mese que no se nada de él – contestó Lily

--Que pequeño es el mundo –dijo Alice

--No te preocupes, linda, él no puede hacer nada fue solo tu amante, nada más –repuso Samy

--Si lo se, pero el pone mi mundo de cabezas –respondió Lily –piensen chicas fuimos amantes desde los dieciséis, yo ya estaba con Paolo, esto no esta bien.

--Si lo sabemos, linda, pero tienes que estar tranquila y mejor nos vamos a dormir –propuso Alice

--Tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos a dormir. –concordó Carey.

Esa noche Lily recordó todos los momentos que estuvo con James.

**_Necesito hablar contigo, nos vemos en la torre de astronomía a la media noche…_**

**_James Potter_**

**--¿Qué querrá este imbécil? –se preguntaba una Lily de dieciséis años.**

**Acomodo sus cosas en la mochila y camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor a paso lento. Cinco horas más tarde la pelirroja se encaminaba a la sala de astronomía. Cuando ya se encontraba fuera de la sala abrió la puerta y entre la penumbra se veía un cuerpo de un chico alto, ella se acerco y pregunto.**

**--¿Qué quieres, Potter?**

**El no la había sentido entrar y pego un saltito al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, se estremeció con solo escucharla, sonrió, estaba seguro de lo que sentía y ya era hora de que ella se enterara.**

**--¿Y?, no vas a decir nada, para eso me llamaste, mejor me voy –dijo de forma petulante la chica**

**--No, por favor, no te vayas, yo… yo te mande a llamar por que tengo algo muy importante que confesarte –dijo el morocho –Lily yo… yo, que difícil es decirlo y que fácil sentirlo –musito James más para el que para la chica --sabes desde que te vi me enamore de ti.**

**Ella quedo muy colada por la declaración del chico que no pudo responder nada.**

**--…**

**--No te pido que sientas lo mismo, solo quiero que me dejes entrar en tu corazón.**

**--…**

**--Eso quería decirte –termino de hablar James abatido, ya que la pelirroja no le respondía nada.**

**--Lo siento, pero yo tengo novio y lo quiero mucho –susurró ella después de unos minutos de silencio –no te lo niego siento una atracción por ti, pero nada mas.**

**Al pobre se le destrozo el corazón, pero no se dejo vencer tan fácilmente.**

**--Antes de que te vayas te quiero pedir un favor…. –le pidió suplicante el morocho. Ella se volvió a girar para mirarlo y dijo…**

**--Dime**

**--Dame aunque sea un solo beso, por favor, hazme feliz solo unos segundos.**

**Lily sabía que era solo un beso, que no le haría daño a nadie si se lo daba, así que se acerco a él y lo beso dulce, lento y suave, luego se separo y se fue por donde entro. Fue así como comenzó todo, después de eso ella se volvió adicta a James, y siempre que discutía con Paolo lo buscaba para estar con él. James sabía que nunca la tendría de otra forma, pero se conformaba con besarla de vez en cuando o hacer el amor con ella. Por que para el era hacer el amor aunque para la pelirroja solo significara sexo banal.**

Lily tenía claro que jugaba con fuego, pero siempre se sintió segura junto a James, no le importo nada y cada vez se hacia más dependiente del muchacho, hasta que un día; más exacto hace ocho mese, Paolo le pidió matrimonio, esa noche que se junto con James se lo dijo, también le dijo que esa sería su última noche juntos, que después de eso no habría nada, el pobre quedo destrozado, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que la pelirroja se enamorara de él, pero no fue así y nunca iba a ser. Lily ese día se dio cuenta que lo amaba de una forma extraña, pero ya era tarde ya no había vuelta atrás estaba comprometida con Paolo y quizás simplemente quizás era solo añoranza lo que sentía cuando se separo de James, y al poco tiempo pensó que lo había superado, pero aquella noche supo que no era así, estaba vacía. Prefrió dormir un poco, alo mejor de esta forma dejaría de pesar en él. Y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**continuara...**_

* * *

**_Dale en GO y dejame un rr_**


	2. Quizás todo lo de ayer e

**2**

**Quizás todo lo de ayer era un sueño**

Al otro día la primera en abrir los ojos, mareada aun, fue Carey que corrió al baño, pues no aguantaba más lo que tenía en el estomago. La rubia no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto

--Esto es asqueroso –dijo mientras se levantaba del inodoro, pálida por haber vomitado.

En ese momento entro al baño Samantha, sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrar a su amiga.

--Tú no tienes nada de resistencia, cariño –se burló la castaña, con una mano en la cadera.

--¬¬…. Ja-ja-ja que risa –dijo sarcásticamente la rubia, molesta por el comentario.

Samantha la miro divertida y le saco la lengua de forma infantil, se giro y quedo de frente al lava manos donde se miro al espejo que había sobre este, dio el agua y se mojo la cara con las manos, saco su varita he hizo aparecer una toalla, su Shampoo, acondicionador y su cepillo de dientes que traía en su bolso, dio el agua de la ducha, se desvistió y se metió en esta para darse un baño que la repusiera de la noche anterior.

--Oye, espera a que salga del baño para ocuparlo –reprochó Carey que todavía estaba en el baño. Frunció el seño por la actitud de Sam.

--No seas enojona, seguro nunca me has visto desnuda – respondió Sam restándole importancia.

--Si, pero igual... uf!!…eres un caso perdido, mejor me voy –dijo la rubia mientras salía del baño sin cerrar la puerta.

Una vez fuera del baño se dirigió a la habitación donde las otras dos dormían placidamente aun, se acerco a la cama y movió a Lily que era la que más cerca estaba.

--Levántate, floja –dijo Carey, pero la pelirroja no quería abrir los ojos, pues estaba soñaba con una cabellera alborotada y dos hermosos ojos marrones y juguetones.

Mientras tanto en el departamento continúo al 413, unas horas atrás, para ser mas exacto a las 3 de la madrugada, donde aun estudiaban tres chicos (en realidad uno solo les ayudaba) para el examen que tenían dentro de tres días (lunes ya que era la madrugada del sábado) del cual dependía el 60 de su nota semestral. Solo por eso estaban estudiando, sino no lo harían, bueno también por que querían salir el sábado en la noche en busca de chicas, ya que desde que uno de ellos fue pateado por la mujer que amaba lo único que hacían era salir de farra y pasarlo sanamente. Eran cerca de las 3:10 AM y la música del departamento de junto no dejaba que se concentraran en la tarea de estudiar, así que Sirius como dueño de casa tuvo que ir a ver que pasaba y pedir que por favor bajaran la maldita radio.

--No puedo más, voy a decirle a ese mal nacido que le baje la radio –dijo molesto Sirius.

--Si, amigo ve, mira que si sigue sonando esa maldita canción una vez más juro que me termino cortando las venas -comentó un morocho muy atractivo llamado James, este era un poco mas alto que Sirius, de cabello negro azabache, ojos castaños, con anteojos de montura redonda, su físico era perfecto gracias al deporte, su piel era tostada.

--Solo lo dice porque mientras hacías el amor con la pelirroja a ella le gustaba escuchar a ese grupo –se burlo Remus, "el chico de los ojos dorados" como era llamado en el colegio, no era tan alto como sus amigos, de cabello rubio, piel pálida que le daba un aire enfermizo, sus ojos eran miel es por eso el apodo.

--¬¬…. No me la recuerdes -dijo James --mira que aun me duele y más sabiendo que la perdí para siempre –termino de decir James un poco melancólico.

--Mejor voy a decirle a ese imbécil que baje la radio, ya vuelvo, chicos –dijo Sirius mientras salía del departamento para dirigirse al 413

_"nuevos y ya esta haciendo ruido"_ se quejaba mentalmente Sirius. Toco el timbre y a los diez segundos sus dientes blancos fueron mostrados cuando vio la despampanante castaña que tenía de vecina.

--Hola –saludó con voz profunda.--te quería pedir un favor -pidió el sexy morocho

--Lo que tú quieras… -contestó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara

Él sonrió al ver que la castaña se le insinuaba de esa forma, pero había algo en ella que se le hacia vagamente familiar, sus ojos eran los mismo que los de la chica que tuvo miedo de tener algo, porque un Black nunca se enamora, pero salio de sus pensamientos, no era momento de recordar, ya que estos dolían aun. Porque el amor nunca pasa solo se esconde en lo profundo de nuestro corazón (palabras que le había dicho una vez James cuando recién había terminado con Lily).

--Podrías baja un poco la radio, porque estoy estudiando con unos amigos y con la música nos perdemos un poco –pidió Sirius, si ahí estaba el chico que años atrás le había dicho a Samy que era muy inocente, pero ella no lo había reconocido, si hubiera estado en mejor estado quizás si lo hubiera hecho.

--No te preocupes, ya le bajo… -contestó la castaña

En el pasillo se escucho un grito del departamento de al lado, la voz era de un muchacho.

--¡Apúrate Canuto!…-el dueño de esta voz era un hombre de cabello negro azabache desordenado y con anteojos redondos.

--Ya voy –le contestó a su amigo Sirius -- nos vemos luego y gracias…. –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la castaña.

--Adiós –se despidió simplemente la castaña y cerro la puerta

Sirius se dirigió nuevamente a su Departamento con los recuerdos aun en su cabeza.

_"Es imposible, no puede ser ella, ella no es así"_ pensaba Sirius mientras entraba a su departamento y cuando cerro la puerta, el sonido le hizo caer en cuenta que quizás si pondría ser ella._ "Pero ¿Cómo?... esto es extraño"_ seguía ensimismado el morocho.

--¿Canuto, qué te pasa? –preguntó James mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de los ojos.

--Acabo de ver a Samantha Proxy en el departamento de junto –contestó Sirius con la vista perdida.

--¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron al unísono Remus y James.

--Esto es imposible, no era que se había ido a Italia a estudiar –comentó con incredulidad Remus, estaba muy asombrado de la presencia de la castaña en el mismo edificio donde vivía Sirius hace más de tres años.

--No estoy seguro, pero esos eran sus ojos, su sonrisa y su voz, no, no y no esto no puede ser, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? –preguntó un poco temeroso el pobre Sirius, no podía ser que ahora cuando menos pensaba en ella, se apareciera y fuera su vecina más encima.

--Alo mejor te confundiste, Canuto, relájate –trató de calmarlo Remus tomándolo de los hombros --es mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco, ya seguiremos con todo esto.

Y así los tres hambres (más sexy) se fueron dormir, para ver si todo eso era un horrible pesadilla.

Al otro día cuando el reloj marcaba las 11:00 de la mañana Remus quien siempre era el primero en despertar, se levanto y se fue al baño a darse una ducha, cuando iba saliendo se encontró con la cara demacrada de Sirius que se dirigía al baño para también darse un ducha que le tranquilizara un poco.

Después de que los tres se bañaran y ya vestidos decidieron que lo mejor era salir del edificio e ir a comer fuera. Así que se fueron a las calles de Londres Muggle.

Aun en el departamento las cuatro chicas ya vestidas y arregladas, prefirieron ir a comer a fuera, ya que no sería nada lindo que se encontraran con los merodeadores, esta vez era la opción de que Sam eligiera donde ir a comer.

--Sam decide luego, mira que me muero de hambre –reclamó Alise tacándose el estomago que rugía desesperado por la falta de comida. --ya pequeñito, pronto comeremos –le dijo en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara, pero sus amigas igual la oyeron.

o.0 _"esta está loca"_ pensaron las demás

La voz de Sam las hizo volver a la realidad.

--¡Ya déjame pensar!, que tal si salimos de la rutina de comida sana y vamos a comer comida chatarra, ¿Qué les párese? –propuso Sam.

Las demás solo asintieron con la cabeza y se subieron al auto para ir a llenar sus arterías de grasas saturadas con esa rica comida rápida. Lo que nuestras simpáticas y atractivas chicas no sabían era que se iban a encontrar con un trío de guapos hombres en el lugar donde iban a comer.

Continuara...


	3. Sorpresas en el Mc’ Donals

**_holas, bueno primero que todo les quiero pedir disculpas por no haber subido antes, pero lamentablemente estoy llena de trabajo y clases, pero tratere de editar pronto el siguiente capi para subirlo... les dejo la continuación... espero que les guste..._**

* * *

**3**

**Sorpresas en el Mc' Donals**

De los chicos el que más conocía de comida rápida era Sirius, ya que no sabía cocinar nada, ni siquiera un huevo frito, (n.a: pobrecito, yo le cocino lo que quiera) así que los otros dos chicos dejaron que el fuera el que eligiera el lugar donde iban a comer. El lugar escogido por el perfecto y bello Sirius (n.a: perdón no lo puedo evita) fue el conocido Mc.donals, el cual quedaba a unos quince minutos del departamento de este. Estos perfectos bomboncitos se fueron a pies (ya que no cabían los tres en la moto de mi Sirius), no como las chicas que tenían auto, por ende fueron ellas la que primero llegaron.

--¡Si!, llegamos –decía una hambrienta y emocionada Alice.

--¬¬… tu no cambias –reprocho Lily al ver la cara de niña con juguete nuevo de Alice.

--uu…….. Eres una pesada –contesto la aludida

--Ya, no peleen –las regaño Carey un poco aburrida de las constante peleas de sus amigas.

Entraron al local y dieron gracias de que una de las cajas estuviera desocupada, ya que así Alice no estaría haciendo berrinche, se acercaron a la caja donde un joven de unos 17 años las esperaba con una sonrisa, en la cara de Samy apareció instantáneamente una sonrisa coqueta (n.a: con esta no se salva ni los niños), así que como podrán imaginarse fue ella la que se ofreció amablemente para pedir la comida (n.a: si amablemente es sacar a sus amigas a empujones para ser ella la que pidiera).

--Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea pedir? –pregunto el chico cordialmente.

Samy lo miro con lujuria y el pobre chico casi se hace ahí mismo de los nervios, Samy se acerco más a él para ver lo que decía en su identificación.

--Hola, Matt –saludo la castaña

El chico le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y trago saliva ruidosamente, ya que nunca le había tocado atender a una mujer tan guapa y con aquella soltura, se giro para ver una mirada de aliento de parte de sus amigos de trabajo, pero con lo único que encontró fue la cara de bobos con la baba hasta el piso de los hombre y la mirada de rabia y celos de las mujer, así que lo único que le quedo fue tomar aire y volver a girarse y rezar para salir vivo de esto.

La voz de la castaña lo despertó de su sueño con el escote de esta.

--Queremos 4 big mc con papas, bebida agrandad y una docena de naget de pollo -pidió la castaña

El anoto el pedido en la caja registradora y le dijo el costo de todo, ella cánselo y se coloco al lado izquierdo para recibir el pedido. Después de unos cinco minutos el pedido ya estaba en sus respectivas bandejas, Sam y Lily las tomaron y se marcharon a la mesa donde se encontraba ya sentada una ansiosa Alice con una histérica Carey, las otras dos chicas se sentaron de la siguiente forma, Lily junto a Carey y frente a Sam y esta a su vez a lado de Alice que se tiro como piraña encima de su hamburguesa.

--Hmmm... ta dico eto hmmm…. –decía, bueno en realidad trataba de decir Alice, ya que con la boca llena de papas fritas no se le entendía ni media palabra.

--¬¬… Aprende a comer…. –le recrimino la rubia que ya no daba mas con la actitud infantil de la morena.

--uu…. Eres una amargada –contesto Alice, después de tomar más de la mitad de su bebida para poder hablar claro.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Alice se había comido ya toda su comida y las demás recién sus papas, por la puerta de entrada aparecieron tres guapísimos chicos los cuales fueron visto por la castaña que (no los reconoció de inmediato) se arreglo el cabello y miraba al moreno que encabezaba al trío.

--Chicas creo que venir a comer aquí fue la mejor idea que se me haya ocurrido –comento una ansiosa y deseosa Samantha dibujando una sonrisa picara. Las demás se giraron al lugar donde estaba mirando Sam y vieron los mejores especimenes de hombres (palabras de Sam) que hayan visto.

--Que espalda…… -opino Carey

--No, nada de espalda, si no que culos…. –dijo Lily

--o.0…. Oh no chicas -mascullo Sam –ellos… ellos, oh diablos

--¿Qué te pasa, cariño? –pregunto Carey al ver la cara de la castaña.

--Ellos son Black, Potter y Lupin –contesto Sam en un hilo de voz.

Lily escupió la bebida que en esos momentos estaba bebiendo en la cara de Alice que le estaba robando la hamburguesa a Carey.

--no, esto esta mal, tenemos que irnos AHORA de aquí –hablo apresuradamente Lily.

······························

--Bueno chicos aquí es –dijo un sonriente Black

--Pintoresco –fue lo único que comento Lupin mirando el payaso del Mc. Donals (n.a: cuando era chica me daba miedo ese payaso XD)

Pasaron al local y se situaron en el final de la fila que esperaban para ser atendidos. Los chicos miraban en la pared los carteles que mostraba los menús (combos), para escoger lo que iban a comer.

--Hmmm……. –pensaba James –me gustaría esa hamburguesa –dijo apuntando la mas grande que estaba en el cartel.

--¿La tuested? –pregunto Sirius

--Si, esa misma.

--Ok, y ¿tu, Remus? –consulto el hermoso morocho (n.a: sorry, pero no lo puedo evitar)

--Hmmm… yo quiero una Mc crispy –respondió Lupin

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a la caja donde el mismo joven que atendió a las chicas los atendió.

--Buenas tardes, ¿que se van a servir? –pregunto con cortesía (n.a: yo me serviría un Sirius, ¿y ustedes?….. Hmmm… me dio hambre…XD)

--Hola, dame dos Mc tuested (n.a: en realidad no me acuerdo de cómo se escribe) y un Mc crispy y todo agrandado, por favor -pidió el lindo e irresistible Black

El chico les dijo el costo de lo pedido.

--Por favor retiren por el lado izquierdo, el siguiente.

Luego de unos 5 minutos una chica muy nerviosa y pequeña les paso dos bandejas en donde iba lo pedido.

···························

--¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?, tenemos que espera a que ello se sienten o si no nos van a ver, Lily -expuso Carey, sin despegar la vista de la mesa.

--Si, Lily, Carey tiene razón, esperemos a que se sienten y nos vamos –condescendió Alice con la hamburguesa o mejor dicho con lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa de Carey.

--Oh no, la única mesa que queda es esa –apunto la pelirroja a la mesa que estaba tras Alice y Sam.

--¡Rayos! –Exclamo Sam --¿Qué vamos a ser?

--No se -musito una trastornada Lily

--No se sulfuren, chicas, tenemos que relajarnos o nos descubrirán –trato de tranquilizar Carey.

--Y que sea rápido –dijo Alice –porque ahí vienen…

Las otras tres chicas se giraron y para quedar mirándose entre ella y empezaron a reír y hablar de cosas que ni siquiera ellas mismas se entendían.

El Trío de chicos miro a las causantes de tanto alboroto y su sorpresa fue ver a las cuatro chicas ahí, cuando no las querían ver ni en pelea de perro (n.a: jajjaja no puede evitar decirlo)

--Oh no, esto no puede ser –susurro James para que solo Remus y Sirius le escucharan – ¿Por qué tienen que estar aquí?

--No se, nunca me imagine que les gustara este tipo de comida -musito Black para que solo escucharan sus amigos.

--Esa es ¿Samantha Proxy? –pregunto un desconcertado Remus.

Los otros dos miraron disimuladamente a la castaña, Sirius al ver que era ella sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad, sentía que el corazón se le iba a arrancar del pecho, ni siquiera sus amigos sabían que estuvo enamorado y que aun no podía sacarla de su corazón, solo sabían que sentía una cierta atracción por ella, nada más, ya que un Black nunca siente "amor".

--Si, es ella –respondió un asombrado Potter, nunca se imagino que Proxy tuviera tales curvas, y que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que pudiera llegar a ser tan osada para usar ropa como la que llevaba, bueno si a eso se le llamaba ir vestida.

--¡Guau!, ¡uf!….esta como quie…. –Trato de decir James, pero la mirada de Sirius lo hizo recapacitar –solo iba a decir que estaba como quiere cualquier mujer…. Esta –dijo haciendo señas con las manos en frente de su pecho –esta como querría estar cualquier mujer muy…… muy bonita. –termino de decir no muy seguro.

--¬¬ (carita del hermoso de Sirius) --tonto….

--Oye, no me ofendas, no es mi problemas que estuvieras enamorado, pero que el miedo te ganara –contesto mordazmente James.

Ustedes se imaginaran la cara de desconcierto, asombro, nerviosismo y miedo que puso el guapo de "mi" Sirius, él pobre no podía articular palabra lo único que atino a ser fue mirar a Sam quen en ese momento estaba coqueteando con un chico de las mesas del fondo, este al ver eso se paro repentinamente de la mesa y salio corriendo del local dejando a sus amigos descolocados.

_"esto me paso por ser un estupido"_ se decía el pobre Sirius

_"Para que veas que eres un tonto y mas encima un cobarde o que crees, que tus amigos nunca se iban a dar cuenta, si lo único que hacías era arruinarle las citas anónimamente"_ le dijo su hermosa conciencia (con voz sexy de locutor de radio… es que hasta su conciencia es perfecta).

Mientas tanto en la mesa de las chicas el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo

--Están mirando para acá –aviso Alice que era la que no estaba nerviosa, pero esto tenía una gran recompensa, sus amigas al estar nerviosas no quisieron comer más y esto puso muy Feliz a Alice, que se comió las hamburguesas que quedaban.

--Esto me tiene los nervios de punta –susurro con disimulo Lily – ¡Sam deja de coquetear! –regaño la pelirroja a su amiga que en esos momentos estaba haciéndose ojitos con un rubio de la mesa del fondo.

--Sirius acaba de salir corriendo –aviso un poco preocupada Alice.

Sam la miro preocupada, queriendo saber algo mas del moreno, pero no llego nunca una repuesta, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, se giro a la mesa de los chicos para ver si era cierto o solo era una broma de Alice, cuando solo vio a James y a Remus mirando aun la puerta donde hace unos segundo Sirius había salido corriendo, sintió un vació y culpa, pero no sabia a que asociarlo.

En la mesa de los guapos….

--Es mejor que lo vayamos a buscar –dijo James

--Si no vaya a ser algo de lo que después se arrepienta –contesto Remus mientras se paraba y seguía el camino de Sirius con James siguiéndole. James antes de estar totalmente fuera del local miro por ultima vez la mesa de las chicas y sus ojos se cruzaron con unos verdes que le miraban con inquietud y anhelo.

Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una plaza en donde vieron a Sirius sentado en una banca cerca de una fuente.

--Mira, ahí esta –apunto a Sirius Remus

--Si ya lo vi –contesto James con la voz apagada.

Caminaron hacia su amigo y se sentaron a cada lado, dejando en medio de los dos a Sirius. El silencio se hizo en entre los tres, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, queriendo buscar las palabras exactas para el momento, pero ninguno las encontraba, querían decir tantas cosas, y lamentablemente no llegaban a sus cabezas las respuestas.

Así pasaron unos minutos más hasta que ya no se podía mantener más el silencio y fue Sirius el que lo rompió.

--Nunca pensé arrepentirme tanto de algo –dudo, para luego continuar –ni siquiera quise decírselo a ustedes, porque pensé que se me iba a pasar, pero nunca a pasado…. –se detuvo y tomo una bocanada de aire para poder seguir sin romper a llorar –y hasta el día de hoy, en cada segundo, minuto y hora me lamento el haber tenido miedo.

Sus amigos lo miraron asombrados, hay estaba el fuerte, el que nunca se iba a enamorar, el que reía y se burlaba de James cuando este le contaba lo que sentía por la pelirroja o cuando Remus le bajo el amor por Carey en el colegio, Sirius siempre fue el que iba y venia, nunca estuvo estable con ninguna chicas, y aquí lo tenemos lamentándose por ser cobarde, por no haber aceptado que estaba enamorado, pero lo que mas le tenía mal era haberla rechazado.

--Sabes, Sirius, siempre supimos que te gustaba Sam, pero nosotros al igual que tu pensamos que seria algo pasajero, y ahora me doy cuenta que no lo fue. Me siento culpable por no haberte enfrentado, hermano y haberte dicho que estar enamorado no es malo, duele, pero no es malo –musito sinceramente James.

--Yo también me siento un poco tonto, Sirius, porque también sabía que te gustaba Sam, pero nunca pensé que pudieras amar a alguien más que a ti mismo y a tus amigos. Lo siento, pero creo que tengo un poco de culpa por creer que eras superficial. –repuso Remus sintiéndose culpable por haber juzgado a Sirius.

--No es culpa de ustedes chicos, esto es mi culpa. Siempre me mostré como un maldito egocéntrico y sin sentimientos y cuando tuve algo puro, lo destroce y no le di importancia. –declaro Sirius molesto. Los tres se miraron y sonrieron, luego de eso se abrasaron.

--Sabes, Sirius, si todavía la amas búscala no seas como yo – Dijo James --nunca retuve de verdad a Lily y ahora mírame no soy nada si ella no esta conmigo, el amor de verdad nunca se olvida solo se esconde en el fondo de nuestros corazones. –aconsejo James.

--Sabes me das miedo cuando te pones cursi, pareces niñita enamorada que escribe su vida en un diario –se burlo Sirius.

--¬¬…tonto, no tiene nada de malo tener un diario, Remus lo tiene ¿cierto, Remus? –dijo James.

--..0. o ¿que?, oye yo no tengo diario –repuso Remus un poco desconcertado mientras que los otros dos se reían.

--Es mejor que volvamos al departamento, tenemos mucho que planear. –expuso James.

--Si, James tiene razón, es mejor que empecemos con nuestro plan. Uf esto me recuerda el colegio –añoro Remus sonriendo --¡esto va ser emocionante!

--Ves te lo dije, es él el que se comporta como niñita –se burlo James apuntando a Remus.

Sirius reía con las ocurrencias de James y de las caras de ofendido que ponía Remus a las cosas que le decía James sobre su destacado lado femenino.

Pero ahora volvamos con las chicas las cuales después de unos minutos más en el Mc. donals se fueron a dar una vuelta por el centro a ver ropas y para despejase un poco y quitar los nervios comprando como locas: vestidos, zapatos, accesorios y de todo lo que las mujeres en si compramos cuando tenemos depresión o estamos muy histéricas.

--Mira, quiero esto –decía una emocionada Carey la cual era un obsesionada con los zapatos de tacón, mientras mostraba unos Tattienne de tacón aguja negros con correa al tobillo.

--Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, están muy lindos –contesto Alice que miraba unas carteras de cuero negro y charol.

Mientras tanto Sam y Lily estaban en el área de ropa (interior Sam y de vestir Lily)

--Mira que lindo esta este vestido, Sam –dijo Lily mientras mostraba un vestido Verde hasta las rodillas ajustado en la parte superior.

--Muy largo –contesto Sam --pero mira que lindo sostén (corpiño, tetero, bracier) –le mostró Sam, este era negro de encaje. Esta era la loca de la ropa interior, decía que una ropa interior adecuada amaraba a los hombres.

--Si, esta lindo –contesto Lily mientras lo tomaba y lo miraba.

Después de unas tres horas de compras compulsivas y llenas de bolsas, decidieron volver al departamento de Lily, pero no fue por que se le acabara el día o por que no tuvieran dinero para seguir gastando, si no que se fueron porque ya no se podían más bolsas.

Ya arriba del auto…

--Saben, me sentí extraña cuando Alice dijo que Sirius había salido corriendo del local –comento Sam quien ya no podía más con ese peso.

--¿Por qué? –pregunto Lily extrañada por la sensación de Sam.

--No lo se

Se quedaron calladas, hasta que Carey se decidió a hablar.

--Quizás sea por que aun lo quieres y te sentiste culpable al estar coqueteando con el chico rubio del fondo. –acoto Carey

--……

--No lo creo –dijo Lily un poco dudosa -- ¿o si? –añadió mirando a Sam para que esta le contestara.

--Ni yo me he podio responder eso, Lily

--Por que no mejor llegamos al departamento de Lily y hablamos mejor ahí –Propuso Alice viendo que la conversación se iba por mal camino --prende la radio, Sam.

La castaña le obedeció y la prendió comenzó a buscar algo que le gustara y la dejo en una canción que recién comenzaba, esta le trajo recuerdos del pasado que solo ella sabía. La canción trascurría mientras los recuerdos de ese día volvían a su cabeza con dolor y tristeza…

**--Sirius –llamo la voz de una joven Sam, Sirius la miro y con una sonrisa dulce la saludo.**

**--Hola, Samy **

**Ella se ruborizo con solo escucharlo.**

**--¿Podemos hablar? –pregunto temerosa, el la miro y dijo...**

**--Claro, linda…. **

**--Pero en privado **

**--Ok, ven vamos a mi cuarto –contesto el moreno**

**Ella lo siguió a través de la sala común, subió las escaleras tras el hasta llegar al cuarto de este, cuando llegaron Sirius espero a que ella pasara para cerrar la puerta y preguntar.**

**--¿De que quieres hablar?**

**Ella se encontraba de espalda, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero estaba decidida, todo mostraba que el sentía lo mismo por ella, así que tomo aire y se giro para hablar.**

**--Quería decirte que –volvió a tomar aire para poder seguir.**

**Sirius vio lo nerviosa que estaba, así que se acerco y dijo…**

**--Por que no mejor nos sentamos –propuso mientras que con su mano palmeaba en la cama para que ella se sentara junto a el.**

**--No te preocupes, estoy bien así –contesto con mas confianza.**

**--Entones, ¿que me iba a decir? –inquirió Sirius**

**--Yo… tu…. Uf… quería decirte que… que me gustas y mucho, nunca había sentido algo así… es mas grande que yo –dijo tras un suspiro y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, todas las palabras que había pronunciado eran de corazón y estaba confiada de que era correspondía. **

**Las palabras de la castaña le cayeron como un balde agua fría, nunca pensó que ella sería capas de declarársele, se sentía feliz, pero el miedo a perderla para siempre lo invadió y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.**

**--Sam… yo…. Tu eres muy inocente para mi **

**A la castaña se le vino el mundo abajo, lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y se dio cuenta que el no le sostuvo la mirada, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar delante de él, ya abría tiempo para eso, sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero más se sentía tonta.**

**--Esta bien, agradezco que seas sincero, ahora es mejor que me vaya –musito mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Sirius la hizo detenerse, pero no girarse.**

**--Sam… lo siento…. –fueron las palabras de Sirius, estas hirieron el orgullo de la castaña y la hicieron sentir estupida.**

**--No tienes nada que sentir, soy yo la única que tomo todo erróneamente -contesto con voz fría y seca, para luego seguir con su camino, paso por la sala común sin mirar a nadie, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, después de salir por el retrato de la dama gorda rompió a llorar y corrió donde sus piernas la llevaron y hasta no poder más, fue hay donde conoció la sala multipropósito. El lugar se abrió ante ella con la forma de una sala amplia, había un sillón y una radio, nada mas que eso, asombrada se acerco a la radio y la sintonizo, se sentó en el sillón, cuando se canso de buscar en la radio la dejo en una señal, no sabía cual era, pero poco le importaba, las lágrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas sin compasión, mientras que en la radio se escuchaba una suave melodía.**

**_Le baje las estrellas de un solo golpe_**

**_Talvez ese fue mi error_**

**_Le ofrecí cada día y cada noche,_**

**_El alma y el corazón,_**

**_Pero no le gusto, no fue suficiente_**

**_No quiso quererme como le quise yo._**

**_Que voy a ser con todo este amor._**

**_Que no cabe en mi pecho_**

**_Que me cala los huesos_**

**_Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor._**

**_Que me quema la carne _**

**_Que hierve la sangre_**

**_Que me esta partiendo en dos la razón._**

**_Que voy a ser sin su amor_**

**_Que voy a ser con mi amor._**

**_Se alejo de mi vida de un solo golpe,_**

**_Se fue sin decirme adiós._**

**_Me rompió la sonrisa, las ilusiones, el alma y el corazón._**

**_Le di todo mi amor y no fue suficiente,_**

**_No quiso quererme como le quise yo._**

**_Que voy a ser con todo este amor._**

**_Que no cabe en mi pecho_**

**_Que me cala los huesos_**

**_Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor._**

**_Que me quema la carne _**

**_Que hierve la sangre_**

**_Que me esta partiendo en dos la razón._**

**_Que voy a ser sin su amor_**

**_Que voy a ser con mi amor…._**

**Cuando termino la canción Samantha estaba destrozada con cada palabra. Se sentía inútil y ciega, pero esa noche se canso de todo, solo quedaba tres días para salir del colegio y todo acabaría, esa noche Samantha dejo de existir y nació o mejor dicho se refugio en una mujer fría y calculadora que no conocía la palabra amor, que nada le importaba y que mejor para comenzar un nueva vida aceptando la propuesta de su abuelo de volver a Italia para estudiar allá, y así nunca mas volver a ver a inútil de Sirius, el maldito que destrozo todo lo puro y bueno que tenía.**

**--No voy a lloran nunca mas por ti, ya nada más, con un día basta. Te has vuelto odio –fueron las palabras de Sam antes de quedarse dormida en el sillón…**

_"Que tonta he sido al sentirme mal por escuchar esta estupida canción"_ pensó interiormente, sin pensarlo dos veces apago la radio, sus amigas le miraron y se asustaron al ver la cara de esta.

--¿Cariño, estas bien? –pregunto Lily que era la que mas cerca estaba.

--No te preocupes, solo me duele el estomago –contesto a secas mientras estacionaba el auto frente al departamento de Lily. Subieron calladas hasta el piso del departamento, pero para su desgracia o por que el destino es una ruleta se toparon de frente con dos de los merodeadores.

--Hola –saludo Remus un poco nervios, ya que por eso se iban para no toparse más con ellas, pero justo aparecen cuando ellos ya se iban.

--Hola –fue el saludo nervioso de Lily y Sam

--Hola, Remus tanto tiempo. –fue el saludo afectuoso de Alice que le abraso a el y a James que estaba mirando en Shock a Lily frete a el. – ¿como han estado? –pregunto amablemente Carey tras salir del ascensor sin mirar a ninguno a la cara.

--Bien, ¿y ustedes? –pregunto James después de ver que estaba haciendo el tonto.

--Muy bien –contesto a secas Sam.

Esto sorprendió a los dos merodeadores ya que lo que recordaban de Sam era que era una chica muy pacifista, tranquila y amable, no de esas tipas que contestan mal.

--Es mejor que nos vayamos Cornamenta, mira que estamos llegando tarde. –apuro Remus apresurando el paso y mirando su reloj

--Adiós, chicas, un gusto haberlas visto. –se despido con tono amable.

--Adiós –contesto Alice junto a Carey quien miro feo a Sam para que esta también se despidiera.

A regañadientes la castaña se despido con un cortante y frió --adiós.

Lily y James habían comenzado una batalla de miradas que fue rota por la mano de Lupin en el hombro de este para que cortara el contacto y terminar con aquella tonta pelea, donde se reprochaban mutuamente todo lo afectado y dolidos que estaban.

--Que estén bien -musito James mientras entraban al ascensor que los llevaría al primer piso.

Todo paso rápido para Lily, menos el momento donde le sostuvo la mirada al moreno, en esos segundos sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar y que nada existía además de ellos, que era el momento ideal para decirle que estaba mal que nada tenía sentido, pero que ya el camino estaba tomado y que en el no había vuelta atrás, le reprocho por no haberla detenido aquel día donde ella dio por terminado aquel dulce pecado que estaban tomando, donde el riesgo se recompensaba con la unión de sus cuerpo y con sinceras caricias. Se quedo mirando el ascensor cerrando sus puertas tratando de encontrar por ultima vez, la mirada del moreno, pero no dio con ella, en ese instante sintió el vació que dejaba la soledad y la tristeza de no tener lo imposible o lo que ella y sus prejuicios no querían tener, volvió a mirar al frente tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de su represión, pero no fueron complacidas, ya que la pelirroja con paso firme siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta donde se marcaba con números dorados "413", abrió la puerta con pesadez, y con el corazón latiendo a mil, sus amigas notaron la ausencia de la mujer, pero prefirieron callar, pensado que era lo mejor. Si se detuvieran a pensarlo mejor se darían cuenta que fue el peor error, que todo se hubiera solucionado en ese minuto, lamentablemente cada una tenía su cabraza en otro lado, pensando en sus propios intereses siendo egoísta con los demás, la única que estaba bien era Alice, la cual no tenia nada contra nadie y tampoco quería meterse en donde las respuestas estaban mas que claras y que las que se veían afectadas no las tomaban en cuenta por miedo o simplemente por esos malditos prejuicios que nos ponemos al momento de amar. Después del encuentro con Remus y James las chicas solo entraron en completo silencio, luego de unos minutos sentadas tomaron la decisión de irse cada una a su casa, Alice se iba a encontrar con su marido en el centro comercial en una hora, Carey y Sam se iban a sus casas y Lily quedaría en el silencio de su departamento, esperando a un hombre del cual no estaba enamorada y al que solo guarda compromiso.

**_Continuara..._**

**_da en go y dejame un rr_**


	4. Problemas en el trabajo

**holas... bueno aquí con un nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**4**

**Problemas en el trabajo**

Ya había paso tres días desde la junta mensual de las chicas, donde Carey buscaba como loca un nuevo trabajo en los anuncios del profeta, mientras tomaba un café en una cafetería de magos. En otro sector y del otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Samantha entrando al edificio donde trabajaba de auror, en este lugar solo había mujeres de alto rango trabajando de aurores, nunca había trabajado un solo hombre ahí. Samantha camino a través de los pasillos hasta llegar al final de este donde se encontraba el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y bajaron tres mujer igual de frías y altivas que la castaña, pasaron por su lado sin mirarla.

--Estupidas –susurro para que las otras no la escucharan y se adentro en el ascensor, marco el número 6 en el tablero y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. Cerro los ojos por inercia, desde que lo había visto no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza en un solo segundo, hasta en sus sueños aparecía atormentándola.

_"Espero que acabe pronto este tormento"_ se trato de tranquilizar.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, Sam salio de el y se dirigió con paso seguro hasta su oficina, donde sabía que un café y un montón de papeles le esperaba. Entro a su oficina la cual estaba oscura, se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó en el diván largando un sonoro y largo suspiro, tomo el profeta y leyó la primera plana y el titulo de la portada le llamo la atención de manera excesiva, en el decía…

**Atacan la academia de aurores**

_**En la madrugada de hoy fue devastada la academia de aurores, donde se encontraron a tres heridos leves. El lugar quedo devastado, los joven que ahí estudian se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a eso de las 7 de la mañana a sus clases y encontraron con el lugar en llamas, gracias al auxilio de los mismos cadetes el incendio se pudo detener. **_

_**"si no hubiéramos llegado creo que solo quedarían las cenizas de la academia" nos contó el joven Matthe, cadete primero.**_

_**No logramos comunicarnos con el jefe de aurores para mayor información, pero fuentes cercanas nos comentaron que esto se debió a la banda de practicante Nazis, conocidos como los "mortifagos", a los que nuestros valientes aurores están arrestando y poniendo bajo los dementores y azcaban.**_

_**Por este acontecimiento los cadetes y los (as) aurores que se están especializando ya en materia serán derivados (as) a las oficinas de aurores especializada de Italia donde podrán...**_

La castaña no pudo terminar de leer, ya que había quedado en shock.

_"Esto es una pesadilla"_ pensó _"No puede estar pasándome esto"_

En ese momento alguien entro a la oficina de la castaña sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

--Proxy, Madame Palizzio te quiere en su oficina ahora –aviso una mujer de unos 34 años.

--Dile que ya voy –contesto en un hilo de voz, la otra mujer volvió a dejarla sola. –Es mejor que vaya con la jefa –dijo la castaña levantándose de su diván para dirigirse a la oficina de su jefa.

_"Quizás me traslade a otro país"_ pensó _"eso espero o si no mi trabajo será un infierno"_

Una vez en la puerta de la oficina de su jefa, toco tres veces, hasta que escucho una voz que le invito a pasar con un suave "pasa"

La castaña entro sin ganas. La oficina era amplía y tenía las paredes pintadas de un blanco inmaculado, los muebles que se encontraban en su interior era todas de roble oscuro. Al final de la sala se encontraba una mujer de porte elegante, cabello rubio platinado y de buena figura, mirando por un enorme ventanal, dándole la espalda a Samantha.

--Te estaba esperando, Proxy –dijo la mujer.

--¿Para que me querías? –pregunto la castaña

--¿Sabes ya las ultimas noticias? –pregunto aun dándole la espalda a Samantha.

--Acabo de enterarme –contesto

--Mejor, así voy directo al grano –dijo girándose hacia Sam y viéndola con sus ojos de un celeste cristalino –necesito que te hagas cargo del entrenamiento intensivo de los que ya están especializándose y los novatos.

--¡¿Qué?! –pregunto entre sorprendida y confundida

--Eso querida, quiero que te hagas cargo de los de ultimo año y todo lo que tenga que ver con su entrenamiento -repitió nuevamente la rubia –eres la mejor en cuanto a combate, no pude escoger mejor persona que tú –añadió mientras le daba un suave golpe en el brazo.

--Pero es que yo –pero no pudo continuar ya que Palizzio la interrumpió.

--No, no, nada de peros, Proxy, tu trabajo depende de esto -le advirtió para que esta no se negara mas.

--Esta bien –acepto con resignación. — ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases? –pregunto.

--Mañana mismo, así que desde el día de mañana empiezas a entrar a las 7:30 de la mañana y sales a las 16:00 horas, ¿entendido? –explico mientras se servia un baso de agua.

--Ok –respondió desganada la castaña, para luego levantarse y salir lo mas rápido que podía sin levantar sospecha de que todo eso le daba nauseas, una vez en su oficina a salvo de las miradas de todos; lloro por todo como no lo hacia hace mucho, sentía que el corazón se le iba escapar del pecho de lo rápido que latía, se sentó en su diván, cerro los ojos dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sin control por sus mejillas.

_"¿Qué voy hacer ahora?"_ pensaba mientras mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas pálidas. _"pareciera que el destino quiere que me enfrente a él, sin siquiera estar preparada, sin saber que es lo que realmente siento"._

Mientras la guapa castaña se encontraba en su oficina, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos e ideando algo. En otro lado de Inglaterra el hombre por el cual Samantha estaba mal se encontraba en su departamento después de un una mañana agotadora, donde se la había pasado todo el día ayudando a mover escombros para encontrar pistas de los Mortios que habían atacado la academia, estaba sentado en el sillón de dos plazas, con una copa de vodka en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, no acostumbraba a fumar, pero cuando la presión era más de lo que podía aguantar le ayudaba a calmar un poco la tensión, el también se encontraba pensando en lo que les había dicho el director de la academia a los que aun estudiaban…

**--Queridos, alumnos –saludo con tono solemne el director –le debo comentar que debido a este altercado tendremos que cambiar la sede a la academia de aurores de Italia para acabar con el año, después se les darán sus nuevos horarios y el lugar donde se encuentra esta academia, ahora es mejor que cada uno de ustedes vuelva a su hogar a descansar un poco. No se preocupen nosotros le avisaremos en caso de cualquier novedad –termino de decir mientras se baja de una tarima improvisada, todos los alumnos se miraron desolados, pero como había dicho el director era mejor volver a casa y descansar o por ultimo tratar…**

Desde esas palabras no había podido dejar de pensar en que iba a estudiar en otro lugar, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, y bien sabía que el ir a esa academia tenía sus ventajas, aun así no podía dejar de sentir que un infierno se le acercaba.

--Por un lado es bueno, por que esa academia van solo mujeres –decía el morocho –y podría conocer alguna que otra chica para sacarme del pecho a Samy –al decir su nombre sentía un punzada en el corazón y se le acongojaba, desde que la había vuelto a ver no podía dejar de pensar en ella, su recuerdo aun dolía y más por que era su culpa que ella no estuviera con el, las palabras de ella se le agolpaban en la cabeza para torturarlo por ser un idiota.

--No se como pude ser tan cobarde –se reprocho –me gustaría volver en el tiempo para poder retractarme de esas palabras o no haberlas dicho nunca. La amaba y no hice nada para retenerla yo y mi estupido miedo, si solo ellos no la buscaran. –decía mientras se dirigía al mini bar para servirse otro vodka. Se miro en el espejo que había en el mini bar y vio que sus ojos estaban apagados ,sin luz, ni vida.

--Como van a tener vida, si mi vida se fue cuando ella salía de mi habitación, y aun no me la devuelve.

Cerro los ojos por inercia y una fina y fría lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, prefirió no beber más y se fue a su habitación, donde se desvistió, sabia que recién eran las 8:00 PM, pero no quería seguir despierto, ya que eso implicaba pensar en ella, aunque hasta en sus sueños aparecía, pero hay todo era felicidad, no la cruel y triste realidad donde no la tenía y no la iba a tener, cerro los ojos y se durmió pensando en ella y soñándola como nunca, lo que nuestro Sirius (bueno en realidad solo mió) no sabía era que al día siguiente la tendría en persona frente a el.

Al otro día en la mañana…

"riiiiiiiiii" Sonaba el despertador de Samantha, ella lo miro y este marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana, se levanto sin gana y entro al baño para darse una ducha que la despertara un poco, después se vistió con ropa deportiva (que a pesar de ser deportiva era muy ajustada) y bajo a la cocina se tomo leche y tomo una galletas, para luego ir a fuera y subirse a su auto y partir rumbo a la academia. Una vez haya Lorena, una chica muy morena y de cabello muy crepo la saludo.

--Hola, cariño, estas lista para dar clase a un montón de machos -comento con una sonrisa picarona.

--¡Uf!! Si, estoy súper Feliz –contesto con ironía subiendo la manos para darle mas simbolización a sus palabras.

--Que bueno que estés con ese animo, ya que tu clase ya esta en la sala de entrenamiento esperándote –dijo como si nada mientras se tomaba el cabello en una cola.

--¡¿Qué?! Rayos voy tarde –dijo para después salir corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso donde la clase le esperaba. –Buenos días –saludo a un montón de novatos de no mas de un año de estudios, estos se encontraban en el fondo del salón, y no la tomaron en cuenta ya que no querían que una mujer les hiciera clase, ella se enfureció.

_"¿Qué se creen estos, mocosos?"_ Se pregunto viendo que no la tomaban en cuenta.

--¡Los he saludado! –grito enojada, fue el grito o la voz de la mujer que hizo que toda la clase se girara, los chicos que se encontraban más cerca quedaron con la boca abierta y los de atrás daban pequeños saltitos para ver como era la profesora.

"juijuiu" silbo uno en modo de piropo (n.a: por ultimo imagínense el silbido)

Ella aun más molesta hizo un movimiento con la mano que logro que la lámpara explotara, los chicos se impresionaron, pero aun así no la tomaban en cuenta y siguieron en lo de ellos, imagínense como estaba la castaña. Tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse y volvió a hablar.

--Me pueden tomar atención, por favor –pidió con tono pasivo aunque se notaba que estaba tensa.

Uno de los alumnos se giro y le dijo con descaro y los demás rieron.

--No

--Con que no –contesto la castaña ya sin paciencia, volvió a hacer un movimiento con la mano y el chico quedo colgado de uno de sus tobillos, uno de los amigos del moreno ataco a Samantha con su varita, pero esta siendo más ágil lo detuvo y también quedo colgado del tobillo.

--Bueno ahora que tengo la atención de todos, me gustaría presentarme –dijo con tono burlesco. –mi nombre es Samantha Proxy y seré su profesora de combate libre, me pueden decir únicamente Señorita Proxy nada de tuteos, bueno ahora empecemos con la clase, quiero que tomen asiento en esas butacas del final, pasare la lista y después veré que tan buenos son –dijo para luego bajar a los dos chicos sin compasión haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo con un golpe sordo.

La castaña ya sentada en su escritorio después de su primera clase donde mas de un "menso" como ella les apodo de forma cariñosa, quedaron con algún moretón.

_"Y recién comienza"_ pensó _"¡uf! Esto va ser una mierda veré con los que me toca ahora"_ dijo mientras tomaba un hoja donde estaban los horarios.

--Haber…hmmm si ¡aquí esta! –dijo cuando encontró su nombre, sala y curso que le tocaba. --así que ahora me toca con los de ultimo año, esto va ser entretenido

_"Quizás salga con alguna cita de esta clase"_ pensó mientras Salía de su oficina para dirigirse a su nueva clase, una vez fuera de la sala se tomo el cabello en una cola y luego tomo el pomo de la puerta para entrar, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con la misma escena del curso anterior.

--Ejem, ejem –trato de llamar la atención y todos los presente se giraron, lo bueno de esta clase es que se encontraban algunas mujer, pocas, pero habían, esto tranquilizo un poco a Samantha.

--Buenas tardes –saludo con tono pasivo, y mirando la cara de bobos de los hombres y la de envidia de las mujeres.

-- Buenas tardes –respondieron a coro la sala

--Bueno, mi nombre es –se giro al pizarrón y escribió su nombre mientras lo decía en voz alta –Samantha Proxy.

De lo que no se percataba la castaña era que al final de la sala se encontraba un morocho que la miraba con ojos de plato.

_"Cuando sepa Canuto se va a querer morir, menos mal que no vino"_ pensaba James mirando asombrado a Sam, cuando de repente alguien golpeo la puerta.

"toc, toc, toc"

Se sentía desde la puerta, Samantha se giro hacia la puerta dejando de escribir los puntos a pasar en la clase y dijo

--Adelante

--Permiso –pidió la voz del otro lado de la puerta, por esta entro Sirius que miro al resto de la clase buscando a James para sentarse con el, una vez que lo ubico camino directo hacia su amigo.

--Un momento señor –le detuvo la voz de la profesora, a Sirius le tiritaron las piernas, ya que se acordaba de cuando estaba en el colegio y los profesores le retaban y le descontaban puntos por llegar atrasado. –Usted me ayudara a ser una demostración de un escudo –dijo Samantha para girarse, sin mirar a los ojos a su alumno, Sirius quedo helado cuando vio que se trataba de Sam, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba ella tan linda como siempre y lo mas sorprendente era que iba a ser su profesora.

Samantha seguía mirando los papeles del escritorio cuando dijo

--¿Y bien Señor...? –dijo para que este le dijera que si y además su nombre.

--Black, Señorita Proxy, Sirius Black y va hacer un gusto ayudarle –contesto con todo el valor que podía sacar en ese momento.

Samantha se puso pálida y no quería mirar al frete para encontrase con Sirius, el que fue su sueño y que ahora solo era un pesadilla, levanto la vista muy despacio y cuando se encontró con Sirius se estremeció, pero su mirada era hermética e inspiraba miedo, Sirius respiro profundamente y le sostuvo la vista.

--Bien, Señor Black, por favor sígame iremos a la plataforma de lucha –explico Sam.

Él y toda la clase siguió a Samantha hasta llegar a un lugar amplio donde había una tarima de cuatro pilares altos, Sam se puso en el medio y Sirius la imito colocándose frente a ella.

--Hoy como ya les dije repasaremos los hechizos de protección, pero estos no serán –decía mientras se paseaba por alrededor de la tarima para dar su clase, hasta que se ubico nuevamente frente a Sirius --como los que se aprenden en el colegio, estos constan de movimientos sin varitas y sin mover los labios, estos hechizos son de ultimo curso y por lo tanto son complicados y requieren de gran fuerza, concentración y ejercitación, es por eso que tendrán educación física. Se preguntaran que son estas clases, bueno estas son clase que realizan los muggles para mantenerse en condiciones y gracias a ellos ustedes podrán soportar lo que se exige en mi clase, ahora veremos hasta donde han llegado. –termino de decir para dirigirle una mirada a Sirius avisándole que el combate se llevaría acabo en esos momentos.

--¿Listo? –pregunto para ponerse en posición

--Cuando quieras –contesto él arrastrando las palabras para no mostrar sus nervios.

El resto de la clase estaba expectante con este combate, ya que sabían que Sirius era uno de los mejore junto a James, y estaban seguros que la "profe" no salía bien parada de esta. La lucha se dio con un Hechizo de Sirius, que fue más rápido que Samantha, lo que no sabia el guapo morocho es que Sam ya había lanzado su primer ataque y cuando termino de decir el hechizo que le iba a mandar a Sam se encontraba atado de manos y pies por cuerdas invisibles que no lo dejaban moverse.

--Bueno como pueden ver clase, él Señor Black se confió de que era más rápido y no tomo en cuenta que en una verdadera lucha no se espera a estar listo, sino que solo se ataca, claro, amenos que quieran perder la vida –dijo para luego hacer un movimiento con la mano y desatar a Sirius que cayo al suelo de forma brusca, se levanto y con la sangre hirviendo volvió al ataque, lanzo un nuevo ataque mientras Sam daba la clase, pero la chica no se quedaba atrás, no por nada era la mejor aurora de la academia de Italia, cuando el hechizo iba a darle se corrió con un movimiento ágil y lanzo un contraataque a Sirius el que no pudo esquivar y quedo colgado del tobillo como los de la clase anterior.

--Como les iba diciendo nunca se confíen de la contextura, y apariencia de su contrincante, puede que este les de más de una sorpresa, como se la di yo a su compañero, por lo que veo y por lo que se el Señor Potter y el señor Black son los mejore de la clase ¿no es así?

--Si -contesto una de las pocas mujeres del grupo

--Es lo que imagine, bueno lo primero será que me hagan una redacción de 20 paginas de combate libre y me lo entregaran la próxima semana, ahora se pondrán en parejas y practicaran hechizos simples sin varita –dijo Sam mientras bajaba de la tarima.

--¿Me podría bajar, Señorita Proxy? –pregunto Sirius molesto

--¡¡Aps!! Se me olvidaba –contesto Sam y con un movimiento de la muñeca lo bajo de nuevo de forma brusca, y se fue a su escritorio en busca de una carpeta donde iba a anotar los avances de la clase por el día de hoy.

--Creo que no te quiere mucho –comento un chico rubio a Sirius. El morocho le miro de mala manera y se fue a ser equipo con James que lo esperaba en el final de la sala.

--¡Wooo! amigo pensé que le darías duro, pero debo reconocer esa chica es ¡genial!

--Si lo se, nunca me imagine que fuera tan rápida y que con solo pensar el hechizo lo pudiera realizar y que además se adelantara tan bien a mis ataques, realmente me sorprendió –admitió Sirius mientras caminaba con James a su lado para ubicarse al final de la sala.

La clase iba bien los alumnos aprendían rápido, pero por lo que vio los hombres eran muy atolondrados y las mujeres siendo mas flexibles les daban buen frente. Se fijo en el final de la sala donde se encontraba James y Sirius practicando sus hechizos, vio lo bueno que eran.

_"Ya se lo que voy a hacer con ustedes dos"_ pensó Sam, mientras caminaba para ubicarse al centro de la sala para hablar a la clase.

--Bueno chicos, esta bien por hoy. Ahora voy a escoger a dos encargados de ordenar la sala y todo. La próxima clase quiero sus redacciones y los quiero bien descansados, ya que para la próxima clase será mas dura que hoy. Lo único que hice esta tarde fue ver en que estado están. Y bien los escogidos para la limpieza son –dijo y todos la miraban con nervios ya que la sala había quedado totalmente destrozada. –el Señor Black por llegar tarde a mi clase y espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ya que la próxima vez no le doy permiso para entrar –advirtió mirando a Sirius de forma severa, el pobre morocho se guardo todo su orgullo y solo dijo.

--Ok

--Y le va hacer compañía –dijo paseándose por la sala –si ya se –dijo girándose para darle espalda a toda la clase –será el señor Potter –James la miro con rabia.

--No me mire así señor Potter, como buen amigo ayudara al señor Black. Bueno hasta luego, se pueden retirar.-di por terminada la clase, luego se dirigió a su escritorio a guardar los papeles y poder salir lo más pronto de ese lugar, cuando los alumnos pasaban cerca de su escritorio se despedían con un adiós y ella respondía con una sonrisa.

--Adiós –se despido el último alumno antes de salir de la sala.

--Adiós –contesto Sam, miro a los dos morochos y dijo –bueno me voy espero que hagan un buen trabajo y quiero que sus trabajos se han los mejores, no me defrauden. Adiós –se despido para luego salir de la sala cerrando la puerta. Una vez fuera cerro los ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero sentía algo extraño por que a pesar de sentirse tan oprimida, tenía algo en su pecho que la hacia reír, prefirió despejar su mente e irse a su oficina y descansar un poco, cuando llego vio que en su escritorio ya se encontraba su café, eso la tranquilizo y se sentó. Largo un suspiro de agotamiento, y se giro en la silla para quedar de frente al ventanal que se encontraba en su oficina, el que le daba una vista panorámica de Londres, sin darse cuenta se durmió. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, la luna en el cielo le dio de lleno en la cara, miro su reloj y este marcaba las 22:30 de la noche, volvió a dar un suspiro y se levanto dispuesta a regresar a su hogar, pero antes pasaría a beber una copa al bar de la esquina, un trago fuerte le calmaría los nervios.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de las oficinas de aurores Italia se encontraban dos morochos conversando.

--¿Qué vas a ser ahora, James? –pregunto Sirius

--No se, no quiero llegar aun a mi casa, por que no mejor nos vamos a beber algo a ese bar –dijo apuntando hacia la esquina.

--Me párese genial, vamos.

No se sabia si el destino los odiaba o si solo era coincidencia, pero algo es seguro las vidas de Samantha y Sirius estaban unidas, desde el momento que se dieron cuenta que se amaban, quizás el destino solo los unía para que se enfrentaran, lo que el destino no sabe es que el parcito son un poco testarudos.

--Hola, Mauricio, ¿Cómo andas? –saludo con entusiasmo Samantha al barman del bar.

--Hola, guapa. –saludo Mauricio un chico cubano de ojos miel.

--Tiempo que no te veía, ¿Que te ha pasado que ya no vienes? –pregunto Mauricio a Sam.

--Trabajo –respondió esta con voz cancina.

--Se te ve cansada ¿quieres lo mismo de siempre? –volvió a preguntar el cubano.

--Si, por fa –respondió Sam

--Ok... Un gin con gin, entonces –dijo para luego tomar una botella de gin y empezar a ser los típicos movimientos y destrezas que hace el barman, cuando termino le entrego una vaso con una sombrillita, Samantha lo bebió con prisa y pidió otro, mientras Mauricio se lo preparaba, se giro en la banca de la barra y miro hacia la puerta, donde venían entrando nada menos que el par de morochos mas lindos.

--Esta es una pesadilla –dijo girándose para que estos no la vieran.

--¿Qué te pasa, guapa? –pregunto Mauricio al ver la cara descompuesta de Samantha.

--Nada, solo que me han dado ganas de ir al baño –dijo, se levanto y se fue hacia el baño que quedaba al otro lado de una pista de baile.

--¡Mierda! –Exclamo una vez dentro del baño – ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Día de mierda! ¿Ahora que, Merlín? –pregunto mirando hacia el cielo para ver si alguien le respondía, pero nada paso. –es mejor que me tomo mi trago y me vaya de aquí –termino de decir para luego salir del baño pasando nuevamente por la pista improvisada, una vez sentada en su banco, bebió de su trago pausadamente, no quería marearse tomando rápido ya que tenia que manejar de regreso a casa.

--¿Estas mejor ahora? –pregunto Mauricio

--Si, cariño, no te preocupes, solo quería refrescarme -contesto con cariño.

--Esta bien, me avisas si quieres algo mas –le dijo para luego irse a atender a los demás clientes.

Samantha demoro unos diez minutos en beber su trago, cuando ya se estaba levantando para irse una mano le toco el hombro, el cuerpo le tembló al pensar que podría ser Sirius, pero al girase se encontró con…

--¡Alejandro! ¡Que alegría! --grito con euforia –pero como has cambiado, estas mucho mas guapo que antes.

El solo le sonreía y una vez que ella se callo fue el turno de el para hablar.

--Pero mira tú, cariño, si también estas toda divina -dijo con un tono un poco afeminado, aunque la facha que tenía decía que era un mero macho, de esos príncipes azules en versión moreno, Sam le sonrió y lo volvió a abrasar.

--Te extrañe tanto -admitió con vos quebrada de emoción.

--Yo también, yo también –dijo el príncipe moreno.

--¿Cuándo regresaste? –pregunto Sam.

--Ayer y hoy me ha parecido buena idea venir aquí a ver a Mauricio y a ti.

--¡Oooh que lindo!

--Es que tú no cambias en casi nada, cariño.

En el bar comenzó a sonar una salsa muy movida de esas que escuchas y te dan ganas de mover el esqueleto aun no sabiendo bailar.

--Que tal si bailamos para recordar viejos tiempos -propuso Samantha.

--Me párese una excelente idea –respondió Alejandro tomado de la cintura a Sam para llevarla a la pista, una vez ahí comenzaron a moverse de forma enérgica y melodiosa, la gente comenzó a hacerles espacio para que ello se desplazar de mejor forma.

**_"Mirándote a los ojos se respondes mis por que_**

**_Me inspiran tu palabras y mi casa esta en tu piel_**

**_Que tierno amor, mi devoción, viniste a ser mi religión_**

**_Dulce sentimiento, de nada me arrepiento, que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo mujer."_**

Samantha y Alejandro se movían de forma sensual. Los hombres del bar la miraban con lujuria los sensuales pasos, todos en el bar los miraban, menos un grupo de chicos que se encontraban en la esquina del bar conversando, pero al ver el tumulto de gente se acercaron a observar, lo que no sabían era que quien bailaba era nada menos que la maestra de combate libre.

--Mira, ¿No es la profe de combate? –dijo un rubio

--Si, es ella -contesto otro.

--Pero que manera de moverse… ¡uf!!-Comento el mismo rubio

Sirius al escuchar quien era la que bailaba tratado de llegar a primera fila para ver al mismo tiempo que sonaba…

_**"Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor**_

_**Tú eres una bendición, las horas y la vida de tu lado nena, están para vivirlas, pero a tu manera, en hora buena, por que valió la pena, valió la pena."**_

_**"Lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor**_

_**Tú eres una bendición, las horas y la vida de tu lado nena, están para vivirlas, pero a tu manera, en hora buena, por que valió la pena, valió la pena."**_

Paresia que con cada movimiento derrochara belleza y sensualidad. Sirius no lo podía creer como era posible que una persona se pudiera fusionar de esa forma con el baile, pero la pareja lo estaba haciendo de una manera maravillosa. La miraba con asombro, aparte de la admiración que sentía al ver a la pareja bailar de esa forma, sentía ese dolor en el pecho al verla en brazos y de esa forma con otro, miraba con rabia a Alejandro que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y que rozaba sus caderas con sus manos al hacer algún paso, quería detener todo ese espectáculo, pero.

_"¿Quién soy yo para hacer eso?"_ pensó Sirius _"Nadie"_

Samantha tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cantaba la canción, sin sacarle los ojos de encima al moreno que tenía como pareja de baile, la música seguía sonando.

_**"Te veo y me converso que tenias que llegar**_

_**Después de la tormenta que en tu pecho puedo anclar**_

_**Y ser más yo de nuevo y por bandera mi ilusión,**_

_**Mi vida si te quiero por amor me entrego**_

_**Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo mujer."**_

_**"Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor**_

_**Tú eres una bendición, las horas y la vida de tu lado nena, están para vivirlas, pero a tu manera, en hora buena, por que valió la pena, valió la pena."**_

_**"Lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor**_

_**Tú eres una bendición, las horas y la vida de tu lado nena, están para vivirlas, pero a tu manera, en hora buena,**_

_**Por que valió la pena, valió la pena."**_

Se escuchaba ahora solo la melodía de la canción y al coro dar el estribillo, una vez terminada la canción Alejandro le dio una vuelta a Samantha y la dejo de lado. El bar estallo en aplausos, y la pareja se miro con una sonrisa y se besaron, pero el beso iba en la mejilla, pero por cosas se besaron sin querer en los labios, fue corto, pero para Sirius fue desgarrador, lo que no sabía era que para la castaña y para Alejandro no significo nada, pero como lo iba a saber si nadie se lo podía a aclarar. Sirius miro a James que le devolvió la mirada, para después ir a buscar sus abrigos e irse lo más lejos de ese lugar.

--Ya me voy Mauricio, que estés bien –se despedía Samantha.

--Ok, guapa espero verte pronto –se despidió Mauricio con un beso en la mejilla.

--Yo también me voy, Mauricio –dijo Alejandro –cuídate y te vendré a ver mañana.

--Adiós, Ale –se despidió Mauricio de Alejandro

Juntos salieron del bar y caminaron hacia el auto de Samantha que se ofreció a llevar a Alejandro a su hotel. Cuando iban caminado vio que Sirius estaba a unos metros mas adelante con una grupo de chicos y unas chicas, trato de caminar mas aprisa para que no la vieran, pero no pudo por que el grupo de chicos comenzó a disiparse quedando solamente Sirius, James y dos rubias. Una estaba muy cerca de Sirius casi rozándole los labios en el lóbulo de la oreja y este a su vez reía de forma coqueta, cuando Sirius diviso quien era la mujer que venia junto a otro sujeto tomo a la rubia y la beso con desenfreno y esta le siguió la corriente para sacar algo de provecho. Samantha pasó sin mirar a los chicos ya que justo por ese lado iba Alejandro, lo único que atino a hacer fue agarrar del brazo al moreno y apurar aun más el paso. James que estaba conversando con la otra rubia no se dio cuenta por que Sirius besaba a la chica y cuando se giro para ver que pasaba se dio cuenta que lo hacia solo para que lo viera Samantha, y lo miro desaprobando la actitud del moreno, lamentablemente Sirius no lo tomo en cuenta, ya que estaba muy concentrado besando a la rubia.

--¿Qué te pasa Sam? –pregunto Alejandro al ver la cara que tenia la chica.

--Nada, solo que no me siento muy bien nada mas –contesto mientras abría la puerta del auto

--Es mejor que yo maneje –dijo el moreno para luego quitarle las llaves a Sam, esta no hizo nada para detenerlo lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible, de por si ese día había sido el peor como para que mas encima viera eso. La castaña ahora se encontraba mas confundida, ya que si no sintiera nada por él lo que vio no le dolería tanto como lo estaba haciendo, sentía el corazón destrozado, se sentía como la antigua Sam que veía como Sirius salía con la mayor parte del sector femenino del colegio, pero lo que más sentía era que era una estupida por seguir enamorada de el cuando lo único que el hizo fue romperle el corazón, que a pesar del tiempo nada había cambiado ni ella ni el, ella seguía siendo la insegura, tímida y ciega muchacha, y bueno el, el seguía siendo el mujeriego sin corazón de antes, se dio cuenta que nada ni nadie cambiaria eso, por que a pesar de todo lo malo que podía llegar a ser Sirius ella conocía que detrás de esa mascara había alguien con un enorme corazón, y no lo sabía por que hayan sido íntimos amigos, sino que como se comportaba con James, Remus y con Peter, siempre los apoyo y protegió frente a todo y eso le mostraba, que no era el egocéntrico que mostraba ser. Sam cerro los ojos quizás de esa forma lo sacaría un momento de su cabeza, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

--¿Sam? –trataba de despertarla Alejandro una vez fuera de la casa de Samantha –cariño, ya llegamos….

--Hmmm. –decía aun dormida Samantha.

--Que ya llegamos, me voy a quedar en tu casa, Sam ya pues despierta mira que ya tengo sueño –decía Ale mientras la movía para que esta despertara.

--¡Ok! ¡Ya estoy despierta! –dijo Sam abriendo la puerta del auto.

Una vez bajados del auto caminaron hacia la casa de Samantha, abrieron la reja y entraron, ya dentro de la casa Sam prendió las luces y camino hacia la cocina para beber algo, Alejandro entro en el baño. Sam se sentó en el sillón de la sala que para ser una casa donde vivía solo una persona era muy grande, tenía cuatro habitaciones, dos baños uno en el primer piso y otro en el segundo donde estaban las habitaciones, una cocina americana, y un living comedor amplio, las paredes de este ultimo era de un verde manzana muy llamativo, pero bonito, con cortinas mas oscuras y sillones también de un vede mas oscuro, sentada empezó a tomarse el vaso de agua, mientras esperaba a Alejandro que saliera del baño.

--¿Cómo estas? –pregunto el moreno cuando cerraba la puerta del baño.

--Estoy mejor. –contesto Sam

--Que bueno, ahora es mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco, ¿no crees?

--Si, tienes razón, ya sabes que habitación puedes ocupar. –dijo mientras subía por las escaleras

--Si, no te preocupes

Una ve arriba, Sam entraba en su habitación cuando se giro hacia Alejandro que también entraba a la habitación que iba a ocupar.

--Alejandro –lo llamo, el se giro y le dedico una sonrisa que le decía que siguiera --¿puedes quedarte conmigo hoy? –pregunto con vergüenza, él la miro un poco extrañado, pero no podía negarse, ya que Samantha era como su hermana, así que con un movimiento de cabeza hizo entender a Sam que aceptaba su petición, esta le dedico una sonrisa y dijo

--Gracias

Entro a su dormitorio con Alejandro, esa noche durmió como no lo hacia desde su encuentro con Sirius, esa noche durmió en los brazos de Alejandro, los que le brindaban tranquilidad y protección.

**_continuara..._**

**_dale en go y dejame un rr n.n_**


	5. Peleas y Rencuentros

**holas nn!!... bueno aquí dejando más fics... una cosa , 750 vicitas tiene el fics, cosa que me tiene muy feliz, a pesar de los pocos rr... **

* * *

**5**

**Peleas y Rencuentros**

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Londres, las hojas de los árboles adornaban la ciudad con colores dorados avisando que el otoño llegaba, la mayoría de las hojas se encontraban en el suelo, ya que los fuertes vientos las hacían caer. Como todo Sábado una pelirroja se encontraba caminando por el parque buscando un poco de paz para leer algo, a lo lejos un hombre de su misma edad la miraba con admiración y se decía que había tomado la mejor opción al elegirla como madre de sus hijos y la mujer con la que iba a pasar el reto de sus días. Paolo en su vida había cometido muchos errores, pero había acertado al elegir a Lily como su futura esposa, estaba conciente de que le había sido infiel un vez con una ex novia, debido a esto tuvieron muchas peleas, pero lo superaron juntos, el sabía que Lily seria incapaz de hacerle semejante tacañería por eso la quería tanto, por que realmente no la amaba solo la quería y era conciente que ella era un ejemplo de mujer, lo tenía todo, que más podía desear de la vida. El castaño miraba con una sonrisa a la pelirroja que leía con calma un libro sentada en la banca de aquel hermoso parque, camino hasta ella y le tapo los ojos.

--Adivina –dijo en un susurro cerca de la oreja de Lily.

--Hmmm… que difícil –dijo ella siguiendo el juego a su novio. –será ¿Tom Cruse? –pregunto en broma.

--no –negó el divertido por el juego.

--Hmmm…. ¿será acaso el hombre al que espero hace mas de una hora? –volvió a preguntar.

--Según si estas enojada no es él, pero si no lo estas es él –respondió para dejarla ver y así poder besarla en la frente y saludarla –Hola, linda

--Hola –saludo ella suavemente y con una sonrisa tierna.

--Un hola ¿nada más? –pregunto él como niño

--Si, por que me has hecho esperarte demasiado –respondió ella –eso que no te mereces nada

--Que mala, yo quiero mi besito –dijo estirando los labios para que ella le besara, y así lo hizo primero fue corto, pero Lugo el lo profundizo, después de un rato de besos decidieron que lo mejor era ir a cenar a algún restaurante y la elección fue uno de comida italiana.

--Queremos una fontana di pasta –dijo Paolo dejando a un lado la carta para mirar al mozo.

--¿Y para beber, señor? –pregunto el mozo mientras escribía el pedido.

--Para mi un vino tinto -contesto, luego miro a Lily y Pregunto --¿Para ti, amor?

--Yo quiero un jugo de naranja natural, por favor

--Bene –dijo el mozo y se fue a la cocina a dejar el pedido.

--Y amor ¿Qué quiere hacer luego? –pregunto Lily

--Si es por mi me iría a la casa, pero si tu quieres ir algún lado vamos –contesto Paolo

--En realidad no, pero pensé que te gustaría ir a pasear –contesto Lily

(Se han dado cuenta que las mujeres cuando decimos que no o nada es si o todo respectivamente, uf!!... bueno esto es lo que le pasó a Lily.)

--No para que, estoy cansado

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa, pero no era incomodo, pero si era tenso, como si algo anduviera mal, lo malo es que cuando queremos aparentar no decimos lo que realmente sentimos y eso es lo que en estos momentos sucedía.

--Su comida, Señor –dijo el mozo con una sonrisa y una bandeja en su mano derecha, comenzó a servir la cena y una vez servida se retiro.

--¿Comemos? –pregunto con una sonrisa Paolo.

--Claro –contesto la pelirroja, comieron en silencio, pero de vez en cuando hablaban de cosas sin importancia o solo se miraban, una vez terminada la cena Paolo mando a llamar nuevamente al a mozo.

--Si, ¿Qué desea el señor? –pregunto el mozo

--Dos copas de café helado, por favor –pidió el castaño

--En un momento –dijo el mozo y se fue a buscar el postre, después de unos cinco minutos volvió con dos copas rebosantes de crema.

--Delicioso –dijo Lily probando el café helado

--Si, esta exquisito –aprobó Paolo

Por la puerta de entrada una pareja sonriente entraba despreocupada al lugar, la mujer era morena, de larga cabellera negra y de lindos ojos verdes, era muy linda y tenia un aire pícaro, el chico era alto y también moreno de cabello negro y revuelto, sus ojos eran cafés y estaban enmarcados por unos anteojos de montura redonda, el venia con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier mujer. Lily a lo lejos le llamo la atención la risa que provenía de la puerta de entrada, miro para ver quienes eran los que reían, apenas reconoció al chico se puso pálida y le comenzaron a sudar las manos, Paolo que tomaba su café helado no se percato de la expresión de la pelirroja.

"James" fue el susurro de Lily

La pareja de recién llegados fueron encaminados por un mozo a la mesa que se encontraba mas al fondo en el área de fumadores donde el moreno le ayudo a sentarse a la morena corriendo la silla caballerosamente, ella le agradecía con una sonrisa aun mas coqueta.

--Cariño, tienes tu café intacto. ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto Paolo al ver a Lily desorientada.

--Nada –contesto esta simplemente y trato de tomar su café helado.

Mientras tanto en el área de fumadores…

--Que exquisito lugar, James –comentaba la morena con suaves palabras.

--Que bueno que te guste –contesto él de forma sensual, ella lo miraba y cada vez que el le sonreía de forma sugerente se mordía el labio.

--¿Pola, que quieres comer? –pregunto James mirando la carta

--Te me antojas tú, pero es un lugar público, así que prefiero una lasagna -dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa

--A mi igual, pero concuerdo contigo en que es un lugar público –contesto el de la misma forma.

--Pero me podrías dar un adelanto, ¿No crees? –dijo Pola de forma insinuante.

--Me parece genial –contesto James antes de besarla con pasión.

Lily de lo lejos miraba como James besaba a la morena de esa forma tan escandalosa, cerro los ojos para calmarse un poco, pero esto era peor ya que la escena de James besando a la puta esa se le venia a la cabeza una y otra vez.

_"Tranquilízate, Lily_" se decía mentalmente

Cuando el aire les hacia falta, los morenos se separaron y ella antes de que el se separara por completo le mordió el labio.

--Me gusto ese adelanto –dijo Pola de forma sensual.

--A mi también –contesto él, miro en busca del mozo, pero sus ojos dieron de frente con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban un poco espantados, James no podía creer que esos ojos pertenecieran a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y la vida, pero ahí estaba tan linda como siempre, trato de desviar la mirada, pero le era casi imposible como si los ojos de la pelirroja fueran imanes y ella tampoco apartaba la mirada sino que seguía observándolo de la misma forma.

_"¿Qué hace, ella aquí?"_ se preguntaba James disimulando que la miraba a ella. _"Mierda"_ se golpeaba mentalmente por su ineptitud, no sabia como se le había ocurrido haber llevado a Pola a ese lugar.

--¿James, que te sucede? –pregunto Pola al ver que el moreno miraba a un punto fijo, siguió la mirada de James y sus ojos chocaron con otros verdes, miro a James preguntándose por que miraba a esa mujer. –¿James me puedes decir que te sucede? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez Jame se giro para encararla.

--Nada ¿Por qué? –contesto el un poco dudoso.

--Entonces por que mirabas a esa mujer –dijo apuntando a Lily

--¡Ah¡… ella… es que quería saber si es que es una ex compañera y por lo visto si lo es –contesto esta vez con confianza ya que lo que decía no era del todo mentira.

--Ya… -dijo la morena con una ceja alzada –mira ahí viene el mozo –dijo esta vez señalando con la cabeza al mozo que se aproximaba por las espaldas de James –es mejor que decidamos que pedir

--Si

--¿Qué les puedo traer? –pregunto el mozo

--Dos lasagnas y un vino tinto, por favor –dijo Pola

--Bene –contesto el mozo y se fue a la cocina

Lily se sentía engañada por James, pero no lograba entender por que sentía eso si el no le debía nada.

**_"Porque aun lo amas_" **contesto una voz en su cabeza.

_"Si, lo se"_ contesto Lily a su subconsciente. _"pero no entiendo ¿ Por qué me siento de esta forma?"_

_**"por que sabes que esa mujer esta ahí por que tu preferiste estar en esta mesa con Paolo y no con James"**_ contesto su conciencia

_"Tienes razón" _se dijo y dejo la cuchara a medio camino de su helado mirando el espacio.

--¿Qué te sucede linda? –pregunto Paolo al ver a Lily tan desorbitada.

Tardo en asimilar la pregunta y respondió un poco dudosa

--Nada solo me siento un poco mal solo eso

--Es mejor que nos vallamos entonces

--Si –respondió la pelirroja dejando su helado a medio tomar y parándose de la silla, al moverla esta hizo un poco de ruido llamando la intención de cierto morocho que se encontraba en una de sus tantas citas de distracción, el la miro con añoranza, cerro los ojos y recordó la sensación de su piel y el sabor de sus labios y se volvió a sentir tan solo como desde que no la veía en sus escapadas nocturnas, en donde solo eran ellos en vueltos en pasión y anhelo, donde los segundos se detenían solo para que ellos se sintieran eternos con cada beso y caricia, cuando sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo en un cuarto de algún motel o en la casa de James, donde cada rincón guardaba el secreto de noches interminables de pasión y deseo. Lily miro hacia a tras esperanzada de encontrar sus ojos y mirarlo fijamente y así fue sus ojos verdes chocaron con los castaños de James que la miraban con intensidad, se giro para que no le doliera más de lo que ya le estaba doliendo, cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que James y sintió lo mismo que él, la llama de su corazón se prendió con melancolía recordando cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia que la encendía. ¿Cómo no llamarlo su dulce pecado? si eso era lo que James representaba para ella algo que jamás va a volver a tener por que es un pecado tenerlo porque con eso engaña al hombre que en esos momento la tomaba de la mano y le sonreía con cariño, como no ser dulce si solo con el sintió lo que nunca había sentido con nadie, sus besos eran dulces, sus caricias, sus ojos cuando la miraban, todo en el era perfecto y se lamentaba por ser tan ciega, pero lamentablemente ya nada se podía hacer las decisiones estaban tomadas y no había vuelta atrás o eso era lo que creía Lily.

Días después una Rubia que a simple vista de cualquier mago o bruja podía llegar a ser confundía por una veela, caminaba por el centro con un periódico en la mano, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que no tenia trabajo y eso la estaba volviendo loca, ya que no podía pasar un día más sin hacer nada, aparte ese día se le había ocurrido ponerse unos tacones que a esas alturas le mataban.

--Un lugar más y termino –dijo deteniéndose frente a un edificio en mal estado, entro en el sin ser vista por ningún transeúnte, camino hasta quedar frente a un hermoso edificio, entro en el y se encontró con una recepcionista que habla sin cesar por teléfono.

--Y ¿Tú que le dijiste, Julia? –Decía la recepcionista –¡noooooo! No puedes.

La rubia llego al mesón y toco la campana que en esta había y la recepcionista la miro con asco.

--Espera, cariño que están molestando –dijo la recepcionista y miro a Carey –si, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

--Buenos días, vengo por…. –pero no pudo terminar por que la recepcionista la interrumpió.

--Si vienes por lo de secretaria ya es tarde una chica mas guapa te gano –dijo con frialdad y volvió a hablar por teléfono –¡si¡, ¿no te puedo creer?

--Perdona pero si me dejaras hablar sabrías que no vengo por lo de la secretaria si no por el puesto de abogada –dijo molesta Carey, ya que la estupida y hueca recepcionista era un imprudente, la recepcionista la miro con desagrado y dijo

--En la primera puerta a la derecha

Carey la miro y dijo con poca simpatía "gracias" y se fue por el camino señalado, camino hasta quedar de frente a una puerta en la que decía "Director de Derechos Humanos y Criaturas Mágicas", toco la puerta unas tres veces hasta que una vos le pidió que entrara, ella entro con cautela.

--Buenos días –saludo con cordialidad

--Buenos días -respondió una voz grave de algún lugar detrás de las enormes filas de libros que habían en el escritorio.

--Perdón, veo que esta ocupado así que seré breve –dijo Carey con confianza –vengo por el puesto de abogada

Unos ojos escondidos detrás de unas gafas de media luna se asomaron entre la pilas de libros.

--¿Así? –dijo de nuevo la vos, pero esta vez fue más suave

--Si –contesto Carey

--Y como te llamas muchacha –pregunto el hombre detrás de los libros y solo asomando sus ojos

--Carey Martinz

--Hmmm… bueno, señorita Martinz –dijo el hombre pero esta vez mostrándose al completo, este era alto con una barba larga y blanca, a Carey se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Dumblendore, y poco le falta a este hombre, ya que era casi idéntico lo único distinto era que no llevaba las túnicas llamativas de el profesor, sino que un traje muy elegante. –Me puede facilitar su currículo –ella se lo paso, el anciano lo tomo y se arreglo sus gafas leyó con interés y de ves en cuando decía una "Aha" o "hmmm…"

--Bueno, Señorita Martinz, déjenos sus papeles y mañana le llamaremos –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa pacifica, ella también sonrió.

--Esta bien, un gusto señor…

--Eduars Cleans muchacha

--Entonces adiós señor Cleans

--Adiós, muchacha –se despidió el anciano y se volvió a sentar quedando nuevamente oculto tras los libros, pero esta vez una sonrisa estaba en sus labios y cuando escucho cerrar la puerta dijo…

--La nieta de Martinz que casualidad, ella es la indicada –y después volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Carey salio rápidamente del edificio, ya que los tacones y la fatiga no le daban tregua. Busco con ansiedad un café, y dio con uno unas cuadras más abajo. El pequeño café era rustico, pero muy acogedor unas mesitas adornaban el ambiente en las calles y dentro del local la gente se veía a través de sus ventanales leyendo o compartiendo un café con algún conocido, le llamo la atención que solo tres personas estuvieran fuera del café en las mesitas, así que se acerco y cuando leyó lo que decía fuera en un pequeño cartel supo porque, "Zona de fumadores", se acerco a una de las mesas y se sentó, unos segundos después un camarero se acerco a tomar el pedido de la rubia.

--¿Qué le sirvo señorita?

--Tráeme un cortado con crema y una tarta de frambuesa –contesto la rubia mirando la carta que le había pasado el camarero

--En un momento –dijo el camarero y se alejo

Carey estaba leyendo la carta por si se le antojaba algo. Cuando leyó el nombre del café "Destino", rió por el nombre ilógico y prefirió sacar un libro que estaba en su bolso, lo que no sabía era que de ilógico nada tenía el nombre de aquel café, más bien diría yo irónico.

A paso ligero caminaba Remus Lupin que venia de sus últimas clases de la mañana, buscaba con ansiedad una dulcería donde comprar chocolate para saciar sus ansias y dio con una cafetería que vendía pasteles de trufa, así que se acerco a comprar una docena para el solo cuando a unos metros le pareció reconocer a alguien se acerco con cautela a ver si realmente conocía aquella mujer, cuando la tuvo a poco metros logro identificarla.

--¿Carey? –se pregunto en voz baja y una sonrisa adorno su cara fatigada. Decidió que lo mejor era acercarse a ella y saludarla. – ¡hola! –saludo con emoción evidente en su voz, la mujer lo miro un poco extrañada, ya que no le parecía nada conocido aquel guapo hombre, Remus vio la interrogante en los ojos de la mujer y dijo –Soy Remus Lupin…

Ella al escuchar el nombre del chico la piel se le erizo, siempre le había tenido recelo aquel chico de ojos miel y mirada tranquila, pero no podía evitar ponerse así al ver que un hombre guapo le saludar

--Hola –saludo un poco confundida, el la miro con admiración y pregunto

--¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ella aun mas confundida asintió con la cabeza sin despegarle la vista. El sintió los ojos fijos de ella en el y se pregunto que quizás ella no le reconocía y eso le provoco una punzada en el pecho.

--¿Te molesto? –pregunto un poco decepcionado, ella al escuchar la forma que le pregunto se sintió un poco tonta, así que se apresuro a hablar.

--lo siento, es que me sorprendiste –contesto con una sonrisa dulce que hizo estremecerse a Remus, él devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera, en ese momento llego el camarero con el pedido de la rubia y Remus aprovecho de pedir lo de él.

--Quiero tres pasteles de trufa y un café simple, por favor

--Ok –contesto el camarero una vez que termino de escribir el pedido del Rubio

--¿Estas trabajando? –pregunto Remus una vez que el camarero desapareció de la vista de los dos, ella lo miro y tardo unos segundos antes de responder

--No, pero ando buscando uno –respondió y luego tomo un poco de sus café antes de volver hablar –y ¿tú?

--Si, pero solo en verano ya que el instituto ocupa mucho de mi tiempo el resto del año

Se estaban mirando fijamente cuando llego el camarero y cortó la conexión de sus miradas.

--Su pedido, señor –dijo y luego dejo sobre la mesa el pedido de Remus, este miro ansioso los pasteles de trufa y apenas el camarero dio la vuelta ya había terminado con uno de una sola mascada, Carey lo miraba asombrada sabía que al chico le encantaban los chocolates, pero nunca pensó que fuera de tal manera.

--¡Wooo! Párese que aun te gustan los chocolates –comento Carey, Remus la miro con una sonrisa y siguió comiendo sus pasteles, cuando ya se había comido los tres pasteles y viendo como Carey le miraba prefirió detenerse unos minutos y hablar de algo.

--Y ¿Qué has estudiado? –pregunto interesado por saber mas de la mujer, ella lo miro un poco como examinándolo y luego con una sonrisa contesto.

--Estudie Jurisdicción mágica y ¿tú? –devolvió la pregunta Carey

--Pedagogía y ahora estoy sacando mi tercer ramo-respondió con orgullo.

--¿Qué ramos tienes?

--Pociones, transfiguraciones y ahora saco defensa contra las artes oscuras.

--Hmmm... Interesante –musito la rubia, miro su reloj que ya marcaban las tres de la tarde y prefirió dejar la conversación con Remus hasta ahí.

--Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir –dijo con decepción ya que le había encantado conversar con Remus, él le sonrió de la misma forma y se levanto para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, Carey había avanzado un par de pasos, pero se detuvo y se devolvió, Remus la miraba extrañado.

--Esta vez tu pagas, pero el sábado en la noche pago yo –dijo con una sonrisa y dejo una tarjeta en la mesa y agrego –es mi dirección pasa por mi a las 8 –termino de decir, pero antes de irse totalmente se giro y dijo – ¡no te retrases, adiós! –se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa aun más encantadora, que derritió totalmente a lobito de Remus que miraba embobado como la rubia caminaba.

Carey nunca pensó llegar a ser capas de hacer eso, ya que era Sam la de las citas y más de esa forma, se sintió avergonzada, pero luego se le paso estaba ansiosa por que llegara el sábado y salir con Remus, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y el dolor de los tacones desapareció.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR**_


	6. Remus, ¿tiene una cita? I

**-Quinto intento para subir- llegue hace muy poco a la cas y quería subir, pero la maldita cosa esta!! grrrr.. será... **

* * *

**6**

**Remus, ¿tiene una cita? I**

Desde el encuentro en el restaurante Lily no había podido dormir un solo día bien y eso la afectaba notablemente, ya que en la oficina de aurors del ministerio se lo habían hecho saber.

--No se que te sucede, Evans, pero lo que sea ¡déjalo en tu casa! –la retaba por tercera vez en el día Moddy, ella lo miraba con cansancio, no quería más regaños, así que prefirió pedir unos días libres para descansar, aunque sabía que de nada le iba a servir. Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con una nota en el refrigerador pegada y firmada por su novio.

**_Amor:_**

**_No voy a volver hasta el domingo en la noche, lo siento son cosas de trabajo luego hablamos_**

**_Con amor. Paolo._**

Lily miro el papel amarillo con fastidio, por que siempre que le necesitaba él no estaba en ningún lado, pero James siempre estaba ahí, iba siempre a sus citas, nunca la dejo y cada vez que lo necesitaba el acudía, pensar en eso la hizo sentir vacía y extrañar más a James.

--Hmmm… me haré algo de comer –se dijo así misma, abrió la alacena y saco una sopa instantánea, la preparo, luego se fue a sentar en su sofá y prendió el televisor, era viernes en la noche y no tenía nada que hacer.

_"¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?"_ se pregunto cambiando los canes sin prestar atención a ninguno en especial. _"¿Y si llamo a Sam?"_ se volvió a preguntar _"Si, eso voy hacer"_ se respondió ella misma, se levanto del sillón, tomo el teléfono, y marco a la casa de su amiga. 65468821 marco el teléfono, este hizo el tipo sonido de espera hasta que unos segundos después una voz masculina se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

--¿Diga? –pregunto la voz de hombre

Lily pensó "Quizás sea su cita de hoy" La voz del hombre la saco de su ensimismamiento.

--Bueno ¿diga?

--Lo siento, se encuentra Samantha

--Si, te la llamo, Lily, espera –respondió la voz del hombre

A la pelirroja le pareció extraño, ya que ninguna cita de Sam sabia su nombre, y ninguno la conocía, cayo al instante y pego un grito emocionada.

--¡Alejandro! ¿Eres tú?

--Si, cariño ya pensaba que no me reconocerías –contesto el moreno

--Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Lily con alegría

--Yo muy bien ¿y tu, linda?

--Súper, oye la chimenea ¿esta conectada?

--Si, ¿por qué? –pregunto Alejandro pero nadie le contesto ya que la pelirroja había cortado y se había aparecido entre llamas verdes por la chimenea de la sala, apenas Lily vio a Alejandro corrió a saludarlo.

--Pero mírate, estas todo un bombón –dijo Lily mirando de pies a cabeza al moreno, él simplemente sonrió.

--¿Y esta visita tan inesperada? –pregunto la voz burlona de Samantha

--¡Samy! ¡Hola! siento no haberte avisado que venia, pero necesito de tu ayuda, bueno ahora la de los dos

--Ya… ¿qué quieres? –pegunto Sam

--Quiero salir esta noche y sacarme de la cabeza esto que me esta volviendo loca –contestó un poco más apagada, Sam y Ale se miraron un poco preocupados.

--Ok, pero primero te tienes que arreglar ¿no crees? –propuso Alejandro –sabes Sam tiene unos Jeans muy lindos que se compro ayer que si me quedaran los usaría, pero no me cayeron –dijo con melodrama Alejandro subiendo las escaleras a la habitación de Sam las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, siguieron a Alejandro escaleras arriba y Sam le comentaba a Lily que el moreno se había puesto "guru" de la moda modestamente, Alejandro les dijo a las chicas que usar esa noche.

Cuando termino su "obra maestra" como llamo a vestir, maquillar y peinar a las chicas, las dos no podían creer como habían quedado.

--¡Wooo! Si que sabes de esto, Ale –dijo Lily mirándose impresionada, nunca pensó que los jeans a la cadera le quedaran tan bien y menos las blusas sin espalda y abrochada al cuello, menos que fuera violeta pensaba que ese color no le quedaba pero cuando vio como Ale había combinado los colares violetas hasta dar con ese resultado quedo impresionada.

--Si, eres un genio –dijo Sam, ya que ella pensaba que el negro era el único color podían hacer que una mujer se viera sexy y con clase al mismo tiempo, pero no era ese color el que levaba si no verde. – ¡me encanta!

--Lo se –contestó con egocentrismo

--Vamos entonces –propuso Sam

Salieron de la casa de Samantha alrededor de las 11 de la noche, subieron al auto de esta y partieron en busca de algún lugar donde pasar la noche, bebiendo y bailando. Llevaban una media hora buscando el lugar perfecto y dieron con un local que se encontraba abarrotado de gente.

--Debe de ser bueno para que haya tanta gente –opino Lily mirando por la ventana.

--Creo que este es el lugar perfecto –dijo Sam

--Pero esta lleno y tienen lista –acoto Lily, Sam y Ale se miraron y no tomaron en cuenta a la pelirroja, se estacionaron una calle mas abajo, caminaron los tres en dirección al local y cuando ya estaban en la entra Sam se adelanto.

--Cariño, cuando Sam nos apunte pon tu pose mas sexy –dijo mirando a Lily y luego desviándola en dirección a Sam, cuando el portero se giro vio a Lily con lujuria esta obedeciendo a su amigo se había ladeado un poco y había posado una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra en el costado de su cuerpo, el portero se volvió a mirar a Sam con la misma mirada que le había dedicado a Lily. Sam le dedico una sonrisa pecadora y llamo con una mano a sus amigos, lo que estaban en la fila comenzaron a protestar, minutos más tarde un moreno hacia lo mismo que había hecho Sam, se acerco al porte y luego de hablar un rato con el entro de la mano con una chica morena, los de la fila protestaron nuevamente, pero se callaron al instante, ya que nada podían hacer.

El par de morenos y entraron robando más de una mirada a los que se encontraban ahí. Caminaron hasta llegar al bar y pidieron unas cervezas, buscaron una mesa y dieron con una que estaba desocupada, caminaron hasta esta y se sentaron, se pusieron a conversar de cosas sin sentido. En la mesa que estaba a unos metros se encontraban Ale, Sam y Lily bebiendo unas cervezas.

--¿Ese no es Mauricio? –dijo lily apuntando a un hombre, Sam miro minuciosamente al hombre y comprobó que su amiga no se equivocaba.

--¡Mauricio! –grito para llamar la atención del guapo cubano, él al escuchar su nombre busco a la voz que lo llamaba y dio con tres personas que le hacían señas con las manos, sonrió y camino hacia el grupo de amigos.

--Hola, chicos –saludo con entusiasmo –pero si no es Lily ¡Wooo! Si que estas guapa –dijo medio gritando, ya que la música del local no dejaba hablar, ella solo le sonrió, pero no fue solo Mauricio que la miraba con asombro, si no también un moreno que estaba unos metros de ahí que al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja la busco con la mirada hasta dar con ella y con un hombre alto que la abrazaba y la miraba de una manera no muy propia de un caballero, pensaba James, lo que no sabia era que Mauricio al igual que Alejandro era gay, pero como saberlo o notarlo cuando se esta celoso, el pobre James se levanto rápidamente del como sillón, la morena que lo acompañaba lo miro asustada.

--¿Qué te ocurre, cielo?

--Nada solo quiero ir al baño, enseguida vuelvo –dijo apresurado y salio disparado al baño, donde como siempre se encontraban los teléfonos, espero a que uno de los teléfonos se desocuparan y llamo a sus mejor amigos pidiendo de una u otra forma refuerzos, Sirius al escuchar que Samantha estaba en el bar con el mismo sujeto del otro día se sumo con entusiasmo y Remus acepto solo por que no tenía nada que hacer. James les dijo que se aparecieran en el baño de hombres del local "Cool. And Sexy", cuando James corto entro a los baños estos estaban llenos y se le ocurrió la gran idea de lanzar una bomba fétida (siempre andaba con una a mano en caso de emergencia), en poco segundos el baño estaba totalmente vació, cerro la puerta para que nadie entrara y espero a sus amigos a los cinco minutos aparecieron Sirius y Remus (no es por nada, pero están bastante guapos los dos), Sirius miro a su amigo con complicidad, esa noche si que seria buena. James deshizo el hechizo que había lanzado a la puerta y quito el olor de la bomba, salieron del baño y caminaron con esa arrogancia tan característica de James y Sirius, ya que Remus solo caminaba con normalidad y desinterés en las chicas que miraban al trío como verdaderos dioses del sexo. James y Sirius a cada chica le guiñaban un ojo y estas suspiraban como tontas encantadas, Remus los miraba con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar. Caminaron hasta llegar donde se encontraba la morena que acompañaba a James.

--Hola, Pola –saludo con su amabilidad característica Remus.

--Hola, Remus –correspondió el saludo la morena

--Hola, Pola –le saludo también Sirius con una hermosa sonrisa (n.a: bueno para mi es la mas linda de todas P)

Los tres chicos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa dejando a Pola en medio de Remus y James y Sirius se sentó junto a James, este último le susurro donde se encontraban las chicas y los "estupidos" (las chicas son Lily y Sam y los estupidos son Ale y Mauricio) cuando dio con el grupo que se encontraba a unos metro de ellos los ojos se le inyectaron de rabia al ver a Sam hablando muy cerca con Ale y que después reían como si nada, vio como un rubio se acercaba a la mesa y saludaba al grupo.

--Hola, señorita Proxy. Nunca pensé encontrármela en este lugar –saludo uno de los alumnos de tercero de Samantha, este era un chico pálido de ojos celestes y cabello negro, Samantha le sonrió coquetamente.

--¡Hola! –saludo y trato de acordarse como se llamaba--Lian –termino de decir recordándolo.

--¿Le gustaría bailar? –le pregunto el chico viendo que su guapa profesora le coqueteaba con descaro, ella con una sonrisa acepto. Sirius que estaba mirando la escena se puso rojo de celos, Sam y Lian salieron a la pista donde en esos momentos tocaban música muy movida, en un principio bailaban a una distancia moderada, pero luego de un par de canciones sus cuerpos se rozaban a la par, esto tenía a Sirius con los nervios de punta, por otro lado Ale, Lily y Marcelo reían del pobre chico que caía en las redes de Samantha como una mosca en una tela de araña.

--Sam es una desvergonzada –dijo Lily entre risas mientras veía Sam bailar de esa forma con el pobre muchacho que ya estaba más que caliente.

--No se como lo hace –cometo Mauricio

--Si, es impresionante –concordó Ale.

--¡Quiero bailar! –Musito Lily – ¿Quién va con migo? –propuso a los dos chicos, los dos se miraron y Mauricio fue el que acepto la invitación de la pelirroja, se pusieron muy cerca de Sam.

--¿Esa no es Lily? –le susurro Sirius a James que en ese momento estaba hablando con Remus y Pola, este al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja se giro a ver donde mostraba Sirius y dio con Lily y el "gorila" como lo había apodado con cariño, bailaban muy juntos para su gusto, los celos lo invadieron y pensó que quizás podría picar a Lily o solo incomodarla si lo veía con Pola bailando, tomo de la mano a la morena y la saco a la pista, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar justo en un lugar donde Lily lo viera. Pola no entendía por que las repentinas ansias de James por bailar y se lo hizo saber de inmediato.

--¿No era que no querías bailar? –pregunto un poco molesta por la interrupción en la charla de ella con Remus.

--Quería estar a solas con tigo –respondió con una sonrisa encantadora que Pola adoro y la hizo no preguntar más, si no que apegarse James. Sirius no le despegaba la mirada a Samantha, así que no prestaba tanta atención a lo que Remus le hablaba, pero algo lo hizo prestar toda su atención en el rubio.

--Así que me dijo que el sábado pasara por ella –terminaba de contar Remus a Sirius sobre su encuentro con Carey –no lo puedo creer tengo una cita con Carey –agrego con voz alegre

--¿Cómo? –pregunto un poco aturdido Sirius.

--Eso Canuto, que tengo una cita con Carey –volvió a contestar Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios.

--¡Wooo! Y ¿Cómo lo hiciste para que saliera contigo, Lunático? –Pregunto Sirius.

--Se nota que no me prestas atención cuando hablo –refunfuño Remus

--No seas crió, Lunático, solo soy un poco despistado –Musito Sirius sin darle mucha importancia –y ahora explícame eso de tu cita con Carey –añadió con interés.

--Bueno te cuento desde el principio –dijo Remus, Luego de contarle todo lo sucedido termino por decir –y me dejo su tarjeta en la mesa diciéndome que el sábado pasara por ella a las 8 sin retraso.

--¡Wooo! amigo si que tienes suerte –le felicito Sirius dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, Remus se sonrojo un poco y sonrió condescendientemente, Sirius volvió a fijar sus ojos en Samantha y su pareja de baile solo que esta vez la castaña no estaba bailando con el chico, si no que con el mismo sujeto de la otra vez cuando la había visto bailar salsa de esa forma tan sexy (la cual no lo dejo dormir en días ya que despertaba en la noche por culpa de los sueños y tenia que darse una buena ducha de agua fría), la vio moverse de esa forma y la piel se le erizo, pensó que verla de esa forma tan plena era lo mas bello que había visto en su vida, la voz de una mujer lo saco de sus pensamientos.

--Hola, ¿Te gustaría bailar? –lo invito una mujer de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, era muy guapa la mulata y se notaba que era Latina, el acepto encantado de la vida, ya que nunca rechazaría a una chica tan guapa como lo era ella, le tomo la mano y la llevo a la pista, comenzaron a bailar al instante. Remus que se había girado a ver algo que le llamo la atención no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo se levanto y salio a la pista de baile, cuando se giro para hablar con Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba solo decidió ir al bar a tomar algo.

--Me das un gin naranja, por favor –le pidió al barman, este se lo preparo en unos segundo, una vez que lo tuvo en su mano se giro en el piso que se había sentado para ver la pista de baile y por que no decirlo ver como sus dos mejores amigos se morían de celos, sonrió por inercia y bebió otro sorbo de su trago. Una rubia se le acerco.

--Hola –le saludo con voz suave – ¿estas solo? –le pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios, el la miro de pies a cabeza y se fijo que la mujer era muy guapa

--Hola –correspondió el saludo –no, ando con unos amigos –respondió la pregunta de la rubia –y ¿tú? –pregunto esta vez el

--Con unas amigas, una esta bailando con uno de tus amigos –dijo apuntando a la mulata que bailaba con Sirius. --Y ¿tienes novia? –pregunto sin rodeaos la rubia, Remus se atraganto con la bebida y sonrió –si –afirmo seguro como si lo que dijera fuese verdad.

--Ah –dijo con decepción la rubia y luego se despidió para ir en busca de algún chico que estuviera soltero. Habían paso alrededor de dos horas desde que Remus estaba solo y los demás bailando. Una salsa se comenzó a escuchar en la pista, Pola se detuvo, ya que no sabía bailar James comprendió, pues él tampoco sabía mucho de este baile, los que si se quedaron en la pista fueron Sirius y la mulata que había comenzado a moverse al son de la música las otras parejas se comenzaron a disipar dejando en la pista solo a tras parejas la de Sirius, la de Lily con Mauricio y la de Samantha con Alejandro que bailaban sin problemas moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la salsa en la voz de Maelo Ruiz con "Te va a doler"

_**Una pena que tú seas así**_

_**Que no te guste ser llevada por la buena**_

_**No entiendo como tú pretendes ser feliz**_

_**Con ese idiota que te trata como a una cualquiera**_

_**Algún día te ara falta mi amor**_

_**Y no lo digo por despecho aunque parezca**_

_**Te equivocaste al elegir entre el y yo,**_

_**Pero te vas arrepentir la vida entera**_

_**Te va doler, tarde o temprano ya veras lo que te toca**_

_**Cuando tu piel ya no le excite y te abandone**_

_**Cuando al descubrir con amargura que tiene a otra**_

Lily sonreía con plenitud, como hace mucho, estar ahí dejando atrás sus problemas la hacia flotar mientras bailaba, James ya no rondaba en su cabeza y menos la chica que lo acompañaba ese día. Por otro lado Samantha sacaba toda la tensión que se había acumulado en esa segunda semana como profesora y la de ver las cara de Sirius tres veces en la semana y más por que habían días que se lo chocaba en los terrenos, Sirius se imaginaba que en vez de la mulata como pareja tenía a Samy en sus brazos, pero cuando miraba a los ojos a la multa daba con unos tan negros y fríos como el cabello de la mujer, no como los de Sam que eran pardos y calidos y su cabello castaño, miro a su alrededor y vio que solo habían dos parejas más aparte de ellos que bailaban y esas eran las de Lily y Sam, miro a Sam y a su acompañante y los celos lo invadieron, quería salir de ahí, pero como hacerlo sin pasar desapercibido, imposible ya que alrededor de 300 personas los miraban, más encima en esta clase de salsa las parejas se cambien después del coro y el coro estaba por terminar y la pareja se giraba hacia el lado derecho y a su izquierda estaba Sam.

_"¿Qué hará cuando llegue a mi para bailar?"_ Se preguntaba Sirius y las ganas de arrancar de ahí se esfumaron.

_**Te va a doler como me esta doliendo ahora que me dejas**_

_**Pero este amor no ha de durarme para siempre**_

_**Y te lo advierto de una vez mejor ni vuelvas.**_

El coro termino y las parejas comenzaron a cambiar y Sam no se había dado cuenta de quien era su pareja, ya que aun no lo miraba a los ojos. Luego de que terminara la melodía sola sin letra miro a su pareja y dio con los ojos grises que simulaban estar impresionados, como mujer digna siguió bailando como si nada aunque su expresión calida y su sonrisa desaparecieron al instante dejando solo frialdad.

_**Algún día te ara falta mi amor**_

_**Y no lo digo por despecho aunque parezca**_

_**Te equivocaste al elegir entre el y yo,**_

_**Pero te vas arrepentir la vida entera**_

_**Te va doler, tarde o temprano ya veras lo que te toca**_

_**Cuando tu piel ya no le excite y te abandone**_

_**Cuando al descubrir con amargura que tiene a otra**_

_**Te va a doler como me esta doliendo ahora que me dejas**_

_**Pero este amor no ha de durarme para siempre**_

_**Y te lo advierto de una vez mejor ni vuelvas.**_

La música siguió sonando y las parejas la seguían. James miraba con burla a Sirius que se notaba que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo, ya que eso era lo mas cerca que había tenido a Samantha. El corro se volvió a repetir hasta acabar la canción las parejas se separaron y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla recibiendo el calido aplauso de los que se dedicaron a mirar, nadie noto cuando Sam rehusó del saludo de Sirius y se fue a su grupo de amigos, la pareja de Sirius, se encontraba hablando con Mauricio, ya que también era cubana al igual que el y Alejandro.

--Mira, Samy, te presento a Carmen –dijo Mauricio presentando a la mulata a Samantha, esta le saludo con cordialidad y se abrazo a Alejandro al ver que Sirius se dirigía al grupo en busca de su pareja. Lily cuando lo tubo cerca no pudo disimular que no lo conocía ya que Sirius le saludo.

--¿Evans? ¡Hola! –saludo con un entusiasmo muy bien fingido, ella lo miro también simulando asombro y le saludo.

--¡Hola, Black!

Mauricio y Alejandro se miraron, pues muchas veces habían escuchado hablar de él por Samantha y sabían muy bien lo que sus amigos representaban para el grupo de la castaña, Lily y Carey, se miraron con complicidad y saludaron Sirius presentándose solos.

--¡Hola! –Saludo Mauricio –me llamo Mauricio y soy amigo de Lily y Samy –se presento estrechando la mano de Sirius que Sonreía.

--Y yo soy Alejandro, también amigo de Lily –se presento Alejandro, pero Sirius ya no lo miraba con una sonrisa si no que un poco de rabia de cómo estaba abrazando a Sam y Alejandro no encontró nada mejor que agregar a su presentación –y el prometido de Samantha…

Samantha, Lily y Sirius quedaron en shock, pero más Sirius que casi se le salían los ojos por culpa de la noticia, un hueco se le anido en el pecho y se sintió el ser más desdichado del planeta, un nudo se alojo en su garganta y miro con tristeza a Samantha como encontrando respuesta en sus ojos y que ellos le dijeran que era todo una mentira, pero no los encontró, Alejandro y Mauricio miraban con atención los movimientos de Sirius y como gay se percataron que la expresión de Sirius mostraba tristeza, desilusión y derrota. Sirius ya no podía más, no quería estar más ahí, así que con un censillo "adiós" comenzó su camino hacia la mesa donde sabía que sus amigos estarían, pero una mano lo detuvo, esta era la de Mauricio.

--¿Andas solo? –le pregunto con una sonrisa

--No estoy con mis amigos –respondió un poco confundido por la pregunta.

--Por que no les dices a tus amigos que se vengan con nosotros a tomar algo –le invito con una sonrisa cordial.

--Si, eso seria genial nuestra mesa es grande, de más que cabemos todos –agrego Alejandro, Sirius los miro y acepto. Se fue a buscar a James, Pola y Remus.

--¡Estas loco! –le grito Samantha cuando supo de la genial idea que tenían sus amigos.

--Perdieron un tornillo –condescendió Lily enojada y más que eso apenada, ya que de esa forma James estaría con la chica refregándose frete a ella.

--No, pero si lo que creemos resultara, nuestro plan será un ¡éxito! –Dijo en forma enigmática Alejandro –vamos a tener que simular que somos una pareja feliz, Samy –término por decir con una sonrisa mientras que la castaña lo mataba con la mirada.

--Solo síganos el juego ¿ok? –pidió Mauricio, las dos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza aceptando la locura del parcito.

_"¡Esto será genial!"_ pensaba Mauricio con emoción.

_"¡Uuuh! ¡De loco por la moda a celestino! ¡Me encanta esto!"_ pensó Alejandro emocionado con este nuevo "reto" como le llamo con cariño. Unos minutos más la mesa de Sam, Lily, Mauricio y Ale se unían Remus, James, Pola y Sirius, todos se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y simulando que la situación era muy cómoda cuando era todo lo contrario, ya que la tensión se hacia presente entre cuatro de los presentes (Lily, Sam, James y sirius), mientras que Remus, Mauricio y Ale miraban con diversión la escena. El primero en romper el hielo fue Alejandro que en esos momentos abrazaba a Sam por la cintura.

--Y ¿desde cuando se conocen? –pregunto como si nunca hubiera escuchado hablar de los Merodeadores en su vida.

--Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts –respondió Lily y luego bebió de su copa.

--¿Eran amigos? –pregunto esta vez Pola tratando de ser acogedora aunque no le resultara, ya que aun así seguía teniendo cara frívola.

--No –respondieron Lily, Sam y James

--Si –contestaron Sirius y Remus, todos se miraron, pues no sonaron muy convencidos.

--Bueno, en realidad yo era amiga de Remus con Lily –aclaro Samantha.

--Ah… -musitaron Mauricio, Ale y Pola. Sirius miraba dolido a Samantha y esta expresión no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los gay.

--Y ¿Por qué Remus no esta en nuestra lista de invitados, cariño? –pregunto Alejandro mirando a Samantha, esta al escuchar la pregunta puso los ojos en blanco fastidiada, pero nadie lo noto.

--Por que no le veía hace mucho –contesto sin importancia.

--Entonces, Remus, estas invitado -dijo mirando al rubio que agradeció con una sonrisa, luego miro a James, Pola y Sirius añadió –ustedes también.

Una sonrisa cordiales dibujo en los labios del moreno, los tres agradecieron solamente por se cordiales. Mauricio llamo con la mano a un sujeto que andaba sirviendo en las mesas y pidió unas botellas de tequila, el chico se fue a buscarla cuando llego Mauricio la abrió y le sirvió a todos.

--Quiero hacer un brindis por mis dos amigos –dijo mirando a Samantha y a Alejandro, este ultimo para hacer mas real la escena beso a Sam suavemente en los labios, al otro lado de la mesa Sirius miraba la escena con rabia y apretaba cada vez mas su copa. – ¡chicos, quiero que sean muy felices juntos! –exclamo levantado su baso para luego tomarlo al seco, el resto lo imito. —ah y quiero ser el padrino de su primer ¡hijo! -agregó con una sonrisa picara, para Sirius esas fueron las palabras que más le chocaron, se levanto con torpeza, se disculpo excusándose que necesitaba ir al baño y salio de ahí rápidamente, Remus y James se miraron, decidieron que lo mejor era seguirle, se levantaron disculpándose y se fueron tras Sirius. Lily y Samantha se extrañaron por la reacción de Sirius, pero Mauricio y Alejandro se miraban con complicidad, ya que habían dado en el clavo.

_"Sirius, si, siente algo por Samantha"_ fue lo que pensaron el par de gay.

Después de escuchar lo que podía aguantar, Sirius le pidió, mejor dicho rogó a Remus que le acompañara, se quería ir lo mas rápido posible, Remus al ver el estado del guapo moreno acepto la petición de su amigo y se marcho con él, por otro lado James tuvo que volver a la mesa y seguir con su martirio de tener a Lily frente a el sin poder acercársele.

--No te preocupes, se pondrá bien –término de decir James

--Lo vi un poco pálido –dijo Mauricio mirando a James.

--Solo le dolía la cabeza –volvió a repetir James, se estaba cansando de dar la excusa de por que Sirius se había ido tan repentinamente, pero Sam interrumpió a Mauricio cuando iba a hablar nuevamente sobre el tema.

--¿Por qué no bailamos, Mauricio? –pregunto Samantha mirando al castaño, este la miro un poco molesto por cortarlo, pero acepto al ver la cara de Sam.

Pola y Alejandro hablaban de cosas banales como moda y celebridades, mientras que Lily miraba la pista de baile queriendo irse del lugar, en cambio James no le quitaba la vista de encima, le encantaba mirarla, siempre que tenían sus encuentros furtivos el se quedaba despierto solo para mirarla.

_"¿Cómo sacarte de mi?"_ se preguntaba James mirándola con tristeza. _"cada vez se me hace más difícil quererte y no tenerte"_ pensaba James, cerro los ojos sintiendo todas esas sensaciones, recordando cada caricia, cada beso, en cada uno de sus encuentros más la conocía y estaba seguro que ni siquiera Paolo la conocía tanto como el lo hacia.

Lily sintió que la observaban, se giro y dio con James que estaba aun con los ojos cerrados, se sintió culpable y necia por pensar que lo podía sacar de su vida de un día para otro, era estupido pensarlo hasta imaginarlo, ya que se había vuelto adicta a cada roce del moreno, a sus besos y a sus ojos, cuando despertaba en la mañana quería ver el cabello negro, los ojos marrones y el cuerpo moreno de James, no a Paolo. Aun tenía grabada la mirada de James cuando se le declaro en la torre de astronomía, cuando le dijo…

_**"solo quiero que me dejes entrar en tu corazón"**_

Esas palabras le hicieron estremeceré, como decirle que más que dejarlo entrar en su corazón se lo había regalado poco a poco, con en cada vez que hacían el amor, lamento no haberse dado cuenta antes de que lo amaba, esa última noche que estuvo con James, recordó la cara del moreno cuando por segunda vez lo despreciaba. Ahora más que nunca quería salir de ese lugar, quería estar sola y llorar, cerro los ojos para evitar que ninguna lagrima resbalara. Lily no quería terminar con Paolo, ya que eran años de noviazgo y dejarlo de un día para otro le asustaba y más ahora que sabía que por quien seria capaz de dejar a su prometido estaba saliendo con otra persona, se sentía insegura y con miedo.

James abrió nuevamente y vio a Lily con los ojos cerrados, se le congelo el corazón cuando vio que por su mejilla corría un lágrima, quiso abrasarla y consolarla, ¿pero de qué servia? Si ni siquiera sabia así ella recibiría su abrazo, pero se le veía tan atormentada, busco con la mirada a Samantha y la encontró a unos metros de la mesa, se levanto sin interrumpir la conversación de Pola y Alejandro que ni cuenta se dieron que el moreno ya no estaba con ellos, cuando Jemes llego junto a Samantha la tomo del brazo.

--Llévate a Lily –dijo James a una enojadísima Samantha.

--¡Oye, suéltame! –respondió Sam arrebatándole su brazo de la mano de James. – ¿Qué te crees que me vienes a dar ordenes? –agrego aun más molesta, James la miro serio.

--Se siente mal, llévatela de aquí –dijo nuevamente, se giro y se fue al bar a tomar algo que lo calmara. Samantha al escuchar lo que James le había dicho fue a buscar a su amiga y la encontró pálida y llorando en silencio.

--Linda, vayámonos –dijo tomando a Lily del brazo y ayudándola a levantarse, luego la castaña se giro mirando con decisión a Alejandro dijo – ¡nos vamos Alejandro! –este apenas escucho que le llamaban se giro y con solo ver la cara de la castaña acepto, buscaron a Mauricio en la pista de baile y salieron a paso rápido del lugar. James que recién volvía a la mesa donde estaban antes reunidos encontró solamente a Pola que toma de su copa.

--¿El resto? –pregunto solo para ser cortes.

--Se fueron hace unos cinco minutos, estaban un poco apurado por que se despidieron con rapidez. –contesto la morena sin importancia.

Al otro día y al otro lado de la ciudad una rubia caminaba entre tiendas de ropa en busca de algo que la hiciera ver casual, sexy, pero no una "puta".

_"¿Que mierda me pasa? Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres"_ pensaba Carey parándose justo frente a una vitrina.

--Aun no llega –dijo mirando su reloj, se giro y vio la calle de en frente, donde pasaban parejas o padres con sus hijos.

--¡Hola! –saludo una voz que hizo saltar a Carey que se giro rápidamente.

--¡Rayos! Samantha, por amor a Merlín podrías ser mas cauta –rezongo Carey mirando a la castaña con molestia luego sus ojos se posaron en las dos personas que estaban con Samantha. –y ¿ustedes? –pregunto extrañada de ver ahí a Lily y Alejandro.

--Ahora ni me saludas –dijo con melodrama Alejandro, Carey lo miro abochornada.

--Lo siento, es que me sorprendieron –trato de disculparse con Alejandro que hacia pucheros y se secaba falsas lágrimas, se acerco y lo abraso mientras decía – ¿Cómo estas?

--Ahora mejor –contestó aceptando el abraso de la rubia.

--Claro y yo estoy pintada –mascullo Lily molesta al ver que una de sus mejores amiga no le tomara en cuenta.

--Lo siento, cariño, pero estoy un poco presionada.

--Ok, pero ¿Qué era eso tan urgente para lo me necesitabas? –pregunto Samantha interesada.

--Es que… -titubeó y no pudo continuar, ya que se avergonzaba.

--Carey no seas infantil y dímelo –protesto Samantha aun mas intrigada.

--Bueno, ¡ya te digo!... tengo una cita –logro decir la rubia tapándose con las manos el rostro, ya que no quería que sus amigos vieran que estaba colorada, los otros tres se miraron con sonrisa burlonas, pero guardaron las ganas de burlase solo por que sabían que Carey era muy susceptible algunas veces.

--Y ¿Para que me quieres? –volvió a preguntar Samantha.

Carey la miro un poco dudosa, pero sabia que ella le podía ayudar mucho en ese tipo de cosas de las cuales no tenía mucha experiencia.

--Quiero que me ayudes a escoger algo adecuado para hoy en la noche.

--¿Es hoy? –pregunto impresionada Lily.

--Si –afirmo Carey.

--¡Wooo! Entonces hay mucho que hacer –apunto Alejandro, saco su varita y conjuro una libreta y pluma. –primero tendremos que ver que te pondrás para ir a tu cita –dijo anotando en su libreta "ropa" –y luego nos iremos a los zapatos –volvió a hablar y anotar en su libreta "zapatos" –y por ultimo el maquillaje –termino de decir anotando esto ultimo en su libreta "maquillaje", Carey lo miraba atónita.

--No sabía que te gustara esto Alejandro.

--Bueno es que soy un "guru" de la moda –contesto con una sonrisa -- vamos caminando que hay mucho que hacer.

Las tres chicas lo siguieron, caminaron unas cuadras y entraron a una tienda llamada "Suave", se fueron a la parte trasera de la tienda donde estaba la ropa de noche.

--Hmmm… -pensaba Alejandro inspeccionando a Carey para ver que colores le quedarían bien. –por lo que veo guapa el turquesa es tu color, pero también el rojo cereza y el…--decía mirando los vestidos.

Las tres se miraron un poco aturdidas, ya que entre las tres ya tenían unos diez vestidos para que Carey se probara. Alejandro se alejo un poco de ellas, estas estaban en los vestidores esperando a que Alejandro llegara con la ropa, unos minutos habían pasado cuando Alejandro llego con cuatro vestidos.

--Ya, guapa, te pruebas primero este turquesa –dijo Alejandro pasándole un hermoso vestido tipo Marilyn Monroel (n.a: no se como se escriba el apellido, pero es como el blanco). Carey entro al vestidor y se lo probo, salio para que la vieran, Lily y Sam quedaron impresionadas el vestido le quedaba hermoso.

--¡Wooo! Estas, muy linda, Cary –dijo casi en un hilo de voz Lily.

--Hmmm… muy sexy para la primera cita –comento Alejandro anotando en su libreta. –pruébate el dorado ahora Cary

(Le dicen Cary de cariño)

La Rubia volvió a entrar en el probador y se coloco el otro vestido, este era de seda y caía hasta la mitad de la pierna, se amarraba al cuello y dejaba la espalda totalmente descubierta casi hasta la cola, salio del probador y la castaña con la pelirroja quedaron nuevamente con la boca abierta.

--No, este tampoco, muy elegante para la primera cita –punto Alejandro y luego volvió a anotar en su libreta. —ahora pruébate el cereza

Carey volvió a entrar en el probador y tomo la cereza en sus manos, estaba un poco aburrida de eso, nunca le había gustado comprarse ropa, solo zapatos, ya que no se consideraba muy guapa para hacerlo, pero que más daba, quería verse bien para "Remus".

_"Yo pensé eso" se dijo mentalmente "Como si me gustara el imbesil ese"_ tratando de conversarse, se miro al espejo y vio que no le cada nada mal el vestido, se giro y le encanto como le quedaba del trasero, salio del vestidor.

--No me gusta, te vez mayor, entra y pruébate el negro con blanco.

Volvió a entrar y una vez que se lo puso salio, Alejandro la inspecciono y le gusto. Se veía más niña, pero a la vez era agresivo, el vestido era sin tiras caía como campana hasta las rodillas y una cinta en la parte inferior del pecho que se amaraba a la espalda.

--¡Perfecto! –dijo con una sonrisa Alejandro. –y a ustedes ¿Qué les pareció, chicas? –pregunto mirando a Lily y a Sam.

--A mi me encanta –contestó Lily mirando el vestido, Realmente le había gustado era hermoso.

--A mi también, ¡esta muy lindo! –respondió Sam

--Entonces me lo llevo, pero –dijo mirando el turquesa y el dorado –estos también me los llevo – los tomo y los llevo para pagarlos.

--Buena elección –la animo Alejandro, ya que esos dos también la habían encantado.

Pagaron y se fueron a comprar lo segundo que estaba en la lista, los "zapatos", caminaron unas calles y encontraron una hermosa tienda llamada "Fresh", entraron y una mujer se les acerco.

--Buenas tardes, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? –pregunto

--Miramos y luego te llamamos –contesto Samantha, la mujer acepto y se fue a ayudar a otra persona.

--Mira estas sandalias, quedarían geniales con el turquesa –comento Lily mostrando una sandalias turquesa con una piedra al centro plateada.

--Si, esta muy bella –confirmo Alejandro –pruébatela –dijo mirando a Carey, esta la tomo se la probo y vio que quedaba muy linda puesta.

--Si, esta perfecta –musito con una sonrisa al comprobar que se vería hermosa junto al vestido turquesa.

--Mira esta quedaría bien con el dorado –dijo Samantha mostrando una sandalia dorada con un taco un poco alto, Carey la miro un poco dudosa, pero igual se la probó, también le encanto, así que la dejo aun lado junto a las turquesa.

--Y ¿Alejandro? –pregunto Lily que se había sentado junto a Carey.

--No se –contestó Sam que también se había sentado junto a Carey dejándola en medio. Alejandro no se veía por ningún lado y las chicas se estaban aburriendo un poco, habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos cuando Alejandro llego con unos zapatos en la mano, estas eran unas puntas negras de la temporada pasada.

--Mira son de la temporada pasada, pero a mi me encanta y son las indicadas para tu vestido –dijo mostrando las puntas negras y con un broche del que se ajustaba justo en el tobillo.

--Están lindas –comento Lily mirándolas.

Carey se las probo y se dio cuenta que aparte de ser muy lindas eran muy cómodas, camino un poco para ver si se soltaban o algo, pero no.

--Me las llevo junto a estas –dijo mostrando las otras dos. Sam llamo a la vendedora que les ofreció sus servicios cuando entraron, esta fue con ellas y con una sonrisa pregunto.

--Y bien ¿ya escogieron?

--Si –contesto Sam –vamos a llevar estas tres –dijo pasándole los tres pares de zapatos.

--Ok, por favor sígame – dijo caminando hasta la caja – ¿la llevaran al contado o con tarjeta? –pregunto.

--Con tarjeta –contesto Carey.

--Ok

Cuando pagaron salieron de la tienda y se fueron en busca de alguna tienda de belleza, llegaron caminando hasta el centro comercial Muggle, subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraba la tienda "Energy", entraron y se fueron al mesón, esta vez Alejandro fue el que hablo con la vendedora y le pido todo lo necesario. Terminaron más rápido ya que Alejandro ya sabía que era lo que necesitaba, se fueron del centro a comer un helado a la plaza que quedaba en el frente.

--De chocolate, por favor –pidió su helado Samantha.

Caminaron por la plaza tranquilamente unos minutos hasta que Carey miro su reloj.

--¡Mierda! –Exclamo –son las seis y treinta –tenemos que irnos.

--Aparezcámoslos –propuso Samantha. Los cuatro se escondieron tras unos árboles y desaparecieron, luego de aparecerse en el jardín de Carey, entraron en su casa y se pusieron manos a la obra.

--Tu báñate por mientras que nosotros—dijo apuntando a las chicas Alejandro –preparamos todo.

--Ok! –contesto carey que subió las escaleras corriendo y entro al baño de su dormitorio.

--Bueno chicas subamos las cosas –propuso Ale. Los tres subieron al dormitorio de Carey. La rubia se demoro unos diez minutos en bañarse, cuando salio el vestido estaba tirado en la cama y en los pies de la cama estaban las puntas, los chicos estaban en el tocador poniendo todo en orden para que cuando saliera la rubiera estuviera todo listo, ella se acerco a sus amigos y se sentó en la banca.

--estoy lista –dijo Carey, Alejandro saco su barita y las chicas se fueron a sentar en la cama.

--Chicas, nenecito privacidad –dijo Alejandro dirigiéndose a Lily y a Sam que miraban muy atentas como Alejandro arreglaba a Carey. Las dos miraron enojadas a Alejandro, pero cuando vieron que el les ganaba prefirieron salir de la habitación de Carey e irse al living.

--¿Quién será la cita de Cary? –pregunto al aire Sam largando un suspiro y tirándose al sofá.

--No se, pero lo que si se es que si fue ella lo que lo invito es importante. –dijo Lily tirándose junto a su amiga en el sofá.

--Hmmm... Creo que es un sujeto guapo –comento Sam con una sonrisa

--Si, debe de ser muy guapo –le siguió Lily.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR**_


	7. Remus, ¿tiene un cita? II

**Holas... aquí otra vez! n.n... bueno quiero decirles que pronto me cambio de casa, así q voy a estar sin internet por algunas semanas, las que aprovechare para adelantar y corregir un poco... pues este capi es muy lindo, podría decir que** **es uno de mis favoritos, bueno les quiero dar las gracias a:**

**Nixi Evans, Jana Evans, Bele... **

**ahora lo esperado...**

* * *

**7**

**Remus, ¿tiene una cita? II**

Paso cerca de una hora hasta que se escucharon pasos desde la escalera, Alejandro bajaba con calma y al llegar al living se encontró con la castaña y la pelirroja totalmente dormidas, sonrió adoraba a las cuatro chicas (Carey, Sam, Lily y Alice) ellas siempre lo apoyaron en todo junto a Mauricio y desde el mismo día que las chicas y Mauricio le entregaron el corazón el prometió que mientras el podía hacerlos felices lo iba hacer, por eso la noche anterior averiguo si Sirius sentía algo por Sam y como buen gay observador se dio cuenta que si, con Lily era mas sencillo, ya que sabia que James estaba totalmente enamorado de la pelirroja y eso se lo demostró anoche cuando se dio cuenta que Lily estaba mal, después estaba Carey, por lo que las chicas decían nunca se había enamorado, pero él estaba más que seguro que si se había enamorado alguna vez, Alice era un caso aparte ella era feliz junto al amor de su vida y Mauricio, bueno el era solo él y era feliz siendo lo que era. Se acerco a las dos y las despertó para que vieran su "obra maestra", llamo a Cary para que bajara.

"Wooo" fue lo único que pudieron decir las chicas al ver lo hermosa que se estaba Carey con el vestido, los zapatos, y el maquillaje, llevaba los ojos delineados, las pestañas onduladas y con rimen, sus labios tenía un gloss rojo suave, su cabello esta totalmente suelto y desde la mitad hasta el final tenia suaves rizos dándole un aire aun mas dulce.

--Y ¿Cómo me veo? –pregunto tímidamente la rubia.

--Estas muy guapa, linda –contesto Sam mientras la abrasaba.

--Si, estas realmente esplendida –añadió Lily.

La rubia solo sonrió ante el halago de sus amigas y se sonrojo levemente, se sentó en el sillón donde estaba Lily y largo un suspiro nervioso y ansioso.

--Y bien guapa ¿conocemos al chico? –pregunto Sam entusiasmada.

--Si –afirmo Carey con una sonrisa y sonrojándose aun más.

--¿Quién es? –pregunto Lily emocionada.

--Es… es…. –trataba de decir, pero el timbre sonó interrumpiéndola.

--Llego el hombre misterioso –dijo Alejandro, el timbre volvió a sonar.

--¡Yo abro! –se ofreció Sam corriendo a la puerta, cuando la abrió quedo sorprendida, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era muy alto, de espalda ancha y se notaba que tenía un cuerpo delicioso, de cabello rubio oscuro y bestia c unos pantalones de tela negros y una camisa también negra, solo faltaba verle la cara. El hombre misterios sintió la puerta abrirse y los nervios le comenzaron a comer las entrañas, se giro lentamente, Sam estaba inquieta y quería ver ya la cara de la cita de Carey, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando se encontró con los dulces ojos de Remus que sonreían con cordialidad, como siempre.

--Buenas noches, Samantha –saludo con amabilidad, la castaña aun miraba sorprendida a Remus, solo movió la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa, lo dejo pasar, en el living solo estaban Lily y Alejandro esperando la entrada del hombre misterioso y cuando lo vieron Lily casi se fue de espalda al ver entrar a Remus.

_"Que lindo le trajo flores"_ pensó Alejandro notando las rosas blancas que traía.

--Ho…hola Remus –saludo un poco atontada Lily debido a la sorpresa. Alejandro más osado se paro y le saludo dándole la mano y con voz ronca y profunda pregunto.

--Así que tú eres la cita de Cary

--Em, si –contesto un poco nervioso el rubio

--Te la llamo en un momento –logro por fin hablar Samantha subiendo las escaleras.

--Toma asiento, Remus –invito Lily, el negó y dio las gracias.

A los cinco minutos aparecía Carey por las escaleras, al pobre Remus las manos le comenzaron a sudar más de la cuenta, pero prefirió no girarse aun.

--Buenas noches, Remus –saludo la voz suave de Carey, Remus sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, se giro lentamente, cuando vio a Carey el corazón se le detuvo una milésima de segundo, se veía realmente linda, parecía un ángel a los ojos de Remus y ella también pensaba lo mismo de él.

--Buenas noches, Carey –saludo en un hilo de voz.

--¿Vamos? –pregunto Carey, ya que lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible, el rubio solo asintió, pero antes le entrego las rosas, Carey las miro sorprendida, esas eran sus flores favoritas.

--Gracias –musito con una sonrisa

_"Amo las rosas blancas y el me las trae que lindo"_ pensó mientras las dejaba en las cocina en agua.

Luego de eso, los dos salieron de la casa, afuera estacionado se encontraba un auto negro, no era de Remus, a él no le gustaban mucho, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba es por eso que se lo consiguió con James que con gusto se lo presto. Subieron y se marcharon dejando a Lily y Samantha totalmente fuera de si.

--Era Remus –dijo en un hilo de voz Lily

--Aha –contesto con la misma voz Sam

--Pero no era ¿Qué lo detestaba? –pregunto Lily.

--Aha –volvió a contestar Sam

--¡Deja de contestarme de esa forma! –grito Lily desesperada por la actitud de la castaña.

--Oye, no me grites, estoy igual que tú, tampoco me lo creo –respondió Sam enojada por el grito de Lily.

--Ok, lo siento –se disculpo la pelirroja.

--Es muy guapo –comento de repente Alejandro, las dos lo miraron y aceptaron que el moreno tenía toda la razón, Remus estaba para, para, bueno se los dejo a la imaginación.

--Por eso lo invito –volvió a hablar Ale

--¿Por qué? –preguntaron las dos chicas

--Por que esta guapo –contesto tranquilamente Ale

--Si, pero siempre estuvo guapo, solamente que ahora saco cuerpo y que cuerpo –dijo Sam recordando a Remus.

--Si, siempre fue muy lindo y dulce –agrego Lily recordando a un joven y delgado Remus.

--No logro entender ¿Por qué? –pregunto Sam

--No lo se, pero por lo que vi Cary le gusta -apunto la pelirroja – ¿viste como le miro? –pregunto. Samantha afirmo

--Por lo que yo me di cuenta, parecía que el esta bien colado por Cary –expuso Alejandro con una media sonrisa –y pues Cary no se quedaba atrás –agrego ampliando su sonrisa.

--Estoy estupefacta. –admitió Samantha.

--Estamos igual –condescendió Lily y largo un suspiro.

Al otro lado de Londres en un departamento dos guapos hombre conversaban, mejor dicho cotilleaban igual que mujeres y el tema era "la cita de Remus".

--Nunca pensé que se atreviera a pedirle que salieran –dijo James

--No fue él –musito Sirius sirviéndose más tequila.

--¿Cómo que no? –pregunto confundido James.

--Fue ella –contesto Sirius.

--¡Wooo! Eso si que es increíble –exclamo sorprendido el moreno.

--Yo también me sorprendí, el pobre Remus muere y vive por ella y ella ni luces de nada –agrego Sirius estirándose en el sillón de dos plazas.

--Pobre Remus, ha sufrido demasiado, ya era hora que algo bueno le pasara. –apunto James.

--Sip –afirmo el guapo moreno (n.a: baba… Oh Sirius hmmm…)

En el centro de Londres una pareja entraba a un restaurante llamado "Tierra dorada".

--Buenas noches ¿reservación? –pregunto el anfitrión.

--Si –afirmo Remus

--Nombre –pidió el anfitrión.

--Remus J. Lupin –contesto el rubio con una sonrisa cordial.

--Sígame por aquí, señor Lupin –pidió el anfitrión y los llevo a una mesa que se encontraba en la esquina del lugar donde había una gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad de noche, el cielo estaba estrellado, la luna menguaba y brillaba con intensidad, se sentaron y el anfitrión les dijo que les mandaría a alguien a tomar el pedido.

--Que hermoso lugar, Remus –comento asombrada Carey, mirando todo el lugar. Remus solo sonrió, por lo visto le había gustado y eso lo complacía.

--

--Oye, Lily, ¿qué te sucedía ayer? –pregunto Samantha entregándole un vaso con jugo a Alejandro que lo recibió gustoso y se giro para tomar participación en la conversación.

--Yo… em… yo –trato de hablar, pero los nervios no se lo permitían, tomo aire y lo voto, era mejor que se enteraran de todo, pero cuando iba a hablar Alejandro la corto.

--Es por James ¿cierto?

Ella lo miro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero tenía que ser fuerte sus amigos la iba a apoyar, debía contarles.

--Si –afirmo y corrió la mirada, cerró los ojos y las lágrimas salieron danzando por sus ojos. Sus amigos se miraron aturdidos.

--Cariño, sabes que te queremos, por que no lo admites –hablo Samantha, mientras les tomaba las manos. La pelirroja miro asombrada a su amiga y sonrió.

"_me conoce demasiado bien_" pensó.

--Es difícil y más ahora –contesto Lily con una sonrisa triste.

--por que tú lo haces difícil –argumento Alejandro, la pelirroja lo miro enfadada.

_"Como que ella lo hacia difícil, lo que ella estaba haciendo era lo correcto"_ se dijo.

--¡Mentira! –grito parándose del sillón y por poco casi vota a Samantha que estaba frente a ella en cuclillas. – ¡lo que ahogo es lo correcto! –volvió a gritar aun más molesta, mirando a Alejandro con reproche, pero este ni se inmutaba por la miraba amenazante de Lily y menos por la de reproche, él sabía que era verdad lo que decía.

--¡¡Oye!! –protesto Sam al ver que Lily no se disculpaba con ella.

--Lo siento, pero Ale no sabe lo que dice y eso me altera –dijo esta vez mirando a Samantha y ayudándole a levantarse.

--Si se lo que te digo –protesto Alejandro también poniéndose de pies, Lily volvió a mirarlo y poniéndose más roja que su cabello grito.

--¡Claro que no sabes!!

--¡Si se! –levanto la voz Alejandro, la pelirroja iba a protestar nuevamente, pero Alejandro la callo imponiendo su voz. –y sabes ¿Por qué lo se? Por que si estuvieras haciendo lo correcto no te sentirías vacía, no hubieras llorado toda la noche, ni tampoco te cuestionarías, pero lo estas haciendo, eso es lo que me dice que estas mal, tú no amas a Paolo, nunca lo amaste, por que siempre estuviste enamorada de James, pero tu estupido orgullo y tu idea de lo correcto no te deja ver mas allá de tu nariz. –exclamo un poco mas alterado Alejandro, sabía que estaba siendo duro, pero eso iba ser que la pelirroja reaccionara, Lily iba a hablar nuevamente para desmentir todo lo que su amigo le decía, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, porque muy dentro de ella sabía que lo que Alejandro decía era cierto. Esto le dio a Alejandro el tiempo de seguir hablando –o por que crees que lo buscabas como tu amante, porque luego de unos días sin verlo lo buscabas para estar con él aunque sea una noche, por que después de estar con el todo parecía perfecto, nunca te has preguntado eso, ¡por la mierda, Lily, reacciona! –dijo mientras la zarandeaba de los hombros para que esta reaccionara. – ¡lo amas y lo estas perdiendo!

Las ultimas palabras de Alejandro resonaron con eco en la cabeza de Lily, se tiro al suelo de rodillas, ya que las piernas no resistían su propio peso y más el de sentir ese horrible peso de saber que Alejandro tenía razón.

Alejandro miro a Lily con temor de haberla herido, se agacho frente a ella y le tomo la cara entre las manos, la pelirroja lo miro con los ojos cristalinos y luego se tiro a abrasar a su amigo apoyando en su pecho largo a llorar, lloro por todo, lloro por ser ingenua, por no querer admitir que estaba enamorada de James y que siempre lo estuvo, pero más lloro por que sabía que lo había perdido.

--Shhhh… no llores, linda, todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes -susurraba Alejandro en el odio de la pelirroja, Samantha se encontraba a menos de uno metro sintiéndose torpe, ya que no sabía que hacer, ni que decir, se levanto y se fue a la cocina en busca de agua para la pelirroja, cuando volvió sus amigos estaban sentados ahora en el sillón, pero Lily seguía llorando abrasada a Alejandro.

Las palabras de James años atrás hacían eco "déjame entrar en tu corazón". Por más que lo negar James siempre lo ocupo, pero la estupida idea de lo correcto no la dejaron ver que cuando se negó a James ella también se destrozaba.

Recordó todos esos momentos, cada caricia, y se hacia la misma pregunta.

_" ¿Cómo no mi di cuenta?"_

**_"Siempre supiste"_**

Ahí estaba la respuesta, la evasiva respuesta, la maldita respuesta que ahora salía, que ahora escuchaba.

Cerro los ojos tratando de que todo se disipara que no hubieran más cosas en su cabeza, poro no, esto lo empeoro, porque recordó cuando Paolo le había sido infiel…

**--¿Por qué no lo admites? –Decía una pelirroja con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.**

**--Te digo la verdad, yo nunca te he engañado –Volvía repetir Paolo desesperado, ya que todo se salía de las líneas. **

**-- ¡No me mientas! –Gritaba Lily desesperada –Yo nunca te he tenido a la fuerza, si la quieres a ella yo no te lo voy a impedir, pero por favor no lo niegues más –pedía suplicante.**

**Paolo la miraba abatido, ya no daba más se arrepentía tanto de ese desliz, pero nunca pensó que Katt fuera capas de llamar a Lily para contarle todo.**

**--Lo siento –dijo en un susurro, estas palabras destrozaron el corazón de la pelirroja que de inmediato con un leve plop desapareció de la vista de Paolo dejándolo totalmente solo en la penumbra de la sala de su casa.**

**No sabía donde ir, Samantha aun estaba en Italia, Alice estaba en la playa con Frank, Carey, estaba en clases, Alejandro se había ido a Cuba y Mauricio estaba trabajando, no tenía a quien acudir y estaba desperada, quería que alguien le digiera que no se preocupara que todo iba a salir bien, pero no tenía a esa persona, fue ahí que se acordó que esa persona si estaba y que vivía unas cinco cuadras más abajo, cerca del valle, camino por la ladera abrigándose con sus brazos, ya que solo andaba son un suéter de lana delgado, camino unos diez minutos hasta llegar a una casa bastante grande, el jardín delantero estaba adornado con hermosos rosales de distintos tipos, se acerco a la puerta, había empezado a llover y estaba empapada, el frió ya le calaba los huesos cuando levanto la mano y golpeo la puerta con los nudillos unas veces, hasta que sintió pasos y una voz molesta que rezongaba que le molestaran a esa hora de la noche, la pelirroja ni se había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido y que estaba totalmente empapada y que por eso sentía frió, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto de cabello oscuro que al ver quien era casi se atraganto con saliva, la tomo del brazo y la jalo al interior de la casa, ella solo se dejo llevar no quería hablar, aun no, y todo por que ni siquiera el habla le salía, por otro lado el la miraba asustado, ya que la chica tenía los ojos hinchados, estaba empapada y solo andaba con un suéter que se veía bastante delgado, pero lo que más le asusto fue la enorme tristeza que mostraban sus ojos, se acerco a ella y la abraso, la abraso solo por que no sabía que decir en ese momento para que ella se sintiera más protegida, así que solo la abrazo con fuerza demostrándole que el estaba con ella y que todo estaba bien, que nadie le haría daño mientras estuviera junto a él, la pelirroja al verse envuelta en los brazos del morocho largo un leve "garcías".**

**Pasaron unas tres horas y ella seguía envuelta entre los brazos de James, no quería despegarse de su lado, necesitaba sentirlo de esa forma, tan de ella, quizás sonara posesivo, pero Lily solo lo quería para ella. James estaba sumido en sus pensamiento hace unas horas que la pelirroja había llegado en un estado melancólico y aun no sabía ni lo más mino de lo que le podía haber sucedió a la chica, pero sentirla de esa forma lo hacia perderse del punto inicial, pedía a gritos su corazón que ese momento no fuera otro más de sus muchos sueño en los que pasaba horas abrasado a Lily frente al fuego.**

**--Gracias, James –hablo Lily casi en un susurro, pero que el morocho escucho perfectamente asiéndole estremecer.**

**--No te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –contesto el un poco acongojado, ya que eso decía que ella ya estaba mejor y que quizás solo le quedaban unos minutos junto a ella antes de que Lily se fuera…. Nuevamente, dejándolo con el gusto a poco, la boca amarga y un nudo en el corazón.**

**--Sabes, el me engaño –musito Lily y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.**

**James la miro pasamano, nunca pensó que Paolo fuera capaz de eso, él si porque siempre fue un mujeriego, pero de repente una angustia mezclada con impotencia se apodero de su pecho, para luego trasformarse en rabia e ira, quería golpearlo y destrozarle el alma a golpes, soltó a Lily precipitadamente y la miro a los ojos.**

**--¿Cuánto? –siseo a modo de pregunta. Lily sin darse cuanta del cambio de James respondió.**

**--6 meses que me tuvo en el aire. **

**James solo bufo molesto, pero volvió a preguntar.**

**--¿Cómo te enteraste? **

**--Estaba en mi casa cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo tome y del otro lado contesto una mujer que me dijo: **

**_"Hola, Lily hablas con la novia Paolo"_**

**--Cuando escuche eso, el corazón se me detuvo, pero fui tomando más atención.**

**_"Sabes, tengo un negocio en Linios"_**

**--James ese es el lugar donde trabajaba Paolo, pero aun así le escuche.**

**_"Y vi una carta con tu nombre"_**

**--Cuando me dijo eso me di cuenta que fui una estupida al seguirle escuchando, quería cortar, pero no podía, y seguí ahí, tomando atención.**

**_"En ella dice que tu también eres su novia, y que le esperabas en tu departamento para celebrar siete años de noviazgo, y yo con Paolo llevo un año"_**

**--Cuando me dijo eso ate cabos, hace unos meses Paolo comenzó a inventar pretextos para no estar conmigo, incluso un día que íbamos a ir a la playa me dejo plantada. Todo que resuelto, pero esta mujer no termino ahí, lo que más me dolió fue que dijo.**

**_"Él me pide hijos y que nos casemos"_**

**--Eso fue lo más duro, en ese momento le colgué, y llore, James, llore como nunca, el corazón me latía de forma distinta y con cada palpitar me dolía más y más, le rogué que me dijera la verdad, que si la quería a ella que se fuera, pero que no me engañara más, pero siempre me lo negó, siempre –termino de decir Lily angustiada, James a estas alturas estaba destrozado, sentía todo el dolor de Lily y cada palabra le rompían más y más su magullado corazón, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio cuando Lily volvió a hablar.**

**--Pero esta noche, esta maldita noche –dijo con rabia –me lo confirmo, me dijo que si me había engañado. –agrego con rabia y frustración, James la volvió a abrasar. –y sabes lo que me dijo el muy imbecil -dijo esta vez mirando a los ojos a James y de paso perdiéndose entre la protección del chico. –me dijo que me engaño porque se sentía una mierda a mi lado, que yo era mucho para el, ¡maldito imbecil! –pego un grito de frustración y volvió a lloran entre los brazos del moreno hasta quedarse dormida de tanto llorar, pero en cambio James, estuvo toda la noche como guardián de los sueños, la cuido y la acaricio disminuyendo el dolor de la pelirroja…**

--Sabes Ale, ahora me doy cuenta que ese día que Paolo me confirmo que me engañaba, lo único que sentí fue, que el muy imbecil había herido mi orgullo –contó Lily, Ale sonrió, la pelirroja por fin se daba cuenta.

--Lo se, que bueno que te des cuenta. –dijo Ale. Con una sonrisa.

--

En un restaurante en la ciudad, una pareja compartía una cena amena, pero ninguno decía ni una palabra y eso los sumía en un silencio un poco incomodo.

--Sabes, yo pensaba que me detestabas –comento rompiendo el hilo Carey.

Remus lo miro pasmado nunca pensó que la rubia pensara semejante idiotez, quizás por eso era un pesada en el colegio.

--No, nunca pensé eso –contesto con sinceridad y clavando sus hermosos y dulces ojos dorados, Carey al sentir la mirada profunda de Remus se estremeció. – ¿Por eso eras tan borde conmigo en el colegio? –pregunto Remus esta vez, pero su voz sonó herida.

--No –replico Carey –era por que te envidiaba.

--0.o…. ¿ah? –dijo Remus muy desconcertado.

--Eso, te envidiaba, sacabas mejores notas que yo, los profesores te adoraban, y pues yo quería esa atención para mi. –contesto con sinceridad. –lo siento –murmuro, y esto si que volcó el corazón de Remus.

--¿Por qué? –pregunto desorientado.

--Por haber sido una perra en el colegio, tu no te lo merecías –respondió la rubia sintiendo que el peso de su corazón desaparecía.

El le tomo mano entre la suya sorprendiendo a la rubia que nunca se espero una reacción como esa de parte del hombre, pero ahí estaba él con una sonrisa tierna con sus ojos sinceros, se estremeció y Remus lo noto y sonrió para sus adentros.

--Éramos jóvenes –dijo Remus al cabo de un rato. Ella sonrió al ver que el le retaba interés al tema.

--Gracias –susurro bajando la mirada y fijándola en su plato, aun sin separa su mano de la de Remus. El la miro con ternura y con la otra mano libre le tomo el mentón levantándolo para mirarle de frente.

--No hay de que, yo tendría que ser el que te de las gracias. (n.a: babas para Remus, este tipo si que es tierno n.n).

--Su cuenta, señor –interrumpió el mesero dejando un papel sobre la mesa y se fue por donde había venido. Remus tomo el papel y acomodo unos billetes sobre la bandejita de la cuenta. El mesero al ver que Remus dejaba el dinero se volvió a acercar a la mesa y tomo la bandejita desapareciendo nuevamente.

Por otro lado Carey sintió un frió horrible al sentir que la mano de Remus soltaba la de ella. El mesero volvió a los pocos minutos, así pudieron salir del restaurante. Caminaron por un parque, en silencio, ninguno quería que la cita terminara, no ahora que ya no había remordimiento.

--Sabes –dijo Carey llamando la atención de Remus. –siempre me gusto columpiarme.

El sonrió, ya que lo sabía muy bien, muchas veces la vio en el columpio improvisado que los merodeadores tenían escondió en el sauce. Sin querer se le salieron las palabras.

--Si lo se.

Carey lo miro asombrada, como podía el saber eso si era un secreto que ni siquiera sus amigas sabían.

--¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto acongojada. Él la miro nervios, ya que se le había salido, no quería decir eso, pero ya estaba hecho.

--Te vi muchas veces columpiándote en el columpio del sauce.

--No lo entiendo nadie sabia de la existencia de el. –dijo un poco desorientada.

--Te equivocas, los chicos y yo lo pusimos ahí. –contesto suavemente. Carey sintió una descarga al escuchar la respuesta de Remus, el silencio nuevamente se hizo presente, pero este no era incomodo, si no todo lo contrario, les sirvió para poner en línea sus pensamientos y emociones.

--¿Te quieres columpiar? –pregunto Remus cogiéndole de la mano y llevándola hasta los columpios donde la sentó y se puso tras ella empujándola de la cintura para que esta tomase vuelo.

Carey no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el aire frío le entro a la nariz congelando sus pulmones, hizo algo que hace mucho no hacia, grito, pero de alegría y rió como una niña pequeña. A Remus le fascino escuchar la risa de la rubia, lo hizo vibrar y sentirse nuevamente vivo, el corazón le daba brincos de alegría, si solo con vela sonreír su mundo y sus problemas desaparecían.

--Sabes, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto –comento Carey con voz suave. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que ya no se columpiaban y se habían sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza. Remus le sonrió, trato de decir algo, pero las palabras sobraban o solo era que quería escucharla a ella y nada más. --Podríamos volver a salir –dijo Carey un poco avergonzada, su mejillas se tornaron rosadas, pero gracias el frió pasaron desapercibida. No sabía que le sucedía, pero ese día que vio a Remus después de mucho sus inhibiciones desaparecieron totalmente, pero solo con el era de esa forma, ¿Qué le sucedía?…

--Me encantaría –la voz de Remus la saco de su cavilaciones, él le sonreía con ternura, con aquella ternura que siempre le atrajo, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, le encantaba verlos eran tan sinceros, tan pasivos, tan dulces, sonrió haciendo estremecer a Remus que la miraba embobado, desde la primera vez que la vio parada en la estación de trenes en su primer año de colegio le gusto, luego con los años se enamoro de ella, pero ella siempre fue reacia a establecer cualquier tipo de contacto con él y eso lo destrozaba, y ahora, pues habían pasado años de los que no la veía y cuando se la encontró aquel monstruo que dormía dentro de el se despertó ronroneando como un gatito. Le encantaba todo de Carey y se pregunto como había sobrevivido todos esos años sin ella.

--Es tarde ya –la voz suave de Carey lo saco de sus pensamientos.

--Si, tienes razón –admitió él mirando su reloj pulsera –te llevo a casa. Se levantaron y caminaron por la orilla del parque hasta llegar al auto de Remus (es de James pero como es buena onda se lo presto), le abrió la puerta caballerosamente y ella agradeció con una sonrisa, arranco el auto y media hora más tarde estaban fuera de la casa de Carey.

La rubia maldecía al tiempo, ya que el regreso se le había hecho sumamente corto y no quería que la cita terminara.

Remus estaba abatido no sabía que hacer, en sus otras citas al dejarla en su casa las besabas o se las llevaba a la cama, pero con ella como debía comportarse, haría la ley de las citas esas que dicen que la primera es donde se besan, la segunda es donde te tomas una copa en el living de la casa de tu cita, en la tercera te corres manos en el living y bueno la cuarta es la que se van a enredar en las sabanas, no con ella era distinto. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la mampara de la casa de Carey.

--Me encanto estar contigo hoy –se sincero Remus.

--A mi igual –condescendió Carey –buenas noches, Remus. –se despidió luego y beso la mejilla de Lupin.

Carey tampoco había hecho caso a la ley de las citas, no por que no quisiera, si no por miedo a ser rechazada.

--Adiós –se despido Remus con la mano viendo como Carey desaparecía por la puerta de su casa.

--Soy una estupida –se reprocho Carey cuando cerro la puerta tras de ella, miro por la ventana y vio a Remus aun parado en la puerta, luego el rubio se giro y emprendió el camino de regreso al auto, aun estaba embobado por el beso en la mejilla de Carey. Iba lento y pausado, no sintió los pasos de alguien que le seguía hasta que sintió como lo tomaban del brazo lo giraban y lo besaban en los labios, tardo unos segundo en distinguir a la dueña de esos labios, pero cuando supo quien era entorno sus brazos en la cintura de la rubia y profundizo el beso. Se besaron con anhelo, con cariño y ternura, pero a mediada que avanzaban los minutos el beso se volvió más pasional y más necesitado, no querían separarse, pero sus pulmones exigían un poco de oxigeno, se separaron lentamente, sin despegar sus cuerpos del otro. Sus narices se rozaban y sus frentes estaban apoyadas en la del otro, los parpados de ambos seguían cerrados y sus alientos se mezclaban. Carey fue la primera en abrir los ojos, pero no dijo nada solo lo miro profundamente.

--Dime que no es un sueño –susurro Remus haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera.

--No lo se, pero si lo es no quiero despertar. –contesto Carey. Remus abrió los ojos y la miro de una forma que Carey nunca había visto, pero le parecía familiar, demasiado, recordó como Mira Frank a Alice, y al darse cuenta que Lupin le miraban con… con amor el corazón le dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir más rápido, en el estomago se le anidaron cientos de mariposas revoltosas, sonrió, por primera vez en su vida todo le parecía claro, por primera vez en su vida sabía, y sentía lo que era amar, sintió que ya existía ese sentimiento y que el miedo lo había anidado en el fondo de su pecho, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Remus que aun la miraba con adoración y lo beso, lo beso y lo volvió a besar, saboreo cada segundo, cada, minutos y le encantaron las horas que le siguieron, auque esa noche solo fue de besos, abrazos y palabras, aun así fue una de la mejor en la vida de ambos y la primera de muchas más.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR, desde ya te lo agradesco :)**_


	8. En el baño de la academia

**_Bueno, bueno aquí de nuevo con más fics. Les quiero decir algo que se me ha olvidado esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, solamente los nombres, los lugares y las fechas han sido cambiadas para proteger la identidad de mi hermana… rayos ya lo dije, jijiijij…._**

* * *

**8**

**En el baño de la academia**

Había pasado una semana desde la cita de Remus y Carey, y todos ya sabían que estaban de novios.

Las clases en la academia Italia estaban estresantes. Y James y Sirius apenas tenían tiempo para divertirse o salir de farra con sus amigos o con alguna conquista de la semana, pero habían encontrado la manera perfecta de deshacerse del estrés y este eran los baños de la academia. Como ya les había dicho anterior mente la academia de Aurors "Italia" era solamente para mujeres y como la academia del accidente tenía mayoritariamente alumnos varones s y las pocas chicas que estaban reclutas estaban casadas, comprometidas o de novias, así que eran intocables, pero no las de la academia Italia las cuales eran unas totales hormonas con patas, seguían a los cadetes a cualquier lado para un buen polvo y el lugar más concurrido eran los baños. Samantha daba gracias a dios que los baños de los profesores eran aparte, ya que no le gustaría encontrarse con alguna orgía aunque la idea no le molestara del todo, lamentablemente no tenía ganas. Hace algunos días que los alumnos habían encontrado la forma de entrara a los baños de los profesores, desde entonces la castaña ocupaba los baños del gimnasio donde nunca había nadie gracias al supuesto fantasma que ahí habitaba, aunque este solo era un mito y en realidad no había nada. Samantha aprovecho esta ventaja para asearse ahí después de las clases o practicas.

--Esto es una mierda, ¿Cómo vamos a ser una redacción de 10.000 palabras para tres días? –comento Sirius. James se encogió de hombros, ya que el tampoco tenia la menor idea de como lo iba hacer, caminaron hasta el gimnasio para ir hacer algo de ejercicio que les quitara un poco la rabia, en este solo habían diez personas y en la mayoría era profesores, en el rincón en una trotadora se encontraba Samantha enfundada en unas calzas ajustadas que le marcaban todo y un peto que solo tapaba su pecho dejando al aire su vientre, brazos y bueno todo lo que deja a la vista un peto, estaba sudorosa llevaba más de veinte minutos y aun le faltaban otros veinte para terminar el ejercicio y también para que los demás se fueran de ahí y así poder ocupar el baño sin ser vista por nadie. Sirius la miraba embelesado y James sonreía divertido por la cara de su amigo.

--¿Vamos a las bicicletas? -pregunto James y Sirius solo asintió atontado. Se ubicaron en estas que casualmente se encontraban enfrente a Samantha que aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de los chicos y seguía en lo suyo, mientras que Sirius estaba pegado al escote de la castaña apreciando sus pechos que se movían al compasa del trote. Sam cambio la música de su mp3 (n.a: se que ni siquiera existían, pero me pareció mejor que un personal estero, además que es el mejor invento) deteniéndose un poco, tomo agua y se dispuso a terminar sus otros veinte minutos, fue mientras apretaba los botones para programar la trotadora cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos morochos, los miro con una ceja alzada a los dos como examinándolos, primero a James que miraba el suelo apoyado en el manubrio de la bicicleta, estaba sudado y la ramera (polera o como gusten) estaba exquisitamente apegada a su cuerpo debido a la humedad, luego miro al lado derecho de Potter y se encontró con Sirius que al igual que James estaba mirando el suelo, (antes de que la castaña se girara había bajado la vista) estaba empapado en sudor, pero a diferencia de James Sirius estaba sin polera dejando a la vista su extraordinario cuerpo _"y que cuerpo" _pensó la deseosa Sam mirando o mejor dicho apreciando el cuerpo del morocho, quiso acercarse para tocarlo y comprobar si realmente era tan duro y suave como se veía, pero desistió de este pensamiento cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius, este la miro con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa lasciva

--Puedes probar… si quieres –dijo Sirius sacando del ensimismamiento a Sam. Esta lo miro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

--He probado mejores. –contesto y siguió en lo suyo. Veinte minutos después solo quedaban James, Sirius y Sam en el gimnasio. Como vio Samantha los chicos aun tenían para rato en el gimnasio, ya que ahora estaban en otras maquinas haciendo pesa, así que decidió ir al baño _"total solo eran James y Sirius" _pensó_, _entro en al sanitario y se acerco a su bolso que ya se encontraba ahí, saco una toalla, su shampoo, acondicionador y jabón y se dispuso ir a las duchas cuando choco con algo o mejor dicho alguien. Ahí frete a ella se encontraba Sirius mirándola de arriba a bajo con lujuria y deseo. Ella se separo del cuerpo del morocho y lo miro con interrogante.

--Dudo que hayas probado algo mejor que yo. –dijo y Lugo la tomo de la cintura y la beso con fiereza. Samantha estaba pasmada no sabía que hacer, pero el cuerpo es débil y cayó en el deseo de años: el de probar los labios de Sirius. El la acorralo contra una pared quitándole de encima sus cosas de aseo y coloco los brazos de la castaña en su cuello mientras el la tomaba de la nunca y la espalda, presionando su cuerpo con el de él, dejando casi sin aliento a la pobre Samantha que ardía ya a estas alturas, se separaron pero solo sus labios, Sirius comenzó a besar el cuello de Sam y esta gemía de placer. Era exquisita la sensación de sentir a Sirius de esa forma y pensó que moriría de placer cuando el bajo hasta el principio del pecho y coloco la mano que se encontraba en la nuca sobre uno de ellos masajeándolo, esto provoco que la castaña se excitara más, sus pezones se erectaron para deleite de Sirius que quería ir mas allá, sentir la piel al máximo de Samantha. La castaña perdió el control de su cuerpo cuando sintió que la mano que antes se encontraba en su pecho bajaba por su abdomen haciéndole cosquillas hasta el inicio de la pelvis, gimió con mas intensidad y quiso hacer lo suyo también, bajo una de sus manos hasta la parte superior del pantalón de Sirius y la metió con agilidad dejando impresionado a Sirius que al sentir los dedos de Sam acariciándolo en esa parte tan sensible una descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda la espalda, pero no se quedo atrás él también metió la mano en el sexo de ella provocando que Samantha gimiera nuevamente, se coló en su ropa interior y metió un dedo dentro de ella, Sam estaba extasiada, había estado con muchos, pero nunca se había sentido tanto placer con solo unas caricias, enterró las uñas de su otra mano en la espalda del morocho, haciendo que Sirius se diera cuenta que lo disfrutaba y metió otro dedo en ella. No sabían si llevaban horas o minutos cuando la racionalidad olvidada de Samantha reacciono, lo empujo para separarse de él. Sirius la miro confundido y protestando, ya que le había cortado la diversión.

--Esto no puede suceder, no debió de suceder. –dijo con voz agitada Samantha. –Vete de aquí- pido luego mirando a Sirius con suplica, este al ver los ojos de ella decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como quedaron, salio del baño abatido y aun extasiado, su cabeza giraba y se sentía un poco mareado.

No sabía como había sucedido todo eso, pero el recuerdo le nublaba la vista dejándolo aturdido. Llego a su departamento y corrió al baño a darse una ducha larga de agua fría, cuando termino se estiro en sillón de su living aun perdido en sus pensamientos, el timbre del citófono sonó.

--Si, diga –dijo Sirius.

--Buenas noche señor, Black, lo busca el señor Potter. –contesto el conserje.

--Ok, déjelo subir, por favor.

A los cinco minutos James estaba entrando al departamento y miraba a su amigo sin decir palabra alguna, pasaron así unos diez minutos en donde el silencio reconforto al aturdido Sirius.

--¿Por qué te fuiste así? –escudriño James cuando ya se aburrido de esperar que su amigo rompiera el hielo.

--Lo siento, pero necesitaba salir lo más rápido posible. –respondió casi en un susurro.

--Ok, ¿me lo vas a explicar? –pido James, ya que sospechaba que algo había paso en aquel baño, pero ¿Qué? Era la pregunta del guapo del morocho.

--La bese. –musito en un susurro Sirius y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, eso que sentía en las entrañas, pensaba haber olvidado lo que se sentía cuando revoloteaban las llamadas "mariposas".

--¿Qué mas?, Canuto, se que hay algo más. –inquirió James. Sirius lo miro a los ojos, borro totalmente la sonrisa de sus labios. James pudo ver en los ojos de Sirius confusión, decepción, desásnelo, tristeza, pero sobre todo mucho dolor. Las palabras no salieron de Black y Potter lo comprendió todo. – ¿no se como lo haces? –pregunto James.

--¿Qué? –pregunto Sirius sin entender

--Vivir sin decírselo a ella. –contesto James.

--es lo mejor para ella, se merece alguien mejor que yo, alguien que no sea... peligroso –respondió, aunque las últimas palabras las había susurrado, se levanto del sillón y se fue a la cocina luego volvió con dos cervezas muggles. –aparte se va a casar. –agrego encogiéndose de hombros. A James aun le daba vuelta el susurro de Sirius, lo miro deprimido, su mejor amigo estaba pasando por lo mismo que él y sabía muy bien como se sentía saber que la persona que más amas no es tuya y que nunca lo será…, entendía, porque muchas veces lo había sentido, como se apretaba el pecho cuando la veía a la distancia y el deseo de besarla y no poder hacerlo lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente.

--Te entiendo. –susurro James. Sirius lo miro entendiendo, pues muy bien comprendía que James pasaba lo mismo, el único que estaba feliz era Remus.

--Creo que terminare pidiéndote que te cases conmigo. –comento socarronamente Sirius. –eres el único que me entiende. –agrego melodramáticamente.

James lo miro y sonrió. Sirius siempre había tenido la habilidad de alivianar las cosas con las palabras justas y sin sentidos, haciéndolo sonreír a pesar del dolor, haciendo que el mal sabor de la boca producida por la tristeza y el anhelo de no tener aquello que más deseaban y amaba. Estuvieron totalmente perdidos en sus pensamientos en silencio, bebiendo sus cervezas por una media hora, hasta que Sirius hablo.

--No puedo creer que la haya besado. –susurro perdido en las llamas de la chimenea. James lo miro sonriendo. –aun siento la calidez del beso y de solo cerrar los ojos lo vuelvo a revivir. –mientas hablaba una sonrisa tierna se dibujaba en sus labios. – me da miedo, siempre le he temido a lo que siento por Samantha es algo de lo que no tengo control, se me escapa de las manos y eso me atemoriza.

Potter solo lo miraba, nunca Sirius fue muy bueno para hablar del corazón y esa noche se estaba sincerándose, sacando aquello que lo tenía prisionero, el morocho entendía que su amigo lo que necesitaba era admitir que estaba totalmente enamorado de aquella mujer desde el colegio.

--Cuando la volví a ver, era como si me volviera a enamorar de ella. –comento Sirius, paro de hablar para beber un poco de su cerveza y después de tragar siguió sacando eso que estaba encerrado en lo más profundo de su pecho. –antes cuando éramos críos bestia ropas cinco tallas más grande, usaba el cabello trenzado o en una coleta siempre, andaba llena de libros y tropezaba con facilidad. –sonrió recordando a la muchachita de la que se enamoro, siempre la considero hermosa como muchos, pero a ella nunca le importo su apariencia. –siempre me dio mucha ternura, pero no fue de lo de afuera de lo que me enamore, si no de su interior, cuando nos hicimos amigos fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, era una forma de estar con ella sin dañarla y sintiéndola tan mía… --suspiro tratando de afirmar la voz. –pasábamos horas hablando de cosas sin sentido, riéndonos de las bromas que le hacíamos a los Sly. En séptimo dejo de usar ropa holgada y se bestia como las demás, como sus amigas. Sabes James llego un momento en séptimo en el que sentía que si no la veía, si no llegaba aunque sea rozar su mano con la mía iba a dejar de existir o me iba a volver loco, cada día me volvía más adicto, pero entendía que no podía ser, ella no me amaba y solo era su amigo. –respiro con dificultada y dando un largo suspiro siguió hablando, desahogándose. –cuando me dijo que me quería, el corazón me salto de alegría, pero mi razón, esa que siempre andaba perdida y que solo aparecía cuando ella estaba implicada actuó por mi corazón, diciendo esas palabras que la sacaron de mi vida por completo, de ser su amigo pase a ser menos que nada, los últimos días fueron realmente difíciles y más cuando me entere de esa maldita beca que había ganado para irse a Italia. –a esas alturas los dos estaba un poco borrachos y desinhibidos, así que la hombría que decía: "llorar es de marica" se había ido a la mierda con la décima botella de cerveza. A esas alturas ya muggle –no me pude despedir de ella, ni nada, no sebes como me sentí James, se me desgarro esto que tengo aquí. –dijo tocándose el pecho y mirando por primera vez a su amigo que solo lo miraba aturdido y sintiéndose muy mal por no poder ayudar a su amigo, a su hermano de vida, Sirius ya lloraba, lloraba como nuca, de rabia, ira, dolor, tristeza, de miedo, del maldito miedo de saber que la había perdido para siempre y ya no había vuelta atrás. El silencio se apodero de los dos amigos unos minutos hasta que James quiso sacar un poco aquello que también lo atormentaba.

--Te entiendo, Canuto, por la mierda que te entiendo y como me gustaría ayudarte, pero mírame. –dijo apuntándose. –estoy en las mismas, lo mió con Lily siempre fue pecado, dulce, pero pecado, cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada noche no eran mías realmente, si no de él… solo de él y yo como estupido pensando que algún día ella se iba llegar a enamora de mi y que me entregaría su alma, y seria feliz, yo la haría feliz, porque de eso estoy seguro ese imbécil no la quiere ni la mitad de lo que yo la amo. –se tomo la cabeza abatido y enrabiado. –estoy colado por ella desde los once años, primero pensé que era un capricho que con el tiempo se me pasaría, pero no ahí seguía y cada vez mas intenso, volviéndome loco y desgarrándome el alma a tiras. –respiro con dificultada.—me hice de valor como todo un Gryffi y se lo confesé, le pedí una oportunita, que me dejara demostrarle cuanto la quería y ella me lo negó, me quería morir en ese momento, quería llorar como un marica, pero me las aguante le pedí algo, un beso solo eso, y me lo dio, en ese momento supe que no podía vivir sin ella que ella era mi todo y sin ella moría, por que ella era mi vida (n.a: lo se, estos dos están terriblemente cursi, pero no me puedo resistir a ponerlos de esta forma tan vulnerable, quiero que ustedes sientan lo que ellos sienten, aunque sean solo unos personajes.). –no sabían que hora era, ni nada, lo único que sabían era que por primera vez estaban siendo sinceros consigo mismos. –luego aquella vez que vino a mi, cuando había peleado con ese estupido hijo de puta, Sirius yo le abrí el alma, estaba destroza si, pero se la abrí y se la entregue de nuevo, esa noche fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor, no quería despertar era tan mágico que llegaba a dar miedo, cuando la busque a mi lado ya no estaba… se había ido, como siempre. –le costaba continuara, pero ya no podía detenerse. –no sabes como odie a ese cabrón cuando Lily me contó que le había sido infiel, me sentí bien solo por que me busco a mi, pero mis instintos acecino querían sangre y la de él, no te niego que es infidelidad me hizo sentirme bien en un momento por que quizás de esa forma Lily se quedaba conmigo para siempre, pero no, como todas las anteriores se fue sin decir nada dejándome con los sueños hechos trisas y el alma también, ¿esto se llama amor?, por Merlín, el amor no te hace daño y esto me quema, me mata y me daña, quizás esto no sea amor. –dijo James y mirando a Sirius agrego. –quizás esto se un capricho, una locura o algo, pero no, amor no puede ser.

Sirius lo miro y sonrió con tristeza sabía que estaban borrachos, pero eso no le importo, porque nada importaba cuando el corazón estaba roto, en el caso de Sirius era por que él cerro las puertas de este a la única mujer de la que se a enamorado y en el caso de James la vida, el destino y Merlín habían sido tan desgraciados que habían hecho que su corazón, el de ahora magullado corazón no fuera correspondido, fue en ese momento que Sirius se dio cuenta, Samantha lo amaba y el no la dejo entrar como Lily no dejo entrar a James, se dio cuenta que Samantha se debe de haber sentido le misma manera como se sentía su amigo ahora, pero que con el tiempo supo recomponerse, el pobre Sirius supo entones que merecía sentirse así, ahora a él le tocaba sufrir - pero un momento - el también había sufrido todos esos años por ella, ¿no?, ya basta, basta de sufrir.

--¡James ya basta! –grito sobresaltando a su amigo. –parecemos unos maricas. –dijo poniéndose de pie y secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Qué? –pregunto James aturdido. –yo no soy marica. –agrego.

--Por eso mismo, no tenemos que estar de esta forma. –expuso Sirius

--¿Cómo mierda tenemos que estar?- pregunto James socarronamente.

--Luchando. –contesto Sirius mirando las llamas que se consumían.

--¿Luchando?

--Si mi querido, Cornamenta, no por nada somos los Merodeadores, los sex símbolos –dijo con suficiencia.

--Ya y que propones –escudriño James recobrado la compostura.

--Ya te lo dije, luchar, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados, viendo como Samantha se casa con ese cretino pinta Gay, no Merlín, ¡no!, la voy a recuperar, porque si correspondió mi beso es por que aun siente algo por mi. –hablo con tal convicción que James se sorprendió de que minutos antes hubieran estado llorando como bebes.

--¿Ya? ¿Y eso? –dudo James.

--Eso mi amigo, me la voy a jugar como nunca, y tu tienes que hacer lo mismo, porque si la pelirroja siempre te busco es por que siente algo por ti, pero como tu nunca fuiste a ella quizás pensó que no la querías lo suficiente y solo era algo carnal. –expuso y James sonrió.

--Tienes razón, borracho eres más sensato e inteligente, me sorprendes querido Canuto.-dijo James. Sirius solo sonrió.

--Lo mejor es que durmamos, mañana tenemos clases y con mi querida Sam. –propuso Sirius mientras se iba a su habitación, por otro lado James ocuparía la de huéspedes para dormir, los dos se fueron tambaleándose por el pasillo, pero con una convicción y seguridad que hace mucho no tenían, de algo estaban seguros, que por amor cualquier sacrificio vale incluso la de su libertad, porque de que valía si se sentían prisioneros de los recuerdos, de promesas nunca dichas y de ellas.

Hace meses que James no dormía de recorrido, sin pesadillas, ni tormentos, esa noche descanso como nunca al igual que su amigo, no soñaron ya estaban cansado de hacerlo ahora irían por el transformándolo en realidad, por primera vez dejarían de lado su orgullo.

Siempre se a dicho que los hombres no saben amar, que por ellos las mujeres sufrimos, pero mis queridas amigas esta noche algo me quedo claro, todos somos iguales y nadie tiene derecho a juzgar y menos a un corazón enamorado bien sabido es que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale, y estos dos hombres pelearían hasta la ultima fibra de su ser por amor. Pues solo me queda decirles, buena suerte, porque ni yo misma se el destino de estos corazones.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR... gracias!**_


	9. De cara al Amor

**Tarde mucho, pero con el poco tiempo que tengo no puedo hacer mucho... lo bueno es que el miercoles, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo no tengo clases, así q voy a adelantar muchos de mis fics! besos y gracia spor sus RR!!**

* * *

**9**

**De cara al Amor**

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Muchas veces no hemos preguntado esto, pero nunca llegamos a la respuesta, o será que nos faltan palabras para describir esto tan grande, seremos tan cortos que ni siquiera somos capaces de describirlo, pues no lo creo, no es eso lo que nos pasas es solo que muy pocos son caneces de hacer lo que el amor significa, muy pocos se sacrifican; muchos tiran la toalla antes de comenzar, otros caen en las tentaciones, y muchos lo dejan ir, pensando que de esta forma todo esta bien. Para nuestros querido James y Sirius el concepto "amor" estaba claro y sabían lo que tenían que hacer incluso estaban dispuesto a exponerse… todo por conseguirlas a ellas.

Al día siguiente que Samantha y Sirius tuvieran su encuentro en el baño del gimnasio, nuestros dos personajes estaban concientes de algo: por parte de Sirius el estaba totalmente convecino de que lo que quería era a Samantha, y por parte de Sam todo era confusión, no sabía por que Sirius había hecho eso, pero de algo si estaba segura y eso era que no dejaría que el carbón (palabras dichas por la castaña a Alejandro que sonreía al saber lo sucedido en el baño) de Black jugara con ella - no eso nunca lo permitiría- pero muy dentro de ella sabía que estaba dispuesta a ese juego y a más por solo un beso de Sirius.

Lily vivía su mentira de porcelana con una sonrisa en el rostro y el corazón destrozado, de la mejor manera. La futura señora Smitthen preparaba las cosas para su futuro matrimonio que seria en dos meses más. Ese día era el de la junta femenina, pero con un invitado, Alejando.

Todo marchaba de las mil maravillas esa tarde para Samantha sus clases fueron tranquilas y más la que daba al grupo al que pertenecían James y Sirius, iba saliendo del edificio después de una extensa semana de clases cuando alguien la tomo del brazo; al girante se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Sirius, la sangre se le enfrió y el corazón le comenzó a latir a mil.

--Necesito hablar contigo. –dijo Sirius soltándole un poco el brazo.

--La clase termino, Black, el lunes podrás zanjar tus dudas. –contestó Samantha y se soltó totalmente de la mano del morocho aunque al hacerlo un frió escalofriante la invadió.

--por favor. –pidió Sirius. Ella lo miro examinándolo y lo vio afligido y muy incomodo, así que accedió.

--Ok, dime. -dijo

--Es sobre lo de ayer. –musitó Sirius mirando el suelo. –lo siento no debí tomarte por sorpresa. –el corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar eso, no entendía y la confusión se apoderaba de ella.

_"¿Se arrepiente?, eso no debería sorprenderme"_ pensó Samantha, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la voz profunda de Sirius.

--Te mentiría si te digo que me arrepiento –agregó esta vez mirando a Samantha a los ojos. Ella no creía lo que escuchaba, todo debía de ser un hermoso sueño en donde ella era feliz junto a Sirius. –pero esa no es la forma de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti. –termino de decir y se alejo de allí a paso lento, se subió a su moto y se fue dejando a Samantha con la boca abierta y el corazón saltando a una velocidad extraordinaria; la vista se le nublo y los momentos vividos el día de ayer cayeron con una exquisita sensación abrasadora, y coloreándole las mejillas de rojo. Sonrió sin decir nada, pero el miedo se apodero de ella y la duda también, lamentablemente ese no era el momento de pensar ya iba atrasada a su cita con las chicas.

Era cerca de la ocho de la noche cuando Lily vio que ya llegaría tarde a la cita con sus amigas, salio a toda prisa del Ministerio sin darse cuenta que chocaba con una mujer de edad, pidió disculpas y siguió su camino sin mirara atrás, saco su monedero y pido un taxi, y subió a el, en ese momento unas imágenes se anegaron en su cabeza, no entendía como era posible que eso la turbara en ese momento, -pero para que mentir- si James siempre estaba en su cabeza, noche y día, era ya parte de ella, los sentía tan suyos esos recuerdos que le dolía pensar que en realidad ya no existían, fue ahí entre recuerdos de caricias, palabras y besos que recordó lo que soñó la noche anterior, en donde James la sacaba de la iglesia en medio de la ceremonia y huía con el lejos de todos esos compromisos que la ataban, donde era relámete feliz, pero solo era sueño como muchos otros que había tenido.

_"¿Cómo se encontrara?"_ se preguntó y una necesidad incontrolable se apodero de ella. Necesitaba saber como estaba y no estaría tranquila hasta saber, saco su celular de su cartera (n.a: se que no existían, pero es un gran invento) busco el numero de James, pero no lo encontró, -claro lo había borrado para no saber mas de él-, incluso su numero no era el mismo de antes, ya que ella lo había cambiado, ¿Qué hacia ahora?... busco en su cartera hasta dar con una libreta donde anotaba los números de casa de amigos y familiares, ahí debía de estar, pero tampoco, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando recordó que ella si sabía el numero de casa de James, lo marco deprisa en el celular y espero a que le contestaran. Una voz se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

--Residencial Potter, ¿Quién llama? –consulto una voz de mujer monótona.

_"la ama de llaves"_ reconoció Lily.

--Buenas noches, ¿esta el señor Potter? –preguntó Lily un tanto nerviosa.

--¿El señor Charlus o James? –inquirió la ama de llaves.

--James. –contestó Lily.

--Un momento pro favor –contestó la mujer. Lily sintió pasos y unas voces a lo lejos--quien le llama. –preguntó la ama de llaves

--Evans, Lily Evans. –contesto Lily y se sintió un tanto estupida. Al otro lado se oía pasos bajando una escalera apresuradamente.

--Si. –contestó James del otro lado y por su tono de voy se notaba agitado e ilusionado.

--Hola, James. –saludó Lily

--Hola –contestó el saludo James, estaba un poco nervioso al saber que se trataba de la pelirroja.

--¿Cómo estas? –preguntó Lily con la voz tomada de nervios.

--Bien, ¿y tú? –musitó James, sonriendo embobado.

--Bien, gracias. –respondió Lily, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que James recordó su promesa de Borracho y sacando valor de no sabe donde y hablo con firmeza.

--Que bueno. –Dijo –sabes hace mucho que no sabia de ti, pero no sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar tu voz y saber que estas bien

Al otro lado Lily sonreía atontada, no entendía como James podía ser tan dulce después de que ella solo lo habida utilizado.

--Te he extrañado. –se le escapó a Lily y se golpeo mentalmente por esa desliz de estupidez.

--Yo también, no sabes como lo he hecho –condescendió James sonriendo al saber que la pelirroja lo extrañaba.

--Ósea, estar contigo yo… -tartamudeó Lily tratando de arreglar su error, pero nada valía ya la había jodido.

_"Si la cago me avisan"_ se dijo la pelirroja, mientras que James del otro lado no caía en felicidad.

--Extraño conversar contigo y todo lo demás también, Lily –dijo James con sinceridad. –sabes que te amo y eso no ha cambiado, y por lo que veo tampoco va cambiar.

A lily se le erizo la piel al escuchar que aún la amaba, no entendía nada y no quería entenderlo tampoco, solo sabía que estaba más feliz que nunca. Él la amaba, pero ella seguía haciendo las cosas mal, ¿Cómo remediarlo?...

--Sabes tengo que cortar, pero te dejo mi numero para que estemos en contacto. –dijo Lily, no estaba segura de donde había sacado tanto valor, pero quería verlo y de esa forma saber por primera vez que era lo correcto. –anota 085234567, ¿esta?

--Ok ya lo tengo en mi celular –dijo James cerrando el celular después de haberlo agregado.

--Ok, te cuidas –dijo Lily empezando a despedirse.

--Tú igual. –dijo James. –un beso y te voy a llamar. –agregó con voz cantarina.

--Ok, adiós –se despidió Lily y antes de colgar agregó. —Te quiero – fue Casio un susurro que a pensar de Lily paso inadvertido, pero para James fueron las palabras más hermosas que había oído en su vida.

_"Esto me lo pone mas fácil"_ pensó James mirando al teléfono de la sala de su casa. Lily estaba dándole plaza y el no lo desperdiciaría, iría lento porque sabía que ella no estaba segura, y luego se ganaría ese lugar que tanto deseaba en el corazón de la pelirroja, de SU pelirroja. Pero él no estaba enterado que el corazón y el alma de la pelirroja le partencia desde la primera vez que se besaron hace ya muchos años atrás, cuando no sabían que eso que hormiguera en sus estómagos o los vuelcos que daban sus corazones cuando se veían se llamaba: Amor.

En una cafetería del centro de Londres muggle, un hombre y dos mujeres esperaban con ansias la llegada de las dos mujeres que faltaban para esa reunión mensual.

--¿Por qué tardaran tanto? –preguntó Alice mirando la entrada de la cafetería.

--No lo se, Sam sale a la ocho y algo, y ya son las casi las diez. –contestó Alejandro mirando su reloj.

--¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? –inquirió con temor Carey mirando a sus amigos.

--No lo creo –le resto importancia Alejandro no tan seguro ya.

--Lily siempre es puntual. –comentó Alice mirando aún por la puerta de entrada, comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud de sus dos amigas.

--Tranquilas –trato de calmarlas Alejandro tomando a cada una de una mano, reconfortándolas de esta forma, las dos mujeres se tranquilizaron un poco, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose las hizo dar un respingón. Por esta entraba una castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acerco caso corriendo a la mesa de sus amigos.

--¡Hola, chicos! –les saludó Samantha con entusiasmo y tomó asiento junto a Carey y frente a Alejandro. –que linda noche. –Comentó con voz de ensueño que alerto a los otros tres. -Algo le sucedía a la castaña, algo que la tenía muy feliz- Fue el pensamiento de los tres. Cuando se disponían a balear a Samantha con preguntas la puerta de la entrada se volvió a abrir dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja; la dueña de esta traía al igual que Samantha una sonrisa tan grande que poco le faltaba para morderse las orejas.

--¡Buenas noches, chicos! –saludó y se sentó en la punta de la mesa, sus amigos, menos Sam que estaba en su nube de algodón de azúcar, estaban totalmente desconcertados, llegaban atrasadas por casi dos horas, pero las dos estaban más felices que lombrices.

--Oigan, oigan –las llamó Alice. –nosotros llevamos casi dos horas esperándoles y ustedes ¿Cómo si nada?...

--Oh, lo siento es que estaba trabada en el trabajo. –se disculpó Lily un poco abochornada, pero su sonrisa seguía tan grande y brillante como cuando llego. Todos miraron a Samantha parque ella expusiera su pretexto.

--Sirius se me declaro. –susurró con voz suave y soñadora, largando un suspiro y con la vista perdida en un punto inexistente, pero su voz fue lo suficientemente alta para que todos los que estaban a su lado le escucharan.

Desconcierto. Ese era el sentimiento que reflejaban las caras de todos los ocupantes de la mesa, hasta Lily con sus sonrisa bobalicona estaba desconcertada (aún sonreía), se miaron entre si, pero nadie quiso hablar, por otro lado Samantha recordaba a Sirius y su voz suave y aterciopelada que la hacia sentir tan vulnerable y frágil. Lily que seguía sonriendo (como si eso fuera posible) fue la que corto el silencio.

--Y ¿Cómo te lo dijo? –preguntó de forma dulce la pelirroja. La castaña la miro y después de suspira enamorada les contó…

**_--Necesito hablar contigo…._**

--Y se fue. –terminó de decir Samantha, sus ojos brillaban, pero de pronto algo frió cayo con peso por su espalda, y se sintió tan miserable, que la sonrisa que alumbraba su rostro se desvaneció dejando una profunda melancolía en su rostro, los demás se miraron un poco preocupados por el cambio de ánimos de la chica. Alejandro como siempre trato de alivianar la situación.

--Cariño, eso es fantástico –dijo Alejandro mientras le tomaba las manos. Samantha le miro fijamente, se sentía tan insegura, pero los ojos de Alejandro, esos tan calidos, le decían que no temiera, que los miedos debían quedar en el pasado, que era hora de vivir, era hora de que volviera a ser de carne y no solo un fantasma que vivía del rencor. Sonrió un poco dudosa, pero de repente ese frió que le invadió desapareció al recordar el beso de Sirius, algo le decía que tenía que dejarse llevar por eso que sentía, por volver a vivir, por una nueva oportunidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no era incomodo, si no que ese que te ayuda a respirar con tranquilidad y a pensar con claridad.

--¿Y tú? –rompió el silencio la voz tranquila de Carey, estaba ansiosa por saber lo que a Lily le traía tan feliz. Cuando la pelirroja escucho la pregunta de Carey los colores le subieron a las mejillas, no sabía si se sentía feliz por saber que James estaba bien o por haber escuchado su voz suave y sincera, o porque le había dicho que aún la amaba.

--Yo…yo –tartamudeó Lily, no encontraba las palabras, su mente estaba en blanco. Alice, Alejandro, Carey y Samantha comenzaron a reírse de la pelirroja, ya que la única persona capaz de hacer que Lily olvidara como hablar era: James Potter.

--¿James? –preguntó Carey divertida por el sonrojo de Lily que afirmaba la teoría de todos.

--¿Lo viste? –inquirió Alejandro sonriendo. Lily negó con la cabeza.

--¿Hablaste con él? –preguntó Samantha entrando en el tema, la pelirroja asintió, todos se miraron sonriendo. Lily aún más colorada, si es posible, se tapo la cara con las manos, pero su sonrisa no se borraba.

--¿Qué te dijo, niña? –escudriño con impaciencia Alejandro al ver que Lily no hablaba.

--Es que no se por que estoy tan feliz, no se si es por que lo escuche, o por que me dijo que aún me amaba. –lo último lo dijo en un tono muy agudo como si ni ella misma se creyera esas palabras que la atontaban hasta hacerla olvidar por completo como hablar.

--Hmmm… yo creo que por las dos. –comentó Carey sonriendo con sinceridad.

--Opino lo mismo. –condescendió Alice.

--Así que las dos tuvieron un día movidito. –dijo socarronamente Alejandro.

--Ojala hubiera sido más movido. –Exclamó Samantha de forma morbosa y con una sonrisa lasciva, todos se rieron comprendiendo las palabras de la castaña. Así estuvieron hasta las doce de la noche, el local comenzaba a quedar totalmente desocupado, y el dueño ya quería cerrar se acerco al grupo de amigos pidiéndoles por favor que se fueran, ya que era hora de cerrar.

--Entonces a mi casa. –dijo Carey.

--Si –afirmaron todos, se subieron al auto de Samantha y se fueron rumbo a la casa de la rubia.

--¿Cómo es tu nuevo jefe, Cari? –inquirió Lily mirando hacia atrás, ya que ella iba de copiloto.

--Bueno, es muy amable. –respondió Carey.

--¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Alejandro sugiriendo otra cosa.

--¡Por Merlín Alejandro!, es una anciano –recrimino Carey casi en un hilo de voz y con cara de asco.

--Bueno, ¡no sabía! – repuso Alejandro un poco indignado por el tono de voz de Carey.

--Ya no peleen –dijo Alice que estaba en el centro de los dos y veía como se mandaban miradas acecinas.

--Él comenzó.

--Ella inicio.

Exclamaron respectivamente. Alice puso los ojos en blanco, extrañaba esas peleas entre esos dos, ya que era el único momento en donde Carey se comportaba como una niña y eso le divertía.

--No te rías –musitó indignada Carey.

--Yo no me rió. –se defendió Alice con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

--Si como no –masculló Carey.

--¡Llegamos! –exclamó Samantha deteniendo el auto frente a la casa de la rubia.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR... gracias!**_


	10. El pacto de Alice con Sirius

****

Buenas noches mis queridísimas chicas!... bueno aquí de nuevo con más del fics. Quería subir antes, pero acabo de llegar de la playita, pero no todo fue lindo TT, pues me enferme XD que mala suerte tengo, pero bueno será!...

* * *

**10**

**El pacto de Alice con Sirius**

Los cinco entraron a la casa. Se despojaron de sus abrigos y se repartieron en los sillones de la sala; Alejandro prendió la radio y puso un CD de Maroon Five con el tema "Secret".

--Bueno, ¿Cómo esta tu relación con Remus?-preguntó Alice a la rubia.

--Muy bien. –contestó sonriente y con los ojos brillantes.

--¿Tienes algo para beber? –preguntó Sam mientras iba a la cocina.

--Bajo la alacena. –respondió la rubia.

Estaban a gusto. Se sentía bien olvidar un poco todo y encerrarse en esa burbuja donde solo estaban tus amigos, esos que siempre te apoyan y te ayudan, pero entonces ¿Por qué había tensión entre ellos?...

Sencillo las dos personas que provocaban esta tensión estaban llenas de dudas a pesar de saber que era lo que querían, a pesar de que sus amigos le decían que la mejor opción era esa que las hacia felices. Para Samantha y Lily las cosas no eran tan simples como se veían desde afuera, pues había cosas que no se olvidaban, como un corazón herido, como palabras al aire y promesas que quitaban felicidad.

Samantha amaba a Sirius, pero el dolor, la rabia y las lágrimas derramadas estaban grabadas en fuego en su pecho haciéndola dudar una y potra vez, pero su corazón destrozado, esos pedazos de el querían amar, querían darle al morocho una oportunidad. Su cuerpo estaba separado entre este dilema y Lily, bueno ella era una necia (palabras de Alice) al verse encerrada en esa promesa, en ese si que le dio a Paolo, por qué no simplemente la mandaba a la mierda (palabras de Samantha) y se olvida por un momento de lo correcto, o de lo que ella creía correcto.

--Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, Lily? –Comentó Alice –estas enamorada de James hace mucho, lo reconoces, tienes la oportunidad de estar con el, pero lo desprecias.

--No se –respondió Lily con la vista perdida, --pareciera que fuera masoquista y me gustara sufrir con todo esto.

--Lo malo es que no solo tú sufre, si no también James. –acotó Samantha. –Lily, tú viste como quede cuando Sirius me dijo que no –la pelirroja asintió –bueno así debe de sentirse James, y más daño le haces utilizándolo, ya que le das falsas ilusiones.

--Lo se, lo se, pero ¿Qué hago? –musitó Lily en un susurro.

--cánsela la falsa de tu boda, haba con Paolo y dile que se acabo que no quieres nada con él y busca a James –expuso Alice, sus palabras sonaron tan sencillas, pero hacerlas eran demasiado difícil.

--Alice tiene razón –opinó Alejandro. –todo es más sencillo de lo que parece, no te enrolles tanto.

--Saben, mañana mismo voy a hablar con Paolo y acabare con esta farsa. –dijo Lily con unas seguridad con la que no contaba, encallándose a ella y a sus amigos.

--Así me gusta. –la animó Alejandro.

--Ahora, tú.- dijo Alice apuntando a Samantha.

--¿Yo qué? –inquirió Sam sabiendo que ahora sus amigos serian sus psicólogos.

--Córtala de comportarte como una zorra, porque no lo eres. –soltó Carey mirando de forma severa a su amiga.

--¡Oye!, me ofendes –se quejó la castaña indignada.

--Lamento decirte Sam, que Cary tiene razón. –concordó Alice con su amiga.

--pero ahí palabras más amables. –musitó Sam.

--Ok, lo siento, me pase. –se disculpo Carey.

--Al grano, chicas. –dijo Alejandro dirigiéndose a sus amigas, luego miro solo a Sam y agrego. -- lo que sucede contigo, es que te disfrazas de esta chica sexy y audaz para tapar tu miedos a que te rompan más el corazón. –expuso Alejandro. –lo que Carey te pide es que lo dejes, no te sirve de nada y te dañas, porque te vuelves casi un fantasma: sin emociones, fría y distante.

A la castaña se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas, no le gustaba cuando sus amigos le decían la verdad de su realidad; ni ella misma lo aceptaba por el miedo de saber que perdía su esencia, su vida y su alma, pero cómo no escudarse de esta forma, si era la única manera de olvidar por un momento el pasado y su verdadera identidad.

--Ahí algo que no nunca te he dicho Samantha, y estoy realmente arrepentida, porque se que si te lo hubiera dicho tú serias la misma de antes. –dijo Alice captando la atención de todos. –Pero prometí nuca revelar este secreto… -los ojos de la morocha brillaban debido a las lágrimas que se asomaban, pero no podía seguir con esto, no más, bastante daño se había hecho su amiga para que siguiera en lo mismo. –cuando estábamos en séptimo, el día después del partido contra Revenclaw…

**Alice caminaba por el pasillo del cuarto piso buscando por todos lados a su novio, cuando iba a dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillo escucho a dos personas hablando, o mejor dicho gritándose. Era una discusión y una de las voces le pareció conocida, se acerco para ver de quienes se trataba y justo a unos metros dos chicos de cabello negro, uno más alto que el otro, peleaban. Reconoció a su compañero de curo y casa, Sirius Black peleaba con otro chico de Slytherin y por el parecido de los dos dedujo que se trataba del hermano menor de Black.**

**--Estas loco, ¿cómo se te ocurre huir de esta forma de casa? –reprochó el más pequeño a Sirius y por su voz se notaba desesperado, Alice se removió en su lugar incomoda por ser una entrometida, pero la curiosidad era demasiada.**

**--Es lo mejor –contestó de forma tranquila Sirius, sorprendiendo a Alice por lo maduro que estaba siendo.**

**--No, no es lo mejor, ellos piensan que por esa relación que tienes con esa chica mestiza. –Alice vio como el pequeño Black tomo de los hombros a su hermano y lo zarandeo para que este reaccionara. – ¿sabes lo qué eso significa? –preguntó luego, pero no espero respuesta. –van a ir tras ella, ¡la pueden matar! –gritó desesperado para que Sirius reaccionara, Alice abrió lo ojos de forma desmesurada sorprendía de lo que oía, ya que sabía quien era esa chica de la que habla el pequeño Black. –recuerda que el abuelo de ella es puro, pero renegó de su linaje por ayudar a los impuro, el señor de las tinieblas va tras él, si no te alejas de ella ¡morirá!..**

**Alice estaba temblando debido a las últimas palabras, no podía ser, su Samy no. Cerró los ojos, pues las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, quería correr para poder avisarle a Sam, pero sabía que su amiga lo menos que haría sería separarse del morocho.**

**--¿Qué voy a hacer? –preguntó con abatimiento. Alice le presto atención, ya que podría darse que Sirius supiera o que el pequeño Black supiera una forma para que a Samantha no le pasara nada. Regulus le dio la espalda y no pudo ver la expresión del chico. –yo… yo… yo la amo. –susurró Sirius, pero Alice aún así le escucho, se le erizo la piel, no podía ser que una de sus mejores amiga estaba enamorada de ese chico y él de ella, pero no podían estar juntos, se odio por no poder hacer nada para cambiar la situación.**

**--Lo se Sirius, lo se, por eso te lo digo, ella no tiene la culpa que nuestra familia sea una mierda, por eso te lo digo. –contestó el pequeño Black. Sirius cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.**

**--Gracias hermano. –susurró Sirius y Regulus se agacho y palmeo la espalda de su hermano, luego de unos segundos en silencio se levanto para irse, pero antes de desaparecer se giro para mirar quizás por última vez a su hermano; era una forma de memorizar por un segundo al que fue su hermano mayo. Alice los miraba con pena, sabía que esa era una despedida y le dolía en el corazón lo que al pequeño Black le pasaba, pues entendía que su decisión solo la había tomado por amor a su familia, una a la que no lo importaba en lo más mínimo si moría por ella.**

**--Adiós, hermano. –se despido en un susurro Regulus, y se fue dejando un eco con sus pasos en el pasillo, un eco que se anudo en lo más profundo del pecho a Alice. Regulus desapareció de ahí para seguir comportándose como sus padres le habían enseñado.**

**Alice fue a ayudar a Sirius que estaba tirado en el suelo con la vista perdida, temblando de rabia y coraje. Se acerco y sentándose frente al morocho le susurro.**

**--No llores, Sirius. –él la miro y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos grises ya sin brillo, solo con dolor. Se acerco a la recién llegada y la abrazo sabiendo que ella estaba enterada de todo, se sintió mejor por eso, pero no menos miserable. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron.**

**--Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. –pidió Sirius, sin querer habían sellado un pacto.**

**--Si. –aceptó ella. –solo por que se que Sam sería capaz de ir a buscarte hasta el final del mundo si se lo dijera y eso la pondría en peligro. –musitó Alice. -Sirius solo le sonrió de forma amarga. –recuérdala siempre como es, porque después de que se separen ella no será la misma. –le informó Alice sabiendo que su amiga se destrozaría cual cristal con todo aquello...**

La tensión de la sala era casi se cortaba con una navaja. Ninguno de los amigos hablaba y Samantha sentía la sangre fluir por sus venas de forma tan lenta que no la hacían reaccionar frente a la noticia recién recibida. Alice la mira con temor, pero aún así no rompió el silencio, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la morocha.

--

A las afuera de Londres, en la mansión Potter, tres amigos reían recordando viejas anécdotas que los implicaba. James que era el que más fuerte reía, salio corriendo al baño, pues de tanto reír le habían dado ganas de hacer pipi. Cuando volvió sus dos amigos (Remus, Sirius) ya estaban tranquilos.

--Qué tal si comemos algo –propuso Sirius levantándose del sillón de la habitación de James.

--¿No piensas en nada más? –preguntó socarronamente Remus. –aaah si, si piensas en otras cosas, como en las faldas, en los escotes y en como ligarte a una mujer.

--Que gracioso, por tonto no te daré chocolate. –masculló Sirius saliendo de la habitación, Remus se levanto rápidamente y corrió tras el morocho que ya bajaba las escaleras.

--No seas malo solo fue una bromita. –se disculpó Remus mientras ponía carita de perrito mojado.

--déjense de idioteces. –Espetó James –mi mamá hizo tarta de frambuesa.

--hmmm… rico, rico. –se saboreó Sirius.

--Eso es lo bueno de vivir aun con mis padres, la comida. –comentó sonriendo James

--Si lo dices de esa forma cariño, creeré que nos quieres por eso solamente. –la voz que dijo esto era suave y tranquila, la de una mujer serena. James se giro con brusquedad encontrándose de frente con su madre.

--¡Mamá! –exclamó al ver a la mujer que le había dado la vida, o la mirad de ella.

--Hola, James. –saludó la mujer, era muy atractiva a pesar de ya tener un poco más de cincuenta años. Era delgada y alta, pero no más que su hijo, de cabello rojo muy oscuro y unos hermosos ojos castaños como lo de su hijo, su único hijo, bueno en realidad a los amigos de su James también los consideraba como suyos y es que esta mujer era muy sobre protectora con lo que consideraba de ella.

--¿Cuándo llegaste? –preguntó James abrazándola; la extrañaba tanto que quería estar con ella de esa forma mucho tiempo y mejor si era para siempre.

--Recién. –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa al ver que su hija la había extrañado.

--Hola, mamá Potter. –saludó Sirius quitando del medio, bruscamente, a James para poder abrazarla y reconfortarse con el calor de aquella mujer. De su madre.

--Hola, Sirius. –Le saludó Dora a uno de sus hijos postizos. Sirius rompió el abrazo y se alejo un poco de ella, pero Remus se interpuso y sacándolo como él momentos antes había corrido a James.

--Hola, mamá Dora. –saludó Remus a su madre postiza, la mujer que le apoyo como una madre cuando él tenía solo doce años y había perdido a sus padres en un ataque de hombres lobos. El segundo de su vida.

--¿Cómo están? –les preguntó Dora a los tres chicos, ya no estaban en la cocina, si no que en los sillones de la sala.

--Bien, bien. –contestaron los tres.

--Y ¿has hablado con Lily?, cariño. –escudriñó Dora a su hijo de sangre, James la miro y una sonrisa soñadora se dibujo en sus labios.

--Si. –contestó casi en un hilo de voz, su madre y sus hermanos rieron por la cara de embobado del moreno.

Escucharon que la puerta de la calle se abría y luego se cerraba. En la entrada de la sala apareció un hombre: alto y morocho de cabello negro azabache desordenado y ojos azules y brillantes, pero más brillaron cuando sus ojos dieron con la sueluela de Dora, que estaba sentada frente a sus tres hijos.

--Cariño. –dijo casi en un hilo de voz. – ¿Cuándo llegaste?-preguntó apresuradamente y con dos grandes zancadas llego junto a su esposa a la que no veía hace mucho, hace más de… tres días.

--Hace unos veinte minutos. –contestó Dora con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

--Te extrañe tanto, amor. –dijo el señor Potter.

--Charlus solo fueron tres días. –dijo la mujer riendo.

--Para mi fue eterno. –musitó Charlus, mientras abrazaba a su mujer. –extrañaba tu cabello rojo. –le susurro al oído, pero Sirius, Jumes y Remus escucharon.

--Si, definitivamente a los Potter le gustan las pelirrojas. –comentó Sirius con resolución imitando la voz de un científico que encuentra la cura perfecta para la abstinencia sexual. Además de los preservativos, pastillas, inyecciones, ustedes entienden. Los demás se rieron por las ocurrencias del morochito, lo que no sabían era que era verdad a los Potter le gustan las pelirrojas si no pregúntenle Alberth (abuelo de James), al mismo Charlus, o a James y en un futuro a los hijos o hijas de James…

--Ya basta de idioteces –Dictaminó Charlus y todos callaron. –Sirius hoy vi a tu hermano –dijo el señor Potter y Sirius le miro con atención sintiendo como los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, la sacudió para deshacerse de ellos. –si no fuera porque lleva el cabello corto les hubiera confundido contigo. Son iguales. –Charlus tomó asiento junto a su mujer, frente a los chicos (no tan chicos) –pero sabes lo que más me sorprendió –Sirius negó con la cabeza sin saber, el señor Potter siguió hablando –me saludo y dijo que te entregara esta carta –y le entrego la carta a Sirius, este estaba totalmente sorprendido y con manos temblorosas tomó susodicha. No la quiso leer de inmediato, así que se la guardo en el bolsillo de su jeans.

--¿Quieren comer algo? –preguntó Dora para tratar de que la situación se volviera menos tensa. Sirius la miro con una sonrisa que no alcanzo a llegar a sus hermosos ojos grises y todos lo notaron. Ya conocían a Sirius y sabían que este no era muy expresivo con sus problemas, así que no preguntaron ni mencionaron nada., solo se fueron a la cocina tras Dora.

Después de que comieron unas suculentas tartas de frutas, pastel de chocolate, jugo de calabaza, alitas de pollo, papas asadas y helado, en realidad fue Sirius el que comió todo eso y como sus amigos sabían que él comía aún más (como si fuera posible) cuando estaba depresivo no se burlaron ni nada. Aunque la señora Potter quedo impresionada con tanto espacio en el estomago de Sirius, que comúnmente comía mucho, pero que hoy había ingerido diez veces más de lo normal.

--¿Dónde guardas toda esa comida, Sirius? –preguntó Dora examinando al chico para ver si le veía algún rollito o pancita, pero nada le toco el estomago par ver si se fajaba, pero estaba duro por el ejercicio (¿Cuál de los ejercicios lo tendrá así?). El la miro con una sonrisa y se limito a decir.

--Estoy en desarrollo, tengo que alimentarme…

0.o cara general

--Cariño, ya tienes 26 años, tu etapa de desarrollo ya pasó. –le explicó Dora de forma obvia.

--¡Todavía soy un niño! –exclamó encaprichado e infantil, cruzo los brazos.

--Si, un niño que le hace cosas de grandes a sus novias. –dijo socarronamente Remus. Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.

--No se peleen –regañó Dora al ver que James también iba a molestar a Sirius.

--Es mejor que se vayan a dormir, es tarde ya. –dijo el seño Potter, lo chicos lo miraron con una ceja alzada. – ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma? –Dora sonreía.

--Papá, somos adultos, ya no nos puedes mandar a dormir. –le contestó James.

--Oh, lo siento, entonces, Sirius a dormir –mandó a Sirius a dormir.

--Pero si también soy adulto –protestó el morochito de forma indignada.

--No que eras un niño en desarrollo. –inquirió Charlus.

--Si, pero solo cuando como. –contestó Sirius con una sonrisita.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, mejor seria cortar por lo sano, ya que Sirius se ponía pesado a veces.

--Ven, Sirius vamos a mi dormitorio, mis padres querrán hacer algo. –musitó James mientras salía de la cocina, los señores Potter se pusieron colorados por las palabras de su hijo.

--Que cochinos. –se burló Sirius mientras les miraba de forma picara. Pero esta no le duro mucho, ya que Remus le propinó una colleja para que la cortara. – ¡oye! –reclamó al sentir el dolor.

--Es para ver si las neuronas se te ordenan. –respondió Remus y desapareció por la puerta.

--Ya, mejor los dejo para que hagan "eso" –dijo acentuando la última palabras mientras volvía a sonreír de forma morbosa, cuando salio cerro la puerta de la cocina y agradeció haberlo hecho, ya que apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada un plato se estrello contra esta, trago saliva y prefirió irse rápidamente de ahí antes de que mamá Potter le diera por romper platos contra su hermosa y perfecta cabeza.

Cuando el atractivo morocho llego a la habitación de James se encontró con que sus dos amigos estaban ya em pijamas.

--No me digáis que estamos de pijama party –comentó dando saltitos emocionado. James y Remus le miraron con una ceja alzada.

_"Pobre perdió la neurona que le quedaba, soy un acecino"_ se lamentó Remus mentalmente.

_"este si que es ñoño, si hasta chica parece"_ pensó James. Sirius seguía saltando por toda la habitación buscando su pijama y preguntándole a James por algunos juegos.

--Tienes monopolio, twister, cartas, dados, adivina quien, el misterio…

James y Remus estaban totalmente desconcertados, Sirius definitivamente se le había ido la olla (perdida de cordura) y ellos no hicieron nada por detenla.

--¡Quieres parar ya! –exclamó molesto y cansado James al ver que el morocho seguía brincando por todos lados como conejo de pascua.

--Pero no te enojes –dijo Sirius parando al fin de saltar. (Imagínenselo diciendo eso como el chavo del ocho)

--Es que me desesperas. –contestó Jemes (como el kico)

--Ta... ta… ¡ta! –Los otros dos se quedaron mirando a Remus que había sido el del ta… ta – ¿qué? –Preguntó Remus al ver la cara de sus amigo –es otro de los personajes del chavo, ¿acaso no se acuerdan del profesor Jirafales?

o.0 cara de James y Sirius, ya que no entendían nada de lo que Remus había dicho

--Olvídenlo –musitó rendido Remus y se giro para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Cuando ya estaban listos para irse a la cama Dora entro en la habitación para deséales buenas noches.

--Buenas noches, mamá –dijo James besando la frente de su progenitora, ella sonrió.

--Que duermas bien –musitó Remus mientras besaba la mejilla de la mujer.

--Y no hagas tan cochinadas –agregó Sirius con su sonrisa más picara, lamentablemente se llevo otra colleja made in Remus. --¡oye!, no te acostumbres –se quejó el morochito tocándose el lugar afectado.

--Entonces no seas tan idiota –contraatacó Remus. Sirius solo bufo.

--Ya no peleen –les pidió Dora –esto me recuerda cuando estaban en Hogwarts y se venían en las vacaciones a revolver la casa –dijo con añoranza, recordando cuando su hijo era pequeño y también lo eran esos dos chicos que siempre estaban ahí acompañando a su James, en las buenas y en las malas. Sintió como se le anegaban los ojos de lágrimas debido a los recuerdos. Prefrió salir de ahí antes que esos tres se dieran cuenta. –me voy –dijo y se fue, dejando a los tres conversando cosos sin mucha importancia. Hasta que Sirius y su sentido de vieja cotilla le dijo que ya era hora de pregúntale ciertos temas a Remus.

--¿Cómo estas con Carey? –preguntó sin rodeos y cambiando drásticamente el tema, Remus alzo una ceja, pero aún así respondió.

--Bien…

--Que bueno –le felicitó James.

--Si, si, estoy feliz por ti Lunático –dijo Sirius mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Estaba tan feliz por su amigo, pero se sentía triste y el bichito de la envidia le picaba.

--¿Qué te sucede, Canuto? –inquirió Remus viendo la sombra de los ojos de Sirius, el morocho levanto la mirada para verle de frente y solo se alzo de hombros sin saber que responder.

--Dinos –exigió perspicaz James.

--Es solo que la carta de Regulus me dejo mal –contestó Sirius sin mirar a ninguno de sus amigos, estos se dirigieron miradas de advertencia sabían que de ahí en adelante la conversación era camino minado, pero tenían que seguir si querían ayudar a Sirius.

--¿Solo eso? –preguntó con tranquilidad Remus. Sirius no lo miro, sino que su cabeza vago en el tiempo hasta el día que lo marco para siempre, algo oculto, algo de lo que sus amigos no estaban enterados, recordó porque no tenía que hacer lo que había echo hace unas horas.

--Sirius, me estas preocupando –soltó asustado James al ver que Sirius estaba como en trance, el morocho no respondió siguió perdido. –vamos Sirius sabes que cuentas con nosotros –le consoló James.

--Lo se –logró decir Sirius en un susurro casi inaudible.

--Entonces –inquirió Remus.

--Es algo que no debo decir, algo que es solo mió –contestó. Estas palabras dejaron a Remus y James muy preocupados por Sirius, la voz de Black se volvió a oír –pero necesito decírselos, no se por qué.

--Vamos, nosotros te escuchamos –le animó Remus. Sirius tomo aire y se decidió a contar.

--Es porque no acepte a Samantha. –Sus dos amigos le tomaron atención –ustedes saben que estaba asustado, pero no saben porque…

--Nos dijiste que era por miedo a hacerle daño –musitó James

--así es…

--pero no te entiendo. Cuando tú quieres a alguien no le puedes hacer daño Sirius –dijo Remus de forma obvia.

--Yo no le iba a hacer daño –las manos le temblaban, pero siguió hablando –es muy complicado mejor les cuento todo desde el principio.

--Te oímos – le animó Remus

--En séptimo, Regulus me aviso que mis padres culpaban a Samantha de que fuera una deshonra para ellos, que por culpa de ella yo no quería seguir con lo que ellos me habían inculcado desde pequeño –explicó Sirius. Sus dos amigos quedaron un tanto confundidos.

--Pero que tiene eso, no te entiendo –dijo James.

--Regulus me mando un carta para nos juntáramos, ya que tenía algo importante que decirme….

**--Hola, Reg –saludó Sirius a su hermano menor.**

**--Hola –contestó el pequeño Black con muy poco cortesía –necesito decirte algo**

**Sirius lo miro con una ceja alzada sin saber que decir. Hace muchos meses que no hablaba con Regulus y eso le sorprendía, pensó que quizás sus padres le mandaron algún mensaje.**

**--Habla –le dijo Sirius, quería terminar luego con todo.**

**--Estas loco, como se te ocurre huir de esta forma de casa. –reprochó el más pequeño a Sirius y por su voz se notaba desesperado, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes.**

**--Es lo mejor –contestó de forma tranquila Sirius, tratando de trasmitir esta confianza a su hermano que se removía en su sitio nervioso.**

**--No, no es lo mejor, ellos piensan que por esa relación que tienes con esa chica mestiza. –dijo mientras tomaba a Sirius de los hombros para que este reaccionara ante sus palabras. – ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –preguntó luego, pero no espero respuesta. –van a ir tras ella, ¡la pueden matar! –gritó desesperado para que Sirius tomara peso al asunto. El morocho sintió que algo pesado se posaba en su estomago y comenzaba a dar vueltas. –recuerda que el abuelo de ella es puro, pero renegó de su linaje por ayudar a los impuro, el señor de las tinieblas va tras él, si no te alejas de ella ¡morirá!..**

**Sirius se soltó de su hermano la sangre le corría a gran velocidad por las venas, la ira le estaba golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, no podía permitirse que ella pagara por su culpa, eso nunca antes el moría por ella, pero tampoco podía estar sin ella, ahora que eran amigos podía sentirla parte de él, estaba incluso decidido a decirle a ella cuanto la amaba, lamentablemente no contaba que sus padres fueran una mierda, o mejor dicho que fueran tan mierda.**

**--¿Qué voy a hacer? –preguntó abatido, estaba totalmente desconcertado, algo dentro se le rompió en millones de pedacito. Regulus le dio la espalda y no pudo ver la expresión del chico. Regulus lo miro con pena, sabía que su hermano la amaba por eso le había contado todo eso para que la protegiera, su hermano no estaba malcomido como el por los deberes de un Black. ––yo… yo… yo la amo. –susurró Sirius, el corazón le latía a una velocidad vertiginosa, le dolía. ¡Rayos!, si que le dolía con cada palpitar. **

**--Lo se Sirius, lo se, por eso te lo digo, ella no tiene la culpa que nuestra familia sea una mierda, por eso te lo digo. –contestó el pequeño Black Regulus mirando con compasión a su hermano mayor. Sirius cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza entre las manos sintiendo que el corazón se le partía. No entendía esa injusticia, ¿cómo podría desechar lo más puro que tenía?, Si, debía desecharlo par no dañarlo o si no nunca se lo perdonaría.**

**--Gracias hermano. –susurró Sirius y Regulus se agacho y palmeo la espalda de su hermano, luego de unos segundos en silencio se levanto para irse, pero antes de desaparecer se giro para mirar quizás por última vez a su hermano; era una forma de memorizar por un segundo al que fue su hermano mayo. **

**--Adiós, hermano. –se despido en un susurro Regulus, y se fue dejando un eco con sus pasos en el pasillo. Regulus desapareció de ahí para seguir comportándose como sus padres le habían enseñado.**

**De la nada Sirius sintió como unos pasos se acercaban a él; rogó que no fuera ella, por que la conocía muy bien y sabía que se negaría a alejarse de él. Gracias a Merlín no era ella, si no una de sus amigas. Alice se acerco a Sirius, había escuchado todo y sentía una opresión en el pecho. Se agacho junto a Sirius.**

**--No llores, Sirius. –él la miro y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos grises ya sin brillo, solo con dolor. Se acerco a la recién llegada y la abrazo sabiendo que ella estaba enterada de todo, se sintió mejor por eso, pero no menos miserable. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron.**

**--Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. –pidió Sirius, sin querer habían sellado un pacto.**

**--Si. –aceptó ella. –solo porque se que Sam sería capaz de ir a buscarte hasta el final del mundo si se lo dijera y eso la pondría en peligro. –musitó Alice. -Sirius solo le sonrió de forma amarga. –recuérdala siempre como es, porque después de que se separen ella no será la misma. –le informó Alice sabiendo que su amiga se destrozaría cual cristal con todo aquello...**

Sus dos amigos estaban conmocionados por la notician, no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado, la rabia les embargo contra la familia de Sirius. Siempre, desde que supieron que le morocho no era igual a ellos habían querido envenenarlo y joderle la vida a toda costa.

--¿Por qué no hablas ahora, Sirius? –inquirió James un poco decepcionado por la falta de confianza. Sirius se percato que James estaba sentido.

--No piensen que fue por que no confiera en ustedes, pero no quería que se metieran en más problemas –contestó Sirius con la vista perdida.

--Una mierda los problemas, Sirius, escucha tú una vez me dijiste que te daba lo mismo lo que yo fuera, ahora soy yo él que te dice que me da lo mismo los problemas –dijo Remus, se puso de pie tratando de controlarse, uno de su manda estaba mal y eso lo frustraba. –escucha muy bien pedazo de idiota, has estado todos estos años sufriendo por ser un imbécil.

Sirius se levanto dándole cara, estaba lleno de coraje y le emputecia que sus amigos no entendieran sus motivos. Su decisión solo fue por protegerla.

--¡QUE HARIAS TU SI FUERA CAREY! –espetó con rabia. Remus no contesto nada, había caído en cuenta de lo peligroso que era y que en el lugar de Sirius él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Abatido se sentó en su lugar nuevamente.

--Cálmate –le pidió James con voz fría –creo que esto esta fuera de si.--Sus dos amigos le miraron sin entender.--es mejor que nos durmamos –agregó después, tomó sus cobijas y tapo hasta la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

_"cabezota"_ pensó Sirius al ver que James seguía molesto por la falta de confianza

--Buenas noches –susurró Remus acostándose también, Sirius seguía de pie en medio de la habitación totalmente sulfurado.

--James no seas crió, quieres –masculló Sirius tratando de sonar tranquilo. James solo dio un bufido. – ¡aaah me estresan! –exclamó el morocho al ver que ninguno de sus amigos le tomaba atención. –váyanse a la mierda –dijo y tomando su mochila salio de la habitación dejando a un Remus preocupado de que cometiera alguna locura y a un James cerrado por el enojo.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Espero que lo disfruten!! ahora subo otro chap y ahí dejo agradecimiento.**_

_**VAMOS NADA CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR... desde ya gracias! n.n**_


	11. ¿De verdad aún me quieres?

**11**

**¿De verdad aún me quieres?**

Camino y camino, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar nada ni a nadie, solo camino por las frías calles de Londres sin un rumbo fijo, solo anduvo por donde sus pies le llevaban, siguió a su instinto, solo eso, anduvo sin rumbo. No sentía nada ni el frió, ni las horas que pasaban lentamente, estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, en recuerdos y añoranzas, en palabras, consejos y promesas, escuchando, simplemente oyendo nada más que eso.

No recordaba a que hora salio de la casa de Carey ni por que lo hizo solo sabía que caminaba sin rumbo.

Lo último que recordaba era a Alice llorando y abrazándola pidiéndole disculpas, todos sus amigos la miraban, solo eso recordaba, los ojos de ellos observándola. Llego a una plaza y se sentó en la primera banca que encontró quería llorar, corre, desaparecer, lo quería a él, cómo lo necesitaba en ese momento, no pedía nada más que a él, solamente quería sentirlo. No supo cuando fue que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos sin control, tampoco recordaba que sus sollozos fueran tan fuertes.

Maldijo, una y otra vez, quería que todo terminara y que el dolor al respirar y del corazón a latir desapareciera. Acabara.

--

Sirius salio de la casa de los Potter, subió a su moto, necesitaba pensar y darle tiempo a James para que se le quitara el enojo. Anduvo por las calles sin saber a donde se dirigía, no quería ir a su casa, así que decidió irse a la costa, a Brighton.

La playa estaba desierta, las olas hacían eco en el lugar como una suave melodía, la arena estaba fría. Camino hasta quedar cerca de la orilla y ahí se sentó. Cerró los ojos para sentirse parte de ese lugar. Su mente viajo hasta Londres, el centro, una plaza, una banca con una mujer llorando. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, no supo que fue eso, pero algo en su interior le decía que fuera, que la buscarla, no sabía quien era aquella mujer que su mente le mostró, se veía tan triste, que el corazón se le encogió. Tomo su moto y partió de nuevo hacia Londres.

--

Las palabras de Alice se le agolparon en la cabeza lastimándole. El corazón le latía y le latía desbocado. Recordó cada palabra.

--No puede ser cierto –susurró, el frió ya le calaba los huesos, pero ella estaba inmune a el. Llevaba horas llorando, pero no se cansaba de hacerlo, quería sacar todo ese dolor que tenía oprimido en el pecho, ese que se junto con los años y que guardo en lo más profundo de su ser tratando de olvidarlo, y que a pesar de intentarlo innumerables veces no logro conseguir, porque vez que recordar o que le veía, el dolor emergía de lo más profundo y la herida volvía a sangrar.

Samantha estaba tan sumergida en su pozo que no se dio cuenta que estaban apunto de atacarla un grupo de 5 mortifagos encapuchados.

Los hombres se acercaron en silencio sin siquiera respirar, estaban frente a su presa y no la dejarían escapar de nuevo, no otra vez, a menos que quisieran morir en manos de su jefe el señor de las tinieblas.

--

Sirius iba a toda velocidad y la moto gruñía debido al esfuerzo que hacia por llegar a su limite, pero aún así Sirius seguía metiendo más el acelerador. Algo le decía que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde y que luego lo lamentaría; dio una vuelta de vértigo en una esquina cuando vio la plaza que su mente le había mostrado, justo ahí a unos cuantos metros estaban un grupo de mortifagos atacando a una mujer.

--

El crujido de una rama al romperse fue lo único que escuchó Samantha antes de verse rodeada por un grupo de encapuchados que le apuntaban con la varita, rápidamente saco su varita de su manga y lanzo un hechizo a tres de los sujetos que salieron disparados, pero los otros dos le atacaron a ella en el mismo momento que atacaba a los otros tres, cayó al suelo pesadamente; dio un giro en el suelo logrando escapar por un pelo de una maldición, pero uno de los dos mortios le lanzo un cruciatus.

--¡CRUCIUS! –Samantha se retorció de dolor en el frió suelo húmedo.

--

Sirius bajo de la moto en volada tirándola pesadamente en el pavimento de la calle, corrió hasta donde estaba ocurriendo el ataque, pero antes de llegar escucho que una mujer gritaba de dolor, apresuro el paso hasta que llegó al centro de la plaza y fue ahí que vio a una mujer de cabello castaño desparramado por el suelo y a un encapuchado lanzándole maldiciones.

--¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!! –gritó Sirius para ayudar a la mujer castaña. El hombre encapuchado salio volando por los aires y chocó contra un árbol que lo dejo aturdido. Sirius recorrió con su vista el lugar y vio que otros cuatro Mortifagos estaban desparramados inconcientes por el suelo, se acerco a la mujer que estaba desmayada, la alzo en sus brazos y la deposito en la banca que estaba a poca distancia, cuando la dejo sobre la banca y con un hechizo amarro a todo los mortifagos; le quito la varita y luego conjuro un "Expecto Patronum" que salio corriendo por los cielos, luego se giró para revisar a la mujer, le corrió el cabello y su sorpresa fue que aquella mujer que su mente le mostró y que su corazón le dijo que le necesitaba se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Samanta, una muy pálida Samantha. Le tomó el pulso y este desminuida, se asustó y cuando la tomaba nuevamente para aparecerse con ella en San Mungo llegaron Remus, y James.

--¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Remus al ver a los mortifagos atados y la mujer desmayada en los brazos de Sirius.

--Samantha –contestó Sirius, pero antes de que unos de sus amigos preguntara algo más desaprecio.

--

--Estoy preocupada –soltó Lily poniéndose de pie y tomando su abrigo del perchero de entrada –es mejor que la salgamos a buscar. –agregó después con decisión.

--Si, es verdad –opinó Alejandro –ni siquiera se llevo el auto.

--¿No se lo llevo? –Inquirió asombrada Carey –tienen razón vamos por ella.

--Es mi culpa –susurró Alice sintiéndose terriblemente culpable –no tenía que haberle contado nada, pero yo y mi boca –se reprochó

--Fue lo mejor –trató de animarla Lily a su amiga, pues esta estaba desvastada.

--Vamos –les llamó Alejandro desde el auto de Samantha, las tres chicas se subieron también a este.

Alejandro manejo por toda la avenida principal, pero nada, ni rastro de Samantha por ningún lado y ya era bastante tarde.

--Lily, llámala de nuevo a su celular –le pidió Alejandro a la pelirroja que obedeció de inmediato. Tomó su celular para marcarle de nuevo a la castaña.

"pip… pip…pip" marcaba el celular, pero nada, nadie contestaba y esto preocupo más a la pelirroja.

--

--Sabes, hace rato que siento un ruidito un poco extraño –comentó James poniendo oído para saber de donde provenía.

--Si, yo también lo siento –confesó Remus –es de aquí –dijo acercándose a un arbusto. James le siguió, el ruido se hizo más fuerte, Remus corrió las ramas del arbusto y justo abajo se encontraba un móvil plateado.

--Mira, es eso –dijo Remus mostrándole el aparato a James, el moreno lo tomó y en la pantalla de este salía "Pelirroja llamando"

--Debe de ser de Samantha –dictaminó James, lo tomó mejor y marco contestar. –Si –dijo.

Lily quedo de piedra esa voz la podría recocer en cualquier lugar, era demasiado familiar, la sangre se le helo de puro espanto.

--¿James? –preguntó sorprendida y sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de auto que la miraron sin entender.

--Si, con él, Lily, ¿cierto? –contestó feliz, pero serio.

--Samantha, pásamela, por favor –pidió la pelirroja abruptamente.

--Ella, pues, ella –tartamudeó James sin saber como decirle que su amiga había sido atacada por cinco mortios y que estaba en ese momento en el hospital. – ¿Dónde estas? –preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio

--La estoy buscando –respondió un poco molesta por la falta de información –dame a Sam –le ordenó.

--Bien, nosotros estamos en la plaza Santa Trinidad, por que no vienen para acá-contestó como una respuesta. –Aquí te lo explico –agregó después sabiendo que Lily era un poco terca.

--Esta bien, vamos para allá. –aceptó la pelirroja, y después apago el celular. –vamos a la plaza Santana Trinidad.

Alejandro acelero y dio media vuelta en la siguiente calle, aceleró un poco más, estaba muy nervioso y el habiente no le ayuda a relajarse. Alice seguía llorando en silencio, Lily estaba demasiado tensa para hablar y Carey estaba con los pelos de punta. Llegaron diez minutos más tardes a la plaza, cuando ya los aurors se habían llevado a los mortifagos a Azcaban. James y Remus estaban a la orilla de la calle esperándoles, Alejandro aparco en frente y los cuatro se bajaron apresuradamente del auto corriendo al encuentro con los otros dos hombres.

--Hola, amor –saludó Remus a Carey mientras le besaba con suavidad en los labios.

--Hola --susurró ella dejándose llevar, ya que los nervios no le permitían hacer nada más que eso.

--¿Dónde esta Sam? –preguntó Lily apenas estuvo a medio metro de James.

--Ella sufrió un accidente y Sirius la ha llevado a San Mungo –respondió James, la pelirroja perdió el color de inmediato igual que las demás chicas. Alice que estaba junto a Alejandro se aferro a su brazo, ya que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

--¿Cómo? –logro articular la pelirroja, estaba con la vista perdía en el horizonte.

--La atacaron –contestó James y se acerco más a Lily viendo que a esta le fallaban las piernas.

--Vamos a San Mungo –dijo la pelirroja, girando sobre sus talones. –y ustedes vienen con nosotros. –dijo refiriéndose a James y Remus

Los seis se subieron al auto. Alejandro iba conduciendo y James iba de copiloto, mientras que atrás Carey iba sobre el regazo de Remus y Alice al medio de este y la pelirroja.

Unos diez minutos más tardes se encontraban corriendo por el corredor de entrada a San Mungo.

--Buenas noches –saludó Remus a la recepcionista que le miro con una sonrisa coqueta.

--Buenas noches…

--Me puedes decir la habitación de Samantha Proxy –preguntó con caballerosidad que derritió todas las defensas de la coqueta recepcionista.

--Claro –accedió la mujer tratando de coquetear con el rubio. Atrás Carey estaba hirviendo de celos, pero espero con paciencia aunque quería saltare encima a esa zorra que trataba de quitarle el novio.

--Habitación 1202 –respondió la mujer de recepción.

--Gracias –agradeció Remus y se fue con el grupo donde las chicas parecían leones enjaulados.

--¿Dónde esta? –preguntó una impaciente pelirroja.

--En la 1202 –respondió Remus y apenas lo menciono Lily salio disparada buscando la habitación por los pasillos, los demás le siguieron casi pisándole los talones.

--1109, 1200… -decía Lily mientras miraba los números de las puertas para dar con la que buscaba, hasta que la encontró. –1202, ¡aquí es! –exclamó casi con euforia. Dentro estaba Sirius hablando con el sanador.

--No se preocupe, la señorita se pondrá bien en unos días –alcanzaron a oír todos. Sirius lanzo un suspiro de alivio y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta se encontró al grupo de amigos achocronados en la entrada.

--Lo siento, pero no pueden estar todos ustedes aquí dentro –les dijo el medimago.

--Sanador Wilson, ellos también son aurores –dijo Sirius –están aquí por trabajo, -los chicos asintieron ante la mentirita de Sirius --usted entiende –dijo el morocho en tono más confidencial y le guiño un ojos, el sanador solo asintió y salio de la habitación dejando al grupo dentro. Los recién llegados aún estaban en la entrada de la pieza hasta que Sirius rompió el hielo.

--¿Se van a quedar ahí?

Lily fue la primera en acercase a la cama de su amiga, luego le siguió Alejandro y después las otras dos chicas. La pelirroja le tomó la mano a su amiga y le beso el dorso. James que estaba con Remus y Sirius frente a ellas se le encogió el corazón al verla de esa forma, se acerco a ella rodeando la cama de Sam y el abrazo por la espalda. Lily al sentir los brazos de James alrededor de ella sintió que las piernas ya no le aguantarían el peso se giro sobre si misma y le devolvió el abrazo, todos dentro eran testigos, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar. Alejandro abrazo por los hombro a Alice que seguía sollozando, ya no tan fuerte, pero aun sentía que todo eso era su culpa.

--Shhhhh, linda, no es tu culpa –trató de reconfortarla Alejandro y Alice se sintió un poco mejor.

Remus abrazo a Carey cuando esta se acerco a él buscando su protección y sus seguridad, el sin reparos se la brindo y la apretó más junto a él.

--Es mejor que duermas –susurró James a la pelirroja, ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza. –No seas cabezota y duerme –le regañó. Lily se sintió tan bien que él la regañara, pero no iba a doblegar.

--No –le susurró.

--Por último en el sillón de atrás –le dijo James apuntando con la cabezal mueble.

--Esta bien, pero con una condición –dijo Lily.

--¿Cuál? –cuestionó él.

--Que te quedes conmigo- le pidió, James sonrió y con dulzura le beso la frente.

Los dos se sentaron el sillón de dos plazas que había en la habitación, al rato se les unió Alice que se acomodo dejando a James en medio.

En la pieza había otros tres sillines y una silla junto a la cama. Uno lo ocupó Remus y Carey que se sentó en su regazo y se acomodo en el pecho de su novio.

De pie solo quedaban Sirius y Alejandro. El cubano se sentó en el otro sillón y miro desde ahí a Sirius que estaba parado cerca de la puerta apoyado en una de las paredes.

--Siéntate junto a ella –le invitó Alejandro.

--Tú eres su novio –respondió Sirius suavemente.

--No –negó –después te lo explicara –dijo apuntado a Sam –ahora siente ahí, a ella le gustaría verte a ti cuando abra los ojos.

Sirius le hizo caso y rodeando la cama donde se encontraba Samantha tomó asiento junto a ella, en la silla, le cogió la mano y la acaricio tratando de brindarle calor.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Samantha comenzó a abrir los ojos. Sentía sumamente pesados los parpados, los recuerdo se le agolparon en la cabeza y se sobresalto al pensar que quizás estaba de prisionera, pero su sorpresa fue que no estaba en una mazmorra o en un calabozo, si no que en una sala muy iluminada, y que además alguien, para ser más específicos Sirius, le estaba tomando su mano derecha, a unos cuantos metros estaban Lily y James abrasados, Alice apoyada en uno de los hombros de James, un poco más a la izquierda estaban Remus y Carey acurrucados y durmiendo. Alejandro estaba en un sillón solo también durmiendo, corrió con su mirada toda la habitación y la reconoció como una habitación de San Mungo, pero nada le sorprendía más que Sirius durmiendo incómodamente en una silla junto a su cama y tomándole la mano, sonrió, y pensó que ese era el sueño mas maravilloso de su vida, se acomodo un poco mejor tratando de no despertar a nadie, pero Sirius sintió el leve movimiento y abrió sus ojos, la examinó y sonrió cuando vio que ella también lo hacia.

--Gracias –susurró Samantha.

--De nada –contestó Sirius con la voz amortiguada en el cuello de la castaña. Los demás comenzaron a moverse despertando. Lily apenas vio que su amiga estaba despierta de una salto se levanto despertando totalmente a James, se avalazo sobre Sirius quitándolo del medio y abrazo a su amiga.

--Estaba tan preocupada –le dijo y unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

--Estoy aquí –le susurró Sam.

--Hazme espacio, pelirroja –pidió Carey y cuando Lily se separo un poco de la castaña ella se unió al abrazo. Alice miraba todo desde el sillón, no quería acercase pensando que la castaña debía de odiarla.

--¿Y tú no me abrazas? –reprochó Sam tratando de sonar indignada, pero la sonrisa dulce la delataba. Alice corrió al encuentro y se unió al abrazo grupal llorando.

--Lo siento –se disculpó Alice cuando el abrazo se rompió. –nunca fue mi intención ocultarte todo.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Lily y los demás comenzaron a sentir hambre.

--Vamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre –dijo Sirius.

--Si, yo también estoy hambrienta –admitió Lily.

--Vayan a comer y me traen chocolates –les dijo Sam.

--Ok –aceptó Alejandro – ¿amargo? –preguntó Alejandro refiriéndose al chocolate.

--Si –afirmo Sam.

--Entonces vamos –dijo James que ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Los demás le siguieron, pero Sirius se quedo rezagado en la habitación.

--¿Y tú?, no era que tenias hambre. –dijo la castaña cuando se vio a solas con Sirius.

--Si, pero hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo antes. –respondió el moreno.

--Pues dime –le animó ella.

--Me gustaría saber que es lo que te dijo Alice –dijo, los colores desaparecieron de las mejillas de la castaña. –por favor.

Ella lo miro un poco dudosa, pero ya era hora de dejar de lado los rodeos.

--Me dijo porque te alejaste de mi –contestó la castaña. Sirius que ya se espera algo así soltó un suspiro de resignación.

--Yo… lo siento de verdad –se lamentó Sirius. –pero no quería que nada te sucediera, no me lo perdonaría.

--Lo se, pero saberlo me rompió, si es posible, más el corazón, aunque se que si hubiera estado en tu lugar también hubiera hecho lo mismo –admitió Samantha, Sirius que estaba cerca de la puerta de salida se acerco a ella.

--He sido un imbécil todo este tiempo –dijo Sirius –pero no me arrepiento, porque tú estas bien.

A estas alturas Sirius estaba junto a la cama de Sam. Le tomó la mano y le acaricio el dorso, luego se la acerco a la boca y la beso con cariño. Ella sonrió de verdad y con añoranza.

--Sirius, ¿de verdad aún me quieres? –le preguntó Sam y bajo la cabeza sintiéndose realmente avergonzada, era como volver a tener 16 años cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Sirius sonrió de lado con dulzura y más dulzura le causo ver que Sam temblaba y sonrojaba igual que una quinceañera, se acerco más a ella y con la mano libre le levanto la cara por la barbilla quedando frente a frente con Sam, se acero más a ella y la beso con suavidad temiendo que todo fuera un sueño. Sam le correspondió el beso de inmediato a los segundos se separaron y mirándose aun a los ojos Sam volvió a hablar.

--Eso ¿es un si? –preguntó con unas sonrisa. Sirius amplió su sonrisa y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que sintieron que la puerta se abría, pero estaban tan sumergidos en ellos que no se dieron cuenta.

--Ejem… ejem –llamó la atención el recién llegado, Sirius se separo un poco molesto por la interrupción, pero su cara cambió rápidamente cuando se encontró con Alejandro pardo en la puerta. – ¿interrumpo? –preguntó tratando de sonar serio, pero la cara de Sirius era muy divertida.

--¡Alejandro! –Exclamó Sam siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo –no es lo que piensas –agregó dramáticamente mientras se levantaba apresuradamente de la cama.

--Como me haces esto –lloriqueó Alejandro dramatizando. Sirius estaba muy cortado y su cara era un verdadero poema.

--Yo, esto –decía Sam estaba que rompía a reír.

--Em, yo te lo puedo explicar –dijo dudosamente Sirius acercándose al moreno. –esto a si un hmmm… es un… em.

Samantha y Alejandro rompieron a reír a carcajadas del intento del moreno. Sirius quedo choqueado al verles reír de esa manera.

--¿Pero? –trató de decir, pero las palabras no le llagaban al cerebro.

--Sirius, Alejandro es solo mi amigo –le explicó Sam entre risitas, se acerco a él y le beso el mentón que era donde alcanzaba.

--Pero –trató de decir nuevamente Sirius.

--Ya lo oíste hombre, Sam y yo solo somos amigos. –repitió Alejandro.

--Pero tú me dijiste que estaban comprometidos –espetó cabreado Sirius. Sam lo noto de inmediato y adelantándose a que el moreno rompiera en gritos le explicó mejor.

--Alejandro dijo eso porque tenía, para mi, la absurda idea de que tu me amabas, entonces que mejor manera que poniéndote celos –Sirius bufo, pero no se separo de la castaña incluso la acerco aun más. –Era mentira, nosotros nunca hemos y vamos a estar comprometidos –dictaminó Sam –es imposible.

--¿Por qué es imposible?, el es un hombre y tu una mujer -inquirió Sirius.

--porque nos gustan las misma cosas. –Respondió Sam, Sirius no entendió nada –Alejandro es gay, Sirius.

Esas palabras hicieron que Sirius se sintiera imbécil al estar celoso de Alejandro, en ese caso Samantha tendría que estar celoso de Alejandro, irónico, pensó Sirius.

--¿Entonces todo este tiempo me tuviste planeando como raptarte de la iglesia? –preguntó Sirius. Sam sonrió y le beso en compensación.

--Vaya, si que eres drástico –comentó Alejandro. –yo pensé que la conquistarías, pero veo que eres más… audaz. –agregó.

Unos minutos más tardes entraban Remus y Carey con cara de fastidio, Alice con una sonrisa burlona y Lily y James discutiendo.

--¿Por qué le coqueteabas a la chica de la caja? –inquirió molesta Lily.

--Pero si ni la mire –se defendió James

--Si, como no –dijo sarcásticamente Lily –te la estabas comiendo con los ojos.

--Pero si ni la mire –volvió a decir James.

--Ya, entonces por eso anoto su número de teléfono en la servilleta que te paso. –expuso la pelirroja arrancándole de las manos el sándwich que veía comiendo para refregarle un poco más la servilleta donde efectivamente había un número de teléfono.

--¡No me había dado ni cuenta! –exclamó exasperado el morocho.

--¡Mentiroso! -gritó la pelirroja. Todos en la habitación los miraban expectantes unos fastidiados (Carey y Remus) y otros más divertidos (Samantha, Sirius, Alejandro y Alice).

--Pero si te digo la verdad –dijo James. –estaba demasiado embobado contigo como para estar al pendiente de esa chica. –exclamó ya harto de los reproches de la pelirroja.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendía de lo que James le decía. Los colores comenzaron a subírsele a las mejillas combinando con su cabello.

--Tonto –masculló cuando ya estaba más recuperada. James sonrió complacido, pero la pelirroja no se dio cuenta, ya que se había girado hacia sus amigas. – ¿y ustedes que miran? –preguntó molesta al ver las sonrisas de Sam, Alice, Alejandro y de Sirius.

--El show que armabas amiga –respondió socarrona Sam. Lily solo bufo molesta.

El medimago entro a la habitación cuando ya estaba por dar las siete de la tarde.

--Lo siento, por venir a esta hora, pero estamos copados con el trabajo –se disculpó.

--No se preocupe –respondió Lily que era la que más cerca estaba del medimago, en eso su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar –me disculpan –dijo y salio de la habitación.

--Podrían salir un momento, necesito revisar a la señorita y luego se la podrán llevar –les dijo el medimago, todos obedecieron y salieron, menos Sirius que a pedido de Sam se quedo.

En el pasillo a unos metros de la habitación de la castaña Lily hablaba por el celular.

--Hola, amor –saludó a su prometido.

--Hola, cariño –saludó Paolo.

--¿Cómo estas? –preguntó la pelirroja.

--Bien, bien ¿y tú?

--Bien, estoy en San Mungo –dijo Lily.

--¿En san Mungo? –inquirió Paolo.

--Si, Sam tuvo un accidente y estamos las chicas, los chico y yo. –respondió.

--¿Los chicos? –preguntó Paolo sin saber a quienes se refería.

--Si, el novio de Carey, Alejandro, Sirius y James –contestó la pelirroja sin darle mayor importancia.

--¿Sirius y James? –Preguntó molesto –y que hacen ellos allá o mejor dicho que haces tú con esos dos.

--Estamos viendo a Sam, cariño –respondió lily restándole importancia y quiso cambiar el tema. – ¿Cuándo vuelves? –le preguntó.

--No me cambies el tema, sabes que ellos no me caen bien. –le reprochó Paolo.

--No empieces, ya –le pidió la pelirroja.

--¿Qué no empiece, con qué? –respondió molesto, casi gritando Paolo.

--Con tus celos de mierda –contestó Lily –con eso no quiero que empieces.

--Que quieres que haga, si el mal nacido de Potter esta a menos de un metro de ti –gritó por el teléfono Paolo. El grito llamo la atención al grupo que se ubicaba a unos metros de Lily.

--¿Qué querrá ese imbécil? –preguntó James cabreado.

--Quien sabe –musitó Alice preocupada, ya que veía que Lily se paseaba por el pasillo notándose incomoda y bastante molesta.

--¿Para eso me llamabas?, para reprocharme lo que hago y con quien me junto –dijo ya muy sobrepasada Lily –si es para eso, ¡vete a la mierda! –exclamó y colgó el celular de golpe, se afirmo a la pared, ya que las piernas no le daban más, y bufo exasperada.

--¿Estas bien, cariño? –preguntó Alice que se había acercado hasta la pelirroja.

--Si –murmuró Lily y se dejo caer en unas sillas que había junto a ellas. –Imbécil –murmuró. Alice se sentó a su lado y le abrazo.

James se debatía entre acercase o no a las dos chicas, pero cuando lo iba hacer una mano lo detuvo y esta era la de Carey.

--No vayas –le aconsejo –tiene que acostumbrarse a verlas por si sola, esta demasiado acostumbrada a tenerte a ti como respaldo.

James la miro molesto, el siempre iba a estar para la pelirroja y ella no lo iba detener, se soltó de la chica y cuando se iba poner en marcha otra mano mas fuerte le sostuvo.

--No seas impulsivo, James –le dijo Remus con la mirada dura. –Cary te dice la verdad, ella esta acostumbra a ir donde ti, y te utiliza, no seas necio déjala que se de cuenta que tú no solo eres su pañuelo de lágrimas.

James lo pensó durante unos segundos y decidió que lo que Remus y Carey le decían era verdad, que lo mejor era dejarla… por el momento.

Lily se sentía reconfortada con el abrazo de su amiga, pero no le bastaba, quería James en el lugar de su amiga y se sorprendió ver que el morocho no iba como el príncipe justiciero que rescata a la princesa, cuando se le vio derrumbarse. Algo se le oprimió en el pecho, algo pareció a la perdida de algo realmente valioso y todo por su culpa. Que mas quería de parte de James, hace unas horas decía que lucharía por él, pero ahora lo dudaba, lo único que si sabía y tenía claro era que si seguía con esa estupida actitud de miedo perdería una de las pocas cosas verdaderas que le quedaban.

Sam junto a Sirius salían de la habitación con el medimago tras de ellos.

--Tienes que guardar reposo –le dijo el medimago a Sam.

--No se preocupe, la obligare a hacerlo –dijo Sirius y Sam sonrió.

James, Remus y Carey que aún no sabían de los últimos acontecimientos de la "pareja" (Sam y Sirius) les miaron sorprendidos al verles avanzar hasta ellos tomados de las manos y con tremendas sonrisas que con suerte caían en sus caras.

--¿Qué me perdí? –inquirió James cuando los tuvo frente a el.

--Hmmm… de nada y mucho a la vez –contestó Sam. En la cara de sus amigos apareció el signo interrogación dibujado. Alice y Lily se le unieron a los segundo y también quedaron sorprendías al ver la manos entrelazadas de Sirius y Sam.

--¿Qué me perdí? –inquirió Lily. James la miro.

--Esas son mis palabras –dijo este. El resto les miro con una sonrisa, todos tenían la sensación a flor de un deja vu.

--Es como estar en Hogwarts –murmuró Remus a su novia que agrando su sonrisa dándole la razón.

--¿Acaso estos no se cansan? –preguntó en un susurro Samantha a Sirius

--Espero que nunca lo hagan, porque si eso llega a pasar dejaría de ser divertido –contestó y dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado.

--Si, tienes razón –admitió Sam y luego lo beso, esto corto la mini pela que tenía Lily y James sobre que palabras les pertenecían.

--Oye, me dirán lo que pasa –dijeron los dos al unísono, pero apenas se dieron cuenta que estaban hablando a la misma vez los dos se miraron y sonrieron, esta era una sonrisa extraña, pero reconfortante, de esas que solo puedes compartir contigo mismo, esa que cuando te miras al espejo solo te hacen sentir que estas en lo correcto.

--Quiero salir de aquí –pidió Alejandro haciendo morritos –ya me tiene mareado el blanco inmaculado de las paredes, aparte que ya paso de moda, es el perla el que se lleva, no este –agregó tocando las paredes mientras bufaba, Remus y James que no sabían de la condición sexual (y el buen gusto) de Alejandro quedaron un poco impresionados con las palabras del moreno caribeño, para ellos los colores son solo eso… colores.

--Vamos –dijo Remus que sostenía la mano de su novia, ellos fueron los que partieron primero que el resto poniéndose así en la delantera.

--Mejor sigámosles –opinó Lily con unas sonrisa dedicada a Potter y se agarro del brazo de este que sonrió felizmente, pero después miro a su lado y se encontraba Alice con una sonrisa burlona, le ofreció su otro brazo y la morena lo aceptó gustosa. Sirius y Samantha se miraron con ternura y siguieron al resto fuera del hospital y de su inmaculado y pasado de moda blanco.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Gracias a:**_

**Sweety Black: La verdad es que detesto mucho a la pelirroja, es una Zorra (en mi historia) pero las cosas no son lo que pintan.**

**Lucía: me siento muy alagada, espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te guste.**

**Nixi Evans: nombrada legítimamente como chica VIP. siempre te pasas y me animas el día!, de verdas agradesco mucho tus firmas.**

**amymalfoy: bueno es un placer subir hoy dos chap, espero que te gusten.**

**DianPotter: Si quieres un James de regalo de navidad solo dimelo y te lo envio (XD)...**

**besos a todas (os)**

_**VAMOS NADA CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR... gracias!**_


	12. Compromiso

**que buena soy, les dejo otro chap... y quizás mñn me pase de nuevo y les deje otro más de este, dos de A.A, uno de T.H.Y.S y podría ser un que tbn un mini fics.**

Chap cortito...

* * *

**12**

**Compromiso**

_¿Qué es el compromiso?_

Un compromiso o una cláusula compromisoria es, en derecho, una estipulación contenida en un contrato por la que las partes acuerdan someter a arbitraje las divergencias que surjan con ocasión del cumplimiento o la interpretación del contrato o un testamento, o cualquier otra cuestión controvertida que exista entre ellas. Este es el significado que te dará cualquier diccionario, pero ¿Qué significa para una pareja? Pues es muy difícil de explicar y mucho más sentirse realmente comprometido con algo o alguien en este caso, todos tenemos conceptos o cierta idea, por ejemplo: para James esta palabra es entrega, confianza, sinceridad y amor, pero para Lilian era cumplir con un deber, sin importar nada, ni siquiera sus propios sentimientos o los del resto, es solo un compromiso, un contrato de debía cumplir.

Lily en esos momentos, estando ahí parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero viéndose enfundada con un vestido de novia, su vestido de novia, solo quería sentirse segura, y para ella la mejor manera era no correr riesgos, aunque tuviera que engañarse o auto convencerse de que su decisión era la correcta. Ahora con la cabeza más fría podía ver que su loca idea (como ella le había llamado) de dejar todo su compromiso con Paolo era una estupidez, insensatez, una… locura.

La modista le daba los últimos toques a su vestido de novia. Era precioso, demasiado inolvidables para un juicio de muerte (como había comentado Samantha hace unos segundos), pero ¿Qué hacer? Ya estaba todo decidido y era lo mejor, estaba en lo correcto, esta era la decisión que la haría feliz, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa y en los últimos días compartidos con James? en esa "seudo amistad" que tenían ahora, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Para sentirse de esa forma si su decisión era la correcta.

--Cariño –le llamó la modista –debes levantar un poco el brazo –agregó después, pero Lily estaba ensimismada. La mujer le pidió un poco de ayuda a la chica que acompañaba a la pelirroja. –podrías ayudarme, parece en trance.

--¡Lily! –gritó Sam cerca del oído de la pelirroja para que esta reaccionara. Estaba tan metida en su mundo que cuando escucho el grito de su amiga dio un bote en su lugar y le miro con desaprobación.

--¿Qué? –contestó con reproche y el seño fruncido.

--Te están hablando hace media hora –dijo Sam socarronamente. La pelirroja se sonrojo un poco.

--Lo siento –se disculpo con la modista, sintiéndose tonta.

--No te preocupes, linda. Deben ser los nervios de tu matrimonio –le restó importancia la mujer, pero ¡error! esas no eran la palabras adecuadas para la pelirroja que de inmediato se puso pálida y millones de escenas le pasaron como un flash en la cabeza. Tantos recuerdos, tantas caricias, besos, palabras…

--¿Te encuentras bien, Lily? –preguntó Sam al ver el semblante ido de su amiga.

--Si, solo me dio un poco de vértigo –respondió con una sonrisa forzada que no pudo lograr su cometido de restarle importancia.

--No te preocupes, no caminaremos, Sirius nos vendrá a buscar. –comentó Samantha visiblemente preocupada por la pelirroja, esta solo sonrió, lamentablemente solote salio algo parecido a una mueca de dolor.

--Ya esta –concluyó la modista levantándose del suelo y mirando con orgullo su obra –termine, si quieres te lo llevas. –agregó.

--No, vendré por el en una semana. –contestó Lily, y se fue al camarín a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos más tarde la pelirroja y la castaña salían de la tienda. Frente a esta estaba Sirius con porte despistado apoyado en el auto de Sam, al verlas una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

--Hola, Lily, Cariño –saludó Sirius sonriéndole con cordialidad a la pelirroja para luego besar a su ahora flamante y guapa novia con profundidad.

--Hola, Sirius –respondió Lily y subió al auto sin prestar mucha atención a la pareja, necesitaba un momento a solas, pero tendría que esperar hasta la noche.

--Hola, guapo –contestó Sam separándose unos centímetros, sonrió y lo volvió a besar, él correspondió gustoso con la misma intensidad.

--¿Qué le sucede? –inquirió en susurros Sirius refiriéndose a Lily. Sam solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder.

--No tengo ni puta idea –contestó Sam y Sirius se sonrió al oír la putada de su novia. Los dos subieron al auto.

Sirius manejó rumbo a casa de Carey donde ella, Remus, Alejandro, James, Alice, Frank y otros amigos de esta les esperaban para un a cena en celebración del cumpleaños de Carey. Llegaron a los pocos minutos.

--¡Hola! –saludó Sam cuando bajaba del auto. Alice y Frank que eran los que eran saludados por la castaña se acercaron al auto que recién se aparcaba frente a la casa de la rubia (Carey). Los dos sonriendo como siempre.

--Hola, chicas, Sirius –saludó Alice sonriendo emocionada, pues amaba las fiestas.

--Hola, Sirius, guapas –saludo Frank sonriendo igual que su mujer.

--Hola, Alice, Frank –correspondió Sirius, les sonrió de lado.

--Hola –saludó Lily con parsimonia y se fue a la casa sin decir ninguna palabra más e ignorando el bufido de molestia de Alice.

--Y a esta ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Alice mirando con el seño fruncido como se alejaba Lily de ellos sin prestar mucha atención al resto que llegaba y la saludaba.

--No tenemos idea –contestó Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

--Se ve apagada –comentó Frank mirando como la silueta de la pelirroja desaparecía en la entrada de la casa.

--Si –admitió Sirius dándole la razón.

--Es mejor que entremos –opinó Alice, pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle hasta la casa de la rubia un auto gris se estacionó en la verdea del frente. Del auto bajo un hombre castaño, que los dejo, paralizados a todos.

--Aquí va arder Troya –murmuró Sirius al reconocer al sujeto.

--Te apoyo –susurró Alice dándole toda la razón.

--¿Qué hará este pedante aquí? –preguntó en un murmullo Sam, se notaba que no le agradaba nada la idea de tener entre los invitados a ese "pedante" como le había llamado.

--no tengo ni puta idea –contestó Alice sin despegar los ojos del castaño que se arreglaba la chaqueta.

--mejor saludémoslo.-opinó Frank sabiendo que si no lo hacían iban a empeorar muchas cosas.

--si –afirmó Sirius entendiendo.

--¡Paolo! –llamó Alice y dibujo una sonrisa bastante cínica para sus amigos y novio. El castaño se giro y se encontró con el grupo, sonrió.

--¿Cómo estas, Alice? –preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa cordial pasando por desapercibida el cinismo de la morena y la del resto. –Hola, chicos –saludo a Frank y Sirius dándoles la mano. –Sam –dijo después y le beso la mejilla igual que a Alice.

--Bien, ¿y tú? –contestó la morena tratando de ser cordial.

--Ansioso –respondió el castaño con una sonrisa embobada.

--Entremos, aquí esta helado –propuso Samantha mientras tomaba la mano de su exquisito novio, (lo siento no lo puedo evitar es algo que lo llevo, es que están comible) y se encaminó al interior de la casa de Carey para saludarla, los demás le siguieron. Dentro estaba muy acogedor, había unas veinte personas repartidas en la sala con una copa de licor en la mano. Sirius intuitivamente busco con la mirada a James y lo encontró en un rincón conversando con Remus amenamente. Los dos sonreían

--Hola, chicos –saludó el moreno y Sam solo les dedico una sonrisa simpática.

--Sirius –saludó James con una sonrisa –Sam, estas, muy guapa. –halago a la castaña, esta solo sonrió y le golpeo el brazo con cariño.

--¿Cómo están? –preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

--Bien –respondió Sirius y beso a su novia que le siguió con gusto (quien no).

--Váyanse a un motel –les regañó entre asqueado y divertido James.

--Después, después querido amigo –contestó Samantha sonriendo con picardía. Sirius también sonrió de la misma manera y los otros dos hombres giraron los ojos con resignación, pues esos dos estaban hechos para estar únicos.

--Par de morbos –recriminó Remus simulando enojo, algo que no le salía muy bien.

--Como si tú no lo hicieras con mi amiga –se defendió Samantha. El pobre Remus se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, Sirius y James se carcajearon divertidos

Estaban riendo y pasándolo muy bien los cuatros. Pues James y Sirius decían cada payada que nadie se podía aburrir estando con ellos. Samantha se apretaba el estomago para disminuir el dolor que le producía la risa y Remus los miraba con resignación, pues ese par ya no tenia cambio.

_"Par de infantiles"_ pensó Remus viendo como James y Sirius imitaban a un sujeto de la TV.

Todos se divertían, conversaban y recordaban. Pues la mayor parte de los presente habían asistido a Hogwarts, perteneciendo a la generación de los famosos "merodeadores".

_** Continuara...**_

* * *

_dejame un RR para darme animos ;)_


	13. Derrota y ¿Resignación?

**que buena chica soy... ¿no creen?...**

**les dejo este chap con todo mi cariño!... (si, tengo sentimientos)... espero que lo disfruten mucho y que no me odien después de leerlo.**

* * *

**13**

**Derrota y ¿Resignación?**

Risas y recuerdos. En eso estaban Remus, James, Samantha y Sirius, cuando James a lo lejos diviso unos cabellos castaño y otros pelirrojos muy cerca para ser simples amigos, trató de ver mejor entre las personas que se encontraban en el medio, pero la escena no le gusto para nada: a unos cuantos metros estaba Lily y Paolo besándose con fervor. El corazón le latió con dolor, su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y sus ojos antes felices y brillantes se volvieron opacos. Remus, Sirius y Samantha notaron el cambio abrupto que tuvo el morocho y enseguida siguieron con su vista el lugar donde este miraba, comprobando el por qué de la repentina tristeza de James.

--James, ¿quieres salir? –propuso Remus tomándolo del brazo, el morocho negó con la cabeza y dibujo una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de dolor.

--Vamos, cornamenta –dijo Sirius tomándolo del otro brazo.

--No, chicos –contestó James y les miro fijamente. –Estoy bien, tengo que superarlo, eso es todo –dijo.

--Voy por una copa –dijo Samantha sabiendo que los chicos necesitaban un poco de privacidad, beso a su novio y se fue de ahí a la cocina donde Carey reía a carcajadas.

--Me llego una beca –murmuró James.

--¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Remus feliz por su amigo.

--Si hermano, eso esta muy bien –dijo Sirius con una hermosa sonrisa (baba)

--Y la voy a aceptar –admitió James con una sonrisa vacía, de esas que solo sirve para engañar, en este caso a James no le sirvió de mucho, ya que los chicos supieron que solo fingía esa alegría.

--Tendrías que estar feliz –dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda con cariño.

--Y lo estoy –murmuró James cabizbajo.

--Si, como no –ironizó Sirius con una mueca.

--De verdad lo estoy, pero… -iba a decir James, pero Carey que llegaba ahí les interrumpió.

--Hola, Sirius –saludó la rubia, Sirius la miro y la abrazo.

--Feliz cumpleaños –le felicito el morocho.

--Gracias –respondió Carey sonriendo.

--¿Te gusto mi regalo? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa picara. Carey rodó los ojos.

--Claro, Sirius –ironizó la rubia –el libro del Kamasutra es lo más guay del mundo.

--Sabía que te gustaría –dijo Sirius ampliando su sonrisa picara.

--¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarle eso? –bramó enojado Remus mirándolo asesinamente.

--Que, tú lo disfrutaras y me regañas.

--Contigo no se puede, si que eres idiota. –masculló Remus. James sonreía divertido y Carey miraba hacia el lado totalmente colorada, tomó la mano de Remus y le beso la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

--Remus les contó que va a dar clases en la universidad, sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras -comentó la rubia cambiando totalmente de tema.

--Lo tenías guardado ¡eh! –dijo Sirius mientras le golpeaba la espalada. Remus solo sonrió.

--Felicitaciones, Lunático –le felicitó James abrazándolo.

--Gracias chicos –agradeció Remus con una sonrisa.

--¡Cary! –gritó Alejandro que entraba en ese momento, venia acompañado de Mauricio y los dos traían paquetes envuelto en regalo.

--Me disculpan –pidió Carey que se fue a saludar a los dos latinos.

--Y ¿Qué nos decías, James? –dijo Remus para que el morocho continuara.

--Estoy feliz, pero la beca es para la UEA.-contó James. Sirius y Remus alzaron las cejas asombrados.

--Y ¿Qué hay en eso? –inquirió Sirius sin entender el por qué del drama. Remus que si sabía de la UEA contesto por su amigo.

--Es la Universidad Especifica de Aurores –le informó a Sirius, el moreno aún no entendía por que tanta mala cara con esa tal UEA. –y queda en Chicago Sirius, James tendría que irse a América.

Fue ahí que Sirius lo entendió todo, si James aceptaba esa beca tendría que dejarlos e irse por unos años a América para estudiar.

--Lo entiendo –musitó con pesar. –si es lo mejor para ti ve, nosotros te apoyamos. –agregó mientas se acercaba y le abrazaba, estaba triste, pero su amigo tenía una gran oportunidad y nada le amarraba a estar en Londres. Estaban sus amigos, pero estos siempre están aunque sea en la distancia. James sonrió con tristeza, se notaba que no quería aceptar esa propuesta, pero algo lo impulsaba, y ahora mucho más, a irse.

--¿Cuándo te vas? –inquirió Remus.

--En dos semanas, el mismo día en que se casa Lily –contestó James con un amago de sonrisa.

--Entonces vamos a darte una despedida, una gran fiesta. –comentó con alegría Sirius.

--Si, vamos a despedirte como Merlín manda. –le siguió Remus sonriendo.

--Gracias chicos –susurró James y después de esas palabras se vino un abrazo grupal, de esos que te fortalecen, que te llenan y te ayudan.

--

Unos cuantos minutos antes de todo lo sucedido, mucho antes de la noticia de la beca a la UEA, Lily vio a su prometido entrar a la fiesta con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, enseguida se acerco a él para preguntarle que rayos hacia ahí.

--¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó apenas le tuvo en frente, el solo sonrió y la agarro de la cara y le beso con fervor.

--Hola, linda –saludó después del beso. –a mi también me da gusto estar contigo. –ironizó.

--Responde, Paolo –exigió la pelirroja.

--Vi la nota que me dejaste y quise estar contigo. –le respondió con obviedad. Lily solo le miro escéptica.

--Ok –acepto después de unos segundos de silencio examinador.

Carey que salía de la cocina choco con la pareja.

--¡Hola Lily! –saludó la rubia con una sonrisa.

--Feliz cumpleaños, guapa –saludó la pelirroja. Carey sonreía, no se había percatado de la presencia del castaño.

--¡Oh! –Exclamó cuando le vio y en una fracción de segundos sus sonrisa desapareció, pero volvió a dibujarse de inmediato –perdona, estoy en las nubes –dijo – ¿Cómo estas, Paolo? –preguntó cortésmente.

--Felicidades, Carey –felicitó Paolo. –bien gracias ¿y tú? –agregó después.

--Bien, bien –contestó ella. – ¡ahí esta! –Exclamó cuando dio con la persona que buscaba. — me disculpan, pero voy con mi novio –dijo y se fue dejando a la pareja abrazados aún. Paolo distinguió a lo lejos a James, Remus y Sirius que estaban ubicados en el fondo del salón conversando. Lily siguió la mirada de su prometido y se encontró con James que estaba bastante desgastado y triste. Estuvo ensimismada durante varios minutos con la vista perdida en el morocho, hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamiento.

--¡Cary! –gritó Alejandro que entraba en ese momento, venia acompañado de Mauricio y los dos traían paquetes envuelto en regalo, a lo lejos vio como Carey se despedía de los chicos y se acerco casi corriendo al par de morenos.

--¡Hola! –saludó efusivamente Carey al par de morenos.

--Felicidades, linda –saludó Mauricio mientras le abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla.

--Feliz cumpleaños, rubia –felicitó Alejandro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

--Déjame ir a saludarlos, cariño –pidió Lily separándose de su prometido que aún le tomaba de la cintura.

--Ok –accedió el castaño.

Lily le beso la mejilla y se fue a saludar a sus amigos.

--¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Lily a los morenos.

--Hola, pelirroja –contestó Mauricio que le abrazo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Carey –estas, divina –le halagó después.

--Gracias –susurró Lily con una sonrisa. –Hola, Ale –saludó Lily a Alejandro que ese día estaba muy feliz.

A los poco minutos se les unió Samantha y Alice que salían de la cocina con unas copas.

--Por fin llegan –reprochó Samantha –ya pensaba que tendría que animar la fiesta sola.

--No, cariño, eso nunca. –dijo Alejandro que le abrazaba por los hombros y le besaba la mejilla.

--¿Y cómo han estado? –escudriñó Mauricio. –desde que terminaron las clases que no las tengo por allá.

--He estado muy ocupada –declaró Sam mientras subía las cejas sugerentemente. –tú sabes, recuperando tiempo perdido.

Las chicas y los dos morenos estallaron en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de la castaña, pero las palabras no estaban muy alejadas de la realidad que digamos, no por nada se habían pasado casi cuatro, días según ellos, recuperando tiempo.

--Me lo creo –dijo Mauricio entre risas. –de ti cualquier cosa puede ser.

--Si –corroboró Alejandro –estuvo cuatro días con el celular apagado –le comento el moreno a Mauricio que sonreía con picardía.

--No molesten –dijo Sam dando vuelta los ojos.

--¿Cómo va lo de tu boda? –inquirió Mauricio a la pelirroja.

--Excelente –contestó Lily con una sonrisa que no le alcanzo a llegar a los ojos, pero que paso desapercibido por sus amigos. –mi vestido es bellísimo, y esta listo –les contó a sus amigos.

--Y nosotras tendremos que ir el Lunes a ver lo de nosotras –comentó Samantha a los dos morenos refiriéndose a los vestidos de las damas de honor que usarían Carey, Alice y ella misma. –por lo que nos mostró Lily del bosquejo son muy lindos, pero aún no me convence el color.

--Ya te dije que mi adorable suegra quiso ese color. –se defendió Lily con voz cancina. –sabes que le gusta el rosa.

--¿Rosa? –Preguntó asombrado Alejandro –que horror –agregó con una mueca de asco.

--Lo mismo digo yo –dijo Samantha.

--No rezongues –le pidió Lily –sabes muy bien que también lo detesto.

--Lo se, pero es TU boda, no la de ella –reclamó la castaña. –esta escogiendo todo, menos mal que no eligió tu vestido.

--Si y lo agradezco mucho –suspiro Lily, el reto solo sonrió divertido.

--Por lo menos a ti el rosa no te hace ver como una barbie. –dijo Carey. –yo además de rubia tendré que llevar un vestido rosa, pareceré de esas muñecas plásticas.

--Si, te compadezco –dijo Sam con mirada mortificada.

--¿Dónde lo vas a celebrar? –preguntó Mauricio entre risitas.

--En el Glam –contestó –el que queda en el centro.

--Que…em… ostentoso. –comentó Mauricio

--No contestes, ¿tu suegra lo escogió? –dijo Alejandro cuando vio la cara de desacuerdo la pelirroja.

--Preferiría que fuera en el parque. –admitió Lily. –y más sencillo, pero ya ven, mi suegra esta organizando todo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros resignada.

--Y ¿la ceremonia? –se interesó Mauricio.

--Adivina –canturrejio sin ánimos la pelirroja.

--No me digas que en la catedral que esta en el centro, esa que es inmensa y muy ostentosa. –contestó asombrado, ya que conocía muy bien esa catedral, era realmente hermosa pero muy excesiva. –wooo…a tu suegra le gusta derrochar parece. –dijo con tono divertido.

--No es que parezca, es verdad. –contesto de forma hosca la pelirroja, estaba realmente agotada de la intrusa de su suegra. –ni si quiera las invitaciones pude elegir.

--Pero a mi me gustaron están muy bonitas –admitió Alice.

--Si están muy bonitas me encanto el decorado en dorado –opinó Carey.

--Es oro –dijo Lily. –la vieja de mierda mando a derretir oro para que escribieran las invitaciones.

--Wooo, ostentosa, muy ostentosa. –admitió Mauricio.

--Nadie te mando a enamorarte de un ricachon –dictaminó Alejandro remarcando la palabra "enamorarte" sabiendo que perforarían a la pelirroja.

--Pero paso –espetó Lily bastante huraña.

--Vamos por unas copas –propuso Carey. –en la cocina tengo un vino delicioso.

--Si, vamos –accedió Alejandro.

--Yo también voy –los siguió Mauricio.

--Cuando va entender que mi decisión ya la tome –masculló Lily una vez que Alejandro, Carey y Mauricio desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

--Cuando vea que eres feliz con Paolo –contestó Alice de forma obvia.

_"El mundo esta en mi contra"_ pensó Lily al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga. _"me quieren volver loca"_ se dijo.

--¿Y Cary? –preguntó Remus que se unía al grupo. A su espalda estaban James y Sirius que hablaban o mejor dicho discutían en susurros.

--¡No! –gritó ya harto James, esto hizo que las chicas y alguno de los invitados, que estaban más próximo, los miraran con interrogante, el solo sonrió disculpándose y volvió a su discusión con Sirius.

--¡Ya córtenla! –Les regañó Remus --James ya lo decidió, déjalo Sirius.

--Pero es que es imbécil, como no se lo va a decir –reclamó Sirius indignado.

--Cállate, Sirius. –le advirtió Remus.

--No hasta que este cabeza hueca se de cuenta que esta errado. –expuso Sirius caprichosamente.

--Por favor, Sirius –pidió James cansado de la pelear con su amigo –te lo pido de verdad.

--Ok –aceptó el morocho con resignación –pero ten en claro que te lo advertí. –dijo apuntándole con el dedo.

James sonrió con sinceridad, una de las que no tenía desde que vio a la causante de su huida con un regreso tardío.

--Gracias, Canuto –dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Silencio. Así estuvieron por varios minutos el grupo de "amigos". Nadie quería romper el hielo, pero todos estaban desesperados por que este acabara.

--Interrumpo –dijo una voz que quería sonar simpática, pero no lo logro.

--No, cariño –respondió Lily que automáticamente se acerco a su novio y le tomó del brazo.

--Potter, no te había visto –mintió, muy mal cabe decir, su asombro y cordialidad Paolo.

--Hola, Smitthen –saludó James extendiendo su mano y con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

--Hola –contesto el castaño dándole la mano al morocho.

La tensión se hizo presente entre el grupo, pero esta no provenía de James Potter si no del castaño llamado Paolo Smitthen que en el saludo de mano con el morocho apretó más de la cuenta la mano de James y este solo seguía sonriendo sin darle importancia.

--¿Te llego la invitación? –preguntó Paolo sonriendo falsamente.

--Si, muy bonitas cabe decir –respondió con tono simpático James.

_"no dejare que me dejes mal parado en frente de Lily"_ pensó James sin borrar su sonrisa.

_"hijo de puta que se hace el lindo"_ pensó Paolo.

Lily que estaba mirando fijamente a su prometido le miro de mala manera, ya que no por nada era una excelente auror, sabia legeremancia a la perfección. Su prometido sonrió a modo de disculpas, pero Lily sabía que Paolo solo fingía… como siempre.

--Quiero aire –comentó Sirius, su novia y mejor amigo entendieron muy bien la indirecta.

--Vamos a fuera –propuso James, Sam y Sirius se miraron y los dos asintieron. Se disculparon y salieron los tres al patio. Mientras que Alice y Remus se iban con sus respectivas parejas dejando solo a Lily y el imbécil insufrible de su prometido.

--¿Por qué dijiste eso de James? –inquirió con el seño fruncido Lily cuando vio que estaban solos. –te recuerdo que la mayor parte de los que estábamos aquí somos aurors y que todos saben a la perfección legeremancia.

--No seas paranoica, cariño –contestó Paolo restándole importancia.

--Imbécil –masculló Lily y agradeció que la música fuera lo suficientemente alta como para que el tarado que tenía a su lado no le oyera, no quería comenzar otra vez con una estupida pelea.

--

Samantha, Sirius y James se situaron junto a la piscina de la casa de la rubia.

--¡Es un imbécil! –exclamó bastante molesta Sam, ya que como Lily había leído los pensamientos de Paolo.

--No te aflijas –le dijo James tranquilamente. –quizás así Lily se de cuenta que su prometido no es más que una plasta.

--Me asombraste, amigo –se sinceró Sirius –pensé que le ibas a saltar encima y le ibas a dar una buena tunda a lo muggle. –agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

--Ganas no me faltaron –dictaminó James. –pero no me iba a dejar mal frente a la pelirroja.

--Bien hecho, James –le felicitó Samantha. El morocho sonrió con orgullo.

--¿Y vas a seguir dando clases? –preguntó James a la castaña.

--Mi jefa quiere que termine con los otros cursos –contestó con parsimonia –tengo dos, como ustedes ya terminaron, ahora solo esos me quedan

--No sabes lo feliz que estoy de no ir más a clases –admitió James.

--Se lo de tu beca James –soltó de repente Samantha, los dos morochos se tensaron, pero ella con una sonrisa agregó –no te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie si me lo pides.

--Te agradecería que no se lo comentaras a nadie, solo tú, Sirius y Remus saben de la beca. –pidió James.

--Felicidades es muy difícil conseguir esa beca y lo lograste –le animó Sam, mientras le daba un abrazo afectuoso.

--Lo se, y estoy feliz –contestó James con una media sonrisa.

--¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó la castaña. James de inmediato borro su sonrisa.

--El mismo día del matrimonio de Lily –respondió cabizbajo.

--Pero ella se dará cuenta si rechazas la invitación –expuso la castaña.

--Lo se, por eso confirme la invitación, ella piensa que voy a estar ese día ahí –le explicó James –pero estaré camino a Estados unidos.

--Bien pensado –admitió Samantha con una sonrisa.

--Gracias…

--No te preocupes –dijo Sirius –todo saldrá bien –añadió mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

--Voy por otra copa –avisó James viendo su vaso ya vació –lo voy a necesitar.

Sirius y Sam sonrieron tratando de transmitirle confianza y apoyo, pero lamentablemente cuando todo esta negro es difícil ver ese tipo de señales. El morocho solo sonrió y se fue a la casa en busca de un vaso, pero esto no era verdad lo único que quería era estar solo y lo del trago solo era una excusa para escabullirse y poder irse a su casa sin ser visto o detenido por alguno de sus amigos. Subió las escaleras hasta el baño y de ahí desapareció.

Media hora, una hora había pasado desde la desaparición de James y Sirius y Sam que aún estaban en el patio de la casa de Carey se comenzaron a preocupar.

--Ya a pasado una hora –comentó Sam viendo su reloj pulsera –vamos a buscarle.- propuso la castaña a su novio.

--Si –aceptó Sirius y tomando la mano de su chica la llevo entre el tumulto de gente que estaba al interior de la casa. Comenzaron a buscarle con la mirada primero, pero solo distinguieron a Lily amurrada junto a su prometido que hablaba con unos ex compañeros, un poco más alejados estaban Alice, Frank, Mauricio, Alejandro, Carey y Remus conversando amenamente y sonriendo.

--Allá están los chicos –apuntó Sirius al grupo de amigos.

--Pero James no esta con ellos –declaró Sam al ver que el morocho no estaba con el grupo.

--Ven, acerquémonos –dijo Sirius jalándole un poco. –Remus –llamo Sirius. – ¿has visto a James? –preguntó Luego.

--Creí que estaba con ustedes –contestó Remus perturbado.

--Y lo estaba, pero vino por una copa y no ha vuelto –declaró Samantha preocupada.

--No lo he visto y hemos estado casi todo el rato parados cerca de la cocina –comentó Carey.

--Que extraño –musitó Alice.

--¿Qué les pasa chicos? –preguntó Lily que se unía al grupo.

--Nada –contestó Sam ida.

--¿Y esas caras? –inquirió al ver la cara de sus amigos.

--Nada solo estamos preocupados –contestó Remus con un intento de sonrisa.

--¿Por? –inquirió la pelirroja.

--James –respondió Sirius

--¿Qué le paso a James? –preguntó asustada la pelirroja, todos le miraron con una ceja alzada, pero ella lo paso por alto. –y bien, díganme. –exigió.

--No lo encontramos –declaró Remus –no se le ve el pelo desde hace una hora.

--Quizás se fue –sugirió Lily aún preocupada.

--Podría ser –admitió Remus –le voy a llamar.

--Toma llámalo de mi celular –dijo Alejandro pasándole su teléfono móvil.

--Gracias –marcó el número del celular de James, pero nada, solo le pasaba a buzón de voz. –No contesta –avisó Remus –voy a llamarlo a su casa. –marcó el numero y luego de unos segundo una voz le contesto.

"hola hablas a la casa de James Potter, por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono." Piiiiiiii…

--No contesta en su casa. –dijo Remus.

--Llámalo a casa de mamá Potter –propuso Sirius.

--Ok…

Marcó nuevamente el otro número en el teléfono móvil de Alejandro, pero con la diferencia que esta vez si le contestaron, la voz pertenecía a una mujer que por lo visto había corrido para cohonestar al teléfono.

--¿Si? –inquirió la voz

--Mamá Potter, soy Remus –dijo el rubio, la mujer hago un grito de emoción.

--Hola, cariño –saludo la mujer. – ¿Cómo estas? –le preguntó a su hijo adoptivo.

--Bien ¿y usted? –preguntó Remus.

--Excelente –respondió Dora.

--La llamaba para saber si James estaba allá…

--Si aquí esta, esta acostado en su cuarto, quieres que le llame

--No, no hace falta.

--Ok

--Que este bien…

--Tú igual, cariño y saludo al ingrato de Sirius y también a las chicas.

--Ok, yo les digo. Adiós –se despidió Remus.

--Hasta pronto Remus –se despidió Dora, ella sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía su hijo, no por que él le halla comentado algo, pero no por nada era una excelente bruja, un poco de legeremancia y listo, y sabes porque tu hijo trae esa cara de perrito mojado.

_"No se porque se empeñan en hacer todo más complicado"_ pensó Dora.

--

--Esta en la casa de sus padres –confirmó Remus, un suspiro general de alivio dieron los presentes.

--Lily, ¿vamos? –dijo Paolo que se acerco por detrás al grupo de amigos.

--Ok –aceptó Lily –adiós –se despido de cada uno de sus amigos con un beso en la mejilla y desapareció por la puerta con su prometido, su futuro esposo… el hombre al que… ¿amaba?

--Me desagrada ese sujeto –masculló con el seño fruncido Alejandro.

--A mi igual –admitió Sirius haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

--Solo espero que no se arrepienta de esta decisión –dijo Samantha y se acurruco junto a su novio.

--Y si lo hace, que no sea tarde para remediarlo. –comentó Carey que se unía al grupo.

--Venga, a divertirse –trató de animar Alice con una sonrisa a todos.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Espero tus RR... besos!**


	14. Los vestidos y golpe de realidad

**Aquí estoy de nuevo!!**

* * *

**14**

**Los vestidos y golpe de realidad**

--Espero que el vestido este a la altura –dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta años, cabello rubio, corto y muy peinado, bestia un traje rosa. Y al mover sus muñecas las pulseras que esta traía tintinaban.

--No se preocupe, es hermoso. –contestó Lilian, estaba refunfuñada en una butaca en la casa de la madre de su prometido, hace más de media hora que su suegra le decía que quería todo perfecto.

--Eso espero, mira que tu gusto me deja mucho que desear. –dijo con tono despectivo la vieja de mierda… ejem… ejem perdón la señora Smitthen. Lily solo bufo molesta.

Estaba hace dos días en la casa de sus suegros preparando las últimas cosas, que según su suegra eran un caos y todo por culpa del mal gusto de la pelirroja.

--Entonces tu ramo serán de Rosas blancas, como las mías en mi matrimonio –explicó la señora Smitthen.

--No me gustan las rosas –dijo Lily. –quiero calas en mi ramo.

--No –negó la mujer a la pelirroja. –serán rosas blancas porque a mi me gusta así.

--Es mi matrimonio y yo elijo las flores de mi ramo –reprochó Lily cansada de su suegra. –y estas van a ser calas, le guste o no.

--Niña mal educada –bramó Charlott. –has lo que quieras. –agregó, se levanto de la butaca indignada y se fue de la sala en donde tenían la "amena" platica.

El celular de Lily comenzó a sonar, se movió molesta en su lugar y saco el móvil que estaba en su jeans en el bolsillo de atrás. En este decía "Samy, Llamando", apretó el botón de contestar.

--Hola, cariño –saludó con voz cancina.

--Pensé que estarías muerta a esta hora –dijo socarronamente la castaña. –que onda con la vieja de mierda. –preguntó Sam divertida.

--Mal, no me deja elegir nada, estoy estresada. –explicó alterada Lily.

--Paso por ti en diez minutos, alístate –avisó Sam –recuerda que hoy vamos por los vestidos de las damas de honor y nos juntaremos con las chicas en la casa de las novias.

--Ok, te espero –musitó Lily y colgó el celular, se levanto, pero cuando iba saliendo su suegrita quería entro a la habitación.

--¿Dónde vas? -inquirió de mal modo la vieja.

--Iré por mi vestido –mintió Lily ya que sabía que si le decía que eran los de las damas la muy patuda se pegaría a la cola y no la aguantaba un minuto más.

--Esta bien –masculló Charlott sabiendo que la pelirroja mentía.

--Me voy –avisó Lily mientras salía de la casa de sus suegros, o mejor dicho escapaba de esta.

A los cinco minutos un deportivo negro se aparcaba en las afueras de la mansión Smitthen.

--Hola, guapa –saludó Samantha desde su auto. Lily solo mascullo entre dientes mientras se subía al auto sin decir nada más, la castaña la miraba divertida.

--Veo que estas, muy feliz –comentó Sam arrancando el auto.

--No molestes –respondió entre dientes Lily. Sam amplió su sonrisa.

--Abre ese sobre. –le entrego Sam un grueso sobre.

--¿Qué es? –escudriño la pelirroja tomándolo con interés.

--La lista de invitados que han aceptando la invitación –contestó la castaña. –Ósea lo que van a ir a tu funeral –pero se detuvo al ver la cara que ponía su amiga y cambio la palabra. –matrimonio, vamos léela.

Lily abrió el sobre rápidamente y comenzó a leer los nombre de los que asistirían a su matrimonio, pero buscaba uno en especial, no le costó mucho ubicarlo, ya que estaba en la segunda hoja de los primero.

--James, acepto. –susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sam le escuchara.

--Si –afirmó Samantha. Lily sonrió, él iría, él no estaba enojado con su decisión. Él iba a estar ahí y ella podría mirarle las veces que quisiera, pero su sonrisa se borro al instante; él no iba a secuestrarla para que no se casara, él no la raptaría y se la llevaría lejos de ahí sin tener la culpa de haberle fallado a Paolo, porque sería una prisionera, su prisionera, una muy feliz, pero prisionera al fin. Eso era lo que había soñado y aunque no lo admitiera guardaba esa esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuera.

Sam la miraba de reojo divirtiéndose con las caras y los cambios de humor que tenía Lily al verse envuelta en sentimientos encontrados. Unos veinte minutos después llegaron a la tienda donde Carey y Alice las esperaban. Sam busco donde aparcar y lo encontró una media cuadra más adelante.

--Vamos, las chicas ya llegaron –dijo Sam cuando se bajaba de su deportivo. Lily que estaba en un trance dio un respingon al oír la voz de su amiga.

--Si –susurró y se apresuro a bajar.

--

Sirius tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y las metió en el cerrojo de la gran casa de los Potter, la movió y la puerta le cedió el paso. Entro al recibidor y avanzo hasta llegar al salón, lanzó su chaqueta en el sillón; pero algo se asomó desde el bolsillo del interior, algo que él no recordaba haber guardado ahí, con curiosidad se acerco hasta la chaqueta y tomó el sobre. En este solo salía su nombre y nada más. Se encogió de hombros y lo abrió para ver lo que este decía en su interior.

_Sirius: _

_Espero que no sea muy tarde y que ya nada se pueda hacer… _

Se detuvo un poco desconcertado con esas palabras, así que para entender siguió leyendo.

_No sabes cómo me ha costado comunicarme contigo, temía que fuera interceptada por terceros, que no llegara a tus manos y que de paso yo muriera en el intento…_

Sirius estaba preocupándose, y no lograba entender el significado de esas palabras. Siguió leyendo.

_Ella esta en peligro, los mortios la siguen y a su abuelo también…_

Estas palabras bastaron para que Sirius entendiera de qué se trataba. Regulus, su hermano.

_La quieren matar y la están siguiendo, yo me entere hace unas semanas. También se que les a costado poder atacarla, ya que no sabían donde ella estudiaba o trabajaba. Ahora puedes entender porque atacaron la academia de aurores._

_Sirius, Hermano. Se que aún la amas, estoy seguro que no podrás querer a nadie más, por eso me he arriesgado a ayudarte, dentro del sobre encontraras una cadena con una medalla en forma de "S" en la parte delantera de esta sale tu nombre y en la trasera el de ella, te servirá para que puedas sentir si la llegan a atacar. _

A este punto Sirius estaba conmocionado. Ahora recordaba el día en que esa carta había llegado a sus manos, también recordó la visión que tuvo cuando supo que estaban atacando a Samantha. Todo se entrelazada.

_Cuando la lleves cerca de ti la cadena te avisara._

_No sabes cómo me arrepiento, ahora se que lo mejor no era que tú te alejaras de ella. Lo siento Sirius he sido el culpable de tu sufrimiento y tu soledad todos estos años._

_Cuando termines de leer la carta se desintegrara, al igual que el sobre._

Y efectivamente cuando terminó de leer la última palabra el sobre y la carta desaparecieron sin dejar rastro más que una cadena en la mano izquierda del morocho, en ella colgaba un dije en forma de "S"_._ Se dejo caer en el sillón abatido, enterró su cara en sus palmas quedándose inmóvil.

--

James salía del registro civil de magia con una pila de documento y su pasaporte mágico. Estaba todo el papeleo listo para cuando se fuera, lo único que le quedaba era su casa en Londres, pero no había querido ponerla aún a la venta, ya que sabía que si lo hacia las chicas comenzarían con las preguntas y no quería que la pelirroja supiera nada…por ahora.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos fuera de las oficinas del registro civil cuando chocó con otra persona. Un poco molesto por el choque miro de mala manera a la causante del accidente, esta era una mujer de piel oscura, cabello rizado y ojos miel. Ella le miraba con sorpresa.

--¿Jaime? –inquirió sorprendida. El morocho la miro sin reconocerla en un principió, hasta que algo se le izo demasiado similar.

--¡Valery! –exclamó emocionado abrazando a la mujer, ella correspondió a gusto. – ¿Cuándo volviste? –preguntó con unas sonrisa.

--Hace unos dos días –respondió Valery sonriéndole.

--Por qué no me llamaste –reprochó el morocho.

--Lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada. –se disculpó Valery.

Valery Elieth Gildenor más conocida como Val; había sido vecina y ex compañera de casa en el colegio, ya que Val era menor por dos años que James, hasta que el padre de esta por motivos de trabajo tuvo que mudarse a África y desde entones se comunicaban por cartas que se enviaban día por medio, pero con el tiempo estas disminuyeron a solo dos o tres por años. Lo último que supo James de la familia Gildenor fue que el señor Mark había fallecido por un problema cardiaco, pero eso hace ya cinco meses.

--¿Qué vienes hacer? –escudriño con interés James.

--Vengo arreglar una documentación para el cambio de domicilio. –explicó Val – ¿y tú?

--Por unos tramites –respondió él.

--Sabes tengo una idea, acompáñenme a terminar esto y luego te invito a comer. -propuso la mujer con una sonrisa.

--Ok. –aceptó con gusto James.

Una hora después James y Valery salían juntos del registro civil mágico. Caminaron por el centro muggle de Londres para llegar al auto de ella, que estaba a unas diez cuadras del registro civil.

--Y ¿Qué me cuentas? –inicio la conversación Valery para romper el hielo.

--No mucho. –Contestó James –solo que me he ganado una beca.

--¡Un beca! –exclamó emocionada por la noticia. – ¡eso es genial!

--Si, estoy muy feliz. –musitó James desviando su mirada.

--Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes esa carita? –inquirió al ver que James se entristecía.

--Es en Estados Unidos… -susurró el morocho.

--Wooo… entiendo, la dejas, ¿cierto? –dijo Valery entendiendo a su amigo. — ¿aún sigues con ella? –preguntó después de unos segundos.

--No –contestó James entendió a que se refería –hace mucho lo dejamos –agregó con la vista perdida.

--¿La amas todavía? –preguntó Val con curiosidad.

--Si –susurró James apartando la mirada. –ella se va a casar. –comentó a Valery, ella que estaba un poco aturdida con la confesión (no es que creyera que James ya no le quería, pero era sorprendente como era posible que aun la amara) dio un respingon de sorpresa.

--¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula. –esta chica si que esta loca. –Añadió de mal humor, siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Lily se llegar a enamorar de James. James la miro con una sonrisa rota.

Caminaron por unos minutos en completo silencio. James no decía nada porque no tenía nada que decir, pero Val en cambio no sabía que más añadir, se sentía un poco tonta al no saber como ayudar a James. Cunado solo faltaba media cuadra para llegar hasta el auto de Valery, esta se detuvo haciendo que James también lo hiciera. Él la miro desconcertado por la detención.

--Sabes, eres la persona más hermosa que conozco. –declaró Valery mirándole a los ojos, James iba a responder. –no hables. –Le pidió Val –no te gaste en contradecirme, porque se lo que digo, además quiero pedirte un favor. –James le miraba con atención. —quiero que seas el padrino de mi hijo. –terminó Val.

James abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, estaba muy sorprendido por la petición de Valery y lo único que atino hacer fue sonreír de verdad.

--Eso quiere decir que aceptas –dijo Val mientras se acercaba más a James.

--Si –confirmó el morocho. Valery acorto la poca distancia y lo abrazo emocionada. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que unos ojos verdes los miraban pasmados, desgarrados y atormentados desde el frente de la calle.

Lily salía de la casa de las novias con una sonrisa aun en los labios, sus amigas habían estado bromeando entre ellas por el color del vestido de las damas de honor y tenía que salir, pues su cartera había quedado en el auto de la castaña y era ahí donde llevaba la chequera para cancelar la última cuota de los vestidos. Cuando su mirada se detuvo en la calle del frente donde una pareja se abrazaba con efusividad, esta pareja era un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, con anteojos de montura redonda y la mujer era de estatura media, de buen físico, de piel oscura y cabello rizado hasta la mitad de espalda.

Lily miraba la escena perpleja, el corazón le latía con violencia, estaba tan ida y ensimismada con la imagen de James y la mujer esa que se le había olvidado lo que había salido hacer.

Con una lentitud dolorosa (a los ojos de la pelirroja) la pareja se separo y se sonrieron con ternura sellando un pacto silencioso, luego abrazados caminaron hasta un auto de color verde botella; se subieron mientras charlaban y reían, después el auto se puso en marcha perdiéndose por la avenida.

La pelirroja no perdió de vista en ningún segundo a James tratando de comprender, o quizás guardarlo en su memoria de por vida.

Si, definitivamente Lily había tomado la mejor decisión, la segura, la que perduraría, con la que sería feliz. Por que seria feliz… ¿cierto?... Que importaba si Lily hubiese elegido estar con James si él ya estaba con a alguien con el que se le veía feliz, ella no hubiera soportado que James la rechazara, eso no y su corazón lo sabía muy bien por eso la apoyo en la decisión y no puso pero alguno, aun así ver a James con aquella mujer fue un golpe doloroso de realidad, la realidad de la que ella quería huir. Su corazón mal herido sufrió las consecuencias de esa imagen rosa, fue el, el que se destrozo en mil pedazos, porque solo su corazón era el que se empecinaba en seguir enamorado de aquel hombre; aunque su piel rechazaba cualquier tipo de caricia que no fueran las de James, esta si podía vivir sin él igual que su mente que constantemente lo pensaba, ella podía censurarlo, callar su pensamientos, pero los latidos de su corazón podían ser silenciado. Con la vista perdida, la piel pálida y tiritando con un frió inexistente la encontró Samantha.

--¿Qué te sucede, cariño? –preguntó preocupada. Lily la miro con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, no pudo soportar más y abrazo a su amiga derrumbándose por completo. –Shhhhh… no llores –susurró Sam dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. Alice y Carey salían de la tienda preocupadas por la demora de las dos chicas, su sorpresa fue encontrar a las dos abrazadas y una de estas llorando destrozada.

--¿Qué sucede? –inquirió Carey acercándose a sus amigas. Sam se encogió de hombros sin saber que responderle.

--Deben de ser los nervios de soportar a la vieja de mierda que tiene como suegra. –comentó Alice quitando la tensión. Sam y Carey sonrieron contagiando a Lily luego de unos segundos.

--Vamos por tu cartera –propuso Sam a la pelirroja, esta asintió.

--Si para que retiremos los hermosos vestidos Barbie -ironizó Carey –pero que divertido –agregó sarcásticamente.

--

Dora escucho ruidos en el salón avisándole que alguien llegaba a la casa, pero esta persona nunca llamo, o fue a la cocina donde estaba la luz prendida. Un poco preocupado se acercó al salón para ver si efectivamente había alguien, o solo había sido su imaginación. Cunado entro al salón la luz estaba apagada y solo se veía la sombra de un hombre sentado en el sillón y por la posición en la que este estaba se notaba abatido y preocupado, se acercó al reconocer entre la penumbra a Sirius.

--¿Qué te sucede, hijo? –preguntó preocupada. Sirius la miro y abrazo a la mujer como un niño busca a su madre para que lo reconforte. –Tranquilo –susurró Dora al sentir la tensión del cuerpo de Sirius.

No lo soporto más y lloro, de rabia e impotencia; el corazón le latía con furia desgarradora.

--Shhhhh…. Hijo –trató de tranquilizarlo Dora. –No llores –pidió, al ver que Sirius lloraba como un niño. – dime ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Dora cuando vio que los sollozos del hombre cesaban de a poco.

Como única respuesta Sirius le mostró la cadena, Dora la tomó con cuidado, pero al sentir la magia que corría por ella supo de qué se trataba.

--Rias –murmuró Dora, mirándola detenidamente, después de examinarla por unos minutos miro nuevamente a Sirius. --¿quién te la dio? –preguntó.

--Mi hermano me la ha mando –respondió Sirius. – ¿sabes qué es? –inquirió Black

--Si –afirmó Dora –Rias, es un objeto con magia antigua, sirve para encontrar lo perdido, para mostrarte lo querido o simplemente para entablar conexión con la persona que quieres. –explicó Dora. – ¿para qué te la mando? –inquirió sin entender.

--Para entablar conexión con Samantha –respondió Sirius.

--Explícame, por favor –pidió Dora.

Sirius le contó todo, desde que la recibió; lo que le sucedió en la playa y lo que después paso hasta cuando había encontrado a Sam siendo atacada por los mortios. Dora estaba asombrada, con los hechos; no estaba enterada del altercado y se molesto un poco.

--¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? –le reprochó a Sirius.

--Lo siento –se disculpó el moreno –pero se nos olvido.

Ella le miro con el seño fruncido, detestaba cuando le ocultaban cosas y más si estas implicaban el peligro de las vidas de su familia.

--Me iré a la cocina y respirare, porque si me quedo un minuto más aquí soy capaz de matarte. –masculló poniéndose de pie para irse a la cocina.

Cuando Sirius quedo solo en el salón sonrió, sabía muy bien que Dora había reaccionado así solo porque era una persona muy sobre protectora con lo suyo; lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era esperar unos minutos, hasta que a su madre postiza se le quitara el enojo. Lo único lamentable de esperar era que moría de hambre y desde la cocina salía un exquisito aroma a pastel de chocolate.

--

--¿Cómo esta el egocéntrico de Sirius? –preguntó Valery. Ella y James estaban sentados en unas mesitas que había fuera del restáurate donde habían ido a comer.

James sonrió, sabía muy bien que Val y Sirius se llevaban excelentes, a pesar de los comentarios sarcástico por parte de los dos.

--Esta de novio –respondió James, sabiendo que Valery no se creería esto.

--No te creo –dijo Valery –debe de ser otra de sus conquistas.

--No –negó James sonriendo de oreja a oreja –esta muy enamorado. –agregó con suavidad.

--¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Valery mientras sonreía. –El muy engreído encontró a alguien que le aguantara el ego –comentó sonriendo.

--Si, debes de haber oído hablar de ella. –dijo James.

--Haber, dime su nombre –probó Valery, pues la intriga la mataba.

--Samantha –respondió Potter.

--¿Proxy? –Inquirió asombrada – ¿la chica, callada, sumisa, inteligente, tranquila, la mejor amiga de Black?

--Si, la misma –confirmó James.

--Hasta que lo logro –dijo Valery con una sonrisa –se notaba a kilómetros que la chica estaba enamorada de Black.

--Si, pero hace muy poco comenzaron –explicó James a la morena que lo miraba impresionada.

--¿Cómo?, ¿no comenzaron en el colegio? –preguntó sin entender.

--No –negó James y se puso a contarle la historia desde un principio.

--Wooo… no me lo creo –Val no se lo podía creer cuando James había terminado de contarle lo sucedido.

--

Lily, Sam, Carey y Alice caminaban por el centro muggle, hace más de una hora que habían salido de la casa de las novias con los vestidos de las damas de honor y el vestido de novia, ninguna tenía nada que hacer, así que se pusieron a pasear.

--Que les parece si comemos en algún lugar –propuso Samantha –muero de hambre –agregó tocándose la barriga justo en el momento en que esta rugía.

--Si, yo también ya tengo hambre –condescendió Alice poniendo morritos.

--Cariño, tú siempre tienes hambre –dijo Carey.

--Pesada –masculló Alice.

--Buena idea –acotó Lily que hace unos minutos estaba en completo silencio.

Las cuatro amigas entraron en un pequeño café en la avenida, tomaron lugar en unas de las mesitas que se encontraban fuera de la tienda. Una chica de unos dieciséis años se acercó al grupo de amigas para tomarles el pedido.

--¿Qué desean? –preguntó la chica.

--Una coca-cola, una tarta de manzana, un helado doble de chocolate y frutilla, un sándwich de pavo –pidió Alice, la chica anotó todo en una pequeña libreta.

--¿Eso no más? –preguntó pensando que ese era el pedido de las cuatro chicas.

--No –dijo Lily –ese solo es el pedido de ella –explicó al ver la cara de la chica. –a mi me traes un te de anís y un tarta de frutas

--Yo quiero un pastel de chocolate y un café –pidió Samantha.

--Y yo un café y tarta de frambuesa –pidió Carey

--Ok –contestó la muchacha y les leyó nuevamente el pedido para ver que todo estuviera anotado, cuando termino entro al local para ir por el pedido.

--

--Ya mamá, deja de decir esas cosas –pidió Paolo a su madre –ella no es así

--Es verdad, esa niñita es una maleducada –refutó Charlott –además de una poca cosa sin gusto.

--Solo lo dices, porque Lily no quiere rosas en su ramo –dijo Paolo ya cansado de pelear con su madre. –porque sabes muy bien que Evans es un buen partido.

--Lo se, cariño –condescendió la mujer. –o si no, hace mucho ya que hubiera impedido esta boda. Paolo sonrió al escuchar a su madre por fin calmarse y aceptar.

--Sabes, estaba pensando en que podría comprar la casa de los Donozos –comentó Paolo a su madre. De la casa de la que hablaba, era una que se ubicaba a solo dos calles de la casa de sus padres.

--Me gusta, así estaría cerca de mis futuros nietos y cuidaría de que no se fuera a descarriar la pelirroja –expuso la señora Smitthen. Paolo amplió su sonrisa.

--Eres maravillosa –halagó a su madre mientras la besaba en la mejilla de forma sonora. –me encanta la idea. –agregó después con una sonrisa.

--¿Y ustedes de qué hablan? –preguntó el señor Smitthen que entraba en ese momento al salón.

--Del futuro –respondió Paolo sonriéndole a su padre.

--¿Así? –dijo Nilo Smitthen mirando a su hijo con curiosidad. –y se pude saber un poco más de que trata.

--Claro –contestó Paolo. Charlott se mantenía ajena a la conversación. –le contaba a mamá sobre una idea que tengo.

--¿Y de qué trata? –escudriñó Nilo interesado por lo que su hijo tenía que decirle.

--Que me gustaría comprar la casa de los Donozos, para ir a vivir con Lily –expuso Paolo sonriéndole a su padre.

--¡Que bien! –Exclamó Nilo –así estarán cerca de nosotros y podrán visitarnos muy seguido y bueno, nosotros a ustedes.

--Además, de esta forma mamá podría cuidar de mis hijos y mi esposa y también ayudar a Lily a educarlos. –explicó Paolo a su padre que lo miro con una ceja alzada.

--¿Y por qué tu madre tendría que ayudar a cuidar a tus hijos y cuidar a tu esposa? –inquirió Nilo.

--Para que no vaya a cometer alguna locura –contestó sencillamente Paolo.

--Hijo, lo primordial en una pareja es la confianza –comentó Nilo palmeándole el hombro a su hijo.

--Yo si confió en ella, en los que no confió son en los hombres. –se defendió Paolo.

--El que nada hace, nada teme –refutó Nilo –si tú no descuidas el matrimonio y enamoras cada día a Lily, eso no tendría por qué suceder y obviamente que tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo, como hasta ahora.

Paolo solo asintió, ya que su padre estaba enterado que si le había sido infiel a la pelirroja, solo su madre lo sabía.

--Hijo, yo se que quieres a la chica, pero cuídala, es una buena muchacha. –le aconsejó Nilo a su hijo.

Se levanto del sofá en el que se había sentado junto a su hijo y salio del salón en completo silencio.

--

--Mami Dora, esto esta delicioso –halagó melosamente Sirius comiendo la cuarta rebanada de torta de chocolate. Dora dio vuelta los ojos al escuchar a su hijo postizo.

--Ya es demasiado, no te voy a dar más. –regañó Dora.

--Ni una miguita –dijo Sirius haciendo caritas de perrito mojado.

--No –negó Dora –tienes que cenar aun y además faltan los demás que coman –agregó de forma austera.

--Ok –acepto Sirius resignado.

_**continuara...**_

* * *

**_Dale en GO y dejame un rr_**


	15. Cena en casa de Potter

**MÁS!!**

* * *

**15**

**Cena en casa de los Potter**

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que las chicas habían ido a buscar los vestidos. Ese día se habían juntado para salir a comprar los zapatos de las damas de honor y algunas otras cosas más. Se pasaron todo el día juntas, disfrutando, riendo y comprando.

--Ya es tarde –dijo Carey mirando su reloj –quede de cenar con Remus.

--Si, tienes razón –condescendió Alice –Frank debe de estar muerto de hambre, ya que hoy me toca hacer la cena a mí.

--Yo no me preocupo –dijo, Sam –voy a ir a cenar a la casa de los Potter.

Lily que estaba distraída mirando una vitrina de ropa, se giró casi dislocándose el cuello para mirar si Samantha decía la verdad o solo mentía, para su desgracia su amiga decía la verdad.

--Adiós, chicas –se despidieron Alice y Carey tomando un taxi.

--¡Chaito! –Se despidió Sam –vamos, pelirroja, te voy a dejar al infierno –comentó socarronamente.

Para las personas que no saben cual es el infierno, se los diré, quizás ya muchos se imaginan donde es este lugar. Para Lily era la casa de sus suegros y el diablo estaba reencarnado en su adorable suegra vestida de rosa y con esas horrendas pulseras de oro en sus muñecas. Las únicas personas amena y amigables del infierno eran Liza la nana de la casa, Lana la elfo domestica y Nilo el suegro.

--Ok –contestó Lily sin muchas ganas.

--¡Que efusiva! –exclamó con burla Sam y lo único que recibió fue una mirada acecina de la pelirroja. Subieron al auto de la castaña, pero antes de partir Sam dijo.

--¿Por qué no vas a cenar a la casa de los Potter?

Lily la miro sin entender. Aunque debía admitir que le encantaba la idea de conocer a los padres de James, verle a él y cenar tranquilamente.

--Estas loca –espetó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga incrédulamente.

--¿Por qué? –preguntó Samantha con una mirada angelical en sus ojos pardos.

--Ni siquiera saben que voy –trató de evadir Lily –además, de que ni me han invitado.

--Eso es fácil, yo te invite, Dora no dirá nada, incluso se sentirá feliz. –contestó Samantha sin darle mayor importancia.

--No –negó rotundamente Lily.

--No, pasa nada –dijo Sam –mira ya veras –agregó tomando su celular y marcado en el un numero telefónico. – ¿hala? –dijo cuando escucho otra voz. –soy Sam.

--Hola, Sam –saludó Dora con una sonrisa, aunque la castaña no la viera. –Faltas solo tú para comer –agregó la madre de James.

--Lo se, lo siento, pero se me ha hecho tarde.

--No te preocupes, pero Sirius esta histérico –comentó Dora divertida, ya que veía como Sirius le hacia señas para que le pasara el teléfono. –No te lo daré, Sirius –regañó Dora al pelinegro que hizo un puchero aniñado.

"Mala" escucho Sam a Sirius.

--Vente pronto, o si no se pondrá de malas pulgas. –dijo Dora a Sam. La castaña sonrió.

--Ya voy para allá –contestó Sam sonriendo al imaginarse la cara de su novio.

--¿Has oído? –Dijo Dora a Sirius –ya viene, ahora tranquilo –le ordenó.

--Llamaba para preguntar si puedo llevar a una amiga –expuso Sam.

--Claro –contestó Dora sonriendo. Adoraba las visitas. –James también trajo a una familia amiga –le contó Dora a Sam.

--Que bueno, nos vemos. –se despidió y corto el celular. –ya esta –se dirigió a Lily –ves no hay problema con que te lleve.

--¡Estas loca! –exclamó Lily nerviosa.

--Bueno cosa tuya si vas. –estructuró Samantha con una sonrisa maliciosa. –si quieres ir a pasar un mal rato, anda donde tus suegros.

--Tonta –masculló Lily enfuruñada en el asiento del copiloto.

--

--Sam trae visita –les contó Dora a todos los que estaban reunidos en el living de la casa de los Potter.

--¿Cuál de las chica será? –se intrigó Sirius. –Porque hoy salía con Cary, Alice y… Lily.

Todos los que sabían de Lily y James miraron a este último, él solo se removió en su lugar un poco incomodo y avergonzado.

--No creo que sea Cary, porque hoy comía con Remus –descartó Sirius a la rubia –así que debe de ser Evans o Alice. –y descarto automáticamente a Evans, ya que esta con todo esto de su juicio a muerte –explicó Sirius.

--¿Cómo?, ¿la van a matar? –preguntó con preocupación la madre de Valery. Ellos eran los invitados de James.

--No, se casa –explicó Valery a su madre.

--James y Sirius vayan a poner la mesa –ordenó Dora a los dos hombre que la miraron indignados. –No quiero caras largas –les regañó al ver las caras de los dos guapos.

--Siguen tan sumisos –rió entre dientes Valery. Dora le devolvió la sonrisa acompañada de la madre de la chica.

--Teno ame (tengo hambre) –llamó la atención un vocecita.

--Ya comemos, cariño –tranquilizó Valery a su hijo, este era un niño de escasos dos años.

--¿Cuándo llega tu Benjamín? –preguntó Dora a Valery.

--Mañana domingo –contestó la mujer –esta terminando su traslado.

El timbre sonó sacando de la conversación a las tres mujeres que aun se encontraban en el salón.

--¡Mamá el postre! –gritó James desde la cocina. Dora miro pidiéndole a Valery que abriera la puerta.

Valery tomó entre sus brazos a su hijo, que se los pedía en cuanto la vio levantándose. Abrió la puerta de entrada con un poco de dificultad, ya que el pequeño Lee quería ser el que la abriera.

--Hola –saludó Samantha en cuanto vio a la mujer de piel oscura.

--Hola –contestó esta sonriendo con amabilidad.

--Sam –se presentó la castaña.

--Valery –dijo la mujer de piel oscura.

--Un gusto –comentó Sam estrechando la mano de la otra mujer. –Ella –dijo apuntando a su amiga –es Lilian Evans.

Lily que no había reparado en la presencia de la otra mujer, se sorprendió un poco, formo una sonrisa y la miro por primera vez, la sorpresa fue aun mayor al reconocer a la mujer como la que dos días a antes había estado abrazada a James. La sonrisa desapareció por completo y palideció.

--¿Te sucede algo, cariño? –inquirió Sam al ver la cara indispuesta de la pelirroja. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer Lily fue negar con la cabeza.

--Entren –las invitó Valery –antes de que se desmaye.

--Si, tienes razón –musitó Sam. Tomó a Lily del brazo y la arrastro dentro casa.

--Le voy a traer un vaso de agua –dijo Valery dejando a Lee en el suelo y saliendo rápidamente a la cocina. El pequeño se acerco a las dos mujeres y les miro interesado.

--¿Tene ame? (tienen hambre) –preguntó inocentemente el niño.

Samantha le miro y sonrió encantada por la dulzura del pequeño.

--Mira el pequeño te habla –dijo Sam a la pelirroja, tratando de distraerla. Lily miro a sus pies y vio al pequeñito que sostenía un osito entre sus bracitos, a diferencia de Valery el niño tenia la piel más clara y unos impresionantes ojos verdes claro. Lee miraba a la pelirroja con curiosidad. Nunca en su corta vida había visto un cabello tan extraño, por lo menos en África no y menos a alguien de piel tan nívea.

--¿Tene ame? –volvió a preguntar abrazando con fuerza a su sosito. Lily trató de sonreír, pero lo único que logro fue una mueca apreciada a la del dolor.

Sam, Lily y el pequeño Lee seguían parados en la entrada de la casa. La pelirroja estaba aun pálida y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Se oyeron unas voces acercándose a la entrada y por el pasillo aparecieron Sirius, Dora, Valery (con el vaso de agua) y James, un muy tímido James.

--¿Estas bien, Lily? –preguntó Sirius acercándose a las dos mujeres. Valery se ubico a su lado extendiéndole el vaso a la pelirroja. James tomó entre sus brazos a Lee.

--Tene ame, yo tamben teno ame –le dijo a James, este sonrió con dulzura a su futro ahijado.

Dora al escuchar el comentario del niño no pudo evitar reír seguida de Sirius, Samantha, James, Valery y una mareada Lily que al ver a James no pudo evitar sentir nauseas de puros nervios.

--Llevémosla a la sala –propuso Dora. Sirius se ubico a un lado de la pelirroja y pasó el brazo de esta por su cuello y la tomó por la cintura. La ayudo a caminar hasta la sala donde se encontraban la madre de Valery y el padre de James.

--¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó desconcertada Anna. Valery le explicó a su madre. – ¿te encuentras bien? –inquirió dirigiéndose a Lily, esta asintió un poco mejor.

--¿Puedes revisarla? –preguntó Dora no muy segura de lo que había contestado Lily.

--No hay problema –respondió Anna y comenzó su trabajo.

Si no se los había dicho Anna era la madre Valery y además, que oportuno, era medimaga. Después de revisar y saber lo que a la pelirroja le sucedía, se giró a responderle al resto, que miraba expectante a Anna y a la pelirroja.

--Es estrés –concluyó Anna.

Todos suspiraron con alivio. James aun llevaba entre sus brazos al pequeño Lee, que se movía impaciente en los brazos de su futuro padrino.

--¡Teno ame! –exclamó molesto, ya lo habían hecho esperar demasiado y su barriguita rugía clamando comida.

Sam se acerco a Lily y muy bajito, para que nadie le oyera, le preguntó:

--¿Te llevo a tu casa?

--No te preocupes, ya estoy bien –respondió la pelirroja recuperando un poco la compostura, lamentablemente esto no le duraría mucho.

--¿Quieres comer algo? -preguntó James sonriendo de esa forma que mareaba a la pelirroja y a cualquiera diría yo.

Lily no supo como, pero de un momento a otro sentía un calor abrasador que le recorría todo el cuerpo de manera alarmante y embriagadora, asintió con la cabeza totalmente avergonzadas, las mejillas le ardían mientras se teñían de color carmesí. James se marcho al comedor luego de escuchar la respuesta y no pudo disimular la sonrisa de felicidad al ver, después de mucho, nuevamente a su Lily, porque a pesar de todo era su pelirroja; quizás por última vez, al pensar en esto último sintió una leve punzada en el corazón, pero la ignoro.

Sam la ayudo a levantarse, esta sonreía divertida por la cara de bochorno que tenía la pelirroja, juntas caminaron hasta el comedor, donde ya se servia la cena.

Desde hace mucho que Lily no comía en familia; entre risas y recuerdos, ya había olvidado por completo la sensación de bienestar y calidez que esta producía y lo reconfortable que era; sonrió como no lo hacia hace mucho, recordó muchas otras cosas que pensó haber olvidado, entre ella estaba sentirse completa, sabía que esa sensación solo se la daba aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ella en la mesa y que reía recordando las payasadas y las bromas del colegio, recordó a Valery como una de sus compañeras de casa y amiga de los merodeadores en esos años de juventud e indiferencia.

La cena paso volando como un suspiro de alivio, en completa paz y armonía, como si todos fueran partes de un rompecabezas que calzaba perfectamente. Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando Lily, un poco triste por tener que irse, se despidió con desgano de todos los presentes, dejando de último a James.

--Que estés bien –le susurró abrazándole de la cintura y besándole la mejilla.

--Tú igual, nos vemos en unos días –se despidió James sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Sam salio tras la pelirroja para ir a dejarla a la casa de los suegros de esta, donde su vida volvería a ser un infierno.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR**_


	16. El último adiós y la tradición

**Que buena que soy!!**

* * *

**16**

**El último adiós y la tradición**

Dos días, dos malditos e irreversibles días faltaban para el día de su boda y estaba histérica por culpa de la estupida vieja de mierda de su suegra. Esa noche sus amigas le habían preparado una despedida de soltera y ella no tenía ganas de salir de su departamento.

Samantha se pasaba casi todos los días con ella, gracias a que Sirius vivía en el departamento contiguo, pero eso no restaba intranquilidad a su ahora agitada vida de futura casada. A todo esto le sumaba los cinco recientes coquetéeles a los que había asistido para conocer al completo a la familia de Paolo, sin dejar de lado los ensayos de recepción, cena, boda, etc. Estaba agotada y lo único que pedía era unas cuantas horas de sueño, solo eso. Pero sus amigas estaban empecinadas en que celebrara su despedida de soltera esa noche.

--Vamos Lily, no seas aguafiestas –dijo Carey haciendo morritos.

--Si, Lily estas muy fome –condescendió Alice recalcando las última palabra.

--¡Vamos, vamos! –Exclamó eufórica Sam –Alejandro y Mauricio nos esperan –añadió apresurando el paso.

--Esta bien –bufó Lily ya sin ganas de pelear más con sus amigas. Las chicas sonrieron al ver que lo habían logrado.

Eran las diez de la noche y Lily, Alice, Samantha, Mauricio, Alejandro y Carey iban en el auto de la castaña. Todos bromeaban y proponían lugares a donde ir, pero ninguno parecía satisfacer a la pelirroja, que apenas oía la palabra "chicos guapos desnudos" se espantaba y negaba rotundamente.

--Ok, ya entendemos Lily, nada de chicos en bolas, esta bien, entonces vayamos a bailar y beber algo a un club, discoteca, antro, pub o como quieran – dijo Sam, ya resignada, pues Lily no quería hacer nada divertido esa noche.

--Tengo un amigo que tiene una pub-discoteca buenísimo –propuso Mauricio –y estoy seguro que nos deja pasar sin entradas o reservaciones.

Todos aceptaron la proposición del moreno, ya que era lo mejor que tenía hasta el momento.

--Ok, ¿Dónde queda? –preguntó Samantha que era la manejaba.

--En _8, Brewer Street , W1,se llama "Madame Jo Jo's" _-contestó Mauricio mientras le indicaba a la castaña donde doblar para llegar más rápido. –se los digo chicas solo lo mas guay entran ahí, es el mejor club nocturno de la ciudad, que digo, del mundo.

--Si, he oído hablar de el –comentó Alejandro haciendo memoria –dicen que tiene excelentes espectáculos audiovisuales y además ponen muy buena música.

Alejandro y Mauricio siguieron hablando sobre el club, mientras que junto a ellos Alice le contaba a Carey que Frank quería tener un hijo y como esta le dio un millón de razones explicándole que aun no estaban listos para ese paso, por otro lado Sam y Lily iban en silencio, algo incomodo cabe decir, ya que la pelirroja le traspasaba la incomodada a su amiga, que trataba de recordar que calles podían llevar más rápido hasta el club.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando llegaron al club, el cual estaba abarrotado de personas que hacían una fila y se veían emocionados al tener la oportunita, quizás, de entrar al lugar más popular de Londres y porque no decirlo del mundo.

--Si, antes era un cabaret –comentó Mauricio a un impresionado Alejandro.

--Bunas noches –saludó el portero, este era un hombre fornido y con un acento muy francés. – ¿gesegvaciones? –preguntó.

--Oui –afirmó Mauricio.

--Nom (nombre) –pidió el fornido francés.

--Mauricio Rodríguez, Nous sommes amis Jojo (somos amigos de Jojo)

El francés les miro ceñudo, ya que conocía muy bien a los amigos de su jefe y nunca había visto a ninguno de ellos, con suspicacia dijo.

--Attendez, s'il vous plaît (Espere, por favor)

--Ok.

El portero se giró y entro a una pequeña cabina que se encontraba junto a la entrada, tomó el teléfono y llamo a Jojo.

--De bonnes nuits, Jojo (buenas noches, Jojo) –saludó el portero a su jefe y amigo.

--Salut, Gaymond (hola) –contestó Jojo tranquilamente. -- ¿qu'est-ce que tu veux ? (¿qué quieres?)

--Les unes une personne dit qu'il est son ami et vient avec plus de amis (una persona dice que es su amigo y viene con un mayor número de amigos) –explicó Raymond.

--¿Son nom est-il? (¿su nombre es?) –inquirió Jojo.

--Maugice Gogíguez

--S'il il consiste, en ce qu'il passe et aussi les amis du Maugice. (Si es, que pase y también los amigos de Mauricio.)

(Mil gracias a Maite que hizo lo que pudo con su francés de principiante, bastante malo, pero es lo que hay XD)

--Ok

Cuando termino de hablar con Jojo Raymond, se acerco al grupo que esperaba con impaciencia en la entrada.

--Es cogecto, pueden pasag –avisó Raymond. –el sector VIP esta al final de la primera pista.

Los seis entraron al local, este era gigante. Caminaron por un pasillo de paredes rojas llena de cuadros de personas famosas que habían visitado el lugar, cada vez que se acercaban a la entrada de la primera pista la música de hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

--Wooo, amo esta canción –comentó Alejandro mientas tarareaba "Darts Of Pleasure" de Franz Ferdinand.

Llegaron hasta la primera pista que les recibió con millones de luces de colores, con personas bailando animadamente. Al fondo divisaron el lugar VIP, caminaron hasta ahí empujando más de una vez a la gente que bailaba. Un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello rubio platinado los esperaba a la entrada.

--Pego que magavilla de sogpesa –dijo al ver al grupo frente a él –desde cuando que no te veo Maugice –musitó acercándose al moreno, cuando lo tuve frente a él le beso las dos mejillas con dos besos ruidosos.

--Estas igual que siempre –comentó Mauricio –te presento a mis amigos –agregó –ellas son Alice –la morena sonrió y beso las dos mejillas del francés –a Samantha ya la conocías.

--Pego miga, estas guapísima

Samantha sonrió, lo abrazo y beso saludándolo con más confianza que Alice.

--Tengo que decir lo mismo, estas muy guapo. –agregó ampliando su sonrisa la castaña.

--No me digas eso, que me songojo.

--Ella son Carey y Lily –siguió presentando Mauricio, las dos chicas saludaron con sus dos respectivos besos al francés –y el es Alejandro –terminó de presentar.

--Un gusto –saludó Jojo al castaño, fue como amor a primera vista, los dos se miraron y las chispas saltaron a la luz. Mauricio lo noto de inmediato y se sintió feliz de que sus amigos encontraran a alguien especial. Esa noche prometía más de lo que pensaba.

Eran la una de la madrugada y las chicas bailaban en la pista, se encontraban en un círculo. Lily admitía que lo estaba pasando bien, algo que pensó que no iba a ocurrir. Alejandro había desaparecido hace unos minutos con Jojo, Mauricio bailaba en medio de las cuatro mujeres, con su sensualidad característica. Samantha avisó al grupo que iba al baño, lo que solo Lily creyó.

--Hola, amor –saludó Sam en uno de los baños –si, estamos en _8, Brewer Street , W1,se llama "Madame Jo Jo's" _, di que llamen a Jojo, que eres un amigo

--¿Él sabe que vamos? –preguntó el moreno

--Si, amor

_--_Ok, nos vemos preciosa – se despidió Sirius de su novia. –Bueno Remus, nos tenemos que llevar a James a esta dirección –agregó mostrándole un papel al rubio que asintió.

--Adiós, amor- las castaña colgó su celular y se fue a buscar a Jojo y Alejandro. –Permiso –dijo en voz alta para no encontrarse con ninguna escena. –ya llame a los chicos.

Alejandro asintió y se arreglo el cabello, miro a Jojo y este sonrió aceptando, el rubio platinado tomó el teléfono y llamo a Raymond.

--Gaymond.

--Si, con el.

--Va a llegar un sujeto llamado Sigius, viene con otros amigos, déjalos pasar.

--Esta bien. –contestó Raymond y colgó el teléfono.

--Todo arreglado –comentó sonriendo Jojo a Samantha y Alejandro.

--Bien, yo los dejo –dijo Sam saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta agrego con picardía. –no hagan cosas cochinas.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Samantha había llamado a su novio para decirles el lugar en donde estaban. Sirius convenció casi a la fuerza a James para que le acompañara, Remus solo sonreía divertido.

--Espero que no nos descubran –susurró Frank a Remus.

--No te preocupes, será divertido

--Eso espero.

A las dos de la madrugada llegaron los chicos y Raymond los dejo entrar sin poner peros. Sirius seguía las indicaciones de su novia. Pasó por el pasillo de los cuadros hasta llegar a la pista principal, busco el letrero VIP y entro. Al contrario de la pista principal donde había más de 500 personas, el salón VIP solo albergaba a unas 200 personas. Sirius busco a su novia por la pista y la encontró a unos diez metros bailando de una forma demasiado insinuante para su gusto, se acerco rápidamente seguido de James, Remus y Frank. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su novia, que en ese momento le daba la espalda, la tomó de la cintura y le susurro.

--Te extrañe.

--¡Sirius! –gritó emocionada la castaña, simulando sorpresa, el resto de las amigas de la castaña pararon de bailar para ver a los nuevos integrantes. Alice se acerco a su novio y lo beso a modo de saludo, lo mismo hizo Carey con Remus, aunque esta alargo el beso, ya que no veía a su chico hace ya dos días.

--¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Remus al grupo simulando sorpresa.

--Estamos en la despedida de soltera de Lily –contestó Carey apuntando a la pelirroja que se acercaba en ese momento al grupo.

--¿Chicos? –inquirió sorprendía la pelirroja, pero feliz de verlos ahí, todo esto gracias a los cosmopolitan que ya se había bebido.

--Hola, pelirroja –saludó Sirius –así que esta es tu última noche de soltera.

--Te equivocas Black, la noche de hoy es mi última noche.

Sirius sonrió al ver lo descoordinado que estaba Lily o era él el que estaba desorientado, lo dudo, ya que solo había bebido unos cuantos güisquis. James que estaba un tanto alejado estaba embobado viendo a "su" pelirroja, le encantaba verla sonreír.

--Vamos a bailar –susurró Sam a Sirius que acepto gustoso. Carey imito a la castaña unos segundos después, por otro lado Alice se fue a sentar con Frank, ya que de nuevo discutían lo del bebe, quedaron solo Mauricio, Lily y James.

--Bailamos, James –propuso la alegre Lily. James la miro sorprendido, ya que Lily no era de ese tipo de chicas tan confianzudas.

La música era alegre, esto hacia que los cuerpos se movieran más, provocando que estos sudaran. Los hombres aprovechaban de bailar apegados a las mujeres que alegres por el trago se dejaban querer.

Sirius veía embobado los pechos de su novia que se movían al ritmo de la música, una gota de sudor se deslizo por el cuello y se perdió entre los senos de la mujer. Sirius deseo con todo su ser ocupar en ese momento el lugar de la gota. Samantha se fijo que su novio no dejaba de mirarla de esa forma tan apetecible.

--Sabes, hay privados y podríamos ir -susurró de forma sensual e insinuante en la oreja del moreno que sin contestar la arrastro hasta el lugar.

--

James y Lily bailaban un poco más alejados de sus amigos. La pelirroja estaba muy animada, así que estaba totalmente desinhibida, esto volvía loco al pobre moreno, que ya no aguantaba más. Lily miro a los ojos a James y le encanto verlos embobados con ella, se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los de él. James sin pensarlo dos veces atrapó los labios de ella entre los suyos, Lily entreabrió los suyos cediéndole el paso; él la tomó de la cintura y profundizo el beso. Evans sabía de los privados que había a solo unos dos metros de distancia, así que se separo de James que la miraba con ojos llameantes, y lo tomó de la mano, lo guió hasta los saloncitos (privados). Entraron a la salita entre caricias desenfrenadas y besos profundos. James presiono la nuca de la pelirroja y ella soltó un gemido que lo enloqueció, Lily no perdió tiempo y desabrocho la camisa de James que a su vez le desanudaba el vestido; deslizo su manos por el cuello de Lily hasta uno de los pechos y lo masajeo en círculos, ella se separo de los labio del moreno para no reprimir el suspiro de placer que le produjo esa caricia. James termino de sacarle el vestido dejándola solamente con una única aprenda. Una pataleta.

Cómo la deseba, cómo la extraña, cómo quería detener el tiempo y amarla por el resto de su vida, pero no, el maldito destino no le dio la posibilidad de estar con ella para el resto de su vida. Ya era tarde nada podía hacer, ya había intentado todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para conquistarla, pero nada funciono, ahora solo queda aprovechar esa última noche, de besos y caricias y dar por terminado a este amor imposible. Este dulce pecado.

La ropa ya nos les estorbaba, estaban totalmente desnudos. James la tomó de la cintura y ella coloco sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El morocho caminó hasta llegar al sillón que estaba posicionado a unos cuantos pasos, la recostó y la penetro con lentitud, Lily mordió el hombro de James para ahogar el gemido que le provoco la embestida. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al mismo rito lento, suave y profundo. James le susurra todo lo que su corazón agonizante le decía. Luego de unos minutos de caricias, besos, palabras de cariño y suaves envestidas los cuerpos, la piel y las almas comenzaron a pedir más. James acelero el ritmo y Lily lo siguió en ese juego erótico.

A la pelirroja se le pasaban miles de escenas por la cabeza, por ejemplo; su primera vez con James, el primer beso, las primeras caricias, las noches interminables de deseo y las mil veces que James le dijo que la amaba. La culpa comenzó a invadirla, pero no podía detenerse, estaba tan a gusto, se sentía tan completa; estaba ahí con la mitad de su alma dando por terminados años de dulzura, años de amor incondicional, porque si algo sabía era que este era fin.

Llegaron a la cúspide juntos, el placer llego a cada célula de sus cuerpos en una pequeña convulsión. Estaban sudados, acalorados, pero satisfechos. James miro a Lily, pero antes de decirle lo que su corazón le gritaba ella lo beso.

--Gracias, James –susurró Lily cuando termino de besarlo

El pobre hombre quedo en silencio, pues nada podía decir ante ese "gracias". Se sentía imbécil, pero ya nada quedaba, se separo del cuerpo de ella y se comenzó a vestir rápidamente, dejando a Lily sorprendida frente a su repentina acción y ni siquiera le pudo detener cuando lo vio salir del privado con rapidez. Con la palabra en la boca y sintiéndola amarga Lily comenzó a vestirse.

--

Sirius y Samantha salían de la sala donde se encontraban y sin querer chocaron con James que no se detuvo a pedir disculpa, si no que siguió con su camino. Sirius lo llamo, pero nada, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no escucho. Black al ver que James no le contesto salio tras él.

Samantha veía todo ajena, había quedado parada en medio del pasillo sin hacer nada, no comprendía el comportamiento del amigo de su novio. Suspiro agotada, se disponía a ir donde el resto de sus amigas, cuando vio a Lily salir de una de los privados, la miro detenidamente, la pelirroja aun no reparo en su amiga.

--¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Sam. Lily dio un salto de susto, miro a su amiga con expresión hermética.

--Nada –contestó y reanudo su marcha, pero Sam la retuvo tomándole el brazo.

--¿Qué le hiciste a James, Lily? –interrogó la castaña sabiendo que su amiga le mentía.

--Me acosté con él –comentó Lily como si del clima tratase el tema.

Sam se quedo congela ante la declaración de su amiga, ósea esta bien que supiera lo de su relación de años con James y todas esas chorradas, pero muy distinto es cuando supuestamente ella ya había tomado una decisión, una en la que dañaba a James, pero decisión al fin y acabo.

--¿Qué mierda se te paso por la cabeza? –inquirió con incredulidad Samantha. –te das cuenta que él esta mal y que si lo llame fue para que hablaran –Lily la miraba sin decir nada –solo para que hablaran, nada más, pero no; tu vas y te lo tiras, no pensaste acaso o no recordaste que él esta enamorado de ti por años y que ha soportado ser el "otro" solo por estar contigo.

Lily seguía en silencio, pues nada podía decir ni rebatir frente a eso, frente a la realidad, pues no había pero que valiera.

--Me quiero ir a casa –susurró después del largo silencio.

--Ya lo creo, has arruinado tu última oportunidad de ser feliz –le regañó la castaña.

Salieron del pasillo de los privados hasta llegar a la pista de la zona VIP, donde solo quedaban las chicas y Mauricio, que miraban la puerta de salida confundidos.

--¿Qué paso? –preguntó con curiosidad Mauricio cuando Lily y Sam se les unieron.

--Nada –contestó de forma cortante la castaña. –Nos vamos –agrego después, Alice, Carey y Mauricio miraron con una ceja alzada a la castaña que no reparo en nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, así que sin mas remedio el resto la siguió sin decir nada.

Subieron al auto de la castaña, pero esta vez la pelirroja no iba de copiloto, si no que Mauricio. La primera parada fue la casa de Carey donde Remus le abrió la puerta, la segunda fue en el edificio donde vivía Lily. Samantha iba ir a dejar a Alice cuando su celular sonó.

--¿Si? –Consultó –Cary, si vamos para allá.

Apretó el acelerador para que el auto volara y presiono el botón de invisibilidad, demoraron unos diez minutos hasta llegar a la casa de la rubia, en todo el trayecto nadie abrió la boca.

Carey les esperaba en el marco de la puerta de su casa. Los tres entraron en completo silencio. Dentro se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Frank y un deprimido James.

--¿Nos van a explicar lo que sucedió? –espetó Alice ya cansada de ese silencio tenso.

--Bueno –comenzó Sam sentándose junto a su novio, este le tomo la mano para darle valor. –lo que pasa es que yo pensé, ingenuamente, que juntar a James y Lily hoy iba a hacer que Lily se diera cuenta del error que esta cometiendo, por eso los chicos llegaron, y pues, nada salio como pensé que saldría.

--¡Estas loca! –Exclamó Alice enojada –la pelirroja ya tomo su decisión, lamentable, lo se, pero ya estaba, no tenías porque entrometerte.

--Conozco a Lily y se que esta equivocada –se defendió la castaña también molesta.

--Chicas, basta, creo que nos es momento que se pelen –las detuvo Remus, que como siempre serenaba los conflictos.

--Tienes razón –admitió Alice –lo siento, guapa, pero no se, creo que me molesto que tu plan no saliera bien.

--No pasa nada, Aly –la tranquilizó Sam –ahora ya todo acabo, con esto que Lily sigue con su locura y que este –dijo apuntando a James –se va, ya nada queda.

--¿Cómo? –Preguntó Alice – ¿es verdad, James? –interrogo Alice al morocho que levanto la mirada.

--Si –afirmó.

--¿Y donde? –preguntó Mauricio.

--América.

--Bastante lejos –resopló Alice enfuruñada.

--Es lo mejor, así ella puede hacer su vida tranquila y yo tratar de rehacer la mía. –musitó James.

--Si de algo te sirve, nosotras siempre te quisimos para Lily –comentó Carey logrando sacar una sonrisa rota a James.

--Lo único que les pido, chicas, es que no le digan nada a Lily –pidió James.

--No te preocupes, no se merece saberlo –respondió Samantha a nombre del grupo de amigas de la pelirroja.

--Gracias, chicas.

Esa noche nadie pudo conciliar el sueño, como hacerlo si un sueño se había roto, era injusto no despedirlo con una noche en vela.

Sam había llegado a eso de las tres de la tarde a la casa de Carey, que ya la esperaba con la comida hecha.

--Llegan tarde –regañó la rubia a la castaña.

--Lo siento, pero la pelirroja se demoro una eternidad.

Lily se sonrojo.

--Perdón –se disculpó Lilian

--Ya no importa, Evans, se que tenían que aclarar ciertas cosas. –Tranquilizó Carey --¿comemos?

--Si, muero de hambre –contestó Samantha, La pelirroja y Carey sonrieron.

Cuando terminaron de comer llego Alice, las cuatro se situaron en el living de la rubia, esta última puso un poco de música para ambientar el lugar y sirvió cuatro tasas de te verde con vainilla.

--Y bien, que es lo que necesita Lily –consultó Samantha a Alice que rápidamente saco un pergamino de su cartera.

--Veamos, la tradición es algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo azul y algo viejo. –respondió la morena.

--No se porque tanta parafernalia con eso –bufó cansinamente Lily. –no tengo idea para que sirve la "tradición"

--Si que eres ignorante, pero no te preocupes que te explico –musitó Carey con una sonrisa suave –lo nuevo simboliza la nueva vida que los novios van a comenzar; lo viejo es la continuidad, la conexión con el pasado-presente y futuro; lo prestado, dicen que si es de alguien feliz, atraerá la felicidad y por último lo azul es el símbolo de la fidelidad. Antiguamente, el azul simbolizaba la fidelidad de la pareja.

--Entonces, lo nuevo lo tienes, el vestido –comentó Alice. –lo que falta es lo prestado, lo viejo y lo azul.

--Para lo prestado no ahí problema –dijo Samantha –yo le voy a prestar la diadema de mi madre.

--Yo te voy a regalar lo azul –dictaminó Carey –en todo caso ya te lo había comprado. –agregó mostrando una bolsita verde de papel. –es ropa interior.

--Si que eres pilla –reclamó Alice –no se vale a mí toco lo más difícil.

--No importa, Alice –restó importancia la pelirroja.

--¿Cómo no va a importar? –regañó la morena frunciendo el seño. –claro que importa, es importantísimo, una de mis mejores amigas se casa y todo tiene que estar perfecto.

--No seas tan melodramática, Aly -se burló Lily sonriendo, algo que desde la madrugada anterior no hacia.

--Voy hacer que no te oí –contestó de forma caprichosa Alice tapándose los oídos.

--Es mejor que vayamos a ver como esta quedando la sala de eventos. –apuntó Samantha viendo que ya era tarde.

--Si, tienes razón –admitió Carey viendo su reloj pulsera.

--¿Nos aparecemos? –inquirió Alice.

--Si, será más rápido –contestó la rubia.

Las cuatro mujeres desparecieron con un suave "plop" reapareciendo en la sala de eventos, costosa y lujosa que la "querida" suegra de Evans había escogido para la boda.

--Debo admitir que esta bellísimo, exagerado, pero bellísimo –admitió Alice, admirando el lugar.

--Todo gracias a mí –cantó una voz demasiado empalagosa para el gusto de cualquier persona sensata.

--Buenas tardes, señora Smitthen –saludó de forma afable Carey. La mujer sonrió a modo de saludo y luego dirigiéndose a Alice dijo:

--Alice, cariño, pero mira que guapa estas, ¿Cómo están tus padres?

--Bien señora Smitthen, le mandan saludos –contestó la morena tratando de sonar lo más amble que su cinismo pudiera, algo muy difícil de lograr.

--Lily, preciosa, llegas tarde –musitó Charlott dirigiéndose esta vez a su yerna.

--Lo siento –se disculpó la pelirroja.

--Ya no importa –contestó la mujer y amplió su sonrisa empalagosa al posar sus ojos en la castaña. –Samantha Proxy, pero que linda estas. –piropeó la vieja de mierda… perdón la señora.

--Un gusto verla de nuevo, señora Smitthen –respondió Sam sin vomitar en el intento.

--Y bien, ¿les gusta? –preguntó, pero no dejo que ninguna hablara. –lo se, esta perfecto, como todo lo que yo hago, sonrió orgullosa de si.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR**_


	17. Sin marcha atrás y lo viejo

**Y AQUÍ LES TRAIGO MÁS...**

**EL PROXIMO CHAP ES EL FIN...**

* * *

**17**

**Sin marcha atrás y lo viejo.**

--James, despierta, son las nueve –trató de despertarlo Valery, mientras movía el cuerpo del moreno. –James, ya es hora, levántate.

--Hmmm…

--Ya es hora.

--Ok, ya estoy despierto –contestó con voz pastosa James.

--Que bien, el desayuno esta listo.

--Ok. –dijo James y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, luego de unos cinco minutos se levanto.

---

Era un día hermoso de primavera, el sol brillaba entregando toda su calidez, los pájaros cantaban y las flores estabas rociadas provocando que brillaran más sus intensos colores. Para cualquiera ese día era perfecto, pero para Lily era un fiasco, no entendía como se sentía tan… ¿enferma?, pues en realidad si, le dolía la cabeza y la espalda y mas encima en tres horas se casaba.

--¡Sam! –llamó la pelirroja a su amiga. Sabía que ya había llegado, ya que la música lo indicaba.

--Hola, dormilona –saludó Sam desde el umbral de la puerta. – ¿Cómo has dormido?

--Como la mierda –contestó Lily, y se volvió a recostar.

--Estas con catarro por lo que veo.

--Si –afirmó y su voz fue amortiguada por la almohada.

--Espera a que llegue Carey para que te prepare alguna pócima, por ahora duerme un rato más. –le aconsejó la castaña.

Lily volvió a taparse con las mantas y cerro los ojos para dormir nuevamente, lo logró a los pocos minutos.

---

--¡Paolo, me voy a la peluquería! –avisó Charlott tomando su bolso. Marina la imitó y juntas salieron de la lujosa casa de los señores Smitthen.

Paolo se giró en su cama, estaba agotado. Hace solo unas horas que había llegado a la casa de su madre; se levantó y se metió en la ducha. Lo que le había dicho su padre la tarde anterior le estaba atormentando y más después de pasar la noche con Katt.

_"Maldición, estoy realmente confundido" _se dijo, sin querer comenzó a recordad la conversación con su padre.

**--Me gustaría que me explicaras –exigió Nilo apareciendo de atrás de la pared del galpón en donde se escondía Paolo y la mujer.**

**--Yo…**

**Titubeó Paolo, pero nada salio de sus labios, cómo decirle a su padre que había sido infiel y que esa mujer era su amante, porque aunque lo negara nunca pudo terminar con Katt, lo intento muchas veces, pero siempre caía en la tentación, cómo no, si esa mujer lo volvía loco. Incluso había pensado en dejar a Lily para huir con ella, pero luego caía en cuenta de que era solo una locura, algo pasajero, dulce lo admitía, pero nada real. Tomó aire para concentrarse y responderle con sinceridad a su padre.**

**--Lo siento, papá –se disculpó –se que te he defraudado, pero te juro que lo intente, de verdad intente alejarme de ella, pero nada daba resultado, es algo adictivo estar con Katt.**

**Nilo miró a su hijo con mucha seriedad y supo que no le mentía, aun así lo que estaba haciendo era horrible y el como buen padre lo haría entrara en razón**

**--¿Quieres a Lilian? –inquirió Nilo. Su hijo lo miró directamente a los ojos.**

**--Claro que la quiero –contestó con seguridad.**

**--¿La amas? **

**--No **

**Nilo se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo, sabía que debía de estar sufriendo, ya que si no amaba a la pelirroja era por que estaba enamorado de esa tal Katt.**

**--Hijo, tienes que hacer lo correcto, lo que tú creas correcto. –le aconsejó su padre.**

**--Katt esta embarazada –soltó Paolo. Nilo volvió estrecharlo entre sus brazos como si Paolo fuera solo niño con miedo.**

**--Has lo correcto, hijo, sabes que siempre te voy apoyar.**

**--Pero mamá… **

**Nilo lo detuvo y mirándolo con cariño dijo:**

**--Paolo, es tu felicidad, no la de tu madre o la mía, si tú eres feliz viviendo en esta mentira, pues tu problema.**

**--Has, tú, lo mismo –le devolvió el consejo su hijo. Nilo dibujo una sonrisa rota.**

**--No tengo tu valor, Paolo.**

**--Yo creo que si, mamá también se merece una oportunidad, al igual que tú.**

**Se fundieron nuevamente en otro abrazo. Las palabras de su hijo lo estaban haciendo meditar, quizás Paolo tenía razón y Charlott necesitaba otra oportunidad o quizás ellos dos necesitaban una segunda oportunidad. **

**--Ya era hora de que llegaran –reprochó Charlott molesta con la tardanza de Nilo y Paolo.**

**--Comencemos –dijo Nilo ignorando por completo a su esposa, se notaba que estaba ensimismado con algo, ya que su típica sonrisa no estaba. **

--Esto es lo correcto –se dijo convenciéndose de su propia decisión. Dio el agua de la ducha y se baño.

---

--No sabía que cocinaras y más encima bien –comentó James. Valery le miró con una ceja alzada.

--Te lo perdono, Potter. –dijo Valery, mientras le amenazaba con la espátula de los huevos. James sonrió como un niño y Lee comenzó aplaudir. Se escucharon pasos desde la escalera.

--Buenos días, familia –saludó Benjamín el prometido de Valery, este era un muchacho alto de piel blanca, pero bronceada por los años que vivió en África, sus ojos eran de un verde muy claro, iguales a los de su hijo.

--¡Papá! –llamó Lee a su padre, mientras le extendía los brazos para que lo tomara.

--Hola, pequeño –le saludó Benjamín, besándole la mejilla sonoramente.

--Hola, amor –saludó Valery besando los labios de su prometido.

--Hola, linda. –Contestó, sonriendo luego se giró hacia James – ¿listo?

--Claro, que si.

--Que bien, entonces desayunamos y nos vamos al aeropuerto.

---

El timbre resonó en todo el departamento, Sam que estaba en la cocina se apresuro abrir la puerta.

--Carey, por fin llegas –reclamó Samantha a su amiga que llegaba con media hora de retraso.

--Lo dices, solo porque vives junto a Lily –le recriminó la rubia.

Sam solo sonrió. Carey entró al departamento y dejo el gran maletín sobre la mesa.

--¿Y Alejandro? –preguntó la castaña.

--Llegara dentro de un rato –contestó Carey. –¿y la pelirroja? –preguntó al no ver a Lily por ningún lado.

--Esta enferma, ¿Por qué no le haces una poción para el catarro?

--Ok –accedió Carey y se adentró en la cocina, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Frente a Samantha estaba Alice que sonreía feliz y emocionada.

--¿Y esa sonrisa? –preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

--Luego les cuento. –contestó de forma enigmática la morena. – ¿y las chicas?

--Carey esta en la cocina y Lily esta durmiendo aún.

--¡Pero si ya son las diez de la mañana! –exclamó Alice frunciendo el seño.

--Carey le prepara una poción para el catarro a Lily. Amaneció resfriada. –explicó la castaña.

--Ok

--Ya lo tengo –dijo Carey que salía de la cocina con un franquito.

--Llevémosle el desayuno también –propuso Alice.

--Yo lo tengo listo en la cocina –contestó Sam. Alice se metió a la cocina y salió con una bandeja llena de comida. Las tres iban a la habitación de la pelirroja, pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

--Yo voy –dijo Sam, se acercó hasta la puerta y vio a Alejandro parado.

--Buenos días, ingrata –saludó el moreno.

--Hola, desvergonzado –contestó la castaña. Los dos sonrieron. –lo siento, se me olvido que estábamos contigo, es que estaba tan enojada. –trató de explicar.

--No hay problema, ya las perdone, y solo por que esa noche junto a Jojo ha sido la mejor de mi vida. Sam sonrió con picardía.

--Luego me contaras los detalles.

--¿Y las chicas? –preguntó el divino Alejandro, miró alrededor en busca del resto

--Ya vendrán, ahora preparemos todo, para embellecer a la pelirroja.

Los dos con varita en mano comenzaron a ordenar todos los implementos que iba a usar Alejandro para embellecer, peinar, maquillar, etc. A Lily.

---

--¡Remus! –se sorprendió Sirius al ver su amigo esa mañana. – ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? –preguntó el morocho de irresistible ojos grises (baba).

--Carey esta con las chicas –contestó el rubio, largando luego un suspiro de cansancio.

--Te abandono, a mi también me dejo Samy –lloriqueó Sirius melodramáticamente.

--No seas gay. –le reprochó Remus.

--Es que tú no me comprendes –reclamó Sirius –se fue sin darme desayuno, ni un besito, ni algún recuerdito, nada y todo porque a esa hora aún dormía.

--Eres un quejita –se burló Remus.

---

--Bueno, bueno –llamó la atención Alejandro a las cuatro chicas. –comencemos, primero, Lily, cariño, ve a darte un baño.

Lily salió de la sala. Ya estaba casi por completo recupera y todo gracias a la poción que le había preparado Carey.

--Ustedes –dijo Alejandro refiriéndose a las tres mujeres (Carey, Alice y Samantha) --se van a sentar en estas sillas –apuntó unas sillas parecidas a las de las peluquerías. –comenzare con Alice, que es la que menos problema tengo en el peinado, ya que tiene el cabello corto (ahora hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros).

Alejandro tomó el cabello de la morena y comenzó a cepillarlo para desenredarlo, luego lo peino hacia tras tomando solo parte que rodeaba la cara, con la varita comenzó hacer unos rizos gruesos. Cuando termino con Alice comenzó con Carey y cuando acabó con la rubia inicio con Samantha. Las tres damas de honor iban a llevar el mismo peinado, así que no fue tan difícil la tarea de peinarlas. Una vez que acabó con las tres amigas de Lily Alejandro se concentro en la pelirroja. El peinado de Lily no era muy elaborado, si no todo lo contrario, era sencillo, pero muy bonito, este consistía en que el cabello iba suelto y con suaves ondas, con unos mechones tomados en la diadema que le iba a prestar Sam, la diadema era como pequeñas ramitas con hojas de plata. Alejandro terminó con los peinados totalmente conforme con su trabajo.

--Ahora solo queda el maquillaje –avisó –Lily, tú vas primero, ya que te tienes que ponerte el vestido.

--Ok –aceptó Lily.

Alejandro maquillo a la pelirroja con el mismo concepto del peinado, sencillo, pero bonito y elegante. Le colocó sombra plateada y blanca difuminándola, un poco de base para tapar las ojeras y una que otra imperfección, luego puso un poco de color a las pálidas mejillas de la mujer, y por último con un labial suave le dio brillo a los labios.

--Lista –dijo Alejandro cunado terminó con ella. –ahora ve por tu vestido mientras termino con estas tres. Cuando Lily volvió el cubano ya terminaba con la segunda de las chicas.

--Yo te ayudo –se ofreció Carey que estaba lista.

--Ayúdame a sacarlo de la bolsa –pidió Lily. Carey se acercó y la ayudo a sacar el vestido sin estropearlo. Cuando lo tuvieron fuera Lily se lo puso por la cabeza para no dañarlo.

--Gírate para abrochártelo –pidió Carey. Lily obedeció y la rubia pudo subirle el cierre (cremallera). –Ok –avisó cuando terminó. Lily se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a sus amigas que ya estaban casi listas.

--Estas, bellísima –dijo Alice con emoción.

--Preciosa, diría yo –comentó Alejandro. Lily se sonrojo, pero no eran para menos los halagos de sus amigos, no solo por la belleza natural de ella, si no también por lo hermoso que era el vestido, la caída de este era suave, la parte del pecho tenía detalles en plateado en forma de flores que llegaba hasta la cintura donde comenzaba un faldón sin detalles solo blanco y desde el lado izquierdo donde mismo comenzaba el faldón se abría un tajo mostrando otra tela con detalles plateados, la misma que cubría los pechos, el faldón terminaba en una cola, y en sus orillas iba bordeando los detalles plateados.

Estaban las cuatro chicas y Alejandro listos. El moreno llevaba un esmoquin gris (los típicos con pañuelito y todo eso XD) y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, las tres damas de honor iban con el mismo vestido rosa, para el desagrado de las tres, pero el modelo del vestido era bellísimo, era sin tiras, ajustado hasta las caderas y de ahí llegaba bajo las rodillas como una campana, pero con la diferencia que en vez de ser liso y circular era ondulado y un lazo resaltaba la estrecha cintura de las tres chicas (para mayor información visita 3w. fotolog . com / elprofeta _13/35655959).

---

--James, por favor, aun estas a tiempo –les suplicó Valery a James. Iban en el auto de Benjamín hacia el aeropuerto y la morena estaba de copiloto.

--Y sigues en lo mismo –sonrió James, luego poniéndose un poco más serio, pero sin perder la sonrisa, agregó. –ya esta tomada mi dicción y nada me va hacer cambiar.

--Eres todo un caso –masculló resignada Valery, volvió a su poción normal. James amplió su sonrisa y Benjamín le acompaño, Val bufó molesta al ver la expresión de su prometido y la de su amigo.

---

--¿Crees que ya es hora? –inquirió Remus desde el sillón donde estaba sentado bebiendo una botella de cerveza de manteca.

--No sé, ya son las once y a las doce es el matrimonio-suicidio de la pelirroja. –Contestó Sirius desde la cocina donde se estaba sirviendo una rebanada de pastel --¿quieres tarta o pastel? –preguntó el moreno a su amigo.

--¿Es de chocolate el pastel? –consultó Remus, relamiéndose los labios.

--Sip.

--Pastel entonces.

Sirius salió de la cocina con dos platos con enormes trozos de pastel de chocolate. Se sentó junto a su amigo y le entregó uno de los platos. Remus comenzó a comerlo con gusto, mientras veían la televisión.

---

--¿Estas listo, hijo? –preguntó Charlott desde la puerta de la habitación de Paolo.

--Si, ya estoy –respondió el castaño asomándose por el baño.

--Estas, precioso –halagó su madre. Paolo llevaba un esmoquin negro y el cabello peinado hacia un lado. Estaba simplemente guapo.

Le sonrió a su madre. Charlott se acercó y le beso la mejilla, después de eso salió de la habitación de su hijo dejándolo solo. Paolo suspiró cuando su madre se fue, estaba cansado y esta falsa no le ayudaba mucho, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y darse ánimos para seguir con lo que el creía correcto. (Este sufre de la misma enfermedad que la pelirroja. ¬ ¬)

---

--Voy por los chicos –avisó Samantha, saliendo del departamento de Lily.

Caminó unos cuantos metros y llegó al departamento de su novio, sacó las llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta.

--¡Chicos! –los llamó cuando estuvo en el living.

--¡Estamos cambiándonos! –respondió Sirius desde su habitación. –mierda, te dije Remus que teníamos que arreglarnos –masculló en susurros. Remus lo miró con una ceja alzada.

--¡Ya salimos!-agregó Remus --no me cargues a mí con la culpa, tu fuste el que dijo que aun faltaba. –susurró Remus tratando de ponerse la pañueleta bien al cuello. Sirius estaba abrochándose la camisa y poniéndose a la vez los pantalones.

--¿Les falta mucho? –inquirió Samantha al ver que ya llevaban cinco minutos sin salir.

_"Estoy casi segura que se comenzaron a vestir cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse"_ se dijo Sam sonriendo con maldad _"los voy a ver y a pillar"_ amplió su sonrisa, se acercó hasta la habitación de su novio y tomó el pomo con cuidado para no meter ningún ruido. Desde la habitación se escuchaban improperios y maldiciones, Samantha sonrió al oír a su novio largar una sarta de palabrotas, abrió de un empujón la puerta y se encontró con Remus poniéndose los pantalones y a Sirius abrochándose los pantalones.

--¡Amor! –exclamó Sirius, tratando de sonreír. Sam lo miró con una ceja alzada.

--Ya íbamos –dijo Remus ya con los pantalones y tratando de arreglar su cabello.

--Si, como no –contestó Sam fingiendo molestia. --¿no éramos las mujeres las que demorábamos?

Esa era una de las cosas que Sirius más le criticaba y obviamente ella no iba a perder esa oportunidad de sacárselo en cara.

--No te enfades, amor –pidió Sirius acercándose a la castaña y abrazándola de la cintura. –se nos paso la hora. –Agregó y la beso en los labios, cuando se separó de ella dijo –te vez preciosa.

--Lo sé –contestó con arrogancia la castaña. –ahora ven que te ayudo con el pañuelo.

Diez minutos después Samantha salía del departamento de Sirius seguida de este y Remus. Golpearon la puerta de Lily, y Carey les abrió.

--Por fin llegan, ya son diez para las doce. –les regañó a los tres.

--A Sirius se le había perdido la pañueleta –explicó Sam al ver que la rubia iba a reprochar contra los dos hombres.

--¿Vamos? –preguntó Alejandro interrumpiendo.

--Si, tú, Alice, Carey y Lily irán en mi auto. –Explicó Samantha –cuídame a mi bebe. –añadió refiriéndose a su deportivo.

--Y ¿ustedes? –inquirió la pelirroja.

--Yo me voy con Remus y Sirius, porque tenemos que pasar a buscar a Frank y James. –expuso la castaña sin mirar a su amiga a los ojos, pues no le gustaba mentirle.

Lily suspiró, estaba a solo diez minutos de llegar a la iglesia y a unos veinte de casarse.

--Vamos, muévanse –comenzó a apurar Carey a todos. Cuando pasó por el lado de su novio lo beso y le susurró. –estas muy guapo.

Remus sonrió y también le murmuró:

--Tú, estas preciosa.

Alejandro, Carey, Alice y Lily subieron al deportivo de Samantha, este estaba con el techo puesto y adornado con cintas plateadas, todo obra de Alice. Sirius, Remus y Samantha subieron al auto del primero y partieron antes que los demás, ya que tenían que ir a buscar a Frank…. Y supuestamente a James.

---

--No sé cómo te vas, eres un imbécil –reclamó Valery por décima vez consecutiva.

--Cariño, ya déjalo –trató de tranquilizarla Benjamín, pero su intento fue en vano por décima vez.

--Mamá –balbuceó Lee estirando sus bracito para que ella lo tomara.

--No, hijo, tu mamá esta muy alterada. –le explicó Benjamín a su hijo, este solo lo miraba y sonreía.

--¡Bela, bela! (abuela, abuela) –gritó Lee cuando vio a su abuela aproximarse junto a los padres de James.

--Hola, mi niño –saludó la madre de Valery a su nieto que le estiraba los brazos para que lo tomara, ella no se hizo de rogar y lo cargó.

--Oh, James, cómo me gustaría que cambiaras de opinión –sollozó Dora abrazando a su hijo.

--No hay caso, Dora, tu hijo es un cabezota. –masculló Valery enojada.

--James, sabe lo que hace –defendió Charlus a su hijo mientras le daba golpes suaves en el hombro a James.

--Gracias, papá –susurró el moreno sonriéndole a su padre, este le devolvió la sonrisa. --Sólo será por unos años –explicó James a su madre y a Valery, pero al ver la cara de la morena y su madre agregó –además vendré para los cumpleaños, vacaciones santas, navidad y verano.

--Aún así, es muy poco –musitó Dora.

--Mamá, por favor compréndeme –suplicó James, le tomó las manos a su madre.

--Por eso dejo que te vayas, porqué te comprendo, se que es lo mejor, aunque me duela o ¿Tú crees que te dejaría ir así cómo así, si fueran otras circunstancias?

James negó y dibujo una sonrisa rota, luego abrazo a su madre, esta volvió a sollozar.

--Voy a extrañar tu guisado de espinacas –musitó James. Su madre lo miró con una ceja alzada y dijo:

--Si ni siquiera te gusta.

--Verdad –admitió James fingiendo pesar. Los demás sonrieron.

---

El auto donde iba Lily llego cinco minutos después que el de Sam, Remus, Frank y Sirius. Alice y Carey bajaron primero que la pelirroja. La madre de Paolo les indicó donde tenían que estar hasta que comenzara la boda.

--¿Por qué no empezamos? –preguntó Lily con impaciencia cuando le dijeron que tendrían que esperar.

--Falta unos tíos de Paolo, cariño –le explicó Samantha. –se les retraso el vuelo.

Lily asintió comprensivamente, pero estaba de nervios, quería terminar con todo lo más rápido posible.

--Iré a ver que pasa –avisó Samantha y salió del cuarto donde estaban las damas de honor, Alejandro, Mauricio y Lily.

Samantha caminó por un largo pasillo, pero unas voces en murmullo discutiendo la hicieron detenerse y prestar atención.

--Deja que tu hijo sea feliz –le reprochó Nilo a su mujer.

--Esto lo hace feliz –rebatió Charlott a su marido.

--Sabes muy bien que no, por amor a Merlín ¡recapacita!.

--Cállate -masculló Charlott –yo sé muy bien lo que es mejor para MI hijo –dijo dándole énfasis al "mi"

--Estas, loca.

Luego de esas palabras Nilo se fue de ahí dejando a su mujer con la palabra en la boca, Samantha aprovechó de meter ruido con sus tacones y comenzó a caminar hasta Charlott para preguntarle cómo iba todo.

--Charlott, por fin te encuentro –dijo Sam cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia de la mujer, la señora Smitthen dio un respingon al escuchar la voz de Sam demasiado cerca para su gusto.

--Oh, linda me has asustado –se sobré salto Charlott.

--Lo siento, no fue mi intención, pero te he buscado por todos lados.

--Bueno aquí me tienes, dime.

--¿Llegaron los tíos de Paolo?

--Si, de veras que a eso iba. –recordó Charlott. --Bueno entonces tú le avisas a Lily y yo voy a avisar para lo de marcha.

Charlott giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo, Samantha se quedo unos segundos ahí parada tratando de ver el significado de las palabras de Nilo, pero después de pensarlo unos momento no logró sacar nada, ninguna conclusión.

--Bueno ya esta todo –avisó Sam cuando llego al cuarto. –Carey arréglale la cola.

Estaban todos listos para salir cuando Alice recordó algo.

--¡Se me olvidaba! –Exclamó la morena –ten –dijo entregándole una bolsita de terciopelo rojo, Lily lo miró extrañada.

--¿Qué es? –preguntó la pelirroja.

--Es lo viejo –contestó Alice, Lily abrió la bolsita roja y se encontró con una cadenita con un pequeño dije en forma de letra L. La pelirroja sitio cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

--¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó conmocionada. –pensé que la había tirado.

--Lo habías hecho –contestó Alice sonriendo. Carey y Samantha reconocieron la cadena.

--¿Pero no la había votado cuando termino con James? –inquirió impresionada Carey.

--Si –afirmó Alice –Pero James la encostro en su jardín al otro día.

--Increíble –susurró Sam.

--Eso si te aviso que él no sabe que se la saque. –Avisó Alice –así que tienes que ponértela de pulsera para que pase desapercibida. Lily obedeció y se la colocó en la muñeca, la letra L se mecía con suavidad.

--¿Listos? –preguntó Marina desde la puerta.

--Si –afirmaron todos. Mauricio salió de la habitación para irse a sentar a su lugar.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**EL FIN ESTÁ A SÓLO UN CHAP....**_

**_DALÉ EN GO Y DEJAME UN RR..._**

**_BESOS._**


	18. La Boda

Holas!.... bueno aquí de nuevo con el fin de "Dulce Pecado" (una de mis locuras favoritas)…. Hay un epilogo que se divide en dos chap que pronto subiré… agradezco a todas por seguir la historia, estoy realmente orgullosa de este "proyecto"… he aprendido mucho, mucho. Bien les dejo el fin… aunque debo admitir que estoy pensando en una segunda parte, pero no sé… aun XD.

* * *

**18**

**La Boda**

La iglesia estaba hermosa, cada banco tenía un adorno con rosas blancas que daban destellos plateados. Una suave melodía se escucho y las tres damas de honor entraron derrochando belleza y elegancia, las tres se ubicaron al lado izquierdo de la novia, la melodía cambio por la marcha nupcial. Al final del pasillo estaba una nerviosa Lily y un divino Alejandro; caminaron lentamente hasta el altar donde Paolo los esperaba con una sonrisa ansiosa.

--Estas, hermosa –susurró Paolo cuando tuvo a su futura esposa frete a él. Lily le regaló una sonrisa triste, amarga y rota.

El Padre (que era mago) comenzó con la bendición, ni siquiera llegaba a la parte de los votos cuando ya muchas mujeres lloraban emocionadas, pero solo una de estas lloraba de pena, de rabia y dolor. Katt se apretaba el pecho para sujetarse el corazón que se trisaba y agrietaba con cada palabra del cura.

---

**"Pasajeros del vuelo A69 con destino a la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois, por favor abordar en la plataforma 13"** se escuchó la llamada del vuelo de James por el alto parlante

--Es mejor que vaya –avisó James mirando con tristeza a su familia.

--Cuídate, por favor, James. –le pidió en un susurro Dora, abrazó a su hijo con anhelo.

--Adiós, Papá – se despidió James entre los brazos de Charlus, luego se despidió de la madre de Valery, después de Benjamín y Lee y por último su amiga que se quebró cuando le correspondió a ella decirle adiós a James.

--Cuídate mucho y escríbeme seguido, porque si no lo haces iré hasta allá y te tirare las orejas –dijo Valery entre lágrimas.

--Lo haré, no te preocupes –susurró James secándole las lágrimas, se separó de la morena y dijo adiós con la mano; les dio la espalda a su familia, comenzó a llorar en silencio y sin darse cuenta cómo ya estaba sentado en su lugar en el avión.

---

Ya no aguantaba más con eso y el dolor era insoportable; se levantó de su lugar tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, pero un paso mal dado la hizo caer de bruces al suelo; Katt se levantó lo más rápido posible y trató en vano de no mirar a nadie, lamentablemente no lo logró y sin querer sus ojos se posaron en la pareja que se casaba. Paolo chocó con los ojos azules de Katt que lo miraron angustiados, sintió cómo la herida que le provocó esa decisión se abría de forma dolorosa, desvió la mirada hasta la mano que sostenía de Lily, esta miraba a la chica que trataba de pasar desapercibida al salir de la iglesia, pero con el accidente llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluso la del cura que miraba preocupado a la mujer que intentaba huir de ese infierno, de ese calvario, donde el amor de su vida se estaba casando con otra.

Lily no supo por qué, pero comenzó a buscar con la mirada a un hombre de cabello negro y anteojos, pero nada, no estaba sentado en el lugar donde debería ir, ni siquiera estaba Valery. Era extraño, supuestamente él tendría que estar ahí, sentado junto a Sirius y Remus, pero no estaba, no había ido, ni siquiera la iba a raptar de esa locura, porque se había resignado a no tenerla. Vacía, así se sintió Lily. Como muchas otras veces, como desde que dejó a James, como venia sintiéndose desde que tomó su decisión, esa de casarse con ese hombre que tenía frente a ella, ese que le tomaba la mano con cierta frustración, sin querer las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y el corazón le latió desanimado y triste; levantó la vista y chocó con los ojos de Paolo que la miraban contrariado, indeciso y tristes, demasiado triste para pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No supo cómo, pero en dos segundos la mirada melancólica del castaño cambió a una de decisión, una de valor, algo que ella no tendría jamás. Él sonrió y besó las manos de Lily, después se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla y en un susurro le dijo "perdóname" y desapareció mientras corría por el pasillo, por el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido Katt. Lily entendió todo y se sintió aún más estúpida, con la diferencia que ahora era una estupida plantada en el altar.

---

James miró hacia el frente donde una azafata daba las indicaciones para el despegue. Todos los pasajeros siguieron las instrucciones y se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad, apagaron sus teléfonos celulares, igual lo hizo James. Sentía un nudo atorado en la garganta.

_"Si me hubiera ido en traslador, ya habría llegado"_ pensó al sentir como el avión despegaba, pero él había decidido ir en avión para probar la experiencia, por eso ahora tardaría cerca de tres horas en llegar a Chicago, suspiró cansinamente.

El avión despegó y comenzó a planear en el cielo. Ese día estaba despejado y podía ver la ciudad desde arriba, era bellísimo el paisaje, los plasmas se encendieron mostrando las vías de escape si es qué el avión sufría un accidente.

_"Ilógico"_ pensó James _"es imposible que alguien sobreviva a un accidente de avión y más si este cae en medio del atlántico" _suspiró, sonrió al pensar en eso.

Junto a él iba una niña de no más de diez años que miraba ansiosa el plasma, a la espera de que le mostrara algo bueno o interesante, después de quince tediosos minutos el plasma comenzó a mostrar un sinopsis de una película de acción. James no le prestó atención y se puso los audífonos para escuchar música, cerró los ojos para dormir en el trayecto.

---

Paolo se apareció en el departamento de Katt. Buscó en todas las habitaciones hasta que dio con ella. La mujer estaba en el baño aferrada al inodoro vomitando hasta la primera papilla.

--¿Estas bien? –preguntó con voz suave. Ella se giró al instante y clavó sus ojos azules en la silueta borrosa de Paolo.

--Si –contestó en un hilo de voz Katt, se levantó de forma atolondrada del suelo y quedó frente a Paolo sin creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba el hombre que le había arrebatado el corazón, el mismo que le había regalado el más hermoso de los regalos, un hijo.

--¿Segura? –preguntó al ver lo pálida que estaba Katt. Ella asintió afirmando, pero unas nuevas nauseas la hicieron girarse y volver su cara al inodoro. –Déjame ayudarte –dijo Paolo tomándole el cabello para que pudiera vomitar sin ensuciarse. Unos minutos después, cuando Katt pudo recobrar la compostura y de haberse lavado la boca para sacarse el sabor amargo, y sin creerlo aún, se acercó hasta Paolo para tocarle la mejilla con cariño.

--Estas aquí –susurró sin creerlo –conmigo y nuestro hijo.

--Siempre voy a estar con ustedes –murmuró Paolo antes de besarla con fervor.

Charlott como el resto de los invitados miraban pasmado el pasillo por donde Paolo había desaparecido. Samantha que fue la primera en reaccionar se acercó hasta Lily que miraba la cadena que colgaba en su muñeca, la apretó contra el pecho y largo a llorar, pero no porque Paolo había desaparecido en medio de la ceremonia, si no porque sabía muy bien que había perdido para siempre a James. Ya todo esta perdido.

--¿Cariño, estas bien? –preguntó Sam tomándole las mejillas a su amiga para que la mirara, se golpeó mentalmente por hacer esa pregunta, pero era la única que se le ocurría.

--Lo perdí –hipó Lily con la vista desorientada –para siempre.

Sam lo entendió, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería Lily. Alice y Carey se acercaron a las dos mujeres.

--Es mejor que nos vamos –dijo Carey tomando a Lily de un brazo. Alice se puso a la cabecera junto a Mauricio y Alejandro para apartar a los demás del camino de la pelirroja.

Charlott estaba histérica, no entendía por qué su hijo había hecho semejante estupidez. Todo su trabajo, mese de dura tarea habían sido tirados a la basura. Nilo pasó por el lado de su mujer para alcanzar a Lily y cuando lo hizo ya se encontraba en el cuarto donde había estado la pelirroja cuando llego.

--Linda, por favor perdona a mi hijo, él…

Trató de justificar Nilo a Paolo, pero Lily lo detuvo.

--Soy una estúpida, Nilo, perdí al amor de mi vida por pensar que hacia lo correcto. En cambio Paolo tuvo las agallas de huir. –musitó Lily entre sollozos. Nilo la abrazó para reconfortarla.

--Nunca es tarde –le susurró Nilo a Lily.

Sirius y Remus entraron al cuarto para ver cómo estaba la amiga de sus novias. Lily apenas vio a los chicos se tiró sobre ellos.

--¿Dónde esta, James? –preguntó con un poco de dificultad al estar llorando.

Sirius miró de reojo a Remus buscando ayuda y este hizo lo mismo, ninguno sabía que responder.

--En su casa… creo –respondió Sirius dudoso.

Lily desapareció en un plop volviendo a aparecer en el jardín de una casa al exterior de Londres, la cerca blanca le daba un toque de ensueño y perfección. Corrió hasta la puerta y golpeo con fuerza, quería verlo y decirle que era una estúpida, imbécil que pensaba que lo correcto era la vía fácil. Pero que ahora sabía que lo único correcto era estar con él, para siempre.

La puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó Benjamín con Lee en sus brazos; miró con suspicacia a la pelirroja que aún vestía su vestido de novia.

--¿Dónde esta James? –preguntó apresuradamente. Necesitaba encontrarlo o se volvería loca. Benjamín la miró sin entender poniendo más nerviosa a la pelirroja.

Valery al ver que su prometido tardaba y el almuerzo se enfriaba se acercó a la puerta para ver que pasaba.

--¿Cariño, que sucede? –preguntó la morena asomándose a la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Lily ahí parda y vestida de novia. --¿Lily? –preguntó incrédulamente.

--¡Valery! –Exclamó emocionada la pelirroja –por favor, dime donde esta James.

Valery la miró sin entender y con rabia, ya que su amigo se había ido para rehacer su vida, lejos de ella y ella venia a SU casa preguntando por él como si nada y más encima en traje de novia.

--¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir? –inquirió fríamente Valery y con evidente petulancia. Lily se sorprendió al ver el cambio de actitud de la mujer, pero respondió, lo único que quería era ver a James.

--Porque soy la mujer más estúpida y ciega del mundo.

--Bueno, tienes la razón, eres bastante estúpida y muy ciega para no haberte dado cuenta que querías a James hasta que no te viste en altar apunto de casarte. –le reprochó Valery, hostil.

--Lo sé, la he cagado todo estos años, pero te juro que lo amo.

--Si, la has cagado bien grande porque James se fue –dijo Valery.

Se le secó la boca, el estomago le dio un vuelco y el corazón se le detuvo.

--¿Cómo? –preguntó sin entender, mejor dicho sin creer.

--Eso, Linda, James se fue hace una hora.

--¿Dónde? –inquirió Lily desesperada. Valery pensó en hacerla sufrir un rato más, pero después se arrepintió al ver la expresión desencajada de la pelirroja.

--Estado unidos. –contestó. Lily abrió los ojos de par en par y balbuceó algunas palabras. –Se gano una beca en Chicago –explicó Valery al ver el problema que tenía Lily para formular la pregunta.

--¿En qué se fue? –preguntó cuando recobró la compostura.

--En avión –contestó Benjamín antes que su prometida ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la morena.

---

Samantha había recibido un mensaje a su celular hace unos minutos, este era de Lily donde le pedía que le hiciera un favor enorme, y ella como buena amiga lo hacia encantada.

Alice miraba todo divertida y Carey farfullaba palabras entre dientes y solo se le entendían algunas como "loca", "estupidez" "tiempo", "mierda"

Frank entró en el departamento de Lily, a toda pastilla, con un sobre en la mano.

--¡Lo tengo! –exclamó emocionado. Alice se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

--Sólo espero que salga todo bien –comentó Alejandro doblando una blusa.

Mauricio que estaba sentado en la cama de la pelirroja sonrió.

--Ya veras que si –dijo.

---

Valery veía con una ceja alzada el lugar donde había desaparecido después de un plop la pelirroja, miró a su novio y este se encogió de hombros sin entender nada.

--Teno ame (tengo hambre) –reclamó por alimento el pequeño Lee.

La familla entró a la casa esperando que todo saliera bien, ninguno de los dos se merecía sufrir, ya no más.

---

--Cuando lo encuentre lo cuelgo –masculló Charlott. Marina trataba de tranquilizarla, pero nada daba resultado. Todos los invitados se habían ido quedando solo ella, su hermana y su marido.

--¡Podrías por una vez en tu vida dejar de pensar en ti y pensar en tu hijo! –gritó ya harto Nilo. Charlott lo miró impresionada, ya que él nunca perdía los estribos.

--Pero, yo –farfulló incoherentemente. Nilo le dedicó una mirada que la silencio.

--Paolo ya te explicara –la tranquilizó.

--Sólo espero que sea por una buena causa –logró decir Charlott, se levantó de su lugar y se fue a hablar con el cura y los del centró de eventos. Marina le dedicó una mirada casina a su cuñado, y este le dedico una sonrisa.

---

--¿Estas seguro? –inquirió Katt mirando directamente a los ojos a Paolo, este le devolvía la mirada al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba por primera vez feliz, y lo más increíble de todo era que la felicidad estaba en lo que él creía incorrecto. Sólo pedía que Lily lo perdonara y que ella encontrara a esa persona que la complementaba como lo hacia Katt con él.

--Nunca en mi vida había estado tan seguro. –susurró antes de volver a besarla. Y no era mentira nunca en su vida había sentido eso tan grande que sentía cuando veía sonreír a Katt, era como si el corazón le saltaba de alegría. Se separaron y Katt le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, él se la devolvió cerrando de esta manera una promesa, de esas que duran más allá de la muerte.

---

El viaje fue más largo de lo que había pensado o sólo a él se le hizo tan tedioso y agotador, más encima aún tenía que ir al ministerio de magia; buscó con la mirada algo que le indicara que ya habían ido por él. Una mujer rubia y alta tenía entre sus manos un cartel que decía "James Potter"; James sonrió al ver a la rubia parando a un sujeto de cabello negro y anteojos.

--Disculpe, ¿es usted James Potter? –preguntó la rubia, ya estaba cansada de interrogar a todos los hombres de cabello negro y anteojos, ¿acaso no podían entregarle una fotografía del sujeto al que iba a buscar?, bufó molesta y agotada, su jefe si que le gustaba hacerla enojar.

--Hola –saludó James llamando la atención de la rubia. –Soy James Potter –se presentó. La rubia lo miró aliviada.

--Bueno, señor Potter, su auto le espera –dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo haciendo que James chocara con ella. –Mi nombre es Clarisa Johnson –se presentó mientras le tendía la mano a James.

--Un gusto, señorita Johnson -saludó James respondiendo el saludo caballerosamente. Clarisa reanudo la marcha.

--¿Los ingleses siempre son tan prototipos? –inquirió Clarisa sin mirar a James, que quedo un poco aturdido con la pregunta.

--¿Cómo? –preguntó sin entender el moreno.

--Eso, que siempre son tan educados. ¡Por Merlín!, soy menor que tú y me dices "Señorita Johnson", dime Clarisa –expuso la rubia divertida, por la cara que ponía James.

--Yo que tú me fijo por donde camino –le avisó James. La rubia hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia y se volvió a girar para caminar nuevamente mirando hacia el frente, pero en un descuido chocó con la puerta de salida. –Te lo dije.

--¡Aush! –exclamó Clarisa tocándose la nariz. –estoy segura que me la rompí.

James sonrió y se acercó hasta la chica, la revisó sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios.

--¡No te rías! –reprochó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos debido al dolor. –le puede pasar a cualquiera.

--No a alguien que camina mirando al frente –se burló James.

--Imbécil –masculló Clarisa y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un auto rojo.

--Lindo coche –comentó James.

--Sólo sube. Tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde. –le regañó. El moreno aún sonriendo se subió al auto.

Clarisa prendió la radio y le subió el volumen, comenzó a cantar en un tono demasiado alto "Califonication" de Red hot chili peppers. James la miraba con una ceja alzada sonriendo divertido, las chicas siempre se "comportaban" frente a él y trataban de impresionarlo, pero Clarisa era demasiado natural, mucho, llegaba a causar miedo.

--¿De que te ríes? –preguntó cuando sintió la mirada de James sobre ella, frunció el seño al ver que él la miraba divertido.

--De nada, sólo que a mi también me gusta esa canción, pero nunca la había oído en un tono tan… alto. –contestó sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa, algo que desde hace tiempo no podía lograr, pero que esa excéntrica y loca chica estaba logrando con solo comportase "normalmente".

--Eres raro, muy raro, ingles –musitó Clarisa. – ¿has estado antes en el ministerio de magia de aquí?

--No –admitió James.

--Entonces te tengo que llevar hasta la oficina de Jones –confirmó la rubia –rayos llegare tarde. –bufó exasperada.

--Si quieres voy solo –propuso James.

--Estas loco, me matan si te dejo solo y después me despiden.

--Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó James.

--Te llevare a la oficina y luego te tendrás que ir solo a tu… ¿Qué tienes casa o departamento?

--Casa –contestó James.

--¡Genial! Podremos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida invitare a todos mis amigos para que los conozcas –exclamó Clarisa, emocionada por hacer una fiesta. James la miró con una ceja alzada al ver la confianza que se tomaba la rubia, ella al ver la mirada de James agregó –Claro, si quieres.

--Ya veremos, pero debo admitir que me gusta la idea.

--Bueno, llegamos al ministerio –avisó Clarisa mientras apuntaba un edificio en ruinas, estaciono el auto en la vereda. James la siguió, cruzaron la calle y se adentraron en los terrenos del edificio, que al sentir la presencia de magia les mostró lo que realmente era: el ministerio de magia de Chicago. Entraron y Clarisa guió a James hasta el cuarto piso donde una mujer regordeta y de edad los atendió.

--Buenas tardes, Clarisa –saludó la mujer

--Buenas tardes, señora Davis –correspondió el saludo la rubia, besó la mejilla de la mujer que sonrió complacida.

--Jones te espera –avisó la señora Davis. Clarisa y James entraron a la oficina que le indicaba la señora Davis. Dentro había dos hombres rubios, uno joven y alto y otro mayor.

--¡John! –Exclamó Clarisa cuando reconoció al rubio que estaba junto al hombre mayor, se separo del rubio y preguntó intrigada – ¿no me ibas a esperan en la Salle?

--Sip, pero mi padre me mando a llamar –explicó él y la beso en los labios con cariño.

--Bueno, suegrito le traigo al chico –dijo Clarisa cuando se separo de su novio.

--Que bien, ya pensaba que te habías perdido… otra vez –contestó el señor Jones divertido.

--Sólo fue una vez –masculló entre dientes Clarisa, frunciendo el seño. Su suegro siempre lograba molestarla.

--Bueno, bueno, les voy a pedir que después de terminar todo se lleven a Potter a su casa. –dictaminó el señor Jones poniéndose serio.

--No se preocupe –dijo James al ver la cara de fastidio que ponía Clarisa –puedo irme por chimenea.

--No, por favor. Mi hijo y mi adorable yerna te llevaran a casa, ¿no es así?

Los miró a los dos y John solo sonrió aceptando, en cambio Clarisa farfulló algunas palabrotas.

–Bien, comencemos para que terminemos pronto. Potter ya llego toda la documentación que pedimos, así que solo tienes que firmar estos papeles. Como sabes las clases comienzan el 13 de septiembre, por lo que leí no aceptaste vivir en el campus y has tomado el año y lo has dividido en dos.

--Si –afirmó James.

--En todo caso si quieres cambiar de opinión, con respecto a los años, aún tienes una semana para retractarte. –explicó el señor Jones. –esta es la lista de los libros que necesitara, y también la de otros materiales. Espero que estés cómodo y que disfrutes de tu estadía aquí, en caso de cualquier duda puedes venia aquí y pregúntamela o preguntarles a estos dos.

--¿Cómo que estos, suegrito?, un poco más de cariño –reclamó Clarisa por la falta de sutileza de su suegro.

--Se pueden retirar y por favor John llévate rápido a la loca de tu novia –dio por terminada la conversación el señor Jones sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de su yerna roja de rabia, siempre lograba fastidiarla.

Los tres salieron del ministerio de magia, subieron al auto. James les dio su dirección a la rubia que iba de copiloto mientras que su novio iba manejando.

--Tienes que salir por la 41, hasta llegar al parque milenio –explicó Clarisa a su novio, él tomó la 41 y en solo diez minutos estuvieron a las afueras de la casa de James, esta era de dos pisos, blanca con tejado verde, no había reja y el jardín estaba un poco deteriorado, pero aún así se veía que habían sido plantadas Margaritas, rosa, tulipanes y calas. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar que esta última eran las flores favoritas de Lily, su Lily.

Caminó por un caminito de piedra, hasta la puerta; la tristeza lo invadió al saber que la casa estaría fría y solitaria igual que él.

--Es grande y tiene piscina –comentó Clarisa –ves, podríamos hacer una fiesta grandiosa –agregó con tono alegre dirigiendo a James. John le reprochó la excesiva confianza con solo una mirada.

--Si, ya la prepararemos –corroboró James para darle en el gusto a la excéntrica rubia, pero aún así su tono fue amargo y triste.

--¿Te sucede algo, ingles? –preguntó Clarisa al detectar el tono amargo del hombre, su novio le apretó la mano para que no fuera inoportuna… cosa muy común en ella.

--No, nada, sólo que recordé a mi familia. –admitió, en parte, James.

--Oh, bueno ante eso no puedo hacer nada, pero ¿te gusta la torta de chocolate?

--Si, es mi favorita –afirmó James, sonriendo de lado.

--Entonces que tal si te preparo una ahora, mientras John te ayuda a instalarte. –propuso la rubia, John sonrió sabía que Clarisa era muy infantil algunas veces, pero nunca podía dejar de lado alguien que estuviera triste o necesitara de su ayuda, eso era lo que más amaba de ella, su corazón humanitario.

--Me parece genial –comentó John, ampliando su sonrisa –Claro, si tú quieres. –agregó dirigiéndose a James.

--Me encantaría –admitió James, ya que no quería estar solo, no aún.

Los tres entraron a la casa. Clarisa le contaba a James anécdotas que hacían sonreír al morocho divertido, John fue a estacionar el auto en la acera de la casa para no obstruir el camino a otros coches. Clarisa y James buscaban entre risas la luz del living, pero esta se encendió sola, los dos pararon de reírse al ver la presencia de otra persona y no presidente la de John.

--¿Lily? –preguntó James, incrédulo de ver a la pelirroja ahí parda frente a él a solo unos pasos de distancia. Todos quedaron congelados, la pelirroja no sabía que responder al ver a James ahí con una mujer y sonriendo, mientras ella hacia hasta lo imposible para seguirlo al otro lado del atlántico.

James miraba sin dar créditos a Lily, el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, sintiendo los latidos en los oídos. Clarisa miraba a la otra mujer pasmada, por lo que ella sabía la casa tendría que estar vacía.

--Amor ¿diste vuelta jugo en el tapiz del coche? –preguntó John apareciendo en escena quedando de piedra igual que el resto al ver a la pelirroja ahí. --¿nos equivocamos de casa? –preguntó.

--No –negó Clarisa --estoy segura que era la numero 432.

Lily se sintió tonta en medio de todo eso, pero nada salía de sus labios, estaba en shock; no había pensado en lo que le iba a decir a James, más encima encontrarlo con una mujer extraña sonriendo, lo bueno era que la mujer estaba con su novio y que este no era James, su James.

--¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó James cuando recupero el habla, aunque la voz le salio áspera y ronca.

--Yo, este… –titubeó la pelirroja.

--Nosotros nos vamos, James, luego te vemos –avisó John tomando de la mano a Clarisa para sacarla de ahí, esta se resistió un poco, ya que la intriga la mataba.

Quedaron los dos solos en el living. Lily intentaba formar una oración, pero los nervios le ganaban, un minuto entero, desesperante y tenso pasaron en silencio, hasta que Lily no aguanto más.

--Perdóname, por favor. He sido una estúpida y siempre la he cagado, lo llevo haciendo años y nunca me di cuenta o no quería admitir que mi vida era un caos y que mis dicciones me estaban matando. James, por favor, yo lo siento, de verdad. –se disculpó Lily. James seguía en medio de la entrada sin hacer nada. –Paolo fue más valiente que yo y me dejo en el altar, y corrió tras la mujer que si amaba, en cambio yo no lo vi hasta que te busque con la mirada, esperando que me sacaras de ahí sin sentirme después culpable, pero no te encontré en ningún lado. No sabes lo que sentí, sentí que realmente te había perdido para siempre, se que siempre he sido egoísta contigo y que quizás no me quieras perdonar por todos estos años que te he tenido al filo de la navaja.

Respiró profundamente tranquilizándose, no podía llorar antes de no haberle dicho todo lo que sentía, todo lo que era y todo lo que James representaba para ella, tenía que ser fuerte y valiente por primera vez en su vida.

--Siempre tuve la esperanza de que el día de mi boda tú llegaras y me raptaras librándome de la culpa de dejar yo sola toda esta mentira –sonrió con tristeza al recordar esos sueños. –sabes siempre lo supe, pero nunca fui una verdadera Gryffindor, nunca tuve el valor necesario para dejar todo, en cambio tú siempre tuviste ese valor del que yo carecía. Creo que de cierta forma entendía que no te merecía, que eras demasiado para mí, demasiado perfecto.

A estas alturas Lily lloraba con amargura, sintiéndose culpable, reprimida y sobre todo desdichada. Pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerla y siguió sacando eso que llevaba cargando desde hace más de nueve años, eso que no la había dejado dormir.

--Cada día me despertaba rogando que él que estuviera todas las mañanas junto a mí fueras tú, pero mi estupidez no me dejaba decidirme. No me dejaba ir contigo y quedarme ahí para siempre como tendría que haber sido desde un inicio, desde el momento en el que me besaste por primera vez. Pero no, tenía que hacer todo más difícil. No me conformaba con amárgate la vida, destruir tus sueños, tenía que hacer lo mismo con los de Paolo y los míos.

James se comenzó acercar en silencio, para no detener el discurso de culpabilidad que estaba dándole la pelirroja, solo dos palabras faltaban para que el tomara su decisión, una que sellaría para siempre años de desdicha y sufrimiento.

--Pero ya me canse, me canse de hacerte sufrir, de hacerme daño, de mentirme y vivir en una burbuja donde supuestamente mi vida es perfecta, cuando es todo lo contrario, porque de la única forma que esta fuese perfecta sería estando a tu lado, y admitiendo la verdad, esa que sé desde el día en que nos besamos en la torre de astronomía, es que no quise aceptar, y que ahora estoy lista para hacerlo, lista para jugarme todo lo que este en mis manos para ganarme ahora yo tu corazón como tú te lo ganaste hace mucho. Por favor sólo te pido que me des una última oportunidad, James, yo… yo te amo.

Esas dos últimas palabras le bastaron a James para saber lo que tenía que hacer, la tomó de la cintura, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la besó con ansiedad. Fueron años de espera, años de lucha, pero por fin la guerra la había ganado, había ganado eso que lo complementaba, por fin Lily le decía que lo amaba… claro después de que le diera un monologo extenso, pero se lo había dicho y eso era lo que realmente importaba, ¿NO?

Que delicioso es besar sin culpa y sin remordimiento, que perfecto es cuando dejas de poner pretextos y te dejas llevar, que grandioso es cuando te dejas elevar, y cuando tocas el cielo con las punta de los dedos, cuando sientes ese fantástico cosquilleo en el estomago, ese que te dice estas en lo correcto o cuando tu mente queda en blanco, porque las palabras están dichas y las otras que quedan sobran.

Todo eso sintieron James y Lily cuando por fin la pelirroja dejó de pensar he hizo lo que el corazón le gritaba desde hace tiempo… Por fin encontraba su verdadero hogar, ese que siempre quiso para su futuro, ese que soñaba, ese que solo James le proporcionaba. Porque si, él era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, lo único que deseaba, lo dulce, lo perfecto y que desde ese momento ya no era pecado, si no pura dulzura.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

_**VAMOS NADA TE CUESTA DARLE EN GO Y DEJARME UN RR**_


	19. Epilogo

Como prometí, les raigo el Epilogo que cuenta con dos Chap, hoy les dejo la primera parte.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**I**

**La propuesta **

El 20 de diciembre llegó con frió polar. Mucha nieve adornaba el paisaje de la ciudad de Chicago, el lago Míchigan era una hermosa postal. James paseaba tomado de la mano de la única mujer de la que se había enamorado y también por la única que había sufrido, pero ya todo era distinto, él era feliz junto a su Lily, si, porque era solo de él.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y como todos los días en lo que tenía oportunidad, pasó por su novia al trabajo de esta.

Lily caminaba sumida en su pensamiento; estaba tan feliz, que ni siquiera entendía cómo era posible que cayera dentro de ella toda esa dicha, miró a su novio para comprobar que él seguía ahí tomándole la mano, sonrió. James sintió los ojos de Lily sobre él y se giró, la encontró sonriéndole; le devolvió la sonrisa y se detuvo. Era hora, no podía seguir postergándolo más.

--Lily

--James.

Dijeron James y Lily respectivamente, la pelirroja amplió su sonrisa, estaba feliz y necesitaba contarle a James eso que le inflaba el pecho de felicidad, aún así prefirió que él hablara primero.

--Dime –alentó al ver que James se sonrojaba, cosa muy rara en el morocho.

--Bueno, yo, este –titubeó James revolviéndose el pelo inconcientemente, cosa que alertó a Lily que el pobre estaba muy nervioso.

--¿Qué sucede, cariño? –trató de tranquilizarlo la pelirroja. James tomó aire y valor, era momento ya, ¡ya!

--Lilian Evans –dijo con tono solemne. Lily lo miró divertida, pero cuando James se hincó frente a ella el corazón se le alteró, latiendo descontrolado en sus oídos; escucho lo que James le proponía --¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo rojo, que al abrirla mostró un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un deslumbrante rubí. Lily quedó helada, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre la hiciera más feliz de lo que ya era?... imposible. Pero lo había logrado… de nuevo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos; miró con ternura a su James que seguía hincado en la fría nieve siendo observando por algunos transeúntes que sonreían al ver la escena romántica y no era para menos, cualquier mujer sería feliz si le pedieran matrimonio con el lago Míchigan de fondo y la nieve dando su fría calidez.

--Si –contestó en un hilo de voz, pero lo suficientemente alto para que James la escuchara. Se levantó del suelo sonriendo como nunca, le puso el anillo en la temblorosa mano pálida de la pelirroja. Después, la miró a los ojos y cruzó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, desde lejos escucharon unos aplausos, y vitoreó, el alboroto era causado por Clarisa y un muy avergonzado John.

Se separaron con desgano y sonrieron a la pareja de rubios que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero no por mucho, ya que Clarisa al ver que la pareja se separaba corrió hasta ellos.

--Ya decía yo que tardabas mucho, ingles –comentó Clarisa sonriendo orgullosa a su amigo. John la alcanzó y cuando lo hizo le dedicó una mirada severa que la rubia pasó por alto… como muchas otras veces. – ¡los felicito!

John negó con la cabeza, su novia era todo un caso. Ésta se abalanzó sobre los prometidos abrazándolos con efusividad.

--¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! –exclamó Clarisa cuando deshizo el abrazo de oso. Lily y James la miraron con suspicacia, ya que conocían lo loca que podía llegar hacer esa rubia y más si se trataba de celebraciones, no por nada su casa había sufrido varias de esas desde que la conocieron.

---

--Te dije que no te levantaras –reprochó Paolo a Katt al verla en pie.

--Estoy embarazada no parapléjica, cariño –ironizó la mujer sonriéndole luego para restarle peso a sus palabras. –no te enojes, sólo vine por un vaso de agua.

Se acercó y la besó. Un mes más y tendría a su hija, porque si, era una nena, en sus brazos. Escucharon pasos desde el pasillo de entrada. Nilo asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina encontrándose con su hijo y su yerna, sonrió al ver la escena.

--Buenas noches –saludó Nilo a los dos.

--Buenas noches, Nilo –saludó Katt, acercándose a su suegro. --Y, ¿Charlott? –preguntó al no ver a su suegra.

--¡Aquí! –gritó una voz desde la sala. Los tres se acercaron hasta el lugar. Charlott estaba dejando un par de paquetes de regalos en el árbol navideño. --¿Cómo estas, cariño? –preguntó acariciando el abultado vientre de su yerna, esta sonrió.

Para la familia Smitthen todos los problemas habían acabado. Charlott tuvo una larga charla con su hijo y luego una con su casi ex marido donde los dos hombres le dejaron más que claro sus errores, cosa que ella no quería admitir en un inicio, pero que después de una semana de aislamiento comprendió que su avaricia la estaba consumiendo, y que si seguía así perdería a las personas que más amaba. Marina, su pequeña hermana, también había ayudado a que abriera los ojos, apenas lo hizo volvió a su casa pidiendo disculpas y enmendado los errores de años… en fin, ahora todo era paz, estaba preparando una segunda luna de miel con Nilo y también realizando los preparativos de una boda privada y muy familiar para su hijo.

---

--¡Vamos tarde! –vociferó Carey harta de la tardanza de sus amigas. Los chicos (Remus, Frank y Sirius) ya estaban en los autos esperando a las tres mujeres. Samantha bajó por las escaleras de la casa de Carey pálida, la rubia se asustó al ver el rostro de su amiga y se acercó preocupada.

--¿Qué te pasa? –inquirió. Sam no pudo modular ni una sola palabra. En las escaleras se escucharon ruidos y Alice bajó tan lívida como la castaña. –por merlín ¿Qué os pasa? –preguntó, muy asustada Carey.

Alice la miró con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas y de repente soltó a reír a carcajadas, la morena se abalanzó a los brazos de la rubia que no supo que decir.

--¿Por qué demoran tanto? –inquirió desde el marco de la puerta Frank. Alice se soltó de los brazos de su amiga y se lanzó a los de su marido que sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo.

---

Clarisa y John llegaron el día veinticuatro de diciembre a eso de las tres de la tarde a la casa de James y Lily, la rubia y su novio iban a pasar la noche buena con el futuro matrimonio Potter. Los pobres, James y John, corrían de un lado a otro, pues les había tocado la tarea de decorar la casa para esa noche, lo que no entendían estos dos era porque tanta parafernalia si sólo iban a ser ellos cuatro. Lily y Clarisa eran las encargadas de la cena, la pelirroja haría la comida y Clarisa el postre. Habían pasado cerca de tres horas encerradas en la cocina "haciendo quizás que cosa", pensaban sus parejas. Cuando era pasado de las nueve de la noche el timbre sonó.

--¡Mierda! –exclamó James cuando el timbre sonó asustándolo. John sonreía burlesco al ver al moreno fruncir el seño.

--No te alteres, ingles –dijo Clarisa cuando salía de la cocina para abrir la puerta. –es sólo el timbre.

--Deja de decirme ingles –rezongó James. La rubia lo miró con expresión socarrona. –no te rías. –masculló al ver la vista de la rubia sobre su "adorable" suéter.

--Bonito, muy bonito y hogareño –se burló la rubia despareciendo en el pasillo para abrir la puerta.

---

--¿Estas seguro, Sirius? –preguntó por quinta vez consecutiva Carey. El moreno frunció el seño, estaba aburrido de esa pregunta y si Carey se atrevía a preguntarle eso de nuevo le mandaría un hechizo silenciador.

--Si –masculló, volvió a tocar el timbre. Una sonriente rubia les abrió.

--¿Si? –preguntó Clarisa al ver al grupo numeroso. – ¡villancicos!, amo los villancicos –exclamó Clarisa sonriendo de oreja a oreja esperando a que el grupo comenzara a cantar.

--Ves, Sirius, te has equivocado. Si que eres tonto –regañó Carey al moreno que le dedicó una mirada acida, iba a protestar contra esa rubia que lo tenía harto, pero Remus lo detuvo.

--Ni te atrevas, Black

Sirius cerró la boca de inmediato y frunció más el seño, se cruzó de brazo y se enfuruñó junto a su novia.

--No amenaces a mi novio, Lupin –reclamó Samantha. Sirius sonrió al ver que su novia lo defendía gracias a esto la castaña se ganó un beso de él.

--¿Y los villancicos? –preguntó Clarisa, esperando aún.

--Lo siento, pero no cantamos –musitó Carey, tomando el lugar de porta voz del grupo. – ¿tú sabes donde vive James Potter? –preguntó la rubia de manera afable.

--Cómo no los reconocí –dijo Clarisa, sonriendo –se nota a mil kilómetros que son ingleses.

Todos se miraron de forma escéptica mientras que Clarisa murmuraba por de bajo, ya que era primera vez que no reconocía a un ingles a la primera.

--Señorita, nos podría responder si sabe –consultó Remus. Clarisa lo miro y sonrió emocionada cosa que asusto al grupo, cuando iba a responder John se asomó a ver por qué demoraba tanto su novia.

--¿Quién es? –preguntó el rubio. Clarisa se giró para ver a su novio.

--Son amigos de James –contestó la rubia. John la miró fijamente y dijo.

--Entonces, por qué no los haces pasar.

--Tienes razón –se giró al grupo, aún con la sonrisa –pasen –los invitó. Sirius le dedicó una mirada de victoria a Carey que le respondió sacándole la legua de forma infantil. El grupo entro tras los dos rubios.

--¿Quién era? –Preguntó James dando la vuelta para quedar frente Clarisa y John, pero su sorpresa fue que esto no estaban solos --¡Chicos! –exclamó, emocionado.

--¡Hermano! –gritó Sirius, abalanzándose sobre James. Los dos cayeron al piso, entre risas y golpes cariñosos se saludaban felices, Remus y Frank se les unieron a los pocos segundos.

Lily escuchó alboroto en su sala; dejó el delantal de cocina sobre la mesa y se fue a ver que pasaba en la sala, al llegar se encontró con James siendo aplastado por otros tres hombres.

--Pero ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó sin percatarse de la presencia de los demás.

--Que feo, pelirroja. Cruzamos el Atlántico para venir a verlos y nos hace la desconocida –dramatizó Alice. Lily se giro y vio ahí en su casa, en su pasillo a sus tres mejores amigas.

--¡Chicas! –sin esperar respuesta las abrazó a las tres.

Los abrazos, las risas y las lágrimas se prolongaron por unos diez minutos donde Clarisa y John se sintieron un tanto cohibidos y ajenos. Lily recuperó la compostura, dejo de gritar y de llorar, y se acercó a los dos rubios.

--Clarisa, John –dijo llamando la atención de todos, le dirigió una mirada al grupo de recién llegados. –Ellos son: Remus, Carey, Samantha, Sirius, Frank y Alice, nuestros amigos –presentó la pelirroja. James la abrazó por la cintura, sus labios tenían dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

--Chicos –dijo tomando la palabra James –estos son Clarisa y John, nuestros nuevos amigos.

Todos se saludaron. Las mujeres se encerraron en la cocina, según ellas a terminar de cocinar, cosa que los hombres no creyeron mucho.

--Lindo suéter –comentó Remus apuntando el llamativo diseño que tenía este.

--No molestes –bufó James.

--Pero si es verdad, esta muy… navideño –comentó de forma burlesca Sirius. James farfulló unas cuantas maldiciones entre dientes, ya que sólo llevaba puesto el maldito suéter porque Lily se lo había comprado, según ella con mucho amor. Además, le había amenazado con no dormir con él si no lo usaba, obligado James tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes llevar el "navideño" suéter del tierno reno de la nariz roja, o más conocido como Rodolfo el reno.

Eran ya las diez quince de la noche cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar. Pasó una hora de risas, anécdotas y cotilleos.

--Vaya se conocen hace mucho –dijo Clarisa. –no podría aguántate tanto, ingles –agregó mirando a James.

--Nos esforzamos –comentó melodramáticamente Sirius, provocando la risa entre los presente. –no es fácil, pero con paciencia.

--Que chistoso, Canuto –masculló James, se enfuruño en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

--No te molestes, cariño –dijo Lily acariciándole la mejilla –sabes que Black es más pesado que tú.

Sirius la miró indignado, hizo un puchero a su novia para que lo defendiera, pero esta lo ignoró provocando nuevas risas.

--Vamos a dormir –propuso Frank, viendo que a su novia se le cerraban solos los parpados.

--Si, Frank tiene razón –concordó Lily. –mañana los llevare al lago Míchigan.

Todos subieron las escaleras con pesadez, pero algo los detuvo a todos ¿Dónde rayos dormirían?...

--¿Dónde dormiremos? –inquirió Sirius. Viendo que en el segundo piso solo habían cinco puertas y una partencia al baño.

--Una de las habitaciones tiene dos camas –dijo James –en una habitación tendrán que dormir dos parejas.

--¿A la suerte? –propuso Sirius. Todos asintieron, Sirius tomó su varita he hizo aparecer cinco palitos de madera. –Los que saquen los cortos duermen juntos. –explicó. Todos asintieron captando la idea.

Lily en representación de ella y su prometido sacó el primer palito, este era largo; suspiró aliviada de poder dormir en su cuarto. Clarisa fue la segunda y al igual que la pelirroja tomó una larga, Remus fue el siguiente y para su mala suerte tomó una corta, a él y Carey les tocaría compartir habitación. Alice miró a Frank con temor, no quería perder; con las manos temblando sacó su palito y suspiró alegre al ver que este era largo.

--Maldición –masculló Remus al ver que tendría que compartir habitación con los escandalosos ninfomanos de Sirius y Samantha.

La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a Sirius, este se la devolvió captando la idea.

--Buenas noches entonces –se despidió Lily, tomó a James de la mano y lo sacó corriendo de ahí, pues sabía que Remus y Carey reclamarían. Alice y Frank también volaron hasta la habitación que les había tocado dejando en el pasillo a las tres parejas.

--Que duerman bien –dijo Clarisa, desapareciendo en su habitación.

--Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –opinó Samantha, abrió la puerta del cuarto que le había tocado dejando atrás a Remus y Carey, pues Sirius la seguía de cerca.

--Para la próxima yo saco el palito –espetó, molesta Carey.

--No te enojes. No es mi culpa –se defendió Remus.

--Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo. –se disculpó la rubia, se acercó y lo besó.

A eso de la una de la madruga todos, bueno en realidad casi todos, dormían. En la habitación que era compartida se oían risitas y murmullos.

--¡Se pueden callar! –bramó, ya harto Remus.

--Que aguafiestas –murmuró Samantha, sonriendo, pues le encantaba molestar a Remus y a Carey.

--Samantha, por favor. Compórtate. –pidió la rubia, pues no le gustaban para nada oír los gemidos y las palabras cariñosas (yo más bien diría calientes) que se decían Sirius y Sam.

--Ok, pero deben de admitir que son unos mojigatos –se burló Samantha.

--Ok, lo que tú digas, cariño –contestó simplemente Carey, pues si con eso le bastaba al parsito de ninfomanos con gusto se los decía.

--Es bueno que acepten sus problemas, chicos. Pero nunca me imagine que Remus no te satisficiera Carey. – comentó Sirius, le encantaba la idea de incomodar a la parejita de ñoños, como cariñosamente les llamaba a Carey y Remus. --Remus me estas decepcionando, ¿Dónde dejaste lo que te he enseñando? –dijo Sirius con indignación.

--Oh cállate, Sirius. –espetó Remus, aburrido con el comportamiento de sus amigos.

--Ok, no molestamos más –dijo Samantha viendo que si seguían en esa Remus o Carey terminarían por hechizarlos.

En otra de las habitaciones de la casa de James se encontraban Alice y Frank, este último ya dormía placidamente, en cambio Alice no lograba conciliar el sueño, pues la ansiedad no la dejaba tranquila. Pero no era para menos lo que le sucedía, lo que trataba de gritar a los cuatro vientos era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y con el corazón latiéndole velozmente se durmió entre nubes de color rosa.

En el cuarto de Clarisa y John sólo se escuchaban los suaves ronquidos de la rubia que dormía atravesada en la cama y aforrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su novio. También se oía la respiración pausada de John. Y en la habitación del futuro matrimonio Potter era algo parecido, solo que aquí era James el que roncaba y dormía a pata suelta, mientras que Lily dormía acurrucada al cuerpo de su prometido.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**qué tal??**

**les gusto??**

**espero q si. n_n**


	20. Nota de la Autora

Quiero avisarles que no subiré nada, hasta el tres o cuatro de diciembre, pues estoy súper ocupada: mi hermana esta con licencia (reposo absoluto) y yo la estoy cuidando. Lo único que pido es que se recupere pronto, ya que de eso depende el futuro nacimiento de mi sobrino. Les pido que me apoyen.

Besos.

Adiós!


	21. Regalos inesperados

__

Hola!!!!

Estoy de vuelta, no del todo, pero un poco si… no mentira n_n. Ahora tengo Internet en mi casita!!! Y mi hermana esta mucho mejor!... gracias a todas las que se preocuparon, de verdad, cada palabra de aliento fue un suspiro de alivio….

Con respecto al fics, estoy trabajando en una segunda parte, aunque no sé todavía... de lo que si estoy segura es que tengo muchos fics en progreso y mil ideas para trabajar!!!

LAS VACIONES LLEGARON!!!!!! No me lo puedo creer!!!!

Jajajaj bueno besos y abajito agradecimientos!.

* * *

**II **

**Regalos inesperados **

El sol invernal, alumbró con pereza dos de los cuartos de la casa. Lily se movió incomoda, pues lo rayos le golpeaban de lleno en los ojos impidiéndole seguir durmiendo; se levanto aún con flojera, caminó hasta el armario en busca de una bata para salir. James se despertó al sentir el frió invadir un costado de su cuerpo; con la mano comenzó a buscar el cuerpo de su prometida, pero no lo encontró, elevo levemente la cabeza para buscarla en la habitación, y la halló junto al armario.

--¿Qué haces? –preguntó con tono adormilado.

--Busco mi bata –contestó, pero aún no la encontraba. -¿la has visto?

--Esta colgada a este costado –dijo apuntando el lado contrario del armario.

Una vez que se abrigó con la bata le lanzó a James la de él.

--¿Bajemos a desayunar? –propuso Lily.

--Ok, muero de hambre.

En la cocina ya estaban John que servia café a un ojeroso Remus y a una perezosa Carey.

--Buenos días –saludaron los recién llegados.

--Para ti serán. –masculló entre dientes Remus.

--¿Mala noche, amigo? –inquirió juguetonamente James.

--Mala es quedar corto. –contestó, hostil Carey.

--Cambien las caras, ¡hoy es navidad! –exclamó con efusividad Lily, sonriendo.

--¡Feliz Navidad! –deseó Samantha desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

--Feliz navidad, Samy –contestó Lily abrazando a la castaña.

--Que caras –comentó al ver los rostros de Remus y Carey, estos bufaron resignados.

--¡Feliz navidad, feliz navidad! –gritó jubiloso Sirius.

--Feliz navidad –mascullaron entre dientes Carey y Remus.

Alice y Frank se les unieron a los pocos minutos, en la acogedora cocina donde sólo faltaba una persona.

--¿Y Clarisa? –le consultó James a John, este se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

--Durmiendo.

--Me llamaban –musitó con voz pastosa Clarisa.

--Feliz navidad, amor –le deseó el rubio a su novia.

--Feliz navidad, Johnsito –contestó la rubia besando a su novio que muy colorado le correspondió.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar el grupo se fue a la sala abrir los regalos que San Nicolás les había traído, o eso aún, pensaba Sirius. El árbol de la sala estaba bellísimamente adornado y todo gracias a James y John.

Comenzaron abrir y a entregarse los regalos. La felicidad estaba en cada poro de los presentes, pues después de tanto dolor, de tanta angustia y de tantas lágrimas derramadas lo menos que se merecían era un poco de alegría.

Sólo quedaba una pequeña cajita envuelta en regalo en el árbol; Lily la tomó con cuidado y la miró por un minuto antes de entregársela al dueño. Todos miraban con atención a la pelirroja que se había sumido en sus pensamientos; Lily sonreía embelesada, ya que dentro de esa pequeña cajita estaba todo el amor que sentía por James. Y no era precisamente su corazón envuelto.

--¿De quién es el regalo, Lily? –inquirió con curiosidad Clarisa. La pelirroja se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de la rubia; amplió su sonrisa y quitó los ojos de la cajita.

--De James –contestó ruborizándose al ver que todos la miraban con atención y curiosidad.

--¿Mío? –preguntó James con incredulidad.

--Sip, tuyo –respondió Lily extendiéndole la cajita.

James no despegó sus ojos de la pelirroja cuando tomó la cajita en sus manos. Todos miraban con interés el regalito, pero parecía que James no le daba tanto interés a la cajita como a Lily.

--Ábrelo –le animó Lily al ver que James no dejaba de mirarla.

--Si, ábrelo –dijo Sirius acercándose más a James para ser el primero en ver que contenía la cajita. James miró a Sirius sobre su hombro, le sonrió como un niño pequeño y volvió a mirar a Lily.

--¿Qué es? –preguntó con interés.

--Ábrelo y veras. –dijo de forma misteriosa Lily.

James frunció el seño, no le gustaba esperar para saber algo, así que tomó el listón que mantenía la cajita cerrada y lo jaló. El nudo se desató; tomó la tapa de la cajita y la abrió, lo primero que vio fue sólo papel rojo cereza, metió sus dedos para apartar el dichoso papel y se encontró con dos zapatitos, demasiados pequeños para ser de él.

--Pero eso le quedara pequeñísimo –dijo Sirius frunciendo el seño al ver que solo se trataba de unos zapatos y más encima pequeños. Cómo era posible que la pelirroja no supiera el número de su futuro marido.

Todas las chicas se abrieron paso entre James y Sirius para ver lo que la cajita contenía y ella si supieron lo que esto significaba, comenzaron a chillar enloquecidas y enternecidas; se abalearon sobre la pelirroja, con cuidado, y la llenaron de besos y abrazos.

James seguía en su lugar sin entender mucho lo que ese par de zapatitos hacían en su regalo. Esta bien a él le gustaba el color rojo, pero el calzaba 42 (porte chicas, fíjense en el tamaño) no cero, esos zapatos sólo le podían quedar a un bebé y el no era uno… un momento _¿BEBÉ?_

_"¿Un bebé?" _se repitió mentalmente.

A un escaso medio metro, las chicas aún chillaban y sollozaba, fue ahí que se dio de sopetón con lo que ese par de pequeños y rojos, como buen Gryffindor, zapatitos significaban.

--Voy a ser papá –susurró sin creer lo que el mismo decía.

--¡¿Qué?! –gritó sorprendido Sirius. --¿Cómo que vas a ser papá? –preguntó con incredulidad.

--Un momento –dijo Remus que miraba todo con mucha atención, pero sin saber tampoco el significado del regalo. --¿James, papá?

--Alucinante –comentó Frank que miraba con un poco de envidia a su amigo, pues él hace mucho que deseaba tener un hijo.

--Quien lo diría –bromeó John.

--Voy a ser papá –volvió a decir James sin tomar en cuenta a nadie.

--Voy a ser padrino –dijo Sirius pasmado con la noticia.

--Voy a ser tío –dijo Remus mirando con los ojos abierto los zapatitos.

--Entonces ¿yo también voy a ser tío? –inquirió John tocándose la barbilla.

--Y yo –condescendió Frank.

Las chicas se percataron del pequeño monologo que tenían los chicos y los miraron con suspicacia. Alice que abrazaba a Lily por el cuello dijo muy suelta de cuerpo:

--Y papá Frank, vas a ser papá

Frank que aún estaba impactado con la noticia de su amigo sólo alcanzo a ver el suelo antes de desmayarse de la impresión.

-Fin-

* * *

La vida nos repara distintas cosas a cada uno, unas buenas otras malas y sólo algunos sobrevivimos a esta batalla. A lo largo de esta travesía la felicidad y la tristeza van tomadas de la mano al igual que el amor y el odio. Nos vemos enfrentados en una lucha diaria, donde todos los días se nos entregan armas para batallar, pero lamentablemente no todos toman estas "armas" llamadas oportunidades. No soy quien para juzgar, pues como muchos he cometido errores, pero lo que he aprendido de ellos si puedo compartirlo con ustedes: no te dejes vencer por adversidad, levántate cuando caigan y sigue luchando. En esta vida el mejor trofeo es ser feliz y de paso hacer felices a los que nos rodean, como a tu familia y amigos. Lucha por lo que quieres, pelea por tu libertad, por tu vida, por tus sueños y metas, y por el amor, porque al final es lo único que te queda y lo que realmente vale la pena.

Aprovecha tu libertad y no prives a otros de esta.

Vive al máximo y no dejes que otros te la arrebaten.

Sueña, porque soñar es dejar la realidad a un lado y entregarte a ti misma (o) un poco de anhelo.

Y entrégate por completo a lo haces, ámalo y no lo dejes porque estas agotado de pelear o porque ves que todo va mal… esto es sólo un prueba y tienes que superarla.

Te deseo suerte.

* * *

mil gracias a:

**blacksam12, eniid cullen, belen, Jana_evans, Nixi_evans, Joslin_Weasley, Sweety Black, Dian_Potter, amy_malfoy, Lucía, sanny-potter, Fran Ktrin Black, , iop (?), blacksam12, Lily, Patty, hp-black, LilyEvansss, Pauly.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS GENTE!!!!!

dejen su RR!!!


End file.
